One look
by Soso-Wolfy
Summary: Un jour normal au lycée de Forks pour Charlotte. Une dispute se fait entendre sur le parking du lycée. Une moto qui cale. Et en un regard, deux êtres perdent pieds…
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

PDV Charlotte

 _Des yeux profonds plongent dans les miens. Je suis dans la forêt avec ce jeune homme que je ne connais pas mais, je suis liée à lui. Son visage est flou mais je peux distinguer sans mal ses yeux, son nez, ses lèvres. Rien n'est précis mais je sais qu'il est beau à couper le souffle. Je sens qu'il veut m'embrasser jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. Je le veux aussi et il le voit. Il s'approche de mon visage, ses lèvres sont entrouvertes. Je sens son souffle chaud contre les miennes et cela me fait frissonner. Plus que quelques millimètres et…_

 _Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me, Im going under_

 _Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself  
Maybe, I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented, daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

Le rock de la chanson Going Under d'Evanescence me fait sortir de mes agréables songes et je sursaute dans mon lit. J'ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans mon lit. C'est un lit deux places blanc, les draps sont blancs avec des motifs de roses par-ci par-là. La chanson continue de résonner dans la pièce et j'éteins mon téléphone qui me sert de réveil sur ma table de nuit blanche également. Face à moi se trouve mon écran de télévision accroché au mur, à gauche se trouve mon bureau blanc avec mon ordinateur, mon sac de cours posé sur ma chaise, ma bibliothèque juste derrière blanche. Sur la droite de mon lit se trouve une commode, ma sono et mon armoire, le tout en bois. Avant de sortir de la chambre, se trouve ma coiffeuse noire agrémentée d'un miroir rond et d'un petit siège. Je me lève en grognant et en m'attachant les cheveux en chignon. J'allume ma sono et l'album Metamorphosis d'Hilary Duff commence alors que je vais vers mon armoire pour trouver quelque chose à me mettre.

Je sors un pantalon slim noir, une tunique bleue foncée avec des motifs de fleurs un peu partout qui m'arrive juste en dessous des fesses, une veste cintrée bleue marine et des bottes en daim marron. Je prends mes affaires et vais dans la salle de bain que je partage avec ma sœur. Vue l'heure matinale, elle doit être encore en train de pioncer. La chanceuse. Le vendredi, elle commence à dix heures et c'est ma mère qui la dépose en cours.

Je rentre dans la douche et me savonne énergiquement pour bien me réveiller. Je sors de la baignoire, m'essuie, m'habille et retourne dans ma chambre. Je me mets devant ma coiffeuse pour me coiffer. Mes longs cheveux blonds descendent en cascade jusqu'à ma poitrine. Je rassemble seulement quelques mèches sur le sommet de mon crâne pour pouvoir travailler sans être gênée. Je me maquille légèrement, me mettant un brin de couleur nacrée sur les paupières et du mascara pour faire ressortir mes yeux bleus, du blush et un léger gloss nude. Je me mets mon parfum préféré, du Amor Amor de Cacharel et vais vers la cuisine.

\- Bonjour Charlotte, la fin de la semaine, hein ? me dit mon père, son café dans une main et son journal dans l'autre.

Jeremiah Davis, mon père, officier de police dans la ville de Forks où nous vivons, sous les ordres du Chef Swan. Ma mère, Emma née Johnson, Davis, est infirmière à l'hôpital de Forks. Quant à moi, je suis leur fille aînée, Charlotte Davis, j'ai seize ans et je suis en première année au lycée de Forks. Enfin, c'est bientôt la fin de l'année, vu que nous sommes le 7 avril 2006. Et j'ai une petite sœur de douze ans, Amber.

\- Bonjour papa. Ouai, il était temps…

\- J'espère que tu vas manger un peu ce matin… me dit ma mère qui entre en baillant dans la cuisine.

\- Oui maman…

Je vais prendre dans le placard un bol et un verre, dans un autre placard, je récupère mes céréales chocolat-quinoa et prends une fourchette et une cuillère dans le tiroir. Je pose le tout sur la table de la cuisine et vais vers le frigo. Je récupère la bouteille de jus d'orange et prends une banane et quelques fraises. Je me sers le jus d'orange et commence à écraser la banane et les fraises dans le bol. Puis, je les mélange aux céréales et rajoute des cramberries. Je mange tranquillement mon petit déjeuner sous l'œil attentif de ma mère.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas de problème avec la nourriture. C'est juste que le matin, si je mange peu, je me sens nauséeuse tout le reste de la journée. Alors, parfois, je me force à manger même si j'ai du mal. Quelques minutes plus tard, je débarrasse mon petit déjeuner et retourne dans ma chambre. Je vais dans la salle de bain et me brosse les dents. Dans ma chambre, mon portable sonne et la chanson de From The Inside du groupe Linkin Park résonne. Je me précipite pour répondre à Brooke Matthews, ma meilleure amie.

\- Hey poulette !

\- Charlotte, t'es réveillée ? Tu viens toujours me chercher ?

\- Oui, t'inquiète. Brent vient tout seul ?

\- Non, il vient avec la garce…

\- Oh… Bon, je pars dans cinq minutes. Tiens-toi prête dans dix minutes devant chez toi.

\- Okay.

Que je vous explique. Brent Smith est le copain de Brooke et a un an de plus que nous. Ils sont ensemble depuis décembre dernier et ne se quittent plus. Vous voulez sûrement savoir qui est « la garce ». En réalité, c'est Ashley Smith, la demie sœur de Brent. Elle est dans notre classe depuis des années et elle est, enfin, c'est une garce. Elle nous pourrit la vie depuis plus de trois ans. Genre, mettre du yaourt dans mes cheveux ou encore découper une jupe de Brooke en deux pour qu'elle se retrouve presque en culotte. Mais là, c'est encore pire depuis que Brooke sort avec Brent.

Je prends mon sac de cours et sors de ma chambre. Je vais souhaiter une bonne journée à mes parents, prends mes clefs de voiture, mon manteau marron clair avec capuche et sors de la maison. Devant la maison, sont garées la voiture de patrouille de papa, une vieille Chevrolet noire que ma mère se sert pour aller travailler et moi, j'ai une Honda Civic verte foncée. Mes parents me l'ont offerte quand j'ai eu mon permis de conduire en janvier dernier. Bon, en réalité, j'ai participé à l'achat. J'ai quand même donné plus de 2 000 dollars, mes économies, mes anniversaires et mes Noëls. Ils ont rajouté un peu moins de 3 000 dollars. Mais, je suis vraiment fière de ma petite voiture.

J'ouvre la voiture, jette mon sac à l'arrière et ouvre la boîte à gants. Je sors l'album Hybrid Theory de Linkin Park et le mets dans le lecteur. J'allume le contact et la chanson Papercut se fait entendre dans le silence de la forêt environnante. Je pars alors de chez moi et me dirige vers la maison de Brooke, qui se trouve à trois pâtés de maison de la mienne. Je chante sur les airs de rock que j'adore, surtout le matin. Ça m'aide à me réveiller et je sais que Brooke est pareille que moi à ce niveau-là. J'arrive devant la maison de ma meilleure amie et donne deux coups de klaxon. Je vois alors mon amie arriver presque en courant et monter dans la voiture.

Brooke est presque à l'opposé de moi, physiquement, du moins. Là où je suis blonde, elle est brune. Là où mes yeux sont bleus clairs, les siens sont marrons. Là où mon nez est légèrement aplati, le sien est long et aquilin. Là où mes lèvres sont pleines, les siennes sont fines. Mais, nous nous complétons et sommes amies depuis le primaire. Bref, elle monte du côté passager et jette son sac derrière avec le mien. On se prend dans les bras en riant et chantant en même temps la chanson Points Of Authority. Je redémarre et pars de la propriété des Matthews.

\- Alors, pourquoi ton cher et tendre a décidé de venir au lycée avec sa demie sœur diabolique ?

\- Parce que c'était le seul moyen d'avoir la voiture pour ce soir. Elle rentre avec son mec tard.

\- Et Brent a négocié pour la laisser rentrer quand elle le voudrait.

\- Tout à fait. Au fait, Charlotte…

\- Mmm…

Je déteste quand elle commence une phrase par Au fait, Charlotte…

\- Il serait peut-être temps que tu te trouves quelqu'un…

\- Ecoutes Brooke…

\- Combien de temps tu vas encore tenir la chandelle ?

\- Mais, je suis bien en célibataire, moi.

\- Tu sais un garçon, c'est super. Pour tout un tas de choses… me dit-elle sur un ton suggestif.

Cela me fait rire doucement.

\- Je sais Brookie. Mais, si un jour ça arrive, et je doute que ça soit aujourd'hui, je le laisserais approcher.

\- Quand…

\- Quoi ?

\- Non pas « si » mais « quand »…

\- Oh… Tu me soule…

Nous arrivons devant le lycée où plusieurs voitures sont déjà garées. Je vais me garer, coupe la musique, le moteur et sors tranquillement de la voiture. Brooke et moi avançons doucement vers le bâtiment. Mais, sur le chemin, il y a un groupe de personnes qui semble discuter vivement.

\- Il se passe quoi là ? demande Brooke à une fille brune à lunettes.

\- Une altercation entre Cullen et un indien de la réserve… répondit-elle.

\- Calmez-vous tous les deux, dit une voix de fille.

\- Mais Bella… dit la voix d'Edward Cullen.

\- Edward, on en reparlera. Mais… Toi… Pourquoi tu me rappelles pas ?

Une voix d'homme qui me donne des frissons délicieux répond alors :

\- Parce que j'ai pas grand-chose à dire…

\- Bella, laisses-le… intervient de nouveau Edward.

\- Lâche-moi… répondit Bella d'une voix autoritaire.

Brooke me tire par le bras, sûrement pour voir d'un peu plus près l'échange. Wouah ! Un jeune homme, indien, peau brune, dans un tee-shirt noir super moulant, des muscles absolument fantastiques se trouve devant moi. Il est assis sur une moto et semble attendre que Bella monte derrière lui, il sourit. Mon cœur s'affole devant ce corps d'apollon.

\- Ce n'est qu'un tour Jacob… dit Bella.

Elle monte sur l'engin et Jacob va pour démarrer. Soudain, il cale et tourne brusquement la tête vers nous. Je suis assez prêt pour constater que c'est sur ma personne que son regard se dirige, troublé.

Ses yeux semblent étudier mon corps et tombe dans mes yeux. Je tombe sur un regard marron presque noir et reste plantée là comme une idiote. Je peux plus détacher mes yeux de ce regard. Un regard profond, troublé, hésitant, émerveillé, mystérieux, coléreux. Une dizaine d'émotions semblent traverser ces yeux. Et je me perds dans ce regard…

Fin PDV Charlotte


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

PDV Jacob

\- Jacob, lève-toi !

La voix de mon père me tire du sommeil. Je grogne en baragouinant et remets ma tête sous mon oreiller. Je suis rentré de patrouille à trois heures du matin et il est sept heures. Seulement quatre heures de dodo… C'est pas juste… Sam m'envoie parler du traité avec les Cullen au lycée de Forks. Il y a deux nuits, l'un d'eux, le plus costaud, a franchi nos frontières pour essayer d'attraper la rouquine. Paul a dû intervenir pour l'empêcher de continuer. Je sais que mon frère aurait voulu le mordre et l'attaquer, mais Emmett est resté sans bouger et est revenu sur son territoire.

Mais, non seulement je dois me lever après n'avoir dormi que quatre heures, mais en plus, au lycée de Forks, il y aura Bella. Bella à qui je n'ai pas parlé depuis plusieurs semaines. Je me lève et vais prendre une douche fraîche pour me réveiller. Je me mets un jean et un tee-shirt noir, je vais dans la cuisine où mon père est installé devant la table dans son fauteuil. Je me sers deux bols de céréales, deux muffins d'Emily, l'imprégnée de Sam, un verre de jus d'orange et un café. Depuis que je suis un loup, je mange beaucoup trop. Mais, il faut nourrir la bête et l'homme. Et mon père doit faire beaucoup plus souvent les courses. Le pauvre.

Il a plu cette nuit, mais je vais prendre ma moto. De toute façon, je ne crains rien, je suis un loup. Je sors de la Push et me dirige vers le lycée de Forks. Je gare ma moto devant les escaliers de l'entrée et attends que Cullen arrive. Pendant ce temps, les lycéens de Forks arrivent et me regardent curieusement. C'est vrai que je ne passe pas inaperçu. Indien au teint mat, très grand, un mètre quatre-vingt-seize, en simple tee-shirt alors que nous ne sommes qu'en avril. J'entends la Volvo caractéristique d'Edward et sens son exécrable odeur. Il se gare, je peux l'entendre demander à Bella, qui est avec lui, de rester dans la voiture.

\- Ca m'aurait étonné… j'entends mon rival marmonner.

Je vois alors Bella s'approcher de moi.

\- Salut…

\- Charlie dit que tu es partie… je lui dis.

\- Oui. J'ai rendu visite à ma mère. Pourquoi ?

\- Il veut voir si tu es toujours humaine… intervient Edward.

\- Je suis venu te mettre en garde. Si vous violez à nouveau notre territoire…

\- De quoi tu parles ? demande Bella.

Je regarde Edward, surpris.

\- Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

\- Ne t'en mêles pas Jacob…

\- Me dire quoi ?

\- Emmett et Paul ont mis certaines choses au point. Rien de préoccupant…

\- T'es incroyable… Tu as menti aussi pour l'éloigner ? je réponds cassant.

\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi… tout de suite.

Je vois ses muscles de glace qui se tendent et je reprends.

\- Elle a le droit d'être au courant. Elle est devenue la proie de la rouquine…

\- Victoria… La vision d'Alice… dit Bella en regardant son cher vampire.

Je vois qu'un cercle d'étudiants se forme tout doucement autour de nous.

Il reste silencieux, Bella semble sidérée.

\- Calmez-vous tous les deux, dit une voix de fille.

\- Mais Bella… dit la voix d'Edward Cullen.

\- Edward, on en reparlera. Mais… Toi… Pourquoi tu me rappelles pas ?

\- Parce que j'ai pas grand-chose à dire… je réponds sans émotion.

\- Bella, laisses-le… intervient de nouveau Edward.

\- Lâche-moi… répondit Bella d'une voix autoritaire.

Je me retourne et vois Bella qui a commencé à s'avancer vers moi et Edward qui lui a attrapé le bras. Ils chuchotent mais je les entends tout de même.

\- Il faut que tu me fasses confiance, lui répondit-elle en retirant son bras de sa main.

\- Je te fais confiance… C'est de lui que je me méfie.

Bella me suit et je m'installe sur ma moto. Je me sens sourire, triomphant.

\- Ce n'est qu'un tour Jacob… me dit-elle.

Une légère brise se lève et je sens alors une odeur absolument délicieuse et entêtante. Cela me coupe dans mon élan et je cale. Chose extrêmement rare. C'est une odeur printanière avec un savant mélange de framboise et de fleur d'oranger. Je me fige sur la moto, Bella se tenant à moi brusquement, sûrement surprise de ma réaction. Je regarde alors face à moi, la foule d'étudiants, Cullen et là, deux jeunes filles, une brune et une blonde me regardent tous. Elles marchent, sûrement pour aller dans le lycée, mais me regardent également.

La blonde me subjugue immédiatement. Environ un petit mètre soixante-cinq, des longues jambes recouvertes d'un pantalon noir et de bottes marrons, un manteau marron clair, un haut bleu marine avec quelques fleurs dessus qui dépasse. De longs cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés descendent au niveau de sa poitrine encadrent un visage magnifique. Elle semble être comme au ralenti au fil de ses pas durant mon étude de sa personne. Je rencontre alors deux yeux bleu ciel magnifiques et surpris qui me font sombrer.

Je vois alors comme si tous les fils qui me rattachaient à la terre se trancher d'un coup sec. Puis, un fil d'acier, puis des milliers de fils d'acier apparaissent et m'attachent à un unique centre. C'est _Elle_. _Elle_ , le centre de tout. Le centre de gravité. _Mon monde. Mon univers_. Mon tout. Je me sens alors submergé de tout mon être et je dois m'accrocher au guidon de la moto. Je me vois, je nous vois alors la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser tendrement, partager un pique-nique au milieu de fleurs colorées, regarder un coucher de soleil main dans la main.

J'y crois pas… Je viens juste de m'imprégner d'une inconnue. Une lycéenne de Forks qui n'a rien demandé. Seigneur ! Une lycéenne de Forks. Elle est en cours avec ces vampires de Cullen ! Comment faire pour la protéger maintenant ? Elle ne me connaît même pas et je ne la connais pas non plus. Mais, je me sens lié à elle à jamais au plus profond de mon être.

Je reprends lentement conscience de la situation. Le silence est de mise sur le parking presque bondé. Mon imprégnée est secouée par son amie qui la tire par le bras. Mais elle reste figée et me regarde surprise. Je vois alors que ses yeux semblent reprendre conscience du moment présent et je peux alors entendre son cœur s'accélérer et voir ses joues se colorer d'un rose absolument adorable.

\- Charlotte… Est-ce que ça va ? lui dit son amie.

Charlotte. Quel magnifique prénom… La Force. La sensibilité. Cela semble lui aller à la perfection. Je la regarde de nouveau et son regard dévie de moi pour aller sur son amie qui semble inquiète.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Brooke. Je vais bien…

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors, allons-y.

Son amie. Brooke la tire légèrement par le bras pour l'entraîner dans le lycée. Elles passent à côté de Bella et moi et je me tends toujours sur la moto. Son odeur de framboise, de fleur d'oranger et de fleurs printanières est beaucoup plus près de moi et je me sens encore plus troublé. Son odeur est vraiment plus qu'entêtante et j'ai du mal à ne pas la tirer vers moi pour l'embrasser de toutes mes forces.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle disparaît dans le bâtiment et j'écoute ses pas dans les couloirs. Edward s'approche de Bella et moi, le visage surpris.

\- Jacob, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demande Bella qui ne comprend pas ce qui se passe.

\- Jacob, tu veux que je garde un œil sur _Elle_ ? demande Edward d'une voix gentille… Oh non ! Voilà qu'il a pitié de moi.

\- Sur qui ? Je ne comprends rien les garçons… dit Bella d'une voix presque paniquée.

\- Jacob, vas à la réserve… Je crois que Sam va pouvoir t'aider… continue Edward.

\- Jacob ?

\- Mmm… Quoi ?

\- Enfin, tu reprends conscience… dit Edward, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Tu veux que je garde un œil sur Charlotte ?

Je hoche la tête et me replace correctement pour conduire. Je redémarre et vais vers la réserve. Mais, au fur-et-à-mesure que je m'éloigne du lycée, d' _Elle_ , mon cœur semble se serrer dans ma poitrine. J'ai une envie viscérale de retourner vers _Elle_. J'arrive devant chez moi et Bella descend de la moto. Je respire fort et je tremble de plus en plus. Je vais me transformer d'ici peu. Bella doit le sentir vu qu'elle me tire par le bras pour m'emmener devant chez Sam.

Elle me lâche brusquement, toujours en s'avançant vers l'intérieur de la maison que l'on aperçoit quelques minutes plus tard.

\- SAM !

J'entends les gars qui rigolent et s'arrêtent brusquement. Ils se lèvent et viennent vers l'extérieur de la maison.

\- Bella ? Mais, que se passe-t-il ? lui demande mon alpha.

\- C'est Jake… Je ne sais pas ce…

Ça y est. Je me transforme. Je n'en pouvais plus. Mon cœur semble vouloir exploser sous les émotions. Les gars arrivent face à moi, surpris de ma brusque transformation sans raison apparente.

\- Bella. Explique-nous ce qui s'est passé… dit Sam.

\- En fait, je ne sais pas trop. On allait partir du lycée quand Jacob a calé, ce qui est surprenant de sa part. Puis, il est resté figé pendant quelques minutes. Même Edward était inquiet. Il lui a conseillé de vite partir et qu'il allait garder un œil sur quelqu'un. Une certaine Charlotte. Je ne comprends rien.

Je vois alors Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil et Jared me regarder surpris. Ils ont compris ce qui se passe. Ils se transforment chacun leur tour et je sens leurs esprits qui font communion avec le mien.

 _* Jacob, tu t'es imprégné ? *_ \- demande Quil sidéré.

 _* Je… *_

Je repense alors à ce début de matinée et les gars, ainsi que Leah et Seth qui nous ont rejoints, restent silencieux. Mais, Bella… Je l'aime. Je ne veux pas de cette imprégnation. Bella est la première dans mon cœur. Je ne me vois qu'avec elle. Je suis plus fait pour elle que sa sangsue.

 _* Jacob, repense à la sensation quand tu t'es éloigné de Charlotte… *_ \- me dit Sam.

 _* J'ai cru qu'on m'arrachait le cœur… *_ \- Je gémis doucement.

 _* Donc, tu es bien imprégné Jacob. *_ \- me répond Sam.

 _* Mais, je… Non… Je ne la connais même pas. Non. Je refuse. *_

 _* Tu ne vas pas pouvoir résister très longtemps. Ton loup va la chercher. Tu vas chercher sa présence. *_ \- Sam

 _* Même inconsciemment, tu vas la chercher et vouloir passer du temps avec elle. *_ \- dit Jared en connaisseur. Il s'est imprégné d'une fille qui s'appelle Kim il y a trois mois alors qu'il l'avait ignoré pendant plus d'un an. Quand il est revenu au lycée suite à sa première transformation, il s'est tourné vers elle pour lui demander un stylo et là, paf, imprégnation. Ils se sont enfin mis ensemble il y a trois semaines.

Bella est rentrée dans la maison d'Emily. J'entends Bella lui poser des questions sur ce qui se passe, mais Emily, qui semble avoir compris la situation lui recommande d'attendre que je lui explique. Les gars et Leah se retransforment et retournent à leurs occupations. Leah et Jared partent en patrouille, pendant que le reste de la meute vont rejoindre Bella et Emily. Je me retransforme, mets un short qu'Emily a mis sur les escaliers du perron et rentre avec hésitation chez mon alpha.

Ma meilleure amie est assise avec la meute, silencieuse. Tout le monde se tourne vers moi, certains avec un sourire comme Embry, Quil et Emily. D'autres avec un rictus comme Paul ou Sam. Ils savent que je vais essayer de toutes mes forces de combattre cette imprégnation et que je vais leur en faire baver. Bella se lève et vient vers moi.

\- Jacob, tu te sens mieux ?

\- Ca va. Désolé si je t'ai fait peur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que je ne comprends rien.

\- Je…

\- Jacob, dis-lui ce qui se passe, intervient Sam d'une voix sans appel.

Je prends une grande inspiration et me lance.

\- Bella. C'est quelque chose qui n'arrive qu'aux loups et c'est incontrôlable…

\- Continue.

\- Cela s'appelle l'imprégnation. C'est quand un loup trouve son âme-sœur. En un regard, tout change pour le loup. Ce n'est plus la gravité qui le maintient au sol, c'est _Elle_. Il devient ce qu' _Elle_ veut pour _Elle_. Il peut être un frère, un ami, un amant, un protecteur.

\- Tu veux dire que ce matin, tu t'es imprégné de cette fille, Charlotte ?

\- Oui.

\- Il faudra la tenir au courant quand tu l'auras approchée Jacob, intervint Sam de nouveau.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne l'approcherais pas. Je ne veux pas de…

\- Jacob, ton loup va te rendre dingue si tu ne l'approches pas… Crois-moi, j'ai déjà essayé… renchérit Sam d'une voix un peu cassée.

\- Sam ? Emily et toi ? demande Bella.

\- Oui. Vu que j'étais avec Leah et qu'elles sont cousines, j'ai essayé par tous les moyens de combattre l'imprégnation…

\- Mais, pourquoi la mettre au courant de la situation ?

\- Parce que l'imprégnation est, normalement, la seule raison valable pour que notre secret soit révélé à une personne étrangère à la meute et qu'une imprégnée ressent également ce lien mais ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, répond Quil.

\- Surtout que si un loup n'est pas près de son imprégnée, il risque de mourir et elle également, intervient Sam.

\- Jacob, ne l'évite pas… me dit Bella d'une voix pressante.

Je reste figé sur ma place. Comment Bella peut me dire un truc pareil ?

\- Tu dois être contente, maintenant, hein ? Comme ça, tu penses que je te laisserais enfin tranquille avec ton vampire…

Et voilà, je suis en colère. Je tremble un peu.

\- Jacob, calmes-toi, vieux, me dit Embry.

\- Ouai Black. Regarde, tu fais peur à Bella… renchérit Quil.

\- Par contre, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que tu te sois imprégné d'une étrangère de la réserve. Normalement, c'est au moins une indienne qui connait nos légendes, commence alors Emily.

\- Ce que tu dis n'est pas faux ma chérie, dit Sam en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- C'est vrai que Kim, Claire et Emily sont des indiennes… dit Paul.

\- Claire ? demande Bella.

\- La petite cousine d'Emily, Quil s'en est imprégné il y a deux semaines. Elle n'a que deux ans et demi, dit Embry.

\- Mais, c'est…

\- Je suis comme son grand frère pour l'instant, Bella. Quand elle aura grandi, je serai autre chose pour elle, dit Quil sur un ton doux.

\- Bon. Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi Jacob s'est imprégnée d'une étrangère… reprend Sam.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec les imprégnées habituelles, dit Seth.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle est comment ? demande Emily.

\- Charlotte Davis est blonde aux yeux bleus, intervient Bella.

Je me redresse un peu sur ma chaise, curieux.

\- Davis ? Tu la connais bien ? je demande précipitamment, faisant sourire tout le monde.

Merde ! J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

\- Oui. C'est la fille du second de mon père au poste et sa mère est infirmière.

\- Putain ! Son père est flic. Fais gaffe Black ! me dit Paul sur un ton joueur.

\- Bella, dis-moi plus de choses sur Charlotte.

\- D'après ce que je sais, elle a seize ans, elle a une petite sœur de douze ans et elle n'a pas de petit ami.

Je reste silencieux, emmagasinant les quelques informations sur Charlotte Davis, ma jolie imprégnée blonde.

Fin PDV Jacob


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

PDV Charlotte

Je suis toujours sur ce parking à présent presque bondé mais dans un silence quasi complet. Lui, sur sa moto, son visage carré absolument magnifique tourné vers moi. Sa bouche mi ouverte, ses yeux sublimes qui semblent perdus, son corps tendu et puissant. En quelques secondes, je me suis sentie proche de lui à un niveau inimaginable alors que je ne le connais pas. J'avoue que lorsque je l'ai vu il y a quelques minutes, j'ai immédiatement été attirée par lui. Très grand, musclé, qui semble protecteur, un corps à damner un saint et une voix envoûtante malgré la colère qui ressortait dans sa précédente conversation. J'ai l'impression que je viens de trouver une âme qui était liée à la mienne dans une autre vie ainsi que dans toutes les autres et que mon être tout entier le sentait. J'avais l'impression d'être complète sous son regard émerveillé, perdu et coléreux à la fois.

Mais que m'arrive-t-il ?

Je me sens secouée par un bras ferme mais protecteur. Brooke. Mon amie semble essayer de me faire regarder autre chose que cet apollon qui me subjugue et me trouble complètement. Je reprends doucement conscience du moment présent. Je sors de mon mutisme et me rends compte que je le regarde intensément. Je me sens rougir presque instantanément car il me regarde étrangement.

\- Charlotte… Est-ce que ça va ? me demande Brooke.

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, toujours en train de regarder ce Jacob.

Jacob. Un prénom qui signifie la Protection. Comme quoi ma première impression de lui était sûrement la bonne. Je tourne lentement la tête vers Brooke qui me regarde inquiète. Je le vois dans ses yeux, ils se plissent, signe d'inquiétude ou de colère. Dans ce cas, je sais que c'est la première solution.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Brooke. Je vais bien…

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors, allons-y.

Je sens qu'elle me tire vers le lycée. Nous passons près de Jacob et Bella et j'ai l'impression que je vais m'embraser d'une minute à l'autre, sentant la chaleur du jeune homme qui se tend à notre passage. Une chaleur qui semble à la fois étrange et rassurante.

Nous entrons dans le lycée lentement. Seuls quelques élèves sont dans les couloirs, vu que la plupart étaient encore sur le parking quand nous l'avons quitté. Mais, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser de douleur. Comme si m'éloigner de _Lui_ , de ce Jacob, m'enserrait la poitrine à m'en faire mal. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Vraiment. Brooke m'accompagne à mon casier, toujours me tenant comme pour m'empêcher de tomber, ce qui est surprenant de sa part. Brooke est certes ma meilleure amie, mais elle préfère encourager ou soutenir son entourage par ses paroles parfois dures. Mais, là, elle me soutient physiquement.

\- Cha-Cha, t'es sûre que ça va ? Je suis inquiète.

\- Ce n'est rien… C'est… Je ne comprends pas…

\- Mais, tu connais ce beau gosse ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

\- Brooke, je ne le connais pas. C'est la première fois que je le vois… Mais… Je ne sais pas…

\- On aurait dit qu'il venait de prendre un énorme coup de massue quand vous vous êtes regardés dans les yeux. Il avait vraiment un regard étrange, comme s'il venait de découvrir le soleil et qu'il en était émerveillé. Vraiment bizarre. Et toi, tu as ressenti quoi ?

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas trop… Comme si… Comme si je venais de me trouver… C'est bizarre. Comme si j'étais liée à lui depuis toujours et à jamais. Je ne comprends rien du tout. Je ne le connais pas.

\- En tout cas, il est vraiment beau…

\- Ma chérie, tu parles de moi…

La voix de Brent nous parvient dans le couloir qui s'était rempli entre temps, certains élèves me regardaient en biais en passant à côté de Brooke et moi. Brent est assez grand, beaucoup moins que Jacob, mais… Oh… Je pense encore à lui… Bref, Brent a les cheveux châtain clair courts et légèrement ondulés, un visage fin et carré à la fois, des yeux bleus et est assez musclé, mais pas autant que Jacob. Voilà que je recommence. Il s'approche de Brooke et l'embrasse doucement. Pendant ce temps, je prends mes affaires d'Histoire dans mon casier, leur laissant un peu d'intimité. Leur baiser s'arrête quelques secondes plus tard et ma meilleure amie recommence à me regarder inquiète. Brent nous regarde tour à tour, surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe les filles ? Vous vous êtes disputées ?

\- Non. C'est juste qu'il s'est passé un truc bizarre sur le parking avec Charlotte et un gars de la Réserve Indienne.

\- Ah c'est toi alors ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Apparemment, il y a Cullen et un Indien qui ont failli se battre pour la copine de Cullen mais une seconde après une fille a distrait l'Indien. Personne n'a compris ce qui s'était passé.

\- On va dire ça comme ça. Et je te rassure, moi-même, je n'ai rien compris.

\- Donc, c'est pour ça qu'Edward Cullen te regarde depuis son casier ? dit le petit ami de ma meilleure amie.

Je me retourne et vois qu'en effet Edward Cullen, un dernière année me regarde d'un œil presque protecteur. Je ne comprends rien ce matin. Il me lance un léger sourire auquel je ne réponds que par un regard arqué. Edward Cullen, d'après ce que je sais de lui est un dernière année qui sort avec Bella Swan, la fille du chef de mon père. Il est d'une beauté presque irréelle, hors du temps. Ses cheveux sont presque couleur cuivre en bataille, sa peau est presque comme la neige, ses pommettes sont hautes et ses yeux sont ambrés normalement. Mais, actuellement, ils sont presque de couleur noire. Je sais que lui et sa famille sont considérés comme bizarres mais d'une beauté époustouflante. Cependant, je les trouve un peu trop parfaits pour être humains. Ils semblent trop droits, trop en contrôle d'eux-mêmes. Je ne m'étais jamais posé réellement la question, mais là, en observant mon aîné, je me rends compte que lui et sa famille sont des êtres à part, un peu dangereux et que je devrais m'en éloigner un maximum. Je vois alors Cullen afficher un regard surpris, comme s'il avait entendu ou compris quelque chose qui l'avait choqué.

Je reviens sur mes deux amis qui regardaient également notre camarade plus âgé. Celui-ci marchait dans le couloir, passant près de nous, comme s'il flottait gracieusement, pour aller sûrement à son cours.

\- Cha-cha, ça va aller ? me demande Brent, qui semble un peu inquiet comme sa dulcinée.

\- Oui. Pas de souci. Bon, Brooke, on a cours d'Histoire…

Vers quinze heures, je sors du cours de Littérature avec Brooke. J'ai pensé à Jacob toute la journée. Sa beauté, sa colère contre Cullen, dont j'avais senti le regard à chaque fois qu'on se retrouvait dans la même pièce, son sourire quand Bella l'avait rejoint, son corps magnifique et musclé, son regard quand nos yeux se sont croisés. Edward est sur le parking avec ses frères et sœurs et ils semblent impatients, surpris et un peu fébriles. Brent attend Brooke devant ma voiture que j'ouvre pour jeter mes affaires à l'arrière.

\- Cullen semble encore te surveiller. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'on reste avec toi, me propose Brent.

\- Non. Vraiment, c'est gentil Brent. Passez un peu de temps tous les deux avec Brooke. C'est le weekend.

\- On va à la fête d'Ellie ce soir. Viens avec nous Charlotte… me dit ma meilleure amie.

Ellie est une fille de la classe de Brent qui a une des plus grandes maisons de Forks et qui fait une grande fête une fois à deux fois par mois. Brooke y a déjà été quelques fois depuis qu'elle est la copine attitrée de Brent, mais je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds.

\- C'est vraiment très gentil Brooke, mais, premièrement, je doute d'avoir quelque chose à me mettre, deuxièmement, je ne crois pas que mes parents approuveraient et dernièrement, je ne suis pas invitée.

\- Pour répondre à tes deux premières questions, tu peux trouver des fringues chez moi et tu peux très bien dire à tes parents que tu passes la soirée avec nous à Port Angeles pour voir un film et que tu passes la nuit à la maison ce qui sera le cas pour la deuxième partie.

\- En ce qui concerne les invités, c'est peut-être chez Ellie Crista mais je suis un des gars populaires, si elle veut que ses soirées soient aussi bien remplies grâce à moi et mes potes, elle accepte toutes mes conditions. Tu es la meilleure amie de ma copine et une bonne amie, donc, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu ne sois pas invitée.

Je réfléchis quelques minutes et me dis que ça pourrait me changer les idées. Peut-être que je pourrais éviter de penser autant à Jacob. Je regarde discrètement vers les Cullen, ils semblent être dans une grande discussion à voix basse, mais Edward continue de me regarder.

\- Bon, très bien. Mais, je dois aller chercher Amber pour la ramener à la maison après son cours de théâtre. Je vais appeler mon père pour lui dire que je serais chez toi cette nuit. Comme ça, je dépose ma sœur, je prépare mon sac et je vous rejoins chez toi Brooke.

\- Super poulette ! Tu vas voir, on va s'amuser.

Brooke me saute presque dans les bras en rigolant pendant que Brent me fait un sourire en prenant son portable.

Je monte dans ma voiture, pendant que le couple marche tranquillement vers la voiture des Smith. Je mets l'album X&Y de Coldplay et la chanson Talk résonne dans le véhicule. Je commence à chantonner tranquillement en conduisant vers le collège. Ma sœur termine son cours dans vingt minutes, je ne me sens pas très rassurée, seule sur le petit parking vide. Quelques minutes après être installée plus confortablement, je me sens observée alors que je prends le livre qu'on étudie en ce moment en Littérature dans mon sac. On a un acte à lire pour lundi, autant m'avancer un peu pour profiter du weekend. Je suis en train de lire l'acte 3 scène 10 de la pièce Cyrano de Bergerac et stoppe la musique. Je me sens toujours observée, mais, plongée dans ma lecture, j'en fais complètement abstraction. Je me retrouve alors les larmes aux yeux face à l'intensité de l'amour de Cyrano pour la belle Roxane. C'est le passage où il souffle les paroles à Christian. Il décrit ce qu'est un baiser d'une façon merveilleuse. J'ai l'impression d'entendre ces mots au plus profond de moi et je me sens rougir. Je lis tout haut, la respiration presque haletante :

 _Un baiser, mais à tout prendre, qu'est-ce ?  
Un serment fait d'un peu plus près, une promesse  
Plus précise, un aveu qui veut se confirmer,  
Un point rose qu'on met sur l'i du verbe aimer ;  
C'est un secret qui prend la bouche pour oreille,  
Un instant d'infini qui fait un bruit d'abeille,  
Une communion ayant un goût de fleur,  
Une façon d'un peu se respirer le cœur,  
Et d'un peu se goûter, au bord des lèvres, l'âme !_

Je ferme les yeux doucement, comme pour apprécier les mots que j'ai lu déjà plusieurs fois dans ma tête et que je viens de prononcer dans le silence de ma voiture, en bordure de la forêt. Je sens mon cœur qui s'accélère légèrement face à l'intensité de ces mots et imagine Jacob qui me les dit avant de m'embrasser d'une façon délicieuse. Je secoue ma tête pour me remettre les idées en place et me sens piquer un fard toute seule.

\- Tu es folle ma vieille ! Arrête de penser à ce Jacob, ses muscles et son regard… Tu ne le connais même pas espèce d'obsédée !

Seul le silence me répond dans ma voiture, je ricane de moi quelques secondes. La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit dans le bâtiment. Je mets mon livre dans mon sac que je rejette derrière et attends en remettant la musique. Je vois alors ma sœur avec certaines de ses copines. Amber est blonde un peu comme moi en plus jeune, ses cheveux lui arrivent un peu en dessous des épaules, ses yeux sont marrons. Elle porte un jean simple avec un haut noir à manches longues, un petit débardeur coloré par-dessus et des converses. Elle est aussi menue que moi à son âge. Elle avance vers la voiture en faisant un signe de la main à ses copines. Elle monte à mon côté, jetant son sac sur la banquette arrière.

\- Coucou Amber ! Alors, comment ce sont passés tes cours ?

\- Bien et toi Charlotte ? J'ai eu un cours intéressant en maths…

\- Ne m'en dis pas plus soeurette, tu sais que les maths et moi ça fait douze. Le cours de Littérature était super. Sinon, le reste pourri. Mais, heureusement, c'est vendredi.

\- Ca tu l'as dit…

Je démarre la voiture et nous discutons tranquillement. Quand on arrive devant la maison, je me sens de nouveau observée mais n'y fais pas plus attention que ça. On rentre chez nous et allons chacune dans notre chambre. Je prends le téléphone de la maison et appelle le portable de papa.

\- Allo Charlotte ?

\- Oui papa. Je t'appelle pour te dire qu'on vient de rentrer.

\- Très bien.

\- Par contre, papa… Je voulais te demander…

\- Oui mon petit chaton ?

\- Euh… Brooke et Brent vont à Port Angeles ce soir pour voir un film et elle m'a invitée à dormir chez elle ce soir.

\- Tu aurais pu nous le dire ce matin…

\- Désolée. Je n'y pensais plus. On en a parlé hier soir au téléphone.

\- D'accord. Mais, tu y vas pour quelle heure ?

\- Je vais les rejoindre pour dix-huit heures je pense.

\- D'accord. Ta sœur va rester quelques minutes seule. Mais, ça va, je termine à dix-huit heures, le temps de rentrer. Envoie un message à ta mère et c'est bon.

\- Super ! Merci papa.

\- Passe une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit ma grande.

Je raccroche, envoie le message à ma mère et vais voir ma sœur dans sa chambre.

\- Amber, je vais passer la nuit chez Brooke. Je pars dans un peu plus d'une heure et demi.

\- Vous allez faire quoi ? Je peux venir ?

\- Non la naine. Cette fois, tu peux pas venir.

\- Je suis pas une naine, espèce de crapaud… réplique-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Tu t'es pas regardée petit piaf…

\- Arrête de dire que je suis petite. Tu fais qu'un mètre soixante…

\- Non, un mètre soixante-cinq. Bref, je vais faire mon sac.

Je vais dans ma chambre où je sors le mini sac de voyage que je prends quand je passe mes nuits chez ma meilleure amie, allume ma sono et me mets l'album Dead Letters de The Rasmus. La musique In The Shadows résonne alors dans la pièce. Pendant ce temps, je charge mon téléphone et vais vers mon armoire. Je récupère un pyjama simple, un pantalon gris avec un tee-shirt Britney Spears. Je me prends un pantalon noir slim avec un haut à manches longues, style chauve-souris rose pâle que j'aime beaucoup, quelques sous-vêtements et ma trousse de toilette. Quelques minutes après, je vais m'installer à mon bureau pour faire une partie de mes devoirs pour essayer de penser à autre chose que Jacob et m'avancer pour profiter du weekend.

Une heure plus tard, je m'étire face à mon bureau en soupirant. J'ai bien avancé, j'ai presque complètement terminé de faire mes devoirs pour lundi et mardi réunis. Je vais voir ma sœur qui est dans sa chambre. Elle a déjà terminé ses devoirs et fait quelques accords avec sa guitare. Je me rends compte qu'il est bientôt l'heure pour aller chez Brooke. J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'elle m'a prévu comme tenue pour ce soir. La connaissant, ça va être soit super sexy soit super sophistiqué. Mais, sachant qu'on va à une fête, je penche plus sur le sexy. Heureusement que je me suis rasée ce matin parce que je crois le court va être à l'honneur ce soir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je prends mes affaires, mon portable, fais la bise à ma sœur et sors de la maison, mon sac en bandoulière. Je marche tranquillement, mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, In The Shadows retentit alors le temps du trajet jusqu'à la maison de Brooke et rentre chez elle. Seule sa mère et elle vivent ici. Le père de Brooke est parti vivre à San Francisco avec sa nouvelle femme. Je dis bonjour à Jane, la mère de Brooke qui vient de rentrer du travail et vais rejoindre ma meilleure amie dans sa chambre.

\- Ah Cha-Cha ! Prête à danser ?

\- Pas encore… Je n'ai pas de tenue je te l'ai dit.

\- Je sais. Je t'ai fait quelques sélections…

Je regarde sur son lit et constate qu'en effet, elle a étalé quatre tenues. Mais, une robe blanche et rose pastel m'attire instantanément.

\- Wouah ! Elle est trop belle !

\- Génial ! On a une gagnante.

Je prends la robe qui est sur un cintre. De fines bretelles et le buste sont blanc cassé et le reste est dans un tissu volant rose pastel maintenu par une ceinture en satin rose. C'est vraiment très beau.

\- Brent vient nous chercher pour vingt-et-une heure. Donc, on a le temps de manger un bout, se doucher, s'habiller, se maquiller et se coiffer.

\- Et toi, tu mets quoi ?

\- Ca.

Elle me montre une robe un peu dans le même style que moi mais bustier, avec le haut beige et le bas en noir. La ceinture est rouge avec des pois noirs fermée par un gros nœud. Vraiment très jolie.

\- Wouah ! Brent va craquer…

\- C'est le but…

Il est vingt-et-une heure et nous sommes prêtes. Brooke m'a fait pleins de boucles dans les cheveux, mes yeux sont maquillés de rose pâle et quelques paillettes avec un gloss couleur framboise, mon parfum Noa de Cacharel. Je porte des talons Richelieu noires et Brooke m'a passé une petite pochette en bandoulière classe pour toujours avoir mes clefs et mon portable sur moi. Brooke porte les mêmes chaussures que moi, elle a lissé ses cheveux et s'est fait un smokey charbonneux sur les yeux. Elle s'est mis du rouge à lèvres rouge qui fait ressortir ses lèvres fines. Brent klaxonne et on sort. Il siffle quand on entre dans la voiture.

\- Vous êtes sublimes…

\- Merci mon cœur.

\- Mais, c'est sincère. Et Charlotte, tu vas faire des ravages ce soir…

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment mon but…

\- Char…

\- Je sais Brooke. Je vais m'amuser… je reprends joyeusement.

Brent démarre la voiture et un peu plus de dix minutes plus tard on arrive devant la maison d'Ellie. Elle est immense et de la musique résonne jusque dans le jardin.

Brent tient la main de sa petite amie et il me propose galamment son bras avec un sourire que je lui rends timidement. Quand on passe la porte, la musique forte me vrille quelque peu les tympans, il y a du monde, certains discutent, d'autres dansent, d'autres flirtent sur les canapés et d'autres boivent. Je sens quelques regards sur moi et Brent se penche vers moi.

\- Tu fais beaucoup d'effet, je te le garantis…

En y faisant un peu plus attention, je regarde autour de moi et vois plusieurs regards et je rougis. Certains garçons me sourient, d'autres ont la bouche grande ouverte. J'avoue être gênée mais, sentir que je plais peut-être à certains me fait sourire de satisfaction. Tiens, je me demande ce que fait Jacob actuellement… Je me mets une claque mentale. Oublie-le ma vieille ! Tu ne le connais pas et tu ne le reverras jamais.

Une demie heure plus tard, Brent et Brooke sont partis dans un coin. Ils doivent sûrement flirter comme des malades vu les regards en coin qu'ils se lançaient. Je me retrouve alors à aller sur la piste de danse, la musique I Don't Need A Man des Pussycat Dolls résonne à fond dans la maison. Je commence doucement à danser et à me déhancher. Un petit cercle se forme autour de moi et je prends conscience des regards d'envie des jeunes hommes qui observent.

D'un coup, je sens un regard de braise couler sur mon corps je me sens entière et mon cœur s'affole. Je continue de danser de manière un peu plus sexy et ouvre les yeux. Je vois alors Jacob sur la piste de danse qui me regarde, entouré de deux autres Indiens aussi baraqués que lui. Il me regarde d'un œil surpris et noir. Il a la bouche entrouverte. Il est trop sexy…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Fin PDV Charlotte


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

PDV Jacob

Nous sommes tous chez Emily avec Bella et mangeons les deux poulets rôtis accompagnés de frites comme des ogres. Je me demande si Charlotte sait cuisiner… Je grogne… Je dois arrêter de penser à elle. Ce n'est qu'une inconnue…

\- Tu penses à ta Charlotte ? me taquine Paul, une cuisse de poulet dans la main.

\- Ta gueule Lahote…

\- Je suis sûr que tu te demandes si elle cuisine… me dit Jared.

\- Comment tu peux savoir… Rien… Laisse tomber…

Je vois les gars, Emily et même Bella sourire. Mais Jared me répond.

\- Je le sais parce que je me suis posé la même question quand je me suis imprégné de Kim et que je mangeais chez moi.

Je soupire.

\- Bon, Sam. En ce qui concerne la rouquine ?

Bella se tend face à moi et j'entends son cœur s'affoler quelque peu.

\- Pour l'instant, nous l'avons encore repoussée à la frontière canadienne. Mais, je pense qu'elle va sûrement revenir.

\- Je sais. Elle veut Bella comme repas.

Ma meilleure amie frissonne sur son siège.

\- Jacob, je pense que ton père et les anciens devraient être au courant pour ton imprégnation et le fait que ce soit une étrangère, dit Sam.

Je grogne. J'avais réussi à ne pas penser à elle pendant quelques minutes et il me remet son visage dans la tête. Ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus tellement beaux. Son rougissement en se rendant compte qu'elle m'observait. Je souris légèrement en me repassant la scène. Un petit ricanement me sort de mes pensées et je grogne en reprenant conscience du moment présent.

\- Tu penses encore à elle, hein ? me dit Quil en rigolant.

\- Je sais que Claire ne reste pas faire la sieste le vendredi. Si tu veux, je peux aller la chercher à ta place…

Il grogna à mon encontre, se leva précipitamment et partit de la maison de l'alpha sous les rires de la meute. Je réfléchis et me dis que peut-être que mon père devrait être au courant de la situation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je vais chez moi accompagné de Bella. En entrant à la maison, mon père est devant la télé et regarde une émission quelconque en bougonnant. Il sourit en voyant Bella et moi dans le salon.

\- Tiens, bonjour Bella.

\- Bonjour Billy. Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien. Vous avez discuté un peu tous les deux ?

\- Oui papa… Mais… Il s'est passé quelque chose…

J'hésite à lui dire. Je sais ce qu'il va me dire. De laisser faire le temps, de laisser Bella faire son choix et de me concentrer sur mon imprégnée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jacob ?

\- Papa. Je me suis… imprégné ce matin.

Le silence suivit ma déclaration.

\- Oh… Je suis content pour toi fils. Et qui est-elle ? Je connais peut-être sa famille… Je n'étais pas au courant que tu étais retourné au lycée…

\- Elle n'est pas de la réserve. Elle est de Forks, du lycée de Bella précisément.

\- Pardon ?

Il est plus qu'étonné de savoir qu'un loup pouvait s'imprégner d'une étrangère, qui plus est son fils, descendant du dernier grand Alpha et Alpha également.

\- Je suis aussi surpris que toi. Tout comme la meute.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Charlotte Davis. C'est la fille du second de mon père, intervient pour la première fois Bella.

\- Je vois. La fille de Jeremiah. Comment est-elle ?

\- Blonde aux yeux bleus azurs, pas très grande mais vraiment très jolie…

J'avais répondu du tac-au-tac sans réfléchir et avec un léger sourire rêveur. Je vois alors mon père qui me sourit gentiment, compréhensif. Je grogne en fermant mon clapet avant de redire encore d'autres conneries.

\- Peut-être qu'elle est tout de même une descendante Quileute et que c'est pour ça que tu t'es imprégné d'elle, dit mon père.

\- Est-ce qu'absolument toutes les imprégnées étaient des indiennes ? demande Bella.

\- Il me semble, mais, je demanderais à Quil Senior plus de détails car c'est normalement impossible qu'une étrangère soit une imprégnée.

\- Franchement, c'est tout ce qui vous intéresse ? Savoir pourquoi c'est elle et pas une autre, plutôt que le fait que je ne voulais pas m'imprégner et que je me retrouve dans la merde à devoir expliquer à une étrangère toute la situation. Elle va me prendre pour un taré.

\- Au moins, tu veux lui expliquer la situation, me dit Bella. Tout à l'heure, tu ne voulais même pas l'approcher…

\- Il en est obligé. Elle a dû ressentir certaines choses et ça va s'amplifier avec le temps.

\- Oh…

\- Et mon fils, tu ne sais pas comment elle va réagir. Peut-être qu'elle va comprendre. Normalement, une imprégnée a un certain lien avec le surnaturel. Donc, peut-être qu'elle a un don qui va pouvoir t'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Les imprégnées ont des dons ? je demande.

Je ne me souviens pas que Sam ou Jared ou même Quil ne nous aient dit qu'une des filles avait un don quelconque dans le surnaturel.

\- Kim a un lien avec l'eau, Claire est trop petite pour l'instant mais a quelque chose avec la terre et Emily a un certain don pour rapprocher les gens comme une famille. Peut-être que ton imprégnée…

\- Charlotte, j'interviens en grognant.

\- Peut-être que Charlotte a quelque chose qui a fait qu'elle t'était destinée.

Je réfléchis et pars me balader à First Beach avec Bella.

A un moment donné dans l'après-midi, j'ai une drôle de sensation. Comme si j'avais un peu peur de quelque chose. Mais, ce n'est pas normal, je suis à mon atelier avec Bella comment… Charlotte ! Quelqu'un lui fait peur et elle semble mal à l'aise… Je dois absolument aller voir. C'est peut-être un vampire ! Bon sang !

\- Bella, je dois y aller vite !

\- Mais, Jake…

\- Je crois que Cha… quelqu'un a des ennuis.

\- Vas-y…

Je pense qu'elle a compris que je parlais de mon imprégnée mais elle ne dit rien. Je sors de l'atelier et me transforme à l'orée de la forêt sans prendre le temps de me déshabiller. Je cours dans la forêt et je sens que je me rapproche d'elle. Je ne sais pas comment je le sais, mais je le sais. Je me retrouve quelques minutes plus tard, toujours en loup, sur les bords de la forêt derrière un bâtiment un peu plus petit que le lycée de Forks. Je vois alors une voiture sur le petit parking, c'est une Honda Civic verte foncée et quelqu'un est à l'intérieur. J'hume l'air et sens le même mélange de framboise et de fleur d'oranger de ce matin.

Charlotte.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout toute seule sur un parking ? Je croyais qu'Edward devait la surveiller. J'entends son cœur qui bat la chamade et qui semble s'apaiser quelques minutes plus tard. Elle semble lire. Je vais pour repartir, constatant qu'elle s'est calmée. J'entends alors sa respiration qui s'accélère légèrement, ainsi que les battements de son cœur. Je l'entends alors parler d'une voix absolument radieuse qui agite mon loup.

 _Un baiser, mais à tout prendre, qu'est-ce ?  
Un serment fait d'un peu plus près, une promesse  
Plus précise, un aveu qui veut se confirmer,  
Un point rose qu'on met sur l'i du verbe aimer ;  
C'est un secret qui prend la bouche pour oreille,  
Un instant d'infini qui fait un bruit d'abeille,  
Une communion ayant un goût de fleur,  
Une façon d'un peu se respirer le cœur,  
Et d'un peu se goûter, au bord des lèvres, l'âme !_

Sa voix est douce et rauque à la fois, comme si elle n'avait pas parlé depuis des heures. Des frissons parcourent mon corps. Ces paroles sont magnifiques et Yuma agite la queue. Yuma est le nom de mon loup qui signifie « fils du chef ». Il me l'a avoué quand je me suis transformé pour la première fois. Mais, revenons au présent. J'avoue que ces quelques phrases sont comme une douce litanie. Il me semble que cela vient d'un livre assez long mais je ne sais plus lequel. De là où je suis, je la vois alors fermer les yeux suite à ces paroles. Elle dit alors d'une voix un peu énervée :

\- Tu es folle ma vieille ! Arrête de penser à ce Jacob, ses muscles et son regard… Tu ne le connais même pas espèce d'obsédée !

Yuma gémit presque à ces paroles. Savoir que notre imprégnée ne peut s'empêcher de penser à moi et me trouver plutôt beau nous excite. J'avoue que je me sens fier de savoir qu'elle me trouve désirable. Moi-même, je la trouve vraiment jolie. Même si je ne l'ai vu que quelques minutes, j'ai pu constater qu'elle avait une taille menue, de beaux cheveux blonds comme les blés, des yeux presque couleur azur. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment est sa poitrine. Est-elle menue ou légèrement généreuse. Je… Non. Je ne dois pas y penser.

Une sonnerie retentit, vrillant dans mes tympans. Je me souviens à présent que Bella m'avait dit que Charlotte avait une petite sœur de douze ans. Elle devait sûrement l'attendre pour rentrer chez elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, je vois comme une Charlotte miniature rentrer dans la voiture de mon imprégnée. Celle-ci démarre le moteur et part. Je suis la voiture en me disant qu'elle avait tout de même bon goût pour les voitures. Si j'avais eu les sous, c'est exactement cette voiture que je me serais pris plutôt que ma Golf. Je me retrouve alors face à une maison blanche et marron de plein pied. Charlotte se gare et les deux filles sortent de la voiture. Je repars quelques secondes plus tard en direction de la réserve. Bella est allée chez Emily pendant que je l'ai laissée seule.

\- Désolé Bella. Je…

\- Charlotte allait bien ?

\- Oui. Elle était toute seule sur le parking du collège et… Bref. Tu veux que je te ramène à Forks ?

\- Oui, s'il te plaît. Edward me rejoint chez moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons devant chez Bella où le vampire nous attendait, appuyé sur la camionnette de Bella. Je fonce presque sur lui, irrité.

\- Cullen, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas surveillée bon sang ?

\- Hey, elle est ton imprégnée. Sois déjà content que je l'ai surveillée presque toute la journée au lycée. Elle se pose beaucoup de questions par rapport à toi et notre famille aussi d'ailleurs et elle a pensé à toi toute la journée. D'ailleurs, sache qu'elle va à une fête ce soir et qu'elle va sûrement se faire draguer à mort.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Son amie Brooke et son petit ami l'ont invitée à la fête d'une fille du lycée pour se changer les idées. Mais, apparemment, ils voudraient lui trouver un chéri parce qu'elle se sent un peu seule.

\- Mais…

\- Son amie Brooke va lui passer une tenue et elle lui en avait déjà sélectionné quelques-unes dans sa tête. Toutes plus ou moins sexy…

Bon sang ! Mais, c'est hors de question !

\- Je sais d'ailleurs que plusieurs mecs la trouvent à leur goût… rajoute la sangsue sur un ton entendu.

Je grogne. J'imagine bien. Elle est tellement jolie.

\- Okay. Merci Cullen.

\- Pas de problème.

\- On se tient au jus à propos de Victoria.

\- D'accord. Pour le traité, on va faire plus attention.

\- Il va falloir qu'on revoit certains termes d'ailleurs, vu que ton imprégnée est une habitante de Forks et que c'est notre territoire normalement.

\- J'en parlerais avec Sam.

\- Et moi, Carlisle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je pars de chez les Swan et retourne chez Sam. Les gars sont là, déjà en train de manger. Emily nous a préparé un gratin de pâtes.

\- Alors Jacob, tu ressens déjà les effets de l'imprégnation ? me demande Jared.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demande Quil.

\- Il a laissé Bella pour rejoindre son imprégnée… Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ?

\- Rien. Je… Je l'ai senti avoir peur et mal à l'aise. J'ai cru qu'elle…

\- Donc ?

\- Elle était toute seule sur un parking. C'est tout.

\- Et tu l'as rejoint direct ?

\- Oui… Et là, je sais pas quoi faire pour ce soir… je chuchote pour moi-même.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ce soir ? me demande Embry.

\- D'après Cullen, elle va à une fête. Mais, sa copine lui a prévu des tenues super sexy alors…

\- Alors, soit tu veux la protéger de jeunes hommes en chaleur, commence Sam.

\- Soit tu veux la mater de tes propres yeux… termina Paul.

\- On viendra avec toi, mec, me dit Embry après un hochement de tête en direction de Quil.

Embry est toujours partant pour aller à une fête, Quil également. Mais Embry, n'étant ni en couple, ni imprégné, peut draguer comme il veut.

Il était vingt-et-une heures passées et avec Quil et Embry, nous venions de sortir de la Push. Nous étions tous les trois partis avec ma Golf en direction de la fête organisée par une certaine Ellie.

\- Alors, tu comptes l'aborder comment ? me demande Embry.

\- Qui a dit que je voulais l'aborder ?

\- Personne. Mais, je pense que pour que personne ne l'aborde, justement, il faudrait peut-être qu'elle soit avec un autre garçon.

Je reste silencieux et je me gare à quelques minutes de la fête que l'on entend au loin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons tous les trois devant l'entrée de la maison. Personne ne nous accueille, ni ne nous rembarre. Tant mieux. De toute façon, vu nos physiques, personne ne viendrait nous chercher des noises. J'entends alors une chanson qu'un groupe de filles chantent, il me semble. Les Pussycat quelque chose, une bande de filles qui dansent sexy dessus. Je jette un coup d'œil à Embry qui regarde une jeune fille qui est dos à nous et qui danse sensuellement. Jolie. J'hume légèrement l'air, sentant la présence de Charlotte vraiment très près de nous. La jolie danseuse se tourne, mon cœur ratte un battement et j'ouvre la bouche en un O. Au milieu de la piste de danse, la personne qui se déhanchait de manière aussi sexy n'était autre que mon imprégnée. Je lâche un grognement qui fait se tourner Embry et Quil vers moi.

\- C'est Charlotte… je chuchote.

Avec ce bruit, personne ne m'entend mais je sais que mes meilleurs amis oui.

\- Wouah ! Franchement, elle est super sexy ton imprégnée… me dit Quil, plaisantin.

\- J'avoue qu'elle est super jolie… renchérit Embry.

Je vois alors Charlotte, dans une robe super jolie, sexy mais pas à outrance, blanche et rose qui danse. Elle a les yeux fermés, ses bras sont levés au-dessus de sa tête, son buste bouge de gauche à droite avec lenteur et je constate qu'elle a tout de même une poitrine qui a l'air assez généreuse et Yuma sourit, carnassier. Je continue mon exploration visuelle et me sens gonfler légèrement dans mon pantalon. Je la vois se déhancher de gauche à droite de façon terriblement sensuelle. Elle est magnifique et semble dans un autre monde, se laissant porter par la musique. Ses jambes sont assez longues et ses pieds sont emprisonnés dans des chaussures à talons fermées d'un lacet fin. Je remonte mon regard vers son visage. Je vois ses yeux qui s'ouvrent brusquement. Elle a dû me sentir dans la pièce. L'imprégnation fait déjà son effet sur elle.

Je replonge alors dans cet océan azur que j'ai croisé ce matin. J'entends son cœur qui s'accélère. Malgré le bruit autour de nous, je peux reconnaître le sien. Elle continue de se déhancher sur la piste, ses yeux toujours plongés dans les miens. Je remarque qu'elle s'est maquillé et porte un gloss rose, qui fait penser à de la framboise. Miam… J'avoue qu'elle m'attire vraiment. J'ai tellement envie de m'approcher et de la prendre contre moi, pour la sentir danser et se frotter contre moi. Mais, je ne la connais pas et je ne veux surtout pas la brusquer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme vient lui prendre la main pour l'entraîner autre part et je grogne. Qui c'est lui ? Pour qui il se prend à prendre la main de Mon imprégnée ?

\- Brent ? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demande-t-elle.

\- Désolé Charlotte. Mais Brooke est malade. Je dois la ramener chez elle.

\- Merde ! Tu l'as fait boire ?

\- Mais non. Tu sais que moi-même je ne bois pas. Alors, la faire boire, c'est hors de question.

\- Pourtant, elle était bien quand on est partis.

\- Je sais mais… je te jure qu'elle n'est pas bien. Tu veux que je te ramène aussi ?

\- Non. Vous m'avez incitée à venir, mais je m'amuse. Prends soin d'elle. Je vais bien trouver quelqu'un pour me ramener.

\- Tu es sûre ? Sinon, je la ramène et tu m'appelles pour que je vienne te récupérer.

\- Non. C'est bon. Merci Brent.

\- Okay. Amuse-toi bien soeurette.

Elle lui fait une bise sur la joue et je grogne légèrement. Je sais que c'est un baiser innocent et que c'est elle qui l'a fait mais mon loup n'aime pas ça. Il part en direction de sa petite amie qui est à moitié affalée sur un fauteuil et l'aide à se lever. En effet, elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Charlotte se retrouve seule et je décide de me manifester. Embry est allé draguer quelques filles sur la piste et Quil est parti prendre quelque chose à boire.

Je m'approche de la jolie blonde et lui tapote doucement l'épaule. Elle se retourne et semble surprise.

\- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Jacob Black. On s'est croisés ce matin sur le parking du lycée.

\- Bonsoir. Charlotte Davis. Oui, je me souviens. Ravie de te rencontrer.

Elle me tend sa main, que je m'empresse de serrer doucement. Sa peau douce m'électrise presque. Charlotte me fait un sourire timide.

\- Tu danses vraiment bien tu sais ?

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui rappeler que je la regardais danser presque sensuellement et que j'avais adoré ça. Je la vois alors rougir et cela me fait sourire.

\- Merci. Je me suis laissée porter par la musique c'est tout… Je…

\- Eh bien. C'était vraiment très… plaisant à voir… Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Hum… Je veux bien…

Nous nous avançons tant bien que mal vers le genre de buffet-bar installé dans le grand salon. Il y avait quelques saladiers de chips, quelques bols de divers bonbons, des verres en plastiques et quelques bouteilles. Je lui demande ce qu'elle veut boire. Je suis assez étonné quand elle me demande une Smirnoff Ice, je lui ouvre alors une petite bouteille et lui tends. Elle me remercie d'un sourire et je me sers un verre de whisky.

Elle m'entraîne dehors pour qu'on puisse discuter plus calmement sans crier. On se retrouve sur une balancelle, on entend la musique de l'intérieur encore assez fortement, mais on peut discuter tranquillement. Charlotte regarde devant elle, les yeux légèrement dans le vague et je remarque un minuscule grain de beauté sur sa joue droite. C'est trop mignon. Elle boit directement au goulot une gorgée de sa boisson à base de vodka. En une gorgée, elle a déjà avalé presque le quart de sa bouteille. Elle me surprend vraiment car on dirait qu'elle ne se force pas à la boire.

\- Mmm… J'adore ça…

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être une personne qui boit de l'alcool pourtant…

Elle rit doucement et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'envole. Je ne voulais pas me laisser avoir par cette saleté d'imprégnation, mais… Yuma semble aux anges d'être prêt de son imprégnée.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que mon père est flic, je ne dois pas boire un peu d'alcool de temps en temps ? Et, il n'est pas au courant que je suis ici.

\- Non. Je… Je ne savais pas que ton père était policier…

\- Il est le second du Chef Swan. Le père de ton amie Bella.

\- Ah… D'accord. Et tu as quel âge ?

\- Seize ans et toi ?

\- Moi aussi.

\- Oh… On dirait pas. Je t'aurais donné dans les vingt ans. Mais, je pense que c'est parce que tu es vraiment grand.

\- Je… C'est dans mes gênes indiens. Certains d'entre nous sommes très grands.

\- D'accord. Tu as des frères ou sœurs ?

\- J'ai deux grandes sœurs qui sont jumelles. Rachel et Rebecca. Et toi ?

\- Une petite sœur, Amber. Tes parents ?

\- Il ne reste que papa. Maman est morte il y a neuf ans dans un accident de voiture.

Je vois son sourire disparaître. Elle semble triste pour moi. Mais, aucune pitié, seulement de la compassion. Elle pose doucement sa main sur mon genou avec gentillesse.

\- Je suis désolée, souffle-t-elle.

\- Merci. Mais, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connue. Mes sœurs sont plus grandes et elles sont parties il y a trois ans. Elles avaient trop de souvenirs dans notre maison.

\- J'imagine que toi, l'ayant perdue à seulement sept ans, tu peux rester vivre là. Je comprends qu'elles ne se sentaient pas de rester.

\- Mmm… Et toi, tes parents ?

\- Oh… Oui, ils sont toujours ensemble. Ma mère est infirmière à l'hôpital de Forks. D'ailleurs, ils sont complètement dégoutants à encore se faire des bisous alors qu'on est dans la même pièce qu'eux.

Cela me fait sourire.

\- Et sinon, tu as des matières préférées ? je demande, pour relancer la conversation et la voyant reprendre une gorgée. Je fais de même avec mon propre verre.

\- Tu veux parler des cours ?

\- C'est un sujet comme un autre, je réponds.

\- Eh bien, j'adore la Littérature, la Musique et la langue Française. Et toi ?

\- Le Sport, la Mécanique et un peu la Littérature.

\- Ah oui ? Vous étudiez quoi en ce moment ?

\- « Les Trois Mousquetaires » d'Alexandre Dumas. Et vous ?

\- J'adore le personnage de D'Artagnan et celui de Ketty. J'adore leur romance. Nous, c'est « Cyrano de Bergerac » d'Edmond Rostand.

\- Et tu préfères quel personnage ?

\- Cyrano, sans hésitation. J'aime tellement son texte. La façon qu'il a de décrire un simple mot en une poésie est magique. Tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas combien j'ai lu et relu sa description d'un baiser.

J'avoue qu'elle m'impressionne et m'émeut. La voir passionnée en décrivant un personnage laid mais qui a de l'esprit me fait vraiment un drôle d'effet. Je me rends compte de sa révélation sur le texte qu'elle avait lu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Ce texte sur le baiser qui m'avait donné des frissons quand elle les avait prononcées dans sa voiture.

\- Tu es une dévoreuse de livres à ce que je vois… J'aime bien.

\- Ah bon ? Je pensais être quelqu'un de plutôt ennuyeux quand je parle de livres.

\- Bien au contraire. J'avoue aimer également la Littérature mais pas à ce point. Mais, t'entendre parler de la magie des mots est vraiment… rafraîchissant.

\- Mmm… Merci. Et toi la Mécanique ?

\- J'adore ça. Je pense que je voudrais ouvrir un garage plus tard à la Push.

\- La Push ? C'est ta réserve ?

\- Oui. Mais, tu n'y es jamais allée ?

\- En réalité non. J'habite à Forks depuis plus de neuf ans mais je ne suis jamais venue visiter votre réserve.

\- Tu devrais venir voir. Bon, c'est plus petit que Forks et tout le monde se connaît mais la plage est vraiment très jolie.

\- Je pense que j'irais faire un tour. J'ai aussi entendu dire que vous aviez des légendes très intéressantes.

\- Tu t'intéresses aux légendes ?

\- J'avoue que cela m'intrigue. Et en tant que férue de livres fantastiques, je suis persuadée que lire quelques légendes indiennes m'intéresserais encore plus, sachant que ce sont vos croyances.

\- Tu aimes le fantastique ?

\- Une immense fan d'Harry Potter.

\- Donc, je suppose que tu as vu également Le Seigneur des Anneaux ?

\- J'adore, avec Percy Jackson aussi. J'aime bien aussi les séries du même genre, comme Buffy ou Charmed.

\- Buffy ? Tu aimes les trucs sur les vampires ?

\- Ouai. Même si je préfère les loups-garous. Dans Harry Potter, mon personnage préféré est Rémus Lupin, le loup-garou.

Quelle chance pour moi. Elle préfère les loups aux vampires.

\- Mais, tu crois à tout ça ? je demande curieux.

\- J'avoue que certaines choses sont sûrement tirées par les cheveux. Mais, je me plais à croire qu'il y a un monde au-delà de ce que nous pauvres humains, pouvons voir ou sentir. Donc, oui, je crois au fantastique. Si je n'y croyais pas, je pense que je ne lirais pas toutes ces choses sur les créatures fantastiques. Et toi ?

\- Moi ? Eh bien… Comme tu l'as dit un peu plus tôt, nos légendes font partie de nos croyances donc oui.

\- J'ai entendu dire que dans les tribus indiennes, vous êtes toujours liés à un animal totem. Chez vous c'est lequel ?

\- Le loup.

\- Mon animal préféré… Toujours en meute, à protéger sa famille, il apprend, transmet aux autres et est loyal. En plus, les loups sont magnifiques.

\- Tu as l'air de t'y connaître en loup… je souffle, sidéré.

\- J'avoue que j'aime beaucoup cet animal majestueux. Tu savais qu'ils avaient une hiérarchie entre eux qui ne faiblit jamais ? Il y a d'abord le chef, l'Alpha. Il a toujours un second, son Bêta, qui protège ses arrières et met les autres au pas si l'un d'eux conteste les ordres de l'Alpha.

Wouah ! Elle me surprend de minute en minute. Non seulement elle s'y connaît en fantastique, mais également en loup. Elle sait vraiment utiliser les mots et cela me donne quelques frissons.

\- Hum… Charlotte…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu penses qu'un Alpha doit avoir une compagne spécifique pour être plus fort ?

Je la vois réfléchir quelques secondes. Elle est trop belle.

\- Normalement, d'après ce que j'ai lu, un mâle alpha doit être avec une femelle oméga pour procréer une descendance plus puissante au fil des années.

\- Une oméga ?

\- Oui. En réalité, l'alpha signifie premier et oméga le dernier. Ensemble, ils peuvent créer un genre d'être suprême.

Je reste silencieux face à ses révélations. Cela pourrait peut-être nous aider à comprendre, avec la meute, la raison pour laquelle je me suis imprégné d'une fille étrangère à la tribu. Mais, je dois avouer que je suis impressionnée par ses connaissances et par sa manière de parler. Peut-être que c'est son pouvoir… Les mots et la connaissance… Même si cela n'a rien à voir avec le surnaturel. Le futur nous le dira.

Fin PDV Jacob


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

PDV Charlotte

Avec Jacob, nous parlons, assis sur la balancelle d'Ellie, naturellement.

\- Tu as l'air de t'y connaître en loup… me dit Jacob.

\- J'avoue que j'aime beaucoup cet animal majestueux. Tu savais qu'ils avaient une hiérarchie entre eux qui ne faiblit jamais ? Il y a d'abord le chef, l'Alpha. Il a toujours un second, son Bêta, qui protège ses arrières et met les autres au pas si l'un d'eux conteste les ordres de l'Alpha.

\- Hum… Charlotte…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu penses qu'un Alpha doit avoir une compagne spécifique pour être plus fort ?

\- Normalement, d'après ce que j'ai lu, un mâle alpha doit être avec une femelle oméga pour procréer une descendance plus puissante au fil des années.

\- Une oméga ?

\- Oui. En réalité, l'alpha signifie premier et oméga le dernier. Ensemble, ils peuvent créer un genre d'être suprême.

Il reste silencieux quelques minutes et j'en profite pour boire une autre gorgée.

\- Tu veux jouer au jeu des dix questions ? je demande, commençant légèrement à avoir légèrement chaud. Peut-être la boisson ou alors la chaleur que dégage le beau gosse à mes côtés. J'entends la musique de James Blunt, You're Beautiful qui résonne dans le jardin, cela me fait sourire. Je fredonne très bas certaines paroles en attendant la réponse de Jacob.

\- Tu veux commencer à jouer ? il a une voix assez rauque et cela me donne quelques frissons.

\- Okay. Commençons facile. Couleur préférée ?

\- Vert. Et toi ?

\- Violet. Age de tes sœurs ?

\- Vingt ans. Toi ?

\- Douze… Hum… Chanson préférée ?

\- Mmm… Bad de Michael Jackson. Et toi ?

\- God only knows des Beach Boys.

\- Ah bon ? Je te voyais plus écouter des trucs de filles de maintenant.

Je souris.

\- J'avoue que j'aime quelques chansons de maintenant. J'écoute aussi beaucoup de rock et de métal mais mon groupe préféré, c'est les Beach Boys. A ne surtout pas confondre avec les Beatles, eux, je ne les supporte pas.

\- Désolé, Miss Musique. Je ne voulais pas te vexer… répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- Miss Musique ?

\- Oui. Je trouve que ça te va bien.

\- Merci. Au moins, c'est mieux que l'intello ou le livre sur pattes…

\- Qui t'appelle comme ça ?

Jacob semble en colère tout à coup, son corps tremble.

\- Jacob, ça va ?

Il semble se calmer presque instantanément quand je pose doucement ma main sur son bras et arrête de trembler.

\- Désolé. Oui, ça va. Je… Dis-moi qui te donne ces surnoms stupides ?

\- Juste une fille du lycée qui est conne. C'est la sœur du petit ami de Brooke, Ashley. Mais, on s'en fout. Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, je m'en fiche. Je sais qui je suis et j'admets que je suis une dévoreuse de livres. On peut continuer le jeu ?

\- Mmm… Oui. Parlons nourriture… Plat préféré ?

\- Spaghettis carbonara. Et toi ?

\- Un bon burger frites avec du bacon… Dessert préféré ?

\- Une Pavlova aux fruits. Et toi ?

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Tu connais pas ? C'est trop bon. C'est de la meringue, de la chantilly par-dessus et des fruits.

\- Ca a l'air bon. Moi, c'est super simple. Muffins aux pépites de chocolat. Emily nous en fait tout le temps.

\- Emily ?

\- C'est la fiancée d'un ami, Sam. On mange très souvent chez eux.

\- D'accord.

Nous continuons à jouer encore quelques minutes quand on entend derrière nous une voix qui m'exaspère déjà…

\- Davis ? Sérieux ? Tu es venue à une fête populaire et en plus tu essaies de draguer un gars que tu n'auras jamais. Je suis sûre que tu l'ennuies déjà avec ta panoplie de bouquins…

Jacob grogne légèrement en se redressant. Je me lève et me tourne vers mon ennemie. Elle est brune, les cheveux longs, une robe blanche et le bord noir hyper courte et des cuissardes noires. Une partie de sa clique est là.

\- Oh Smith… Je me demandais quand ton mec allait arrêter de te sauter pour te rappliquer ici, je réponds énervée et acide.

Elle me met la honte devant Jacob et en me rappelant qu'en effet, je ne l'intéresserais jamais. Quelle garce ! Ashley me regarde méchamment et plisse les yeux.

\- Où est ton petit chef ? D'habitude, tu la suis comme son ombre, la mocheté intello.

Je sens Jacob se tendre à côté de moi, mais toujours assis. Il regarde par-dessus son épaule. Ses deux amis venaient d'arriver pour regarder la scène.

\- Brooke est avec ton frère chéri…

\- Davis, ton père est au courant que tu es ici ? Toi, sa gentille petite fille… Oh, je vois que tu bois de l'alcool en plus… Que va-t-il dire s'il l'apprend ?

\- Franchement, cela ne te regarde absolument pas. Retourne faire ta pute et laisse-moi tranquille.

Je la vois s'avancer en roulant des hanches outrageusement dans le jardin. Elle vient se mettre dans le dos de Jacob presque sensuellement. Je serre les poings. Ça non ! Jacob reste tendu.

\- Alors beau gosse, tu préfères les petites filles plongées dans les bouquins ennuyeux alors que tu pourrais avoir une vraie femme qui sait y faire ?

Je suis vraiment en colère et je ne sais ce que Jacob va faire…

\- Excuses-moi, mais je ne te connais pas et franchement, tu ne m'intéresses pas le moins du monde.

\- Pardon ?

Ashley se redresse surprise. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer.

\- Franchement, je préfère, et de loin, discuter avec Charlotte. Tu m'as l'air d'être une fille qui n'a pas de conversation, soit tout le contraire de Charlotte.

\- Comment oses-tu ? Je suis LA fille la plus populaire du lycée… Je vais te…

\- Tu ne vas rien me faire, je ne suis pas du lycée de Forks…

Jacob se lève et se met face à elle. Ashley ouvre les yeux en grand. Il est impressionnant, dangereux, sexy et je sens mon cœur s'accélérer.

\- Et si, par hasard, tu t'avises de la traiter comme ça de nouveau, je ferais de ta vie un enfer. Que tu sois une fille ne me dérange pas. Qui que ce soit est méchant avec mes amis aura affaire à moi.

Je suis sidérée. Son amie ? On ne se connaît pas tant que ça.

\- Donc, c'est bien ce que je dis… Charlotte, tu n'as aucune chance avec ce beau gosse super sexy…

Ashley s'est redressée et bombe la poitrine. J'allais répliquer mais…

\- Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ? Tu dois lui parler gentiment et poliment. Charlotte et moi ne nous connaissons que depuis aujourd'hui. Elle se respecte assez pour ne pas sauter sur tout ce qui porte une queue, ce qui ne semble pas être ton cas… En plus, non seulement elle est belle un truc de fou, elle est intelligente et s'intéresse à autre chose qu'à sa petite personne. Et sache, même si cela ne te regarde absolument pas, que Charlotte m'intéresse au plus haut point.

Ashley et sa clique restent surpris pendant quelques secondes. Quant à moi, je regarde Jacob, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, surprise et je sens mes joues chauffer. Mon cœur s'accélère de plus en plus. L'Indien me regarde et me sourit doucement, mon cœur ratte un battement. Il me tend une main pour que je le suive.

\- Viens, Charlotte. Je vais te raccompagner.

Je prends sa main, elle est brûlante et cela m'électrise. Je le suis docilement à travers le jardin, ses deux amis nous suivent, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Nous rentrons dans la maison où la musique est beaucoup plus forte mais nous ne nous attardons pas.

\- Charlotte, tu as quelque chose à récupérer ? me demande Jacob, maintenant timide.

\- Euh… J'ai ma veste à prendre. Elle est dans le placard de l'entrée. Mais, je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi. J'ai dit à mes parents que je dormais chez Brooke. Elle doit sûrement être avec Brent et…

\- Allons récupérer ta veste et on y va. Tu veux qu'on aille boire un café au Dinner ? Il n'est pas très tard…

\- D'accord.

On sort de la maison et on marche dans le noir. Avec mes talons, je commence à avoir mal aux pieds et heureusement que Jacob me tient. Parfois, j'ai deux pieds gauches et je trébuche. Ses deux amis sur nos talons. On arrive devant une Golf rouge.

\- Au fait, je te présente mes deux meilleurs amis. Quil et Embry.

Je me tourne vers eux et je fais face à deux Indiens presque aussi grands et baraqués que Jacob. Ils me sourient gentiment.

\- Enchantée les gars.

\- Le plaisir est pour nous jolie demoiselle, me répond le plus petit d'un ton charmeur, ce qui me fait rougir et sourire.

\- Quil… semble le prévenir son ami, Embry.

Jacob ouvre la portière côté passager et m'invite à entrer dans la voiture. J'hésite quelques secondes, me disant que je ne les connais pas. Mais, ce lien étrange avec Jacob me donne une totale confiance en lui et je m'installe avec un sourire. Ses deux amis se mettent à l'arrière et Jacob derrière le volant. Il fait une chaleur presque étouffante, que j'en ouvre ma fenêtre. Ils sont tellement grands et chauds, c'est étrange et rassurant à la fois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jacob se gare devant le Dinner et nous allons nous installer dans un box. Seulement quatre tables sont occupées. Je m'installe et me retrouve entourée des trois garçons. Nous commandons et mon téléphone sonne. Brooke.

\- Allo ?

\- Cha-Cha, tu vas bien ? elle a une voix un peu paniquée.

\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

\- Il paraît qu'Ashley t'a fait chier à la fête… Ellie vient d'appeler Brent et…

\- Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas Brookie.

\- Mais, t'es où ? Avec qui ?

\- Je suis au Dinner avec Jacob et ses amis. Ils me raccompagneront plus tard. Mais, toi, ça va ?

\- Je pense avoir attrapé un genre de gastro, mais ça va. D'accord. Mais, j'ai l'impression que la garce va se venger. Peut-être qu'elle va appeler ton père.

Merde !

\- Elle va me pourrir la vie !

Je panique un peu là. Jacob se tend de nouveau et Embry et Quil semblent le surveiller du coin de l'œil.

\- T'inquiète pas. Je vais t'aider et Brent aussi.

\- Dis-lui que sa sœur est une sale garce doublée d'une allumeuse de première…

\- T'inquiète, il le sait.

J'entends le sourire de Brooke.

\- Bon, si ton père rapplique ou appelle, je lui dis quoi ?

\- Que tu étais malade et qu'on a croisé un ami qui a proposé de me ramener après le film. Pour le reste, je me débrouillerai.

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Oui. S'il demande, je suis au Dinner à prendre un milkshake.

\- Okay.

\- Brooke Elizabeth Matthews !

\- Merde ! Ca sent pas bon !

Elle raccroche brusquement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me demande Jacob.

\- Je crois qu'Ashley a dit à mon père que je n'étais pas avec Brooke et que mon père vient d'appeler chez elle.

\- Oh…

Nos commandes arrivent et je commence à boire mon milkshake à la fraise. Les gars ont pris deux gaufres au chocolat chacun et les dévore en en mettant partout.

\- Vous êtes marrants, je constate.

Je rigolais doucement. La sonnette de l'entrée du Dinner retentit et je vois mon père avancer vers nous. Je me tends sur la banquette. Les trois garçons me regardent et tournent la tête vers mon père, il a gardé son uniforme.

\- Merde, je chuchote pour moi.

Mon père n'a pas l'air content, il me fait les gros yeux. Puis, il regarde les trois gars qui m'entourent.

\- Bonsoir, jeunes gens. Bonsoir jeune fille.

\- Bonsoir papa.

\- Alors, comme ça, tu pars avec des inconnus et…

\- Papa, ce ne sont pas des inconnus.

Je me lève tant bien que mal. Le silence s'est fait dans le petit restaurant.

\- Papa, je te présente Jacob Black, le meilleur ami de Bella Swan, et ses amis Quil et Embry. Ils m'ont raccompagnée après le film. Brooke était malade.

\- Black ? Tu es le fils de Billy Black de la réserve ?

\- Bonsoir monsieur Davis. Oui. Je suis son fils.

Jacob tend sa main à mon père qui la serre presque automatiquement.

\- Alors, Charlotte Emma Davis, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ta cousine préférée m'a appelé pour me dire que tu étais avec des inconnus ?

Jacob et ses amis se tournent vers moi, surpris. Et oui ! Ashley Smith est la fille de la sœur de mon père, donc ma cousine.

\- Je ne sais pas, papa. Nous étions au cinéma avec Brooke et Brent, on a croisé Jacob et ses amis. Mais, Brooke s'est sentie mal au début du film et Jake leur a proposé que je reste avec eux pour la fin du film. Ashley nous a croisé et a fait comme d'habitude.

\- Vous êtes allés voir quoi ?

Je la sentais cette question.

\- V pour Vendetta. Il est sorti il n'y a pas longtemps et Brooke voulait qu'on aille le voir.

\- D'accord. Bon. Tu peux rester avec tes amis, mais vu que Brooke est malade, tu rentres à la maison. Demain, tu iras chercher tes affaires chez elle.

\- Très bien papa. Je ne rentrerais pas trop tard.

\- Je compte sur vous jeune homme. Faîtes attention à ma fille, dit-il à Jacob.

Celui-ci acquiesce presque solennellement.

Le lendemain

Je me réveille aux alentours de dix heures du matin et je souris doucement. Après que mon père soit parti, Jacob, Quil, Embry et moi avons discuté de tout et de rien pendant presque deux heures. Ils sont vraiment sympas et taquins entre eux. Il semblerait qu'ils aient des secrets. Beaucoup de secrets. Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je leur fais confiance. Surtout à Jacob. Il est tellement beau, gentil, souriant et… bref. Il faut que j'arrête un peu. Je ne le connais que depuis hier.

 _Peut-être, mais il t'intéresse plus que de raison et il a dit qu'il te trouvait à son goût._

 _C'était pour fermer le clapet d'Ashley._

 _Ne te voile pas la face. Tu te sens liée à lui. Et je suis sûre que lui aussi ressent la même chose._

En me ramenant chez moi, Jacob m'a proposé de passer la journée avec eux aujourd'hui. Ayant déjà fini presque tous mes devoirs, je lui ai dit que je passerais en fin de matinée. Je sors de mon lit, j'ouvre ma fenêtre et vais dans la cuisine. Maman est déjà partie travailler et papa est sur le canapé du salon.

\- Bonjour ma grande. Bien dormie ?

Pendant notre conversation, je me prends mon petit déjeuner. Trois pancakes au sirop d'érable et un jus de fruits.

\- Bonjour papa. Oui. Et toi ?

\- Bien. Tu sors aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui. Déjà, je dois aller récupérer mes affaires chez Brooke et après je rejoins Jacob et ses amis. Ils veulent me faire visiter leur réserve.

\- C'est très bien. Mais, tes devoirs ?

\- Il ne me reste plus qu'une scène de Cyrano à lire et sinon, j'ai tout fait. Je la lirais demain soir.

\- C'est bien ma fille. Je dois rejoindre Charlie au poste dans moins d'une heure, tu pourrais déposer ta sœur chez sa prof de guitare ?

\- Pas de souci. Mais, je ne pourrais pas venir la chercher.

\- La mère d'Amélie vient la récupérer. Amber passe le reste de la journée chez elle.

\- Bonjour à toi la naine. Je suis là parce que j'habite ici.

\- Haha ! Très drôle !

\- Brooke était malade hier donc…

\- Je vois.

Après avoir pris et débarrassé mon petit déjeuner, je vais dans ma chambre pour me sélectionner une tenue pour la journée. Je prends dans mon armoire un jean foncé troué par endroits et avec quelques motifs, avec mon tee-shirt noir Depeche Mode avec une rose rouge et un haut à manches longues blanc que je mettrais en-dessous. Je vais dans la salle de bain et me prends une bonne douche. Je me lave quelques minutes après avec mon gel douche au caramel, j'adore cette odeur et me lave les cheveux. Je vais dans ma chambre et me mets l'album de Cascada et la musique Bad Boy résonne dans ma chambre. Je m'habille tranquillement en chantant et me déhanchant. Après m'être habillée, je me brosse les dents, je me maquille légèrement avec un peu de mascara et un trait d'eye liner, je laisse mes cheveux lâches et légèrement ondulés, je mets un peu de Amor Amor de Cacharel et je suis prête.

\- Amber ! T'es prête ?

\- Ouai. Je vais être en retard…

\- Mais non.

Je mets des bottes marron clair, mon blouson en cuir noir, prends mon portable, les clefs de la maison et celles de ma voiture et on sort de la maison. Quelques minutes plus tard, Amber sort de la voiture et je vais chez Brooke.

\- Alors Brookie ! Comment tu vas ?

Ma meilleure amie est dans son lit, un peu pâle, une bassine verte à ses côtés.

\- Charlotte, ça va. Je me vide mais on s'en fout. Raconte.

Je lui raconte ma soirée, ainsi que mon altercation avec ma cousine.

\- Par contre, je viens récupérer mes affaires et je dois aller à la Push.

\- Sérieux ? Tu vas voir ton Jacob ?

\- Ce n'est pas Mon Jacob.

\- Mais, t'aimerais bien…

\- … Il est sympa…

\- Tu veux pas te porter la poisse ?

\- On va dire ça.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je reviens dans ma voiture. J'ai mis mon sac dans le coffre. Je me mets de nouveau l'album de Cascada et la musique Ready For Love résonne dans l'habitacle. Je démarre et pars direction La Push.

Fin PDV Charlotte


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

PDV Jacob

Je suis en train de discuter tranquillement avec mon imprégnée. Charlotte s'intéresse à beaucoup de choses. Je sais que je ne veux pas de cette foutue imprégnation, mais Charlotte m'apaise et mon loup est super content d'être près d'elle.

\- Davis ? Sérieux ? Tu es venue à une fête populaire et en plus tu essaies de draguer un gars que tu n'auras jamais. Je suis sûre que tu l'ennuies déjà avec ta panoplie de bouquins…

C'est qui celle-là ? Je me retourne et vois une brune aux cheveux longs et habillée d'une robe qui montre tout. Ça doit être la pute du lycée à mon avis. Je suis sûre qu'elle plairait à Paul, c'est tout à fait son genre pour se « vider » comme il dit. Charlotte se lève et se tourne vers la fille qui l'a insultée.

\- Oh Smith… Je me demandais quand ton mec allait arrêter de te sauter pour te rappliquer ici, elle lui répond assez en colère.

Smith regarde méchamment mon imprégnée en plissant les yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va cracher son venin. Elle répond alors :

\- Où est ton petit chef ? D'habitude, tu la suis comme son ombre, la mocheté intello.

Je me tends et Yuma grogne méchamment. Je me tourne légèrement, toujours assis. Je vois Embry et Quil, qui ont sûrement entendu le début de l'altercation qui viennent dans le jardin. Charlotte répond :

\- Brooke est avec ton frère chéri…

\- Davis, ton père est au courant que tu es ici ? Toi, sa gentille petite fille… Oh, je vois que tu bois de l'alcool en plus… Que va-t-il dire s'il l'apprend ?

\- Franchement, cela ne te regarde absolument pas. Retourne faire ta pute et laisse-moi tranquille.

Je vois la poupée Barbie brune s'avancer en roulant des hanches outrageusement dans le jardin. Elle se met dans mon dos, je sens sa poitrine contre mon dos et j'ai l'impression que mes poils se hérissent. Je suis toujours tendu.

\- Alors beau gosse, tu préfères les petites filles plongées dans les bouquins ennuyeux alors que tu pourrais avoir une vraie femme qui sait y faire ?

Yuma grogne à l'intérieur de moi. Vite que je la repousse, mon loup n'aime vraiment pas ça. Non seulement, une autre femme me touche devant notre imprégnée mais en plus, elle critique et insulte celle-ci.

\- Excuses-moi, mais je ne te connais pas et franchement, tu ne m'intéresses pas le moins du monde.

\- Pardon ?

Ashley se redresse surprise. Je parle d'une voix calme mais sans appel. J'entends le cœur de Charlotte accélérer quelque peu.

\- Franchement, je préfère, et de loin, discuter avec Charlotte. Tu m'as l'air d'être une fille qui n'a pas de conversation, soit tout le contraire de Charlotte.

\- Comment oses-tu ? Je suis LA fille la plus populaire du lycée… Je vais te…

\- Tu ne vas rien me faire, je ne suis pas du lycée de Forks…

Je me lève et me mets face à elle. Ashley ouvre les yeux en grand. Je dois sûrement être un des seuls garçons à résister à cette fille si j'en crois les différentes réactions. Le cœur de Charlotte s'accélère encore un peu.

\- Et si, par hasard, tu t'avises de la traiter comme ça de nouveau, je ferais de ta vie un enfer. Que tu sois une fille ne me dérange pas. Qui que ce soit est méchant avec mes amis aura affaire à moi.

Charlotte émet un léger hoquet de surprise et Ashley rougit dans la nuit. Je la vois alors sourire, narquoise.

\- Donc, c'est bien ce que je dis… Charlotte, tu n'as aucune chance avec ce beau gosse super sexy…

Ashley s'est redressée et bombe la poitrine. Mais, c'est pas vrai ? Elle comprend rien ou quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ? Tu dois lui parler gentiment et poliment. Charlotte et moi ne nous connaissons que depuis aujourd'hui. Elle se respecte assez pour ne pas sauter sur tout ce qui porte une queue, ce qui ne semble pas être ton cas… En plus, non seulement elle est belle un truc de fou, elle est intelligente et s'intéresse à autre chose qu'à sa petite personne. Et sache, même si cela ne te regarde absolument pas, que Charlotte m'intéresse au plus haut point.

Ashley et sa clique restent surpris pendant quelques secondes. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de défendre mon imprégnée et de dire qu'elle était jolie. Sans compter que j'ai avoué qu'elle m'intéressait. Bon, c'est un peu vrai. Saleté d'imprégnation ! Mais, franchement, je dois avouer qu'elle est vraiment jolie, intelligente, pleine de gentillesse et de compassion. Et d'après ce que je viens de voir, elle sait tout de même se défendre un tant soit peu. Je me tourne vers mon imprégnée et elle me regarde les lèvres entrouvertes et les joues rouges. Elle est belle. Je lui souris et lui tends ma main pour qu'elle l'attrape.

\- Viens, Charlotte. Je vais te raccompagner.

Charlotte prend ma main. Elle est si petite par rapport à la mienne et je ressens presque un frisson tellement sa peau est douce. Je l'entraîne vers l'intérieur de la maison et Quil et Embry nous suivent avec un sourire. Je sens que je vais me faire charrier demain ou en rentrant à la Push. J'avais dit que je ne l'approcherais pas mais, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Environ une demie heure plus tard, nous sommes au Dinner et elle vient de recevoir un appel de sa meilleure amie. Quelques minutes plus tard, je la vois se tendre sur la banquette et je regarde l'entrée du Dinner. Un officier de police entre, il est brun, a des yeux bleus gris qui regardent assez durement la jeune fille à mes côtés. Il a le même nez que Charlotte et le même front. Sûrement son père.

\- Merde, elle chuchote.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais un délicieux frisson me parcourt en l'entendant dire ce petit mot ou alors c'est le fait qu'elle ait chuchoté. Le père de Charlotte s'approche de nous et nous regarde tour à tour.

\- Bonsoir, jeunes gens. Bonsoir jeune fille.

\- Bonsoir papa.

\- Alors, comme ça, tu pars avec des inconnus et…

\- Papa, ce ne sont pas des inconnus.

Charlotte se lève comme pour faire face à son père. Le silence s'est fait dans le petit restaurant.

\- Papa, je te présente Jacob Black, le meilleur ami de Bella Swan, et ses amis Quil et Embry. Ils m'ont raccompagnée après le film. Brooke était malade.

\- Black ? Tu es le fils de Billy Black de la réserve ?

\- Bonsoir monsieur Davis. Oui. Je suis son fils.

Je tends ma main à son père qui la serre presque automatiquement.

\- Alors, Charlotte Emma Davis, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ta cousine préférée m'a appelé pour me dire que tu étais avec des inconnus ?

Quoi ? Cousine ? Je me tourne vers Charlotte, ainsi que les gars. Comment elles peuvent être cousines alors qu'elles sont aussi différentes ? Autant physiquement que mentalement.

\- Je ne sais pas, papa. Nous étions au cinéma avec Brooke et Brent, on a croisé Jacob et ses amis. Mais, Brooke s'est sentie mal au début du film et Jake leur a proposé que je reste avec eux pour la fin du film. Ashley nous a croisé et a fait comme d'habitude.

\- Vous êtes allés voir quoi ?

Je n'ai pas pensé à ça. Mais, mon imprégnée répond presque au tac-au-tac.

\- V pour Vendetta. Il est sorti il n'y a pas longtemps et Brooke voulait qu'on aille le voir.

\- D'accord. Bon. Tu peux rester avec tes amis, mais vu que Brooke est malade, tu rentres à la maison. Demain, tu iras chercher tes affaires chez elle.

\- Très bien papa. Je ne rentrerais pas trop tard.

\- Je compte sur vous jeune homme. Faîtes attention à ma fille, me dit-il.

J'acquiesce.

Sur le chemin du retour à la Push, je reste silencieux et je sens que Quil va en sortir une dans…

\- Bon. Quelle soirée hein ? Pour un loup qui ne voulait pas parler à son imprégnée, tu as fait fort. En plus, dire à tout le monde que tu t'intéressais à elle…

\- La ferme Quil !

\- Non non, mon pote. Tu t'es foutu de ma gueule quand je me suis imprégnée de Claire alors je te rends l'appareil cousin…

\- Vous vous rendez compte que cette… Ashley est sa cousine ? intervient Embry.

\- C'est vrai que ça m'a vachement surpris, je réponds.

\- Sinon, de quoi vous avez parlé avec ta Charlotte ? demande Quil de nouveau taquin.

\- De rien.

\- On va te croire… Surtout que tu l'as invitée à passer la journée avec nous demain.

\- Je me suis dit que vu que je dois lui expliquer ce qui se passe, il faudrait qu'elle voit où je vis et surtout mes amis.

\- Quil, tu paries combien qu'il ne lui expliquera rien demain et qu'il va surtout essayer d'apprendre à la connaître ?

\- Oh non Em', pas toi aussi…

Le lendemain

Je me lève vers neuf heures. Chose plutôt rare pour un jour où je n'ai pas de patrouille. Mais, je dois parler à mon père à propos de mon imprégnée. Je retrouve mon père devant la table du petit déjeuner à prendre son café. Je m'assois face à lui.

\- Bonjour fiston. Tu es rentré tard hier. Sam t'a fait…

\- Je n'ai pas eu de patrouille papa. J'étais avec Charlotte.

\- Ton imprégnée ? Mais, je croyais que…

\- Elle était à une fête. J'en ai profité pour discuter un peu avec elle.

\- Alors ? Elle est gentille ?

\- Elle est parf… gentille… On a discuté de loups…

\- De loups ? Tu lui as déjà tout dit ?

\- Non. Pas du tout. Elle m'a demandé quel est l'animal totem de notre tribu parce qu'elle voudrait en savoir plus sur nos légendes.

\- Oh…

\- Quand je lui ai dit que c'était le loup, elle m'a dit que c'était son animal préféré. Elle connaît pas mal de choses sur la hiérarchie et la vie des loups. Elle m'a même dit que normalement un loup Alpha devait être avec une louve Oméga pour la reproduction.

\- Oméga ?

\- Oui. Apparemment, l'alpha signifie le premier et l'oméga le dernier et ensemble, ils peuvent engendrer un être suprême, d'après ce qu'elle a lu.

\- Wouah ! Elle est forte… J'ai d'ailleurs parlé au Vieux Quil hier.

\- Que t'a-t-il dit ?

\- Que vu que tu es l'Alpha à la base, tu dois avoir une compagne très puissante, qui peut t'apaiser et t'aider dans ta tâche. Il a trouvé le journal d'un ancien Alpha qui s'est imprégné d'une étrangère de la tribu, elle avait la connaissance, le courage et la force en elle.

\- Donc, c'est déjà arrivé avant…

\- En effet. Il se trouve que cet Alpha était l'arrière-grand-père d'Ephraïm Black. C'est pour cette raison que nous sommes Alpha de génération en génération. Peut-être que Charlotte a elle aussi, une partie de ce don.

\- Elle sait parler, elle connaît beaucoup de choses sur divers sujets. Pour l'instant, je ne la connais pas assez pour en savoir plus.

\- Déjà, elle a la connaissance. Elle lit beaucoup non ?

\- Elle adore ça. Elle lit beaucoup d'histoires sur le surnaturel.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Elle m'a dit qu'elle préférait les loups-garous aux vampires.

\- C'est déjà un début. Mais, elle y croit.

\- Elle m'a dit que pour elle, si elle ne croyait pas en certaines choses qu'elle lit, elle ne s'y intéresserait pas.

\- Comme quoi… Elle ne ressemble pas à son père à ce niveau-là.

\- Je l'ai rencontré d'ailleurs…

\- Jeremiah savait que sa fille était à une fête ?

\- Non. Bref. J'ai invité Charlotte à passer une partie de la journée avec nous. Elle n'est jamais venue à la Push.

\- Bien mon fils.

Vers onze heures, je pars de chez moi pour aller vers la plage. Je me mets sur le parking réservé aux visiteurs et attends. Quelques minutes après j'entends une voiture passer la frontière avec la musique Enjoy The Silence de Depeche Mode. Je me demande qui peut écouter ça, même si c'est sympa. J'entends une douce voix qui chante presque à tue-tête par-dessus la musique. Cette voix me donne quelques frissons. C'est bizarre. Je ne connais pas cette voix. Quelle surprise de constater que c'est mon imprégnée qui arrive ! Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi la voix me donnait des frissons. Mais pour quelle raison, je ne l'ai pas reconnue immédiatement ? La jolie blonde se gare sur le parking presque vide et sort.

Elle avance vers moi. Elle porte un pantalon en jean, des bottes marrons, une veste en cuir à demie ouverte je vois qu'elle porte un tee-shirt noir avec une rose rouge. Elle est légèrement maquillée et a laissé ses cheveux blonds lâches, légèrement ondulés. Elle est vraiment très jolie. Elle me sourit timidement et je sens mon cœur rater un battement. Je lui souris à mon tour quand elle est face à moi. Elle sent trop bon. Une odeur de caramel s'est rajoutée à son odeur de fleur d'oranger et de framboise. Je me penche vers son visage et lui embrasse la joue. Je la sens frissonner quelque peu.

\- Bonjour Miss Musique…

\- Bonjour Jacob. Je voulais encore te remercier pour hier.

\- Je t'en prie. Viens. Je vais te faire visiter un peu.

On marche alors doucement, l'un à côté de l'autre. Je lui montre un peu le centre-ville, mon lycée, où je vais revenir la semaine prochaine d'ailleurs, l'orée de la forêt juste avant d'arriver à la plage. J'entends déjà les gars qui sont sur la plage en train de faire un foot. Je regarde Charlotte et reste subjugué devant l'expression sur son visage. Ses yeux bleus pétillent presque, ses joues rosies par le vent, ses cheveux qui volent autour de son visage, ses lèvres pleines et roses sont entrouvertes. Elle parcourt First Beach du regard, émerveillée.

\- Ca a l'air de te plaire !

\- C'est magnifique. Votre réserve est belle. Pleine d'histoires, de légendes et de mystères. Cela se voit même dans la nature qui vous entoure. Vous vivez simplement, sans vous prendre la tête, sans chercher à détruire ce que le monde vous offre. Je trouve ça magique.

Ses paroles me donnent des frissons le long du dos. J'entends que les gars et Leah ont stoppé leur foot et leurs plaisanteries pour écouter les paroles de mon imprégnée.

\- Ravi que ça te plaise et que ça t'inspire…

J'ai une voix rauque. J'entends alors les gars discuter après les paroles de Charlotte.

\- Franchement, elle sait parler la petite nouvelle… dit Paul.

\- On aurait dit un poème… renchérit Seth.

\- Mes amis sont là-bas. Viens.

Je lui prends la main et nous marchons vers la meute. Je constate que tout le monde est là. Les gars, Leah, Emily, Kim et même la petite Claire qui joue avec les cailloux sous l'œil admiratif de Quil. J'entends le cœur de Charlotte s'accélérer légèrement et je la sens un peu stressée. Tout le monde se lève en nous voyant arriver.

\- Salut tout le monde !

\- Salut Jake ! me dit Emily avec un sourire.

\- Charlotte, je te présente de gauche à droite Sam et Emily, Paul, Jared et Kim, Seth, sa sœur Leah, Embry et Quil que tu connais et la petite Claire. Tout le monde, je vous présente Charlotte, mon imp… amie.

J'ai failli dire imprégnée. Tout le monde salua gentiment Charlotte pendant que je la regardais. Encore. Elle sourit timidement à tout le monde et ne s'attarda aucunement sur la cicatrice d'Emily, ce qui fit sourire Sam. Nous nous asseyons tous sur la couverture pour discuter.

\- Alors Charlotte, c'est la première fois que tu viens à la Push ? demande Emily.

\- Oui. Et je suis vraiment déçue…

Je sursaute légèrement à côté d'elle. Vu ce qu'elle avait dit juste avant je ne comprends pas.

\- De ne pas être venue ici plus tôt. C'est tellement beau, calme, apaisant.

\- Tu as trouvé une poète, Jacob… me dit Jared avec un sourire.

\- Jared… lui reprocha doucement Kim.

\- Désolée. Quand je découvre quelque chose qui me plait beaucoup, j'essaie de faire une description à la hauteur de ce que je vois. Mauvaise habitude, répondit-elle en baissant légèrement la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Charlie. C'est très joli et mignon.

Je lui réponds doucement et avec un sourire. Elle tourne sa tête vers moi et me sourit. Je vois les gars sourire, taquins, et les filles sourire gentiment.

\- Charlie ? demande Paul.

Je me sens piquer un fard. Depuis hier soir, je l'appelle comme ça dans ma tête. C'est sorti tout seul. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Charlie… Charlotte rougir. Je me racle la gorge pour essayer de changer de sujet.

\- Sinon, Charlotte, tu es au lycée avec Bella il paraît ? demande Emily.

Je la remercie du regard, elle me sourit.

\- Oui. Mais, elle et Edward ont deux ans de plus que moi.

Tous les loups, moi y compris, se sont tendus à la mention du vampire. Charlotte semble étonnée.

\- Vous n'aimez pas beaucoup les Cullen ?

\- Pas du tout, tu veux dire, lui répond presque méchamment Paul.

\- Paul… Calme-toi, lui dit Sam de sa voix d'Alpha qui lui donne des frissons.

\- Désolée. Je ne voulais pas…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Charlotte. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Mais, c'est vrai qu'on ne s'entend pas du tout avec les Cullen, je tente de la rassurer.

Mais, je ne me sens pas en colère, je me sens presque apaisé. Sûrement parce que mon imprégnée est à mes côtés. Au fil des conversations diverses sur le lycée, je sens que Charlotte se détend à mes côtés. La chanson Me & You de Cassie résonne dans le groupe et tout le monde se tait. Charlotte prend son téléphone et décroche.

\- Allo ?

Elle se lève et s'éloigne pour discuter. Elle discute avec une femme, d'après ce que je comprends, c'est sa tante, la mère d'Ashley.

\- Alors petit Alpha, comment va notre petit imprégné ? demande Paul d'une voix taquine.

\- Lahote, ne commence pas… je le préviens.

\- Jacob, avoue, elle te plaît ? demande Sam sérieusement.

\- J'avoue qu'elle est jolie et sympa… je réponds, sur la défensive.

\- Bien plus que ça hein ? intervient Emily gentiment.

\- C'est l'imprégnation, je rétorque.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça. Tu n'as jamais été attiré par les indiennes, dit Embry. Regarde avec Bella.

Je reste dans mes pensées. C'est vrai que les indiennes de la réserve ne m'ont jamais… Mais, ce n'est pas pour autant que je dois absolument me mettre en couple avec Charlotte.

\- Elle te plaît, ne le nie pas. Vu comment tu l'as regardé danser à la fête hier… intervient Jared.

\- Comment tu… Putain, les gars, vous leur avez montré ça… Quand ?

Embry et Quil me regardent avec un sourire joueur.

\- Pendant notre patrouille avec Jared. Il nous a demandé comment ça s'était passé pour toi hier.

\- Alors on…

\- Chut…

Charlotte revenait après avoir raccroché. Sa respiration est légèrement saccadée et elle semble un peu en colère. Elle se rassoit à mes côtés.

\- Charlotte, est-ce que ça va ? je demande.

\- Ouai. Désolée. C'était ma tante, la mère d'Ashley.

\- La pét…

\- Oui la pétasse. Tu peux le dire. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi.

\- Et pourquoi ta tante t'a appelé ?

\- On a un repas de famille demain midi chez eux. Et vu que mes parents travaillent ce weekend, elle m'a demandé ou plutôt imposé de venir avec Amber. Mais, je n'ai aucune excuse pour ne pas venir à part le fait que je ne veux pas y aller.

\- Mais, Brooke…

\- Elle est avec sa mère ce weekend. C'est pas grave. Je vais rester avec Brent, il est sympa au moins. Mais, c'est ton cousin aussi ?

\- Non. Enfin, techniquement non. En fait, quand mon oncle et ma tante ont eu Ashley, la mère de Brent s'est pointée avec son fils pour leur laisser. Il n'avait même pas un an. Elle n'est jamais revenue. Mon oncle a fait un test de paternité, demandé par ma tante et c'est bien son fils. Depuis, Brent vit avec eux.

\- Okay.

\- Tu racontes la vie de ton oncle à tout le monde ? intervient Leah.

Je me tourne brusquement vers elle et grogne. Charlotte rosie quelque peu.

\- Non. Enfin. Toute la ville de Forks connaît cette histoire. Donc, ce n'est pas un sujet tabou.

\- Sinon, qui est Amber ? demande gentiment Kim.

\- Amber est ma petite sœur. Elle a douze ans.

\- D'accord. Et Brooke ?

\- C'est ma meilleure amie et la copine de Brent.

\- Et Ashley ?

\- C'est ma cousine malheureusement, répondit mon imprégnée avec une grimace.

\- Pourquoi Jake a dit que c'était une pétasse ? demande Paul.

\- Hier soir, elle a insulté Charlotte pour rien, je grogne en colère.

Un léger silence se fait dans le groupe. Les loups imprégnés me regardent, compréhensifs et savent que si un loup voit son imprégnée se faire insulter ou pire, il peut muter de colère. Je tremble légèrement et sens une main un peu fraîche mais douce se poser lentement sur mon avant-bras. Cela me calme instantanément. C'est fou cette imprégnation. Je me tourne vers Charlotte et elle me lance un léger sourire qui fait presque gémir Yuma.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Jake. Je me fous de ce qu'elle peut dire. Mais, merci pour ton aide d'hier.

Je suis dans la merde ! Elle me fait de l'effet. Surtout quand elle dit mon surnom. L'entendre sortir de sa jolie bouche me donne l'impression que je vais muter d'une minute à l'autre. Mais, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas la transformation qui va se faire. J'ai une putain d'envie de l'embrasser, là, maintenant, tout de suite ! C'est le désir du loup pour son imprégnée. C'est sûrement un des effets de l'imprégnation.

Fin PDV Jacob


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

PDV Charlotte

En arrivant à la Push, Jacob m'attendait. Il portait un simple jean avec une chemise style bucheron rouge et noire mais il est toujours aussi beau qu'hier. Il me fait visiter un peu le centre-ville, ainsi que les bâtiments principaux de sa réserve. Nous venons d'arriver sur la plage de la Push avec Jacob et je suis immédiatement attirée et émerveillée face à ce spectacle. Ce n'est pas une plage de sable fin et une eau turquoise bien entendu, vu que nous sommes en plein état de Washington. Mais, c'est tout aussi magnifique, voire plus. C'est comme si le temps n'avait eu aucune prise sur ce lieu. L'eau est d'un bleu presque gris et agitée, le sable laisse place à de minuscules galets noirs et gris. Ci et là, on peut voir quelques galets un peu plus gros, quelques rochers et un immense tronc d'arbre couché. Je pense qu'une tempête a dû le mener s'échouer ici pour rajouter encore plus de beauté à ce lieu. Mais, ce qui m'émerveille le plus et ne sachant pas pourquoi, c'est le fait qu'au lieu de bâtiments ou de parking, ce qui borde la plage, c'est la forêt. Une forêt luxuriante, verte foncée, des pins, des chênes, des bouleaux. Je sens plein de mystère dans cet endroit ancestral. Sans connaître encore leurs légendes, je sens sur le moment que ce peuple a tout à nous apprendre, nous, les « visages-pâles ». Ils ont tout compris. Ils ont leurs traditions et leurs coutumes. Et je suis persuadée, à travers ce que je peux voir de cet endroit magique qu'ils laissent la nature faire sa vie comme elle l'entend. Je suis sûre que si je rentre dans la forêt, je pourrais voir des cerfs, des lapins, des écureuils et peut-être même des loups. Je suis interrompue dans mes pensées par un Jacob souriant :

\- Ca a l'air de te plaire !

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous avançons vers un groupe d'Indiens. Tous les garçons ont la même carrure que Jacob, Brooke en aurait sûrement les yeux qui sortiraient de leurs orbites, malgré son amour pour Brent. Ils sont tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres. Bon, pas autant que Jacob mais quand même. Trois jeunes femmes, ainsi qu'une petite fille les accompagnent. En nous approchant, je remarque que seule une des filles ne semble pas très proche d'un des garçons. A la différence de la petite fille qui est dans les bras de Quil, ainsi qu'une jeune indienne de mon âge sûrement, enfouie dans les bras d'un des géants et la quatrième indienne du groupe qui est collée à un géant qui semble le plus vieux de la bande semble plus vieille également. Je me sens vraiment gênée, je suis la seule petite blonde au milieu de ces indiens aux cheveux noirs. En nous approchant et en disant bonjour à toute la bande de Jacob, je peux apercevoir que l'une des filles, Emily a une immense cicatrice sur tout le côté droit. Mais, elle semble tellement douce et gentille que sa beauté naturelle est toujours présente, donc, je ne tique pas en voyant sa cicatrice.

\- Alors Charlotte, c'est la première fois que tu viens à la Push ? demande Emily.

\- Oui. Et je suis vraiment déçue…

Je sens Jacob sursauter à ma phrase, mais je continue avec un sourire.

\- De ne pas être venue ici plus tôt. C'est tellement beau, calme, apaisant.

\- Tu as trouvé une poète, Jacob… dit le compagnon de Kim, Jared, il me semble, avec un sourire.

\- Jared… lui reprocha doucement Kim.

\- Désolée. Quand je découvre quelque chose qui me plait beaucoup, j'essaie de faire une description à la hauteur de ce que je vois. Mauvaise habitude, je réponds en baissant légèrement la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Charlie. C'est très joli et mignon.

C'est Jacob qui vient de m'appeler Charlie ? Je me tourne vers lui et souris timidement. C'est trop mignon. D'habitude, mes surnoms sont un peu ridicules, mais celui-là est trop mimi. Peut-être que c'est parce que c'est Jacob qui me le donne. Mais, j'aime beaucoup.

\- Charlie ? relève un des garçons.

Je me sens rougir brusquement et vois que Jacob est gêné face au sourire de son ami. Il se racle la gorge.

Emily me demande si je suis au lycée avec Bella et je lui réponds que Bella et Edward ont deux ans de plus que moi. Un silence brusque se fait et je vois tous les garçons et une des filles se tendre. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi les Quileutes et il semblerait que les Cullen également, vu la dispute d'hier, ne s'entendent pas du tout. Je me sens toute gênée d'avoir mis un sujet apparemment sensible sur le tapis, mais Jacob essaie de me rassurer gentiment. Nous recommençons à discuter de choses et d'autres. Je m'entends plutôt bien avec Emily et Embry avec qui je discute tranquillement de mes cours d'Histoire et de Littérature.

 _It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)_

C'est mon téléphone, je réponds et me lève pour aller parler plus loin.

\- Allo ?

\- Charlotte, c'est Annie.

\- Bonjour Tante Annie, je réponds poliment.

\- Charlotte, je sais que tes parents travaillent tout le weekend alors demain midi, on fait un repas de famille à la maison. Toi et Amber vous êtes invitées, me dit-elle d'une voix sans appel.

\- …

Je reste sans voix. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de venir et je sais qu'Amber est pareille que moi à ce niveau-là. On n'aime pas venir chez Tante Annie, surtout à cause d'Ashley. Encore moins sans nos parents.

\- Charlotte ?

\- Oui, je suis là. Je te donnerais ma réponse plus tard, parce qu'on a peut-être quelque chose à faire demain midi. J'attends la confirmation d'amis pour demain.

\- Mais, Brooke est avec sa mère ce weekend, Brent est ici.

\- Je sais. Elle est malade.

\- Bon. Je veux une réponse dans l'après-midi.

J'entends qu'elle n'est vraiment pas contente de ma réponse. Mais, j'en ai marre de me plier à tous ses caprices. Papa la laisse gérer beaucoup de choses sur notre éducation alors qu'elle n'a rien à dire normalement.

\- D'accord. A plus tard, Tante Annie.

\- Rapidement Charlotte, me dit-elle d'une voix sèche et elle raccroche.

Je reste quelques secondes à regarder sans le voir mon téléphone. Comment je pourrais faire pour éviter ce repas ?

Je retourne vers le groupe qui semble taquiner Jacob et j'entends :

\- Pendant notre patrouille avec Jared. Il nous a demandé comment ça s'était passé pour toi hier, dit Quil.

\- Alors on… continuait Embry.

\- Chut… coupe Jacob.

Patrouille ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?

Je me rassois à côté de Jacob, encore un peu énervée par ma tante. Celui-ci me demande si ça va et nous discutons à propos de ma tante, ma cousine et du repas de demain.

\- Pourquoi Jake a dit que c'était une pétasse ? demande Paul.

\- Hier soir, elle a insulté Charlotte pour rien, rétorque Jacob en grognant.

C'est bizarre, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends Jacob grogner. Un léger silence se fait dans le groupe. Je sens Jacob trembler et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pose doucement ma main sur son avant-bras pour essayer de le calmer. Cela marche. Jacob se tourne vers moi, toujours énervé mais ne tremblant plus.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Jake. Je me fous de ce qu'elle peut dire. Mais, merci pour ton aide d'hier.

Il reste silencieux et nous nous regardons encore dans les yeux.

\- Bon, il est temps d'aller manger, dit Sam d'une voix légèrement souriante.

Tous les géants se redressent en criant qu'ils avaient très faim. Cela me fait rire doucement. On dirait des enfants et s'ils mangent comme j'ai vu faire Embry, Jake et Quil hier, cela promet d'être un sacré spectacle. C'est le signal pour que tout le monde se lève et Jacob, après s'être levé, me tend sa main pour m'aider à les suivre. Je me sens rougir.

\- Viens Charlotte, me dit-il d'une voix rauque qui me lance des frissons.

\- Mais, je ne veux pas m'imposer… je réponds timidement.

\- Charlotte, tu es la bienvenue chez nous, ne t'inquiète pas, me dit Emily avec un sourire.

Je suis le groupe à travers la forêt, un petit sentier s'étend sous nos pieds. C'est vraiment beau et calme. Enfin, si on occulte le fait que les indiens sont assez bruyants, ils plaisantent, se bousculent gentiment et semblent impatients de savoir ce qu'ils vont manger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons devant une maison faite de bois, une véranda donne sur le devant de la maison. Une partie de la maison est cachée par quelques branches d'un arbre qui est collé contre le bois. Il y a une baie-vitrée qui est sûrement la porte d'entrée de la maison, mais elle est ouverte. Cela ne semble perturber personne et je vois alors Seth et Paul s'engouffrer à l'intérieur sans gêne. Cela me surprend. Sam et Emily ne sont même pas dans leur maison et eux, ils entrent normal. Je pénètre dans la maison quelques secondes après, tenant toujours la main de Jacob et souris doucement. C'est une maison chaleureuse et pleine de vie. Le salon semble minuscule avec tous ces géants à l'intérieur. Il y a un grand écran plat avec un lecteur DVD et une console de jeux face à deux canapés marrons et bordeaux, ainsi que deux fauteuils. Cela doit être pour les soirs où il y a des matchs. Derrière les canapés se trouve une longue table en bois entourée de plusieurs chaises un peu dépareillées. On dirait que le nombre de chaises augmente au fur-et-à-mesure que leur groupe semble grossir. D'ailleurs, Sam part dans les escaliers dans le fond de la grande pièce en disant qu'il allait chercher une autre chaise. Pendant ce temps, Emily part dans la cuisine ouverte qui est sur la gauche. La cuisine est simple, en bois avec un petit évier, une plaque électrique à quatre feux, un petit plan de travail un peu haut semble avoir été ajouté il y a peu avec des placards en-dessous. Jacob me fait faire un peu le tour du salon-salle à manger gentiment. Les gars, ainsi que Leah et Claire qui sautille sur les genoux de Quil qui semble la couver du regard se sont éparpillés dans les canapés. Seule Kim est partie rejoindre Emily pour l'aider à préparer le repas.

\- C'est très joli ici. J'aime beaucoup.

\- Ca doit te changer de chez toi, non ? me demande Jacob.

\- Oh… Un peu. Mais, tu sais on sent qu'il y a un immense esprit de famille ici. Nous, nos parents travaillent beaucoup et notre maison n'est pas beaucoup occupée. Le peu de fois où on est tous réunis, c'est pour quelques petits-déjeuners dans la semaine.

\- Ah… Est-ce que ça va Charlie ?

Jacob avait mis son index sous mon menton et m'avait relevé doucement le visage. Je me retrouve perdue dans ses yeux noirs et je remarque qu'un minuscule filet doré s'est installé près de chacune de ses pupilles. Le silence s'était fait dans la pièce. Je regarde autour de nous et je vois que tous me regardent un peu surpris. Cela me fait sourire et m'éloigner de Jacob.

\- Je… Ca va Jacob. Emily, tu as besoin d'aide ?

J'avais fait un léger sourire un peu forcé pour ne pas montrer ma tristesse.

\- Euh… Si tu veux ma belle. Je fais des pâtes et une salade. Viens.

Je vais rejoindre Emily et Kim dans la cuisine. Je vois que Kim coupe une quantité importante de tomates et Emily a mis une dizaine d'œufs dans une casserole pleine d'eau. Je m'attache les cheveux en un chignon grossier, me lave les mains et demande à Emily quelle sauce elle fait pour les pâtes.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai plus de sauce toute prête. Tu aurais une idée ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dans tes placards ?

\- De la crème fraîche, de la sauce tomate, des champignons et des oignons surgelés.

\- On peut faire chauffer les oignons dans une poêle déjà, ensuite on met la sauce tomate, les champignons, du sel, du paprika et en dernier un filet de crème fraîche.

\- Tu as l'air de t'y connaître ! me dit Seth en souriant depuis le canapé.

Je rougis un peu et souris.

\- Plusieurs fois par semaine, je prépare le repas à la maison. J'ai inauguré de nouvelles sauces et de nouveaux plats.

\- Alors, je t'en prie ma belle. Amuse-toi alors. Par contre, je te préviens, fais une énorme plâtrée, ce sont de goinfres.

Emily me sort tout ce que je lui ai proposé de faire. Je mets directement sur le feu la poêle et mets un bon fond d'oignons à chauffer.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais quelques tomates en plus s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr. Attends.

Emily m'amène trois tomates, ainsi qu'une assiette et un couteau. Je lui souris et commence à couper en minuscule carrés les tomates, pendant que je tourne de temps en temps les oignons qui cuisent tranquillement. Ma nouvelle amie des fourneaux met une énorme casserole pleine d'eau à bouillir. Mes tomates soigneusement coupées, je les mets avec les oignons, rajoute le sel, le poivre, des herbes et du paprika. Une bonne odeur commence à se faire sentir. Emily s'occupe des œufs qui ont terminé leur cuisson et les coupe pour les mettre dans un saladier avec les tomates que Kim a coupé. Cette dernière met alors la table, tout cela sous l'œil attentif des garçons. Je sens le regard presque brûlant de Jacob et me mets à rosir, dos à lui en touillant mes légumes qui cuisent. Les oignons et les tomates sont à présent corrects pour que je puisse ajouter les champignons ainsi que la sauce tomate. Je mélange de nouveau pour que tout se lie et ajoute quelques secondes plus tard le filet de crème. Pendant ce temps, les pâtes ont presque terminé leur cuisson. Je laisse mijoter encore quelques minutes la sauce.

Quelques minutes, tout est prêt et nous nous installons tous autour de la table. Je me retrouve entre Embry et Jacob qui ne cesse de m'envoyer quelques coups d'œil. Nous prenons la salade et tous les garçons engloutissent leur assiette en quelques petites minutes. Je constate également que Leah mange la même quantité que ces derniers mais, semble plus, comment dire, discrète. Nous mangeons alors les pâtes et je me régale.

\- Mmm… C'est trop bon… dit Embry avec un sourire.

\- Excellent… continue Paul.

\- Tu cuisines vraiment bien, me dit Jacob et je rosie de plaisir.

\- Tu as trouvé une très bonne cuisinière Jacob, dit Quil sur un ton rieur mais également entendu, ce qui fit rire la bande.

\- Quil, occupe-toi de Claire et lâche-moi, s'il te plaît, lui lance Jacob dans un grognement.

Pourquoi Jacob parle de Claire à Quil ? Pourquoi il grogne de nouveau ? Pourquoi Quil jette un regard noir à son ami et se tourne avec douceur vers la petite fille ? Il la regarde d'une façon assez bizarre, à la fois inquiet, admiratif et émerveillé. Mais, je me remets à manger et savoure. Je suis contente de moi. J'ai réussi à équilibrer les différentes saveurs dans la sauce.

\- Alors, Charlotte, tu aimes beaucoup cuisiner ? me demande Emily.

\- C'est vrai. Même si je préfèrerais toujours lire un bon livre avec de la musique.

\- Tu arrives à lire un livre en écoutant de la musique ? me demande Seth.

\- Oui. Enfin, ça dépend du livre mais en général, c'est ce que je fais.

\- J'ai déjà du mal à me concentrer sur mes lectures pour les cours en étant au calme alors… renchérit Embry.

\- C'est cool que tu saches faire plusieurs choses à la fois, intervient Paul semblant regarder Jacob avec un sourire.

\- C'est sûr que par rapport aux mecs, les filles savent être polyvalentes. Et heureusement qu'on est là, intervient Leah dans un mélange entre le grognement et le sourire.

Nous avons terminé de manger et de débarrasser. Je suis très surprise de constater qu'il ne reste absolument plus rien du repas que l'on a fait. Et pourtant, nous avons fait une quantité conséquente. Seth, Leah et Paul sont partis vers la forêt en disant qu'ils avaient un truc à faire pour leurs parents respectifs. Quil est parti accompagner Claire dans une des chambres d'amis à l'étage pour qu'elle puisse faire la sieste. Jared a emmené Kim faire un petit tour en amoureux pour digérer. Je me retrouve alors avec Sam, Emily et Jacob dans le salon calme à présent.

\- Jacob ?

\- Oui Charlotte ? Tu ne te ne sens pas bien ? il me demande inquiet et prêt à se lever.

\- Non non. Pas du tout. Je me sens très bien. Je voulais juste savoir si tu pouvais me raconter un peu vos légendes. Cela m'intéresse beaucoup.

\- Je… Ah bon ? Euh… D'accord.

\- Tu m'as dit que votre animal totem est le loup.

Sam et Emily sont assis l'un contre l'autre et nous regardent presque intensément. Jacob semble un peu gêné.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste surpris que tu veuilles écouter nos légendes. Cela ne m'embête pas mais je m'interroge un peu.

\- C'est très simple. Je vis à Forks depuis presque dix ans, je n'étais jamais venue car je pensais que les « visages-pâles » n'étaient pas autorisés à venir vous importuner à moins de connaître l'un d'entre vous.

Sam sourit, ainsi qu'Emily.

\- Tu as tords. Tout le monde est le bienvenu à la Rez'. Mais, nous demandons simplement de respecter nos coutumes et nos traditions, me répond Jacob.

\- Et pour les Cullen ? J'ai remarqué que vous ne vous entendez pas.

\- Les Cullen sont nos ennemis, nous les tolérons à Forks mais surtout pas dans notre réserve. Aucun d'entre nous ne souhaite les côtoyer. Nos ancêtres ont fait un pacte avec les leurs il y a des années, me dit Sam.

\- D'accord. Je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie, mais, d'après ce que j'ai compris, Bella ne semble pas tout respecter.

Jacob se tend à mes côtés. Sam s'est légèrement redressé.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça de Bella alors que tu ne la connais même pas ? me dit Jacob sur un ton en colère mais qui semble essayer de se contrôler.

\- Jacob, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'apparemment, les Cullen sont des ennemis de votre tribu et Bella sort avec l'un d'eux. Pourtant, elle continue à venir ici donc, je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi elle peut venir alors qu'elle ne respecte pas vos… traditions ni ce pacte.

\- Elle est ma meilleure amie donc…

\- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas être méchante. Je suis juste curieuse et surprise.

Je baisse la tête, honteuse. Ce n'est pas une très bonne entrée en la matière. Critiquer la meilleure amie de Jacob ne va pas m'aider à… A quoi d'ailleurs ? A apprendre à le connaître parce qu'il m'intéresse et m'attire ?

Jacob se lève alors du canapé et va dans le jardin. Sam le suit et je me retrouve seule avec Emily qui me regarde avec un demi-sourire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Charlotte. Jacob est un peu… sensible quand on parle de Bella, même si j'avoue que ce n'est pas tout à fait faux ce que tu relèves, me dit Emily doucement.

Fin PDV Charlotte


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

PDV Jacob

Nous venons d'arriver chez Sam et Emily pour le déjeuner en compagnie de toute la meute et de mon imprégnée. Je la vois regarder l'intérieur de la maison avec intérêt et un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- C'est très joli ici. J'aime beaucoup.

\- Ca doit te changer de chez toi, non ? je lui demande avec un sourire.

\- Oh… Un peu. Mais, tu sais on sent qu'il y a un immense esprit de famille ici. Nous, nos parents travaillent beaucoup et notre maison n'est pas beaucoup occupée. Le peu de fois où on est tous réunis, c'est pour quelques petits-déjeuners dans la semaine.

Je peux entendre au son de sa voix qu'elle est triste tout d'un coup et elle baisse la tête. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ah… Est-ce que ça va Charlie ?

Je pose mon index sous son menton et lui relève son beau visage. Je suis surpris de voir que ses yeux sont presque embués de larmes contenues. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ma jolie Charlie ? Pourquoi sembles-tu si triste quand tu évoques ta famille ? Je sais que les autres nous observent, aussi surpris que moi de l'attitude de mon imprégnée. Dans les yeux de cette dernière, je peux voir qu'elle prend conscience que nous ne sommes pas seuls et que tout le monde la regarde en silence. Elle détourne ses yeux de moi et regarde autour de nous. Elle sourit timidement.

\- Je… Ca va Jacob. Emily, tu as besoin d'aide ?

Je sentais que son sourire était forcé mais je n'intervins pas. Emily lui répond gentiment.

\- Euh… Si tu veux ma belle. Je fais des pâtes et une salade. Viens.

Je vois alors Charlotte rejoindre Emily et Kim dans la cuisine. Mon imprégnée ôte son manteau et je constate que son tee-shirt est à l'effigie du groupe qu'elle écoutait en arrivant à la Push. Elle s'attache les cheveux, se lave les mains et parle cuisine avec Emily. Elle commence à s'activer dans la cuisine pour préparer la sauce et semble vraiment à l'aise dans une cuisine, je me sens presque étroit dans mon pantalon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours apprécié le fait qu'une femme sache préparer à manger. Bella m'a plu en partie pour cela entre autres choses.

\- Tu as l'air de t'y connaître ! lui dit Seth en souriant depuis le canapé.

Charlotte rougit et je trouve cela adorable. Je sens sur moi le regard goguenard de mes frères. Je vais me faire charrier. Encore.

\- Plusieurs fois par semaine, je prépare le repas à la maison. J'ai inauguré de nouvelles sauces et de nouveaux plats.

\- Alors, je t'en prie ma belle. Amuse-toi alors. Par contre, je te préviens, fais une énorme plâtrée, ce sont de goinfres, lui dit Emily avec un sourire.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais quelques tomates en plus s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr. Attends.

Paul a allumé la télévision pour que Claire puisse patienter pour manger. Mais, il n'y a qu'elle et Quil qui regardent réellement l'écran. Je me surprends plusieurs fois à regarder la blondinette cuisiner une sauce qui sent merveilleusement bon de minute en minute. Elle est détendue et semble vraiment savoir ce qu'elle fait. Cela la rend vraiment belle.

Quelques minutes, tout est prêt et nous nous installons tous autour de la table. Charlotte se retrouve assise entre Embry et moi et face à Kim et Jared. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la regarder manger et fermer les yeux quand elle goûte à sa sauce. Je trouve cela étrange et en même temps, cela semble faire partie de son charme naturel.

\- Mmm… C'est trop bon… dit Embry avec un sourire.

\- Excellent… continue Paul.

\- Tu cuisines vraiment bien, je lui dis presque d'une voix rauque et je la vois rosir quelque peu.

\- Tu as trouvé une très bonne cuisinière Jacob, me dit Quil sur un ton rieur mais également entendu, ce qui fit rire la bande.

Il va me lâcher celui-là oui ?

\- Quil, occupe-toi de Claire et lâche-moi, s'il te plaît, je lui grogne.

\- Alors, Charlotte, tu aimes beaucoup cuisiner ? demande Emily.

\- C'est vrai. Même si je préfèrerais toujours lire un bon livre avec de la musique.

\- Tu arrives à lire un livre en écoutant de la musique ? demande Seth.

\- Oui. Enfin, ça dépend du livre mais en général, c'est ce que je fais.

\- J'ai déjà du mal à me concentrer sur mes lectures pour les cours en étant au calme alors… renchérit Embry.

\- C'est cool que tu saches faire plusieurs choses à la fois, intervient Paul semblant regarder me avec un sourire.

Rrooohhh ! Mais ça suffit oui !

\- C'est sûr que par rapport aux mecs, les filles savent être polyvalentes. Et heureusement qu'on est là, intervient Leah dans un mélange entre le grognement et le sourire.

Nous avons terminé de manger et de débarrasser. Seth, Leah et Paul sont partis faire une patrouille, Quil est parti accompagner son imprégnée dans une des chambres d'amis à l'étage pour qu'elle puisse faire la sieste. Jared a emmené Kim faire un petit tour en amoureux pour digérer. Embry est allé passer un petit moment avec sa mère qui ne sait rien de notre situation. Ce qui est difficile à gérer pour mon meilleur ami. Il ne reste plus que Sam, Emily, Charlotte et moi dans le salon calme à présent.

\- Jacob ?

Elle semble hésitante et un poil fébrile.

\- Oui Charlotte ? Tu ne te ne sens pas bien ? je lui demande inquiet et prêt à me lever.

\- Non non. Pas du tout. Je me sens très bien. Je voulais juste savoir si tu pouvais me raconter un peu vos légendes. Cela m'intéresse beaucoup.

\- Je… Ah bon ? Euh… D'accord.

\- Tu m'as dit que votre animal totem est le loup.

Sam et Emily sont assis l'un contre l'autre et nous regardent presque intensément. Je pensais lui parler un peu de tout ça mais pas aussi vite.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste surpris que tu veuilles écouter nos légendes. Cela ne m'embête pas mais je m'interroge un peu.

\- C'est très simple. Je vis à Forks depuis presque dix ans, je n'étais jamais venue car je pensais que les « visages-pâles » n'étaient pas autorisés à venir vous importuner à moins de connaître l'un d'entre vous.

Sam sourit, ainsi qu'Emily.

\- Tu as tords. Tout le monde est le bienvenu à la Rez'. Mais, nous demandons simplement de respecter nos coutumes et nos traditions, je lui dis.

\- Et pour les Cullen ? J'ai remarqué que vous ne vous entendez pas.

\- Les Cullen sont nos ennemis, nous les tolérons à Forks mais surtout pas dans notre réserve. Aucun d'entre nous ne souhaite les côtoyer. Nos ancêtres ont fait un pacte avec les leurs il y a des années, dit Sam à ma place.

\- D'accord. Je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie, mais, d'après ce que j'ai compris, Bella ne semble pas tout respecter.

Comment ça ? Je suis tendu tout à coup. Sam s'est légèrement redressé.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça de Bella alors que tu ne la connais même pas ? je suis assez en colère mais l'imprégnation ne me laisse pas réagir comme je le voudrais, même si je ne ferais jamais de mal à une humaine, encore moins une jolie fille.

\- Jacob, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'apparemment, les Cullen sont des ennemis de votre tribu et Bella sort avec l'un d'eux. Pourtant, elle continue à venir ici donc, je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi elle peut venir alors qu'elle ne respecte pas vos… traditions ni ce pacte.

\- Elle est ma meilleure amie donc…

\- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas être méchante. Je suis juste curieuse et surprise.

Je me lève prestement du canapé et fonce dans le jardin. J'entends que Sam me suit et j'entends Emily dire à Charlotte :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Charlotte. Jacob est un peu… sensible quand on parle de Bella, même si j'avoue que ce n'est pas tout à fait faux ce que tu relèves, dit Emily doucement.

Je me déshabille en entrant un peu plus profondément dans la forêt, m'attache les vêtements à ma cheville et mute. Je me retrouve alors submergé par les pensées de Seth, Paul et Leah.

 _* Jacob ? Mais, qu'est ce qui se passe ? *_ \- Seth.

Sam mute à son tour.

 _* Sam, pas de leçon, s'il te plaît. *_

 _* Jacob, je ne veux pas te donner de leçon. Mais, si tu continues à réagir comme ça à chaque fois que Charlie va relever un point vrai mais qui ne te plaît pas, tu vas l'effrayer. *_ \- continue mon Alpha.

 _* Pourrait-on nous expliquer de quoi il en retourne ? *_ \- nous dit Paul.

Sam refait passer ce qui les dernières minutes. Et je me vois alors être énervé contre mon imprégnée.

 _* En quoi ce qu'elle a dit est vrai ? *_ \- je grogne.

 _* Parce que, comme ton imprégnée l'a relevé, normalement, nous n'acceptons la présence des visages pâles souvent uniquement parce qu'ils respectent nos traditions. Et Bella, étant au courant de nos natures à nous et aux Cullens et sachant que normalement, elle ne devrait pas revenir sur nos terres vu qu'elle sort avec l'ennemi, revient parce qu'elle est ton amie. *_

 _* Ce n'est pas totalement faux *_ \- intervient Embry, qui vient de nous rejoindre.

 _* Em', tu es mon meilleur ami, tu devrais me soutenir. *_

 _* Je le fais. Mais, j'avoue que ta Charlie est très intelligente et sait poser les bonnes questions et relever les bons points. *_

 _* Mais… *_

 _* Jake… Ne lui en veux pas de poser des questions. Elle n'est pas au courant pour nous, même si tu devras lui expliquer la situation assez rapidement. Elle ne doit pas être effrayée et doit te faire confiance. *_ \- dit Sam.

 _* Je… Bella… Elle est mon amie et… *_

 _* On le sait et ton imprégnée aussi le sait. Je ne pense pas qu'elle voulait te faire de la peine ou créer un conflit. Je pense juste que son esprit d'analyse a juste voulu comprendre un peu la situation. *_ \- continue Sam.

 _* Sans compter que depuis hier soir, tu dis beaucoup plus le nom de Charlotte plutôt que celui de Bella… *_ \- intervient Paul

Nous sommes tous les six dans une clairière et je grogne sur Lahote.

 _* Lahote, tu… *_

 _* Arrête de te cacher derrière le mot imprégnation Jake. *_ \- intervient Seth

 _* Le louveteau veut donner son opinion… *_ \- je lui dis et Leah me grogne dessus.

 _* Occupe-toi de ton imprégnée Jacob. On voit tous que tu veux Charlotte, même au-delà de l'imprégnation. Je suis sûr que quand tu l'as vu cuisiner, tu étais tendu comme un arc… Dans ton pantalon aussi ? *_ \- me dit Paul avec un rictus.

Comment il sait ça lui ? C'est vrai que j'ai eu… Merde ! Ils m'entendent et je les entends rire dans ma tête.

 _* Lâchez moi ! *_

Je les entends rire et Leah lève les yeux au ciel.

 _* Au fait, vous comprenez pourquoi elle était triste quand on est arrivés chez toi Sam ? *_ \- relance Seth.

Ce n'est pas faux. Il semble qu'elle se sent vraiment seule. Ses parents travaillent beaucoup et elle se retrouve souvent à garder sa petite sœur apparemment.

 _* Je ne sais pas. Mais, Jake, tu devrais quand même la rejoindre là. Elle va s'en vouloir et se poser des questions. *_ \- me dit Sam.

 _* Ouai. Au fait, mon père et les anciens vont faire un feu de camps samedi prochain pour les explications. Vous pensez que je devrais lui révéler avant ou… *_

 _* Je pense que, vu qu'elle aime le surnaturel et voudrait écouter nos légendes, tu devrais attendre le feu de camps. Comme ça, elle sera complètement plongée dans nos légendes, nos croyances et aura peut-être moins peur. *_ \- dit Embry sur un ton posé.

Le silence lui répond. Ce n'est pas dans l'habitude d'Embry de parler comme ça. D'un coup, il semble gêné sous nos regards surpris. Soudain, je sens alors une tristesse immense m'envahir et j'ai une forte envie de pleurer. Yuma gémit et les loups alentours me regardent. Sam comprend immédiatement et me pousse légèrement le flan gauche pour que je fasse demi-tour en direction de chez lui.

 _* Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jake ? *_ \- demande Embry.

 _* Charlotte ! *_

 _* C'est son imprégnée. Jacob et son loup ressentent certains sentiments forts qu'elle ressent. *_ \- explique Sam alors que je cours vers chez lui et qu'il me suit.

Nous mutons et nous rhabillons rapidement. J'entends alors des sanglots qui rendent mon loup triste et tourne en rond dans ma tête.

 _C'est Charlotte qui pleure… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_

 _Vite Jake, j'en peux plus de l'entendre pleurer, me hurle Yuma, fébrile._

J'entre dans le salon et vois Charlotte qui pleure dans les bras d'Emily. Cette dernière me regarde directement, triste également.

\- Charlotte ? Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle continue de sangloter et je m'approche d'elle. Elle semble sentir ma présence et se jette en pleurs dans mes bras.

\- Mon… Mon père… vient d'avoir… un… Une balle…

Quoi ? Son père a eu une balle ? Mais, qu'est-ce que…

\- Emily, tu peux nous expliquer ? dit Sam à son imprégnée, tandis qu'Embry, Paul et Seth entrent à leur tour dans la maison.

\- La mère de Charlotte vient de l'appeler. Monsieur Davis et Charlie ont fait une intervention dans une station essence entre Forks et Port Angeles. Un braquage et… un des types a tiré sous la panique de voir la police. Le père de Charlotte s'est pris une balle et semble être en mauvais état.

\- Putain ! je réponds, sous le choc.

\- Chut… Charlotte, ça va aller. Calme-toi ma belle, tente de la rassurer Emily.

Je reste figé, tenant Charlie dans mes bras pendant qu'elle pleure sans s'arrêter, son cœur bat vite et sa respiration est saccadée. Je sens que tous me regardent pour que je calme mon imprégnée. Je caresse fébrilement le dos de la blonde et je la sens se figer quelque peu.

\- Charlie… Calme-toi. Respire. Ton père va s'en sortir. Il est fort. Je t'amène le voir… Aller, regarde-moi. S'il te plaît, ma chérie.

Au bout de quelques minutes de paroles que j'essaie de contrôler face au désarroi et à la tristesse de mon imprégnée, je réussis à ce qu'elle lève la tête de mon torse. Son beau visage est blanc, strié de larmes, ses yeux sont rouges, me font rater un battement de cœur. Elle est triste, déboussolée et gênée.

 _Tu te rends compte que tu viens de lui dire « ma chérie » juste pour la calmer ?_

 _La ferme !_

Je me sens piquer un fard mais reste impassible. Je l'aide à se lever, Emily me donne le blouson de Charlotte et tout le monde sort de la maison. A ce moment-là, Jared et Kim reviennent dans notre direction avec un sourire qui s'efface à la vue de notre groupe. Mais, je prends Charlotte par les épaules et l'emmène en direction du parking où est sa voiture. Pendant que nous marchons, j'entends la meute qui explique à Jared et Kim ce qui se passe. Charlotte marche comme un automate et entre côté passager.

\- Charlotte ?

\- Hmm…

\- Ta mère t'a dit dans quel hôpital ton père était ?

\- A celui de Forks, mais… je… ma sœur…

\- Où est Amber ?

\- Chez une de ses copines. Amélie.

\- Déjà, je conduis jusqu'à Forks et après, tu m'indiques où habite cette Amélie.

\- Jake, j'ai peur.

\- Ca va aller Charlie…

Je démarre et roule assez rapidement. Charlotte ne sanglote plus et je sens qu'elle ne veut pas faire trop paniquer sa sœur.

\- Ma mère a déjà prévenu la mère d'Amélie donc, Amber doit sûrement m'attendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me gare devant une maison typique de Forks, un peu comme celle de Bella. Là, une femme rousse avec une petite blonde qui ressemble à Charlotte attendent sur le perron. La gamine pleure et Charlotte sort pour prendre sa sœur dans les bras.

\- Charlotte ! Comment va papa ?

\- On va le voir tout de suite. Merci beaucoup Fiona.

\- Pas de souci Charlotte. Tiens, ses affaires. Tenez-nous au courant.

\- Oui. Merci. Viens Amber !

Les deux filles Davis avancent vers la voiture. Amber chuchote alors à sa sœur :

\- Charlotte ? Qui conduit ?

\- Jacob, c'est un ami.

\- Wouah ! Le canon…

Je me sens piquer un fard mais souris.

\- Amber… Je pense qu'il est trop vieux pour toi.

\- Comme si tu n'y avais pas pensé pour toi…

\- Chut… Je…

\- Message reçu grande sœur.

Elles montent dans la voiture et je démarre en direction de l'hôpital.

\- Bonjour, Jacob. Moi, c'est Amber.

\- Enchanté Amber. Désolé de te rencontrer dans ces circonstances.

\- Moi aussi, répond-elle tristement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me gare dans le parking des urgences. Nous allons devant le comptoir des urgences.

\- Charlotte ! Amber ! Mes chéries !

Une femme aux cheveux blonds coiffés dans un chignon très strict avance vers nous dans sa blouse blanche. Elle prend les deux filles dans ses bras et elles pleurent entre elles. Je peux sentir différentes odeurs dans cet endroit, dont celle de vampires. Charlie est là et avance vers nous. Il a les épaules voûtées et il a un visage vraiment triste. Je constate également la présence de Bella, ainsi que son petit ami suceur de sang.

\- Jacob ? me demande Charlie, surpris de me voir ici.

\- Bonjour Charlie, est-ce que Mr Davis va bien ?

Nous nous serrons la main. Bella s'avance vers moi et me fait une bise sur la joue. Je suis surpris de ne plus sentir de frisson lorsqu'elle me touche. L'imprégnation fait son chemin il semblerait. Edward hoche la tête en me voyant. Bella voit alors mon imprégnée et va la voir. J'apprends par la même occasion que le père de Charlie s'est pris une balle dans l'épaule et qu'il va devoir rester en observation cette nuit. Il sera dans un bandage pendant au moins un mois et en arrêt de travail pendant un mois de plus pour la rééducation.

\- Jacob, ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu es là, intervient le père de Bella.

\- Charlotte était avec moi à la Réserve quand on a appris pour Mr Davis.

\- Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez.

\- On s'est rencontrés hier matin quand je suis allé voir Bella au lycée.

\- Donc, c'est vous qui avez raccompagné ma fille hier soir ?

Je me tourne vers la mère de mon imprégnée qui me sourit. Je lui tends la main qu'elle serre gentiment.

\- Bonjour Mrs Davis. Oui, en effet, je l'ai raccompagnée.

\- Vous êtes très serviable. Je suppose que c'est pour cette raison que tu es allée à la Réserve Indienne aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui. Mais j'en ai parlé à papa ce matin, répond ma Charlie en rougissant. Elle est jolie, gênée comme ça.

Fin PDV Jacob

PDV Bella

Nous sommes à l'hôpital à attendre que Jeremiah Davis se réveille suite à son accident. Par chance, mon père n'a rien eu mais nous avons eu très peur. Je suis dans les bras d'Edward qui sourit légèrement. En le regardant de plus près, je constate qu'il regarde Jacob. Je regarde à mon tour mon meilleur ami. Celui-ci discute avec mon père et la mère de Charlotte. La jeune fille est assise, sa sœur dans ses bras. Jacob jette souvent des coups d'œil à l'aînée des Davis, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il la regarde avec de l'émerveillement dans les yeux. C'est dingue cette histoire d'imprégnation. Edward m'a décrit ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Jake quand il s'est imprégné hier. Tous ses repaires ont été complètement modifiés en quelques secondes. A présent, il n'y a que Charlotte pour Jacob. Elle est son âme-sœur et il est la sienne. Comme moi pour Edward. Même si je sais que Jacob m'aime. En le voyant regarder la blondinette comme ça, je me rends compte que j'ai des sentiments plus forts que de l'amitié pour le loup. J'ai l'impression d'être trahie par lui. C'est un sentiment vraiment bizarre. Je suis jalouse du regard qu'il lance à son imprégnée et voudrais retrouver ce regard typiquement Jacobien sur moi. Mais, en y réfléchissant, je sais qu'il pourra aller mieux grâce à elle. Pour moi, c'est Edward. Ça l'a toujours été et cela le sera pour l'éternité.

Fin PDV Bella

PDV Edward

Je suis toujours à l'hôpital pour soutenir la famille Davis. Les deux filles du second de Charlie sont collées l'une à l'autre. Emma Davis est partie voir une patiente pour se changer les idées. Jacob discute avec le Chef Swan et ne peut s'empêcher de jeter plusieurs coups d'œil à son imprégnée. Bella est partie s'asseoir auprès de Charlotte et elles discutent entre elles.

 _* C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que fait Bella avec ma Charlie ? *_ \- Jacob

 _* J'ai tellement eu peur pour papa… Mais, Jacob est vraiment ami avec le Chef Swan ? *_ \- Charlotte

 _* Mon papa dort encore mais j'ai vachement faim en fait. Je pourrais demander à Cha-Cha… *_ \- Amber

 _* Je me demande pourquoi Jeremiah ne m'a pas dit que Jacob et sa fille se côtoyaient. Surtout vu comment il la regarde. *_ \- Charlie

 _* J'espère que Bella ne va pas trop lui parler d'Edward, avec ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. *_ \- soupire le loup dans sa tête.

Je relève légèrement la tête, surpris par sa dernière phrase. Jacob tourne la tête vers moi juste une seconde.

 _* Nous discutions de certaines traditions de ma tribu avec Charlotte quand elle a dit que Bella ne semblait pas respecter tout et surtout pas notre pacte avec vous *_ \- répondit-il à ma question silencieuse.

\- Comment ça ? je chuchote très bas, mais je sais qu'il m'entend.

 _* Nous lui avons expliqué que les étrangers de la Réserve pouvaient venir sur notre territoire s'ils respectaient nos traditions et nos coutumes. Sam lui a également dit que ta famille était notre ennemi depuis des années. Donc, elle a demandé pourquoi Bella pouvait encore revenir sur nos terres alors qu'elle sort avec toi. Les gars étaient assez d'accord avec ce qu'elle a dit. *_

 _* Jacob est tellement beau… Oh… J'espère qu'il ne va pas m'en vouloir trop après ce que j'ai dit sur sa meilleure amie… *_

Cela fait quelques heures que nous sommes partis de l'hôpital avec Bella. Mr Davis s'est réveillé. Charlie est resté avec la famille Davis. Quant à Jacob, il vient d'appeler Bella pour lui dire qu'il rentrait à la Réserve et que tout allait bien. Mon amour lui a directement demandé comment allait son imprégnée. Le loup lui a dit qu'elle semblait se sentir un peu mieux et qu'ils se verraient dans la semaine et surtout le samedi prochain. Un feu de camps est prévu et Jacob a également prévu de révéler sa nature à Charlotte. Apparemment, la meute ne comprend pas pourquoi l'un d'eux s'est imprégné d'une non-indienne. Normalement, les imprégnées sont indiennes.

\- Edward ? me demande Bella alors que nous sommes chez moi où seul Carlisle n'est pas présent.

\- Oui Amour ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu as appris quelque chose à l'hôpital ?

\- Je… Oui. Il y a plusieurs trucs que Jacob a pensé qui me font réfléchir.

\- Quoi ? C'est par rapport à son imprégnation ?

\- Comment tu peux savoir ?

\- Quand il a appris à son père qu'il s'était imprégnée d'une fille de Forks, Billy a paru très étonné.

\- En effet. Mais, un des Anciens, le vieux Quil aurait trouvé le journal d'un ancêtre d'Ephraïm Black. C'était un Alpha puissant et il s'est imprégné d'une étrangère qui l'a rendu encore plus puissant. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça qu'ils sont Alphas de génération en génération.

Je vois ma Bella ouvrir ses yeux en grand sous la surprise. Jasper et Alice nous écoutent parler, ainsi qu'Esmée. Rosalie et Emmett sont dans leur chambre et font… ce qu'ils ont à faire. Ils pourraient se retenir quand même…

\- Edward, il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet. Charlotte a parlé de toi à Jacob.

\- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Ca a l'air de te mettre en colère.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère. Je suis juste surpris de son esprit de déduction et d'analyse qui est très fort. En fait, Jacob m'a dit qu'ils avaient un peu discuter de notre pacte avec la tribu. Du coup, Charlotte a soulevé un point qui semble intéressant. Comme quoi, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tu peux continuer de revenir à la Réserve alors que tu sors avec un ennemi. Ça a un peu énervé Jacob, comme tu t'en doutes.

\- Eh bien. Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas non plus. Elle est vraiment intelligente. Peut-être que c'est son pouvoir pour aider Jacob dans son prochain rôle d'Alpha…

Fin PDV Edward


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

PDV Charlotte

Dimanche matin

Je me lève avec du mal. Je m'étire lentement dans mon lit et soupire. Je regarde mon réveil sur ma table de nuit. Dix heures dix-sept. Je suis rentrée à la maison avec Amber vers onze heures hier soir. Nous avons grignoté toutes les deux et maman est arrivée. Maman et le Chef Swan ramènent papa aujourd'hui en début d'après-midi. Juste après avoir mangé, Amber est partie prendre une petite douche et est partie se coucher. Elle était épuisée. Quant à moi, je suis restée un peu dans le salon avec maman pour discuter de l'organisation pendant la convalescence de papa jusqu'à presque trois heures du matin. Ce qui fait que je vais devoir faire le chauffeur d'Amber presque à chaque fois qu'elle devra sortir et continuer d'aider maman pour le ménage, le linge, la cuisine et m'occuper de papa quand maman ne sera pas là parce qu'elle va faire un peu plus d'heures à l'hôpital pour compenser le fait que papa ne travaille pas pendant un moment. Je suis assez déçue. Je m'occupe de ma sœur depuis longtemps même quand papa n'avait rien et là, maman m'en demande encore beaucoup, sans compter la maison. Je sais que je ne devrais pas me plaindre et que j'aime ma sœur, mais, là, déjà que je ne pouvais pas beaucoup voir Brooke en dehors du lycée. Avec cette situation, je le pourrais encore moins. Surtout maintenant que j'ai rencontré Jacob. Celui-ci d'ailleurs a été super hier soir. On s'est échangé nos numéros car il a pensé que j'allais sûrement être plus occupée pour aider à la maison. La chanson From The Inside de Linkin Park résonne sur ma table de nuit, me sortant de mes pensées.

\- Brooke ?

\- Allo Cha-Cha ? Comment tu vas ? J'ai appris pour ton père.

\- Oui. Ca va. Il sort cet après-midi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Brent m'a dit qu'il avait eu un accident en service.

La voix de ma meilleure amie semblait enrouée, signe de panique chez elle.

\- Oui. Ils étaient en intervention pour un braquage et un type lui a tiré une balle dans l'épaule.

\- Bon sang !

Le silence se fait à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Brooke ? T'es toujours là ?

\- Oui. Excuse-moi. Mais, tu étais avec Jacob hier ?

\- Oui. Il m'a accompagné à l'hôpital. J'étais trop bouleversée pour conduire.

\- Et comment c'était avant l'accident de ton père ?

\- Et bien, je…

\- Charlotte ? Lève-toi. Il faut faire le ménage et m'aider à préparer le lit pour ton père.

Je soupire.

\- Oui maman. Ca commence.

La dernière phrase, je l'ai dit moins fort pour que seule Brooke entende.

\- Tu vas devoir t'occuper de la maison et d'Amber, c'est ça ?

\- Dans le mille.

\- Merde, Cha-Cha. T'as seize ans. Dis à ta mère que tu dois profiter de ton adolescence aussi.

\- Brookie, avec mon père qui…

\- Il y a pas de « Brookie » avec moi. Tu faisais déjà beaucoup pour ta famille avant hier.

\- Je dois y aller. Je te raconterai ma visite à la Réserve demain en Psycho.

\- Okay. Je viens avec Brent demain, donc pas besoin de venir me chercher. A demain ma belle.

\- A demain.

Je raccroche et je me lève en soupirant.

Il est presque quinze heures et papa, maman et le Chef Swan vont bientôt arriver à la maison. Amber est dans sa chambre et travaille ses cours pour demain. Quant à moi, j'ai rangé la maison, fait le linge, changé les draps de papa et maman et préparé un lit dans la chambre d'amis pour maman pendant la convalescence de papa. J'ai mangé avec Amber et là, je viens de terminer de préparer le repas de ce soir, j'ai préparé une salade composée avec des croques monsieur qu'il ne restera plus qu'à cuire. Je sais que papa aime les croques. En préparant le repas, je me suis mis l'album Paint The Sky With Stars de Enya et là, c'est la chanson China Roses qui se fait entendre dans la cuisine alors que je mets les croques prêts sur le comptoir de la cuisine emballés dans du cellophane et la salade dans le frigo. J'entends un bruit de moteur arriver près de la maison et arrête la musique.

\- Amber ! Ils arrivent !

Je vais dans le salon, suivie de ma sœur. Nous sommes en tenues décontractées. Amber porte un pantalon gris avec un pull des Aristochats. Quant à moi, je suis en bas de jogging noir lâche avec un tee-shirt des Guns and Roses gris.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur maman qui porte un sac, elle nous sourit doucement. Charlie Swan soutient papa qui semble encore un peu groggy par ses médicaments. Papa nous sourit gentiment.

\- Bon retour à la maison Papa ! nous lui disons avec un sourire.

Le Chef Swan a amené papa dans la chambre. Il est resté discuté quelques minutes avec papa et maman et il est parti au poste. Maman est retournée à l'hôpital non sans me donner les instructions pour la prise de médicaments pour papa. Amber est dans la chambre de papa pour discuter un peu avec lui et moi, je range les différents médicaments dans la cuisine avec les instructions à côté. Mon téléphone sonne et la musique Me & You résonne. Jacob. Il faut que je réfléchisse à une sonnerie personnalisée pour lui d'ailleurs.

\- Allo ?

\- Charlotte. C'est Jacob.

\- Bonjour Jacob. Ca va ?

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander comment ça va.

\- Ca va. Papa vient de rentrer à la maison.

\- Il se sent comment ?

\- Fatigué. Il est un peu dans les vapes à cause des médocs.

\- Et ta mère et ta sœur ?

\- Ma mère est déjà repartie à l'hôpital pour bosser et Amber est avec papa.

\- Et toi Charlotte, comment tu vas ?

\- Ca va. Je suis un peu fatiguée. Je range tous les médocs et je vais bientôt faire chauffer le repas de papa. Il doit manger tôt pour bien dormir.

\- Tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Oh… J'ai changé les draps pour papa, préparé la chambre d'amis pour maman, préparé le repas de ce soir, fait le ménage et je dois aussi finir de lire l'acte que j'ai à lire pour demain.

\- Je vois. Ta sœur ne t'a pas aidé un peu ?

\- Non. Mais, j'ai l'habitude.

\- Quand même. Elle devrait t'aider un peu. Tu n'es pas Super Woman. C'est le weekend, tu devrais te reposer un peu.

\- Merci Jake… Et toi, tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Mais je t'en prie. Elle doit t'aider, elle n'a pas quatre ans et… Moi, j'ai… euh… je suis resté à mon atelier avec Quil et Embry. On s'occupe du moteur d'une Golf que je voudrais récupérer et on l'a presque terminée.

\- D'accord. Je voulais te dire merci pour hier aussi. Et désolée pour ce que j'ai dit à propos de Bella. Je…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Charlie. Au fait, tu fais quoi mercredi après les cours ?

\- Le mercredi, je vais à mon cours de Yoga. Pourquoi ?

\- Du Yoga ?

\- Oui, j'ai commencé quand j'ai arrêté la danse, l'an dernier.

\- D'accord. Tu termines à quelle heure ?

\- Je finis à cinq heures et je dois aller récupérer Amber à son cours de guitare à sept heures.

\- Tu voudrais qu'on aille faire un tour tous les deux pour passer le temps ?

J'y crois pas ! Jacob m'invite à un rendez-vous !

\- D'accord. Je serais à côté de la boutique des Newtons, le cours de Yoga est là.

\- Super ! Je viendrais te chercher. Je pourrais t'offrir un milkshake ou autre. Un bon rétablissement à ton père.

\- Okay. Alors à mercredi Jacob. Merci à toi.

\- C'est de la part de tout le monde. Tu sais, Claire a demandé après toi ce midi. Elle te cherchait. Elle était triste et voulait te montrer comment faire un bandage pour ton père.

Je souris.

\- Elle est mignonne… Tu lui diras merci et que j'essayerais de venir pour qu'elle me montre ça rapidement.

\- Je lui dirais. Repose-toi Charlie.

Il raccrocha et je souriais comme une idiote, mon téléphone dans les mains.

\- C'était le beau gosse d'hier ? me demanda Amber dans le salon avec un sourire narquois.

\- Jacob ? Oui. Il voulait savoir comment allait papa.

\- Il est gentil. Papa s'est endormi. Je vais regarder un peu la télé.

\- Je le réveillerais dans deux heures pour qu'il mange et qu'il prenne ses médocs. Amber… Je… Est-ce que je pourrais te demander quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr. Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider un peu pour le ménage quand j'aurais besoin ?

\- Cha-Cha, je sais que papa et maman comptent beaucoup sur toi. Alors, je vais t'aider.

\- Merci. Je vais aller terminer ma Littérature pour demain.

Je vais dans ma chambre, me mets un réveil pour dans une heure et demie et m'installe pour terminer de lire les dernières pages de l'acte à lire pour demain de Cyrano. Au bout de vingt minutes, j'ai terminé mais je me sens sombrer.

 _Windmill, windmill for the land_ _  
_ _Turn forever hand in hand_ _  
Take it all in on your stride  
_ _It is ticking, falling down_ _  
_ _Love forever, love has freely_ _  
_ _Turned forever you and me_ _  
_ _Windmill, windmill for the land_ _  
_ _Is everybody in ?_

Le refrain de Feel Good Inc de Gorillaz me fait sursauter sur mon lit. Il est six heures et demi passées. Je m'étire de nouveau et vais dans la salle de bain pour me réveiller. Je vais faire un tour dans la chambre où est papa. Je vois qu'il dort mais remue un peu, son épaule droite bandée doit le lancer. Je vais dans la cuisine en passant par le salon. Amber est assise par terre et regarde Bob l'Éponge.

\- Coucou Amber !

\- Cha-Cha ! Tu es réveillée… Je suis venue te voir il y a une heure et tu dormais. Je n'ai pas voulu te déranger.

\- Merci. Bon, je vais préparer à manger pour papa, je lui amène et lui donne ses médocs et après on mange. Ça te va ?

\- Pas de souci. Je mettrais la table pendant ce temps.

\- Si tu veux, on peut se mettre dans le salon, comme ça on se regarde un film.

\- D'accord. Je choisis.

\- Pas de souci.

Je vais dans la cuisine et remets l'album d'Enya. La musique Orinoco Flow se fait entendre pas trop fort. Je sors un plateau à mettre sur le lit. Sors une assiette plate, un morceau de pain, des couverts, un verre et mets deux croques monsieur dans la poêle qui chauffe. Pendant ce temps, je sors la salade du frigo et sers une ou deux cuillérées dans l'assiette. Je regarde la posologie des médocs à donner à papa et les place sur le plateau. Quelques minutes plus tard, je prends le plateau et me dirige avec le repas dans la chambre. Amber vient m'ouvrir et essaie de réveiller papa doucement.

\- Mmm… Oui ma puce ?

\- Papa. C'est l'heure de manger. Cha-Cha t'as amené ton plateau. Attends, je t'aide à t'installer.

Ma sœur aide notre père à s'asseoir dans le lit.

\- Merci les filles.

\- Pas de souci papa.

Amber sort de la chambre et va dans la cuisine pour mettre la table.

\- Comment tu te sens papa ?

\- Les antidouleurs ne font plus effet, je pense. Mon épaule me lance.

\- J'ai apporté les médicaments que tu dois prendre en mangeant.

\- Merci ma grande. Oh… Croques monsieur ?

\- Oui. Je sais que tu aimes bien. Si tu as encore faim après, tu m'appelles.

\- Je pense que tu m'as fait une belle assiette.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sors de la chambre. Ma sœur a mis la table sur la table basse et cherche apparemment un film à regarder. Je souris doucement et vais dans la cuisine pour cuire nos croques monsieur. Nous nous installons devant Mary Poppins. Quand le film est terminé, Amber débarrasse et fais la vaisselle. Pendant ce temps, je vais vérifier que papa dort, ce qui est le cas. J'entrouvre alors la porte de la chambre et dis à ma sœur d'aller se doucher et se coucher. Il est presque neuf heures et demi.

Lundi 6h20

Mon réveil sonne et j'arrête la musique. Je m'étire dans mon lit en gémissant. Aujourd'hui, c'est lundi et les cours reprennent. J'entends du bruit dans la cuisine. Maman est sûrement déjà levée. Elle travaille de nuit cette semaine, mais je pense qu'elle veut s'occuper de papa aujourd'hui. Elle doit lui changer son bandage, l'aider à se laver et faire un peu de ménage, même si j'ai fait une grande partie hier. On s'est arrangées cette semaine pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de papa jusqu'au début de son service à six heures le soir sauf le mercredi. Donc, je pense qu'elle veut faire ça le matin, comme ça, elle peut dormir un peu l'après-midi avant qu'on rentre des cours vers trois heures. Je me lève, vais prendre ma douche et m'habille d'un jean simple avec un chemisier vert foncé, j'attache mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Je me prépare au ralenti car, pour ne pas réveiller papa, je n'ai pas mis de musique. Et moi et la musique, c'est une grande histoire d'amour. Chaque action que je fais, en général, je la fais en musique. Bref, je vais dans la cuisine, fais la bise à ma mère et ma sœur qui a également la tête dans le cul. Elle aussi, vit avec la musique.

Vers sept heures, Amber et moi partons en voiture de la maison. Je mets alors l'album Love. Angel. Music. Baby. de Gwen Stefani et la musique Hollaback Girl se fait entendre dans l'habitacle et je chante tranquillement avec ma sœur. La musique se termine alors que je viens d'arriver devant le collège. Amber descend et on se donne rendez-vous ici pour deux heures et demi. Je redémarre et la musique Cool résonne dans la voiture et je chante tranquillement. J'arrive quelques minutes plus tard devant le lycée. Je me gare et je vois Brooke et Brent qui se viennent à ma rencontre. Je descends, prenant mon sac et Brooke me prend dans ses bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, Brent fait de même.

\- Cha-Cha ! Comment va Jeremiah ? me demande mon cousin par alliance.

\- Ca va. Il a mal de temps en temps et ses médocs le font roupiller.

\- T'as l'air crevée ma chérie, me reproche Brooke.

\- Je sais. Mais, j'ai demandé à Amber de m'aider un peu plus à la maison.

\- Ca fait des années que je te dis de le faire. Tu as enfin compris…

\- C'est Jacob qui m'a conseillé de…

\- Jacob ? Lui tu l'écoutes au moins. Je vais le remercier. Au fait, racontes-nous. Attends… Tu as vu Jacob hier ?

\- Non. Il m'a appelé pour avoir des nouvelles et m'inviter à prendre un milkshake après notre cours de Yoga mercredi.

\- Holà ! Toi, tu as beaucoup de choses à me raconter, me dit ma meilleure amie.

Nous arrivons dans la classe de Psycho tandis que Brent est parti à son cours de Maths. Ce qui est bien dans le cours de Psycho, c'est que notre prof ne nous réprimande pas si l'on parle pendant son cours. C'est bizarre, mais pour une fois, cela ne m'embête pas de discuter. Donc, je commence à raconter à Brooke mon weekend, mes discussions avec Jacob et ses amis, l'accident de mon père, l'invitation d'hier de Jacob, le surnom qu'il m'a donné et qui me donne des frissons, comment était la Réserve, vue que Brooke ne l'a jamais vu non plus.

Mercredi après-midi

\- Mettez-vous dans la posture de la Charrue, nous dit Maisie, notre professeur de Yoga.

Je souris doucement appréciant cette posture. Je suis à mon cours de Yoga et je porte mon short noir avec ma brassière blanche, montrant mon piercing violet. Je me mets alors sur le dos sur mon tapis, je mets les bras le long du corps paumes sur le sol et j'étends mes jambes en les serrant l'une contre l'autre. Je lève alors les jambes, les pointes vers le ciel en inspirant. Ensuite, en expirant, je décolle doucement les hanches du sol, puis le bas du dos. Toujours en expirant, je laisse mes pieds arriver au-dessus de ma tête. J'inspire en mettant mes mains sur le sol sur le bas du dos. Après une nouvelle inspiration, je décolle mes pieds du sol et les fais remonter en sens inverse. Je force quelque peu sur mes abdos pour faire le mouvement inverse quelques secondes plus tard. Nous refaisons cet exercice quelques minutes, toujours en inspirant et expirant profondément.

\- Nous allons nous mettre doucement en position du pont ou du demi pont pour ceux qui n'y arrivent pas encore.

Je m'allonge alors de tout mon long sur le tapis. Je pose mes paumes de mains sur le sol à l'inverse des poignets, pose mes pieds en parallèle sur le sol et pousse sur mes mains pour soulever mon corps. Je me retrouve alors la tête en bas et mains et pieds ancrés dans le sol, j'inspire et expire doucement.

\- Vous pouvez maintenant vous relever, nous allons effectuer la salutation au soleil pour la fin du cours.

Je lève alors ma jambe gauche doucement en poussant sur mes bras. Je sens un regard brûlant sur moi mais, je n'y fais pas attention. J'inspire profondément et lève un peu plus la jambe et décolle la deuxième jambe du sol pour atterrir quelques secondes plus tard debout sur mes jambes.

\- C'est très bien Charlotte. Tu fais des progrès, comment va ta jambe ? Il semblerait qu'elle a plus de force.

\- Ca va beaucoup mieux. Grâce à tes exercices Maisie. Merci.

Nous nous mettons alors tous en position pour la salutation au soleil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sors des vestiaires où je me suis pris une douche et me suis changée. Je porte un jean slim avec un haut long en marinière bleu foncé et bleu clair avec une veste en jean très courte. J'ai laissé mes cheveux lâchés et ils m'arrivent un peu en dessous de la poitrine. Devant le bâtiment, je vois alors Jacob qui m'attend tranquillement à moitié assis sur sa moto. Il porte un jean et un tee-shirt simple mais il est trop sexy. Je me sens rougir en le voyant se redresser à ma vue. Il s'avance vers moi avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres fines et je lui souris timidement.

\- Bonjour Charlotte.

\- Bonjour Jacob.

\- Tu es vachement souple dis-moi…

Je me sens rougir et prends conscience de quelque chose.

\- Tu m'as regarder faire le pont ?

Jacob ouvre légèrement la bouche et regarde partout sauf mon visage. Cela me fait sourire doucement. Il semble gêné mais j'adore ça.

\- Je… J'étais curieux. Je ne connais pas trop le Yoga. Mais, ça a l'air assez dur.

Nous avançons tranquillement vers le Dinner qui est près du magasin des Newtons.

\- On va dire qu'il faut avoir un peu de force mais, oui, surtout de la souplesse.

\- Comment ça se fait que ça te semblait facile ?

\- Oh… J'ai fait presque neuf ans de danse donc…

\- Pourquoi tu as arrêté ? Tu voulais changer ?

Je baisse un peu la tête, me remémorant la raison pour laquelle j'ai dû arrêter la danse.

\- Charlotte ?

\- Désolée Jacob. Je repensais à mon accident.

\- Tu as eu un accident ?

Il s'était arrêté de marcher et avait presque crié sa question.

\- Viens. Je te raconte.

On entre dans le Dinner mais Jacob tremble presque de colère. Nous nous asseyons dans un box et je pose ma main sur son avant-bras. J'ai remarqué que, pour une raison totalement inconnue, quand je fais ce geste sur Jacob, il se calme presque automatiquement. Nous commandons un milkshake à la framboise pour moi et une gaufre chocolat-banane pour Jacob.

\- Alors, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

\- En fait, à la base, je voulais rentrer à Julliard à New-York parce que j'étais passionnée par la danse. Je faisais de la danse classique et de la danse moderne, plus de dix heures de danse par semaine à Port Angeles. Mes principaux atouts étaient les sauts et les équilibres. Mais, l'an dernier, je participais à un ballet où je devais faire un solo. J'ai fait une très mauvaise réception, je suis tombée de la scène et je me suis retrouvée avec une luxation aigue de la rotule à ma jambe gauche. Ce qui fait que j'ai dû arrêter complètement la danse, mais je suis autorisée à faire du Yoga. J'ai dû abandonner mon projet de Julliard.

\- Je suis désolée jolie Charlie. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Jake. Je vais bien. J'ai eu de la chance de ne pas mourir.

\- Mais, du coup, tu veux faire quoi comme métier ?

\- Je n'y pense pas pour l'instant. Et toi ?

\- Eh bien, comme je t'ai dit vendredi soir, sûrement ouvrir un garage à la Push.

\- C'est vrai que toi t'adores la mécanique… je dis avec un sourire.

\- Et toi, tu aimes la musique, la cuisine et la lecture. Tu pourrais un métier dans une de tes passions… Déjà, où est-ce que tu te vois vivre ?

\- En fait, jusqu'à l'année dernière, je me voyais bien partir à New-York mais, à présent, je me sens plus rester dans le coin. Peut-être même vivre dans ta réserve. Je crois que j'ai eu un immense coup de cœur pour cet endroit…

Je vois alors Jacob qui me regarde songeur pendant quelques minutes. Je me sens rougir sous son regard sur moi.

\- Euh… Charlotte, il y a un feu de camps qui est organisé ce samedi par le Conseil des Anciens de notre tribu où nous écoutons nos légendes.

\- Ca doit être prenant…

\- Ca l'est en effet. Et je voudrais que tu viennes à cette soirée…

\- Moi ? Mais, c'est réservé à votre tribu, non ?

\- En réalité, c'est réservé surtout aux personnes qui sont le plus concernées par ces légendes. Et, dans un sens, tu en fais partie. Tu comprendras…

\- C'est en rapport avec le lien bizarre qui nous unit toi et moi ?

Je le vois encore plus gêné. Cela m'intrigue et je sens qu'il ne peut pas encore m'en parler.

\- Je serais honorée de venir à votre feu de camps Jacob.

Fin PDV Charlotte


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

PDV Jacob

Dimanche matin

J'entends un hurlement de loup alors que je dors encore. Je me redresse précipitamment en entendant un second hurlement. C'est Quil et Embry qui m'appellent depuis la forêt derrière la maison. Je sors de la chambre et de la maison, saluant mon père au passage. Hier, après que Bella et Edward soient partis de l'hôpital, je suis un peu resté auprès de Charlie. Au départ, je me suis senti un peu de trop, mais, avec cette imprégnation, j'ai pu constater que c'était ma place. Auprès d'Elle. Auprès de ma Charlie. Quand je suis rentré à la maison, mon père n'était pas couché et semblait m'attendre.

 _Flashback de la veille au soir_

\- Jacob, Sam m'a raconté pour Mr Davis. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Ca va. Il va devoir rester chez lui au moins deux mois. Il s'est pris une balle dans l'épaule droite.

\- Bon sang ! Comment va ton imprégnée ?

\- Elle a été vraiment choquée quand sa mère l'a appelée. Yuma n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre pleurer.

\- C'est normal. Elle est votre imprégnée à tous les deux.

\- Mmm… Je commence à sentir ce satané lien de plus en plus, papa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens exactement ?

\- Quand elle a reçu l'appel pour son père, je n'étais pas avec elle. J'étais dans la forêt et j'ai ressenti toute sa tristesse et son trouble. Je me suis précipité chez Emily où elle était.

\- Je vois. Mais pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec elle ?

\- En fait, on a passé un très bon moment avec la meute, Charlie a cuisiné chez Emily. Après le repas, elle semblait vouloir discuter un peu de nos légendes. A un moment donné, elle nous a demandé pourquoi Bella pouvait continuer de revenir sur le territoire alors qu'elle sortait avec l'ennemi. Cela m'a mis en colère et j'ai couru.

\- Vous lui avez parlé direct des légendes ?

\- Non. En fait, elle nous expliquait pourquoi elle n'était pas venue à la Push avant. Elle pensait qu'il fallait connaître un Indien. On lui a expliqué, avec Sam, que tout le monde était le bienvenu s'il respectait nos traditions ainsi que le pacte avec les Cullen qui sont nos ennemis.

\- Vraiment très intelligente… Et ça t'a mis en colère par rapport à Bella…

\- Ouai. Mais, les gars m'ont dit que dans un sens, elle n'avait pas forcément tort.

\- C'est vrai. Elle soulève les bons points.

\- Ca c'est sûr. Je vais morfler pendant le feu de camps.

Mon père me regarde légèrement taquin.

\- Sinon, d'autres signes par rapport à l'imprégnation Jacob ?

\- J'ai croisé Bella en accompagnant Charlotte à l'hôpital. J'ai… Je…

\- Tu ne ressens plus le frisson en la touchant comme avant.

\- Comment tu… sais ?

\- Je suis ton père et j'ai pu t'observer avec Bella.

Je grogne.

 _Fin Flashback_

Revenons au présent. Quil et Embry m'appellent. Je fonce dans la forêt en me dessapant et je mute. J'entre en connexion avec eux et constate qu'il y a également Paul, Sam et Jared.

 _* Qu'est-ce qui se passe les gars ? Je patrouille dans une heure, vous auriez pu me laisser dormir *_

 _* On voulait savoir comment allait le père de ton imprégnée et comment elle allait aussi. *_ \- dit Sam

 _* Vous me réveillez pour ça ? Bande de… *_

 _* Du calme, vieux. Vu que t'es pas revenu hier soir, on s'est inquiétés. *_ \- me coupe Embry, ce qui me calme.

 _* Désolé. Je discutais avec mon père après être revenu de l'hôpital et j'étais crevé. *_

 _* Alors ? *_

 _* Mr Davis s'est réveillé. Il va devoir rester chez lui à peu près deux mois. *_

 _* Mais où est-ce qu'il s'est reçu une balle ? *_ \- demande Jared

 _* Dans l'épaule droite *_

 _* Ouille *_ \- grimace Quil

 _* Et comment va ta Charlie ? *_ \- me demande Paul

 _* Elle a eu très peur. Mais, ça va aller. *_

 _* T'as vu Paul, il ne t'a pas repris sur le surnom de sa chérie… *_ \- intervient Jared en rigolant.

 _* La ferme Cameron. *_ \- je grogne.

 _* Bon, Quil, Embry et Jacob, en patrouille. *_ \- nous dit Sam d'un ton sans appel.

Je soupire. Dire que j'aurais pu dormir au moins trois quarts d'heure de plus. Je ne sens plus les esprits de Jared, Paul et Sam et me retrouve avec ceux de mes deux meilleurs amis.

 _* Alors Jake, comment est sa famille ? *_ \- me demande Embry en courant vers le sud.

 _* Oh… Vous voulez me lâcher avec mon imprégnée oui ? *_

 _* Non. Ce n'est vraiment pas commun que tu te sois imprégné et surtout d'une « visage pâle ». *_ \- continue Quil qui court en direction de nord, à côté de moi.

 _* Mais… *_

 _* T'as vu Bella à l'hôpital ? *_ \- demande Embry

 _* Oui. Elle était avec son père et Cullen. *_

Je repensais alors à la sensation que j'avais eu en touchant ma meilleure amie, ou plutôt à la non-sensation.

 _* Comment ça, la non-sensation ? *_ \- intervient Quil

 _* D'habitude quand je touche Bella, je… j'ai un léger frisson et là, rien, nada. *_

 _* C'est l'imprégnation Jake. Déjà, tu peux ressentir quand elle ressent quelque chose de fort et de soudain. Et je peux t'assurer que ça va s'amplifier avec le temps passé ensemble. *_ \- me dit calmement Quil, qui a déjà connu ça avec Claire.

 _* Tu sens ça, Quil ? *_

J'hume l'air environnant et sens une odeur que je connais. Merde ! C'est la rouquine !

 _* Embry, appelle les gars et rejoignez-nous. On y va Quil, il ne faut pas qu'elle nous échappe. *_

Quil grogne dans la direction de l'odeur et nous nous élançons ensemble. J'entends Embry qui appelle les autres et je sens que Sam, Jared, Paul, Seth et Leah ont rejoints Embry au pas de course.

J'entends un mouvement à ma droite et je bifurque immédiatement dans la direction. Je vois entre certains arbres un léger filet orange vif. C'est bien cette garce.

 _* Jake, Quil, encerclez-la. On arrive bientôt à votre hauteur *_ \- nous dit Sam.

 _* Je suis là dans quelques secondes les gars. *_ \- intervient Leah que j'entends arriver.

J'avance vers la droite, Quil sur la gauche et Leah vient d'arriver à nos côtés et se positionne entre nous. La rouquine est debout devant nous en position de défense.

\- Oh… Les petits chiens sont de sortie aujourd'hui…

Nous grognons tous les trois et j'entends les autres grogner en arrivant également. Paul et Sam sont dans les bois juste derrière Vampirella.

\- Votre petite protégée ne le sera plus très longtemps et sera bientôt à moi. Je vais m'en régaler.

 _* Va brûler en enfer ! *_ \- je grogne

Je m'élance sous la colère et elle me sourit en courant. Elle s'approche de Seth et Jared.

 _* On y va Seth ! *_ \- dit Jared

 _* On va pouvoir lui arracher ses mains *_ \- dit Seth en s'élançant à la suite du Bêta qu'est Jared.

 _* On arrive aussi *_ \- dit Paul

Malheureusement, ce qu'on n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'on était proches du territoire des Cullen. Victoria sauta sur leur territoire et nous ne pouvions pas avancer plus. Trois Cullen étaient de leur côté, Blondie, Esmée et le baraqué courraient sur elle. Mais, elle les évita presque avec facilité.

Je ne les vois plus mais entends des craquements de branches ainsi qu'un bruit sourd. Un hurlement se fait entendre et on entend un : « Putain, elle nous échappe encore ! » du baraqué.

\- Attrape-la Rose !

\- Merde ! Elle est sur leur territoire…

Nous nous étions déjà élancés en direction de la rouquine.

 _* Elle a encore sauté sur leur territoire *_ \- s'énerve Paul

 _* Bon sang ! Elle passe d'un territoire à un autre à chaque fois qu'elle risque de se faire attraper. *_ \- intervient Sam

 _* Elle a sauté ! *_ \- intervient Quil

 _* Elle nous a encore échappé *_

Les trois Cullen sont sur leur territoire et la colère est sur leurs visages blafards. Sam se transforme, se met un short et va à leur rencontre, toujours sur notre territoire.

\- Nous avions failli l'avoir cette fois…

\- En effet, c'est vraiment pas de chance, intervient Esmée.

\- Il faudrait l'amener à un endroit où nos deux clans peuvent travailler sur le même terrain, continue notre Alpha.

\- J'en parlerais à Carlisle.

\- D'accord. En plus, nous devons parler de l'imprégnée de Jacob qui est sur votre territoire.

\- Je lui en parlerais également. Il faudra convenir d'un rendez-vous sans tarder, lui dit gentiment la vampire.

Dimanche après-midi

Toute la meute est chez Sam et Emily et nous avons tous bien mangé. Nous sommes tous assez fatigués suite à notre poursuite dans les bois. Mais, j'ai l'impression que je suis un peu plus fatigué que les autres et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

\- Sam ?

\- Oui Jacob ?

Sam est sur le canapé, Emily dans ses bras et ils regardent la télévision ensemble. Jared et Kim, son imprégnée, sont de l'autre côté du canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quil a accompagné Claire faire une sieste, Embry, Seth et Paul sont dans le jardin et somnolent sur l'herbe sous leur forme lupine et Leah est rentrée chez Sue.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, je me sens trop fatigué.

\- C'est vrai que tu as l'air épuisé, Jake, intervient Emily.

\- Pourtant, tu as fait la même course que nous.

\- Tu penses que Charlie va bien ? je demande, paniqué, ce qui fait sourire les deux couples.

\- T'as qu'à aller voir comment elle va, intervient Kim.

\- Ou alors, tu peux l'appeler, intervient Quil qui descend des chambres.

\- Tu as pris son numéro ? Bien joué Black… me dit Jared avec un sourire.

Je grogne, mais prends mon téléphone et cherche le numéro de Charlotte.

Au bout de la deuxième sonnerie, elle décroche.

\- Allo ?

Elle semble fatiguée…

\- Charlotte. C'est Jacob.

\- Bonjour Jacob. Ca va ?

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander comment ça va.

\- Ca va. Papa vient de rentrer à la maison.

\- Il se sent comment ?

\- Fatigué. Il est un peu dans les vapes à cause des médocs.

\- Et ta mère et ta sœur ?

\- Ma mère est déjà repartie à l'hôpital pour bosser et Amber est avec papa.

\- Et toi Charlotte, comment tu vas ?

\- Ca va. Je suis un peu fatiguée. Je range tous les médocs et je vais bientôt faire chauffer le repas de papa. Il doit manger tôt pour bien dormir.

\- Tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Oh… J'ai changé les draps pour papa, préparé la chambre d'amis pour maman, préparé le repas de ce soir, fait le ménage et je dois aussi finir de lire l'acte que j'ai à lire pour demain.

Je comprends pourquoi je me sens crevé. Entre ma patrouille, ma course-poursuite et le fait que Charlie ait fait du ménage, du rangement et la cuisine, c'est normal que je sois crevé.

\- Je vois. Ta sœur ne t'a pas aidé un peu ?

\- Non. Mais, j'ai l'habitude.

\- Quand même. Elle devrait t'aider un peu. Tu n'es pas Super Woman. C'est le weekend, tu devrais te reposer un peu.

\- Merci Jake… Et toi, tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Mais je t'en prie. Elle doit t'aider, elle n'a pas quatre ans et… Moi, j'ai… euh… je suis resté à mon atelier avec Quil et Embry. On s'occupe du moteur d'une Golf que je voudrais récupérer et on l'a presque terminée.

Je vois que les autres me regardent en souriant. Quoi ? Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire « J'ai patrouillé toute la matinée et j'ai failli attraper une vampire qui veut bouffer ma meilleure amie pour venger la mort de son mec »

\- D'accord. Je voulais te dire merci pour hier aussi. Et désolée pour ce que j'ai dit à propos de Bella. Je…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Charlie. Au fait, tu fais quoi mercredi après les cours ?

\- Le mercredi, je vais à mon cours de Yoga. Pourquoi ?

\- Du Yoga ?

\- Oui, j'ai commencé quand j'ai arrêté la danse, l'an dernier.

\- D'accord. Tu termines à quelle heure ?

\- Je finis à cinq heures et je dois aller récupérer Amber à son cours de guitare à sept heures.

\- Tu voudrais qu'on aille faire un tour tous les deux pour passer le temps ?

J'entends Quil et Jared qui pouffent de rire à côté de moi.

\- D'accord. Je serais à côté de la boutique des Newtons, le cours de Yoga est là.

\- Super ! Je viendrais te chercher. Je pourrais t'offrir un milkshake ou autre. Un bon rétablissement à ton père.

\- Okay. Alors à mercredi Jacob. Merci à toi.

\- C'est de la part de tout le monde. Tu sais, Claire a demandé après toi ce midi. Elle te cherchait. Elle était triste et voulait te montrer comment faire un bandage pour ton père.

Et je ne raconte pas de conneries. Claire a vraiment dit ça à midi.

\- Elle est mignonne… Tu lui diras merci et que j'essayerais de venir pour qu'elle me montre ça rapidement.

\- Je lui dirais. Repose-toi Charlie.

Je raccroche.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu es crevé Jacob… intervient Sam.

\- C'est quand même bizarre que tu ressentes autant de choses qui viennent de ton imprégnée, dit Jared.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bin, j'avoue qu'au début où je me suis imprégné de Kim, je ressentais certaines de ses propres sensations. Mais pas aussi fortes que toi alors que je la voyais presque tous les jours au lycée. Toi, ça ne fait que trois jours et vous ne vous êtes vus que six ou sept heures en quarante-huit heures.

\- Jared relève un point intéressant, dit Sam.

\- Tu as parlé à ton père par rapport au fait qu'elle ne soit pas indienne ? me demande Emily.

\- Oui. Il m'a dit que ma situation était déjà arrivée auparavant. L'arrière-grand-père d'Ephraïm Black était l'Alpha et s'est imprégné d'une étrangère de la tribu.

Le silence me répond et je constate qu'Embry, Seth et Paul nous ont rejoints dans le salon.

\- T'es sérieux ? me dit Embry avec étonnement.

\- Oui. Elle avait apparemment, le courage, la force et la connaissance. Il paraît que c'est grâce à leur imprégnation qu'on est Alpha de père en fils.

\- Un peu comme Charlotte. Tu penses qu'elle pourrait être la descendante de cette imprégnée ? demande Kim, curieuse.

\- Non. Je pense juste qu'elle a un certain pouvoir par rapport à son esprit. Elle a un don d'analyse assez prononcé, commence Sam.

\- Et elle a beaucoup d'imagination, son pouvoir c'est les mots, elle sait les manier, intervient Emily.

\- Tant que ça ? demande son loup.

\- Quand on a parlé de Littérature, j'ai senti qu'elle était passionnée au-delà de tout et elle aime tout ce qui touche au fantastique.

\- Jacob, je t'assure qu'elle saura s'adapter à la situation et qu'elle t'aidera énormément, continua Embry.

\- En plus, elle cuisine bien, intervient Paul avec un sourire.

\- Paul, on est sérieux là, soupire Sam.

Paul grogne pour la forme. Je souris légèrement.

\- En tout cas, pour le peu que nous savons d'elle, c'est qu'elle est gentille, serviable, intelligente, bonne cuisinière et aime le surnaturel, résume alors Sam sérieusement.

\- Tu oublies magnifique, drôle et qui sent extrêmement bon, je rajoute distraitement.

Je relève la tête et vois huit visages souriants en train de me regarder. Je me sens piquer un fard monumental. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

\- Aucun commentaire, je rajoute avant que Quil ouvre la bouche.

Lundi fin d'après-midi

Je suis dans mon atelier et j'ai quasiment terminé ma Golf rouge. Je vais bientôt pouvoir la conduire et j'en suis fier. Dans moins d'une heure, je dois rejoindre la meute à la frontière de la Push pour voir avec Carlisle et le reste des Cullen comment ça va se passer entre nous car mon imprégnée est sur leur territoire. En même temps, je vais demander de ses nouvelles à ceux qui étaient au lycée et qui l'ont peut-être croisée dans les couloirs. Je la sens assez fatiguée par sa journée mais sereine. Après quelques minutes, j'entends un hurlement de loup bref. C'est Sam qui nous appelle pour le rendez-vous. Je sors de mon atelier, vais à l'orée de la forêt, me déshabille, attache mes vêtements à ma cheville et me transforme. Je sens mon esprit connecté au reste de la meute.

 _* J'ai quasiment terminé la voiture les gars. *_

 _* C'est cool Jake. *_ \- me dit Embry

 _* Tu vas pouvoir sortir avec ta chérie *_ \- intervient Quil avec un sourire

Je grogne légèrement dans sa direction, toujours en courant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sens l'odeur des vampires végétariens et je sens également l'odeur de Bella à la frontière. Nous nous transformons tous et nous habillons brièvement. Les sept vampires sont là avec Bella qui a la main dans celle d'Edward. Ma meilleure amie s'approche de moi et je la serre légèrement dans mes bras.

\- Bonjour à vous, nous dit Carlisle.

\- Carlisle, je dis en hochant la tête, ainsi que Sam.

\- Tout d'abord, félicitations Jacob pour ton imprégnation, me répond le doc.

\- Merci. Enfin, je crois.

\- Ensuite, il faudrait voir comment on peut faire pour que tu puisses venir la voir tant que tu veux.

\- Carlisle, Charlotte est l'imprégnée d'un de mes loups, elle doit rester sous notre protection, elle peut être une cible. Il n'y a pas qu'à Jacob dont vous devrez autoriser l'accès sur votre territoire. Même si c'est une situation vraiment très rare pour notre meute.

\- Donc, cela est déjà arrivé. Qu'un loup de votre tribu se soit imprégné d'une étrangère ? demande le lutin.

\- En effet. Un ancêtre de Jacob, un Alpha également.

\- C'est ce qui a renforcé votre puissance d'Alpha de génération en génération… termine Edward.

Les autres vampires me lancent un regard.

\- Il faudrait revoir les termes du traité, dit Sam d'un ton presque sans appel.

Carlisle hocha la tête.

\- Je pense que nous pouvons tout à fait vous autoriser à surveiller la maison des Davis, toute votre meute. Mais, nous voudrions avoir votre accord pour pouvoir transformer Bella comme elle le désire.

\- Hors de question ! je suis intervenu sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

\- Mais Jake…

\- Non Bella. Ce n'est pas parce que je me suis imprégné que tu ne comptes plus pour moi. Tu restes ma meilleure amie, je t'aimerais toujours et je veux que tu restes toi.

Le silence se fait dans tout le groupe. Edward me regarde presque reconnaissant, ce que je ne comprends pas. Il ne semble pas vouloir que Bella se transforme en suceuse de sang. Je me sens légèrement inquiet. Charlie… Comment était-elle au lycée aujourd'hui ? Elle s'est sentie un peu fatiguée toute la journée.

\- Ta Charlie allait bien quand je l'ai croisée dans les couloirs ce matin. Elle était avec son amie Brooke, intervient Edward.

\- Merci. Comme ça, il va plus nous soûler pour savoir comment elle a été aujourd'hui, intervient Quil avec un sourire.

Je me tourne vers mon cousin et je vois que les autres sourient également.

\- Oh ça va… Je soûle pas tant que ça. J'ai le droit de leur poser cette question, elle est dans Leur lycée…

\- C'est vrai que t'as pas de chance, vieux. Jared est dans la classe de Kim et Quil, Claire est à l'école juste à côté de chez lui, intervient Seth.

\- Ouai, soyez un peu plus compréhensifs, intervient Embry.

\- Ca va. Il ne voulait même pas l'approcher quand il s'en est imprégné alors… dit Leah sur un ton de colère.

\- Leah, lâche-le. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a refusé au début qu'il ne peut pas changer d'avis, répliqua Sam.

\- Sam, je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de toi alors… grogna Leah.

Les vampires sourient en nous écoutant nous chamailler gentiment.

\- Bon, ce qu'il faut en conclure, intervint de nouveau Sam de son ton d'Alpha, c'est que Jacob a tout à fait le droit de leur demander comment se porte son imprégnée vu qu'ils la croisent au lycée. Ensuite, Carlisle, en ce qui concerne votre requête par rapport à la transformation de Bella Swan, nous ne pouvons pas accepter. Cela en revient à la condamner et à violer le fondement de notre traité initial. Je sais que normalement, aucun de nos loups ne doit venir sur votre territoire, mais, la protection d'un membre de notre meute est primordiale. Surtout que cela n'implique pas de vous affronter vous, mais vos semblables qui pourraient éventuellement s'attaquer à elle.

\- Mais Sam… essaya Bella.

\- Bella, s'il te plaît, Sam a raison. Tu veux te transformer en vampire, certes pour l'amour, mais Jacob ne va pas se changer en monstre ni faire que Charlotte en soit un, intervient Edward et je lui en suis reconnaissant.

\- Bon, très bien. Nous comprenons votre refus et acceptons de vous laisser venir sur Forks pour la protection de Charlotte Davis ainsi que sa famille.

Carlisle et Sam se font un signe de tête bref.

\- En ce qui concerne Victoria, il faudrait vraiment trouver un terrain sur lequel nous pouvons tous agir sans se bouffer le nez, continua le doc.

A ce moment-là, je vois le lutin se figer et les autres vampires la regarder avec inquiétude. Edward fronce les sourcils et voit sûrement ce qu'elle voit de l'avenir.

\- Bon sang… grogne ce dernier.

Cela nous met tous en alerte et Bella se rapproche de son petit ami.

\- Victoria arrive mais, pas seule.

\- Quoi Edward ? demande Carlisle.

\- Elle fonde une armée de « nouveaux-nés »…

\- Ils se passent l'odeur de Bella, termine le petit lutin.

Les autres vampires semblent figés d'horreur. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc encore ?

\- Les « nouveaux-nés » sont des nouveaux vampires.

\- En quoi sont-ils différents de vous ? demande Jared.

\- Ils sont plus puissants et plus dangereux car leur sang imprègne encore leurs tissus, ce qui leur donne une force et une soif plus féroces.

\- Il va falloir qu'on s'entraîne, Carlisle, intervient le vampire blond.

\- Vous êtes tout à fait les bienvenus lors de nos entraînements. Nous commencerons dès demain vers cinq heures. Mon fils Jasper sait comment combattre les « nouveaux-nés ».

Mercredi après-midi

Aujourd'hui, je vois Charlotte après son cours de Yoga et je vais l'inviter au feu de camps de samedi soir. Il n'est pas encore cinq heures mais je suis déjà à côté du magasin des Newtons. J'entends une musique douce dans le bâtiment. J'hume discrètement l'air et sens l'odeur caractéristique de mon imprégnée, framboise et fleur d'oranger. J'entre dans un long couloir et je ne vois personne. Mais, l'odeur reste, ce qui signifie qu'elle est sûrement derrière une des portes. Je m'arrête devant une porte qui a un cadre qui donne sur l'intérieur de la pièce et je regarde à travers la vitre. Je cherche des yeux mon imprégnée et reste figé. Je l'ai trouvée. Wouah ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Je la vois dans un petit short noir et une brassière blanche qui laissent très peu de place à l'imagination. Mais, c'est surtout sa position qui me surprend le plus. Elle a les mains et les pieds au sol mais tout le reste de son corps est soulevé, ventre vers le ciel. Je la vois alors lever sa jambe gauche du sol et je la vois se relever par la force des bras. Elle atterrit sur ses deux jambes, avec un sourire radieux sur le visage. Elle est magnifique. Je ne savais pas ce que l'on faisait au Yoga mais, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je constate qu'elle a un petit piercing violet sur le nombril, qui la rend super sexy. Elle se met droite sur ses jambes, met ses mains l'une contre l'autre et inspire doucement en fermant les yeux. C'est comme si elle se reconcentrait sur son centre. Je constate que son cours est terminé et je ressors du bâtiment pour l'attendre devant ma moto.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je la vois habillée d'un jean ainsi qu'un haut bleu légèrement cintré sur sa taille et elle porte une veste en jean. Elle a lâché ses cheveux et ils ondulent sur sa poitrine. Je sens mon cœur faire un bon dans la poitrine. L'imprégnation est de plus en plus forte. Ce n'est pas que l'imprégnation, tu l'apprécies de plus en plus, me dit Yuma avec un sourire. Nous allons au Dinner juste à côté et commençons à discuter. J'ai serré les dents en l'écoutant me raconter l'accident qu'elle a eu et qui l'a fait arrêter la danse. Elle a dû vraiment avoir mal et savoir qu'elle devait abandonner son rêve fait hurler Yuma dans ma tête. J'espère pouvoir l'aider à trouver un nouveau rêve et surtout la faire rester avec moi.

\- Mais, du coup, tu veux faire quoi comme métier ?

\- Je n'y pense pas pour l'instant. Et toi ?

\- Eh bien, comme je t'ai dit vendredi soir, sûrement ouvrir un garage à la Push.

\- C'est vrai que toi t'adores la mécanique… me dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Et toi, tu aimes la musique, la cuisine et la lecture. Tu pourrais un métier dans une de tes passions… Déjà, où est-ce que tu te vois vivre ?

\- En fait, jusqu'à l'année dernière, je me voyais bien partir à New-York mais, à présent, je me sens plus rester dans le coin. Peut-être même vivre dans ta réserve. Je crois que j'ai eu un immense coup de cœur pour cet endroit…

Yuma danse de joie dans ma tête et je suis aux anges. Au moins, la Rez' a eu l'air de lui plaire. Je sens que c'est le moment pour lui demander pour le feu de camps. J'ai continué de la regarder quelques secondes et je la vois rougir joliment.

\- Euh… Charlotte, il y a un feu de camps qui est organisé ce samedi par le Conseil des Anciens de notre tribu où nous écoutons nos légendes.

\- Ca doit être prenant…

\- Ca l'est en effet. Et je voudrais que tu viennes à cette soirée…

\- Moi ? Mais, c'est réservé à votre tribu, non ?

\- En réalité, c'est réservé surtout aux personnes qui sont le plus concernées par ces légendes. Et, dans un sens, tu en fais partie. Tu comprendras…

\- C'est en rapport avec le lien bizarre qui nous unit toi et moi ?

Elle comprend très vite à ce que je vois. Peut-être qu'Embry a raison, elle saura s'adapter à la situation.

\- Je serais honorée de venir à votre feu de camps Jacob.

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine et je souris à mon imprégnée.

Nous continuons de discuter de choses et d'autres. Yuma me fait emmagasiner un maximum d'infos sur notre imprégnée et je la trouve de plus en plus intéressante au fil des minutes. Je remarque alors qu'elle trempe son doigt dans son milkshake à la framboise et elle sort une langue rouge toute fine de sa bouche et lèche doucement son doigt. Elle met ensuite son doigt dans sa bouche et suce son doigt. Elle sourit doucement, semblant apprécier la saveur du fruit et ferme les yeux. Moi, je suis dans un tout autre état. J'ai presque arrêté de respirer face à son geste on ne peut plus sensuel.

\- Mmm… C'est trop bon…

Sa voix douce, les battements de son cœur, son odeur qui emplit mes narines, sa beauté vont bientôt avoir raison de moi. Je me sens gonfler dans mon pantalon et je dois me tenir à la table pour m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus.

\- Tu aimes… la framboise ? je lui demande d'une voix rauque que j'essaie de contrôler.

Je la vois frémir sur la banquette et souris légèrement. Elle ouvre les yeux et plonge son regard dans le mien. Oh bordel ! J'ai une putain d'envie de l'embrasser là, maintenant, tout de suite.

\- C'est mon pêché mignon… Et toi Jake, c'est quoi ton pêché mignon ? me demande-t-elle ses yeux vrillés dans les miens, mais une certaine rougeur s'est insinuée sur ses joues et son cœur bat légèrement plus vite.

Toi… aurait été la réponse automatique, mais je devais essayer de me contrôler. Même si c'est difficile. J'ai vraiment envie d'elle…

\- Hum… Le caramel… j'ai encore une voix rauque due au désir que j'essaie de refouler depuis quelques secondes.

L'imprégnation est de plus en plus forte et je sens que je vais bientôt craquer. Charlotte sursaute d'un coup, me faisant me redresser en fronçant les sourcils. Une musique qui semble être en français résonne depuis son sac de Yoga. Elle décroche.

\- Amber ? Tu es déjà sortie ?

\- Oui. Tu es où ?

\- Oh, désolée, je n'avais pas vu l'heure passée. Je serais là dans dix minutes, restes dedans, il pleut.

Je me tourne vers la fenêtre et en effet, la pluie avait commencé à mouiller le sol.

\- Ah oui, tu es avec ton Jacob… J'avais oublié…

\- Amb…

\- Ca va. Je t'attends grande sœur.

Mon imprégnée raccroche son téléphone et me sourit toujours les joues rouges.

\- Désolée, je vais devoir aller chercher ma sœur et rentrer. Mais, j'ai passé un moment très agréable, Jake. Merci.

\- Je t'en prie Miss Musique.

Elle sourit doucement et nous nous levons de la banquette pour sortir non sans payer bien sûr.

\- Pourquoi tu recommences avec ton Miss Musique ?

\- Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'on se voit, ton téléphone fait une nouvelle musique à chaque fois.

Elle rougit un peu plus et met sa capuche.

\- D'ailleurs, c'était du français non ?

\- Oui. C'est un groupe de rock français qu'on aime beaucoup avec ma sœur. Ils s'appellent Indochine et là, c'est la chanson Alice & June. Amber l'écoute beaucoup à la maison et l'a beaucoup travaillée à la guitare ce dernier mois.

\- D'accord. Tu pourras me faire écouter ça la prochaine fois…

\- Pas de souci. Au fait, pour samedi, il faut que je sois habillée d'une manière solennelle ou…

\- Pas besoin. Sois toi.

\- Il faut amener quelque chose à manger ?

\- Normalement Emily et les filles vont faire à manger. Donc, si tu veux venir un peu avant pour les aider, tu seras la bienvenue.

\- D'accord. Je verrais. Bon j'y vais. Bonne soirée Jacob et à samedi.

J'allais lui répondre quand elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer ses lèvres fraîches sur ma joue. Son toucher m'électrisa et je dus me contrôler pour ne pas la plaquer contre moi pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

\- A samedi jolie Charlie…

Samedi fin de matinée

La suite de la semaine fut assez intense. La journée, nous patrouillions avec les gars entre la réserve et Forks vers chez Charlotte qui est de plus en plus fatiguée, mais également du côté de chez Bella. Bien entendu, juste après mon petit tête à tête avec Charlie du mercredi, je me suis fait charrier en repensant au moment où elle a léché son doigt plein de milkshake. Cela m'avait fait vraiment un effet de fou quand j'y repense. Vers cinq heures, nous rejoignions les Cullen et Bella pour notre entraînement avant la bataille avec les « nouveaux-nés » qui aura lieu apparemment dans moins d'un mois. Le soir, je vais encore faire un tour à côté de chez Charlotte. Sa mère travaille de nuit en ce moment, donc, mon imprégnée s'occupe seule du bon déroulement de la maison et de son père et sa sœur. Toute la meute trouve cela vraiment bizarre que je ressente autant les sensations de mon imprégnée, mais mon père pense que c'est parce que je suis le véritable Alpha. Quasiment toutes les nuits, je me mets sous la fenêtre à côté de sa chambre pour l'écouter s'endormir et je m'endors également en Yuma. La nuit de jeudi à vendredi, elle semblait faire un cauchemar et j'avais une envie folle de la rejoindre dans son lit pour la réveiller et la prendre dans mes bras. Quand elle s'est réveillée, elle pleurait, je voulais tellement aller la consoler. Surtout que je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait vu qui l'avait effrayée dans son rêve. J'ai emmerdé Leah et Seth avec qui je faisais une patrouille le vendredi après-midi en repensant à son cauchemar.

Nous sommes samedi et ce soir, c'est le feu de camps et le jour où Charlotte va apprendre la vérité sur moi, mes amis et la signification de notre lien. Je suis assez stressé je l'avoue. Je viens de me réveiller et aucune patrouille pour moi aujourd'hui, ni pour Quil, qui s'occupe de Claire aujourd'hui. Je suis encore dans mon lit, j'entends mon père qui est dans la cuisine. Je sens que Charlotte s'est réveillée il n'y a pas longtemps puisque je sens qu'elle est assez stressée. Mais, quelques minutes plus tard, je la sens se détendre, ce qui me détend également, ainsi que Yuma. Je me lève de mon lit, vais me prendre une bonne douche pour me réveiller un peu et rejoins mon père dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour papa.

\- Bonjour fiston. Tu as dormi ici cette nuit ? Je pensais que tu allais surveiller Charlotte.

\- Je… Enfin, Yuma le voulait mais j'étais épuisé. Et je suis assez stressé pour ce soir.

\- Je comprends. Tu ressens toujours autant ton imprégnée ?

\- Oui. Je sais même qu'elle s'est levée il n'y a pas très longtemps et se sentait stressée. Mais, là, elle est détendue.

\- C'est vraiment fascinant. Chez les autres loups imprégnés, ce n'est pas comme ça.

\- Tu penses que ça peut être à cause de mon statut d'Alpha ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je vais demander le journal de notre ancêtre au Vieux Quil. Peut-être qu'il y a d'autres informations concernant son imprégnation.

\- C'est une bonne idée.

\- Tu es impatient de lui dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Dans un sens, je me dis qu'il est temps qu'elle comprenne ce qui nous lie et de l'autre, j'ai peur qu'elle ne me croit pas et qu'elle soit effrayée.

Fin PDV Jacob


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

PDV Charlotte

Mercredi après-midi

Je suis toujours au Dinner avec Jacob en train de discuter. Mais, je constate que je n'ai pas encore touché à mon milkshake et que Jacob a déjà terminé sa gaufre. Je trempe alors le doigt distraitement dans un moment de silence qui n'est pas du tout gênant. Je lèche alors mon doigt et le suce sans réfléchir. La framboise ajoute un peu d'acidité à ma boisson et j'adore ça. Je savoure même en fermant les yeux.

\- Mmm… C'est trop bon.

\- Tu aimes… la framboise ?

Jacob a une voix rauque qui me fait ouvrir les yeux brusquement et me donne un frisson. Je tombe directement dans les yeux de jeune homme. Ses yeux sont noirs et je sens chez lui un désir, une envie, presque une faim. Ce regard. Son regard est merveilleux et j'ai l'impression que je m'embrase littéralement. Mais, je lui réponds d'une voix calme et posée, essayant de contrôler mon envie qu'il m'embrasse.

\- C'est mon pêché mignon… Et toi Jake, c'est quoi ton pêché mignon ?

Je me sens rougir sous ma question et sous son regard toujours aussi intense.

\- Hum… Le caramel…

Il a encore une voix rauque qui me fait encore frissonner.

Jeudi après-midi

\- Tu dois vraiment rentrer maintenant ? me demande Brooke boudeuse.

Nous sommes à la sortie des cours avec Brent qui tient sa petite amie dans les bras. Depuis quelques minutes, Brooke voudrait que je passe un moment chez elle.

\- Désolée, Brooke. Je dois aller chercher Amber et je dois m'occuper de la maison…

\- Mais, ta sœur peut venir à la maison.

\- Ma mère est encore à la maison à l'heure qu'il est et je dois lui demander pour samedi.

\- Samedi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me demande Brooke.

\- Oh… J'ai oublié de t'en parler. Jacob m'a invitée à un feu de camps dans sa tribu samedi soir pour que j'écoute les légendes Quileutes.

Je vois alors mon cousin et ma meilleure amie écarquiller les yeux sous la surprise.

\- T'es sérieuse ? demande Brent.

\- Je te jure Brent…

\- Mais, tu sais qu'il n'y a que certaines personnes de la tribu qui ont le droit d'aller à ces feux de camps ? reprend Brooke.

\- Je sais. Mais, Jacob est le fils d'un des Chefs. Il m'a demandé ça hier quand on a pris un milkshake. Et je voudrais mettre mes parents dans de bonnes conditions pour leur demander si je peux sortir samedi vu que ma mère travaille. Amber a déjà demandé à une de ses copines si elle peut passer la nuit chez elle pour m'aider.

\- Elle a l'air de t'aider un peu plus, c'est cool.

\- Heureusement que ton cher et tendre te l'a dit… me dit Brent avec un sourire taquin.

\- Jacob n'est pas mon cher et tendre…

\- Je n'ai pas prononcé le prénom Jacob… continue mon cousin toujours avec ce sourire, ce qui fait également sourire Brooke.

Je soupire mais souris en revoyant le regard de Jacob quand je léchais mon doigt plein de milkshake dans ma tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je pars en direction du collège dans ma voiture. Je mets le CD que j'ai gravé la semaine dernière avec quelques chansons d'Indochine, le groupe musical français qu'on aime bien écouter avec ma sœur. En attendant l'arrivée de ma sœur, je mets la chanson Le Grand Secret. Je chantonne tranquillement en repensant à ces derniers jours. J'ai la sensation qu'un grand bouleversement a eu lieu autour de moi et en moi depuis vendredi. En réalité, depuis que j'ai croisé les yeux de Jacob. Je me sens vraiment liée à lui d'une manière indéniable et surtout indélébile. J'ai vraiment hâte d'être samedi pour en savoir plus et j'espère vraiment que les parents vont m'autoriser à venir. Amber entre dans la voiture et sourit en entendant une des chansons d'Indochine résonner dans l'habitacle. Je démarre et la musique J'ai Demandé à la Lune commence et avec ma sœur nous chantons en souriant.

 _J'ai demandé à la lune  
Et le soleil ne le sait pas  
Je lui ai montré mes brûlures  
Et la lune s'est moquée de moi  
Et comme le ciel n'avait pas fière allure  
Et que je ne guérissais pas  
Je me suis dit quelle infortune  
Et la lune s'est moquée de moi_

 _J'ai demandé à la lune  
Si tu voulais encore de moi  
Elle m'a dit "j'ai pas l'habitude _

_De m'occuper des cas comme ça"  
Et toi et moi  
On était tellement sûr  
Et on se disait quelques fois  
Que c'était juste une aventure  
Et que ça ne durerait pas_

 _Je n'ai pas grand chose à te dire  
Et pas grand chose pour te faire rire  
Car j'imagine toujours le pire  
Et le meilleur me fait souffrir_

 _J'ai demandé à la lune  
Si tu voulais encore de moi  
Elle m'a dit "j'ai pas l'habitude _

_De m'occuper des cas comme ça"  
Et toi et moi  
On était tellement sûr  
Et on se disait quelques fois  
Que c'était juste une aventure  
Et que ça ne durerait pas_

A la fin de la chanson, nous sommes déjà garées devant la maison et je vois la voiture de maman. Amber m'envoie un regard encourageant en sortant de la voiture. En rentrant, on voit que maman est dans la cuisine et elle sourit.

\- Bonjour maman, nous lui disons en cœur en souriant.

\- Bonjour les filles. Je vous ai entendu chanter de la voiture.

\- On ne pouvait décemment pas couper la chanson en plein milieu… lui répondit Amber.

\- Je sais mes chanteuses préférées…

\- Euh… maman, comment va papa ? je demande hésitante, je sens le regard de ma sœur sur moi, comme si elle sentait le moment arriver.

\- Il regarde un film dans la chambre, mais ça va. Son épaule le lance légèrement moins. Pourquoi Charlotte ?

\- Hum… Parce que j'ai quelque chose à vous demander à tous les deux.

\- Très bien ma chérie. Allons voir ton père.

\- Je viens aussi.

Nous allons dans la chambre où papa est assigné durant encore un bon mois. Nous lui faisons la bise avec ma sœur.

\- Bonjour les filles, comment était votre journée ?

\- J'ai eu un B+ en Histoire, dit ma sœur.

\- Moi, j'ai eu le résultat de mon test de Littérature sur Cyrano.

\- Alors ? me demande mon père curieux.

\- A-

\- C'est très bien.

\- Jérémiah, Charlotte voudrait nous demander quelque chose.

\- Ah…

\- Voilà. Vous savez que j'ai rencontré Jacob Black la semaine dernière.

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien, hier, il m'a offert un milkshake après mon cours de Yoga en attendant d'aller chercher Amber à son cours de guitare et nous avons fait un peu plus connaissance.

\- Mmm… Continue…

\- Il se trouve qu'hier, il m'a invitée à participer à un feu de camps de sa tribu pour entendre leurs légendes.

\- Ah bon ? Mais, Charlie m'a dit que très peu de personnes étaient autorisées à…

\- Je sais papa. Mais, Jake est le fils de Billy Black, un des Chefs. En plus, je lui avais demandé de me raconter ses légendes. Tu sais comme j'aime les histoires sur le surnaturel et je pense que c'est une bonne opportunité de connaître les croyances de ce peuple qui vit à côté de chez nous. Quand je suis allée à la Réserve samedi, j'ai pu voir comment ils vivaient et j'étais émerveillée par ce lieu. Ils vivent en parfaite symbiose avec la nature qui les entoure. Je…

\- Je constate que tu as préparé ton discours… me coupe ma mère avec un léger sourire.

\- Pas spécialement. Je veux juste vous montrer que ce serait vraiment très intéressant de voir et de participer à leurs traditions et leur culture, je réponds en rougissant.

\- J'avoue que ça serait intéressant pour toi qui aime être plongée là-dedans, commence mon père. Mais, je sais de source sûre que cela finira tard et ta mère travaille de nuit. Comment va faire ta sœur ?

\- Papa, Iris m'a invitée à dormir samedi chez elle après notre cours de guitare, intervient ma sœur.

\- Oh… Amber, tu es sûre que les parents d'Iris… renchérit ma mère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman. Elle leur a demandé ce midi, ils ont accepté directement.

\- Bon, alors, Charlotte, c'est d'accord, accepte mon père après un petit regard envers ma mère.

\- Par contre, tu dois amener quelque chose ? demande cette dernière.

\- Jacob m'a dit que si je voulais, je pourrais rejoindre les filles qui participent au feu de camps pour la cuisine. Mais, je ne veux pas les déranger, alors, j'avais pensé préparer des gâteaux que j'amènerais directement.

\- Tu penses faire quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. J'hésite entre les cookies et les muffins, vu que ce sont tous de gros mangeurs. Je ferais les courses après avoir récupéré Amber au théâtre.

\- Est-ce que tu sors avec ce Jacob ? demande papa.

Je me sens rougir.

\- Non papa, mais… je ne peux pas nier qu'il me plaît énormément.

Ma mère et ma sœur sourient et mon père me lance un regard que je ne sus pas interpréter.

 _Je suis sur la scène au théâtre de Port Angeles. Je porte mon costume de scène pour mon solo. C'est un body, cache-cœur avec un léger volant, le tout est violet, j'ai mes pointes couleur chair et j'ai un chignon très serré agrémenté d'une rose à paillettes. Je stresse un peu malgré le fait que j'ai travaillé ce solo des dizaines de fois. J'entends applaudir dans la salle et les dernières notes de la musique de mes amies se faire entendre. Elles quittent la scène et une des filles me fait un clin d'œil, ainsi que mon professeur, signe que c'est mon tour._

 _J'avance sur la scène gracieusement et me mets au milieu. Je m'assois sur mon talon droit, tends la jambe gauche en pointe et penche mon buste dessus. Les premières notes de la musique A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes résonne au piano. Je commence alors à faire les premiers pas avec quelques tremblements, c'est quand même mon premier solo. J'évolue sur la scène avec la musique qui résonne dans l'air et en moi en faisant des équilibres, des sauts, des pirouettes simples et doubles. A un moment donné, je me prépare pour faire un grand jeté en diagonale de la scène mais une trace de sueur est juste là où je dois poser mon pied pour ma réception. Cela fait que je glisse dessus, j'essaie de faire en sorte que cela ne se voit pas et enchaîne sur la pirouette d'après, mais ma cheville n'a pas tenu et je me suis trop approchée du bord de la scène. Je tombe de scène avec un crac sonore. J'ouvre les yeux quelques secondes plus tard et grimace. Mon genou me fait trop mal, je suis entourée par mes parents et mon professeur de danse qui sont inquiets, ma mère pleure même. Je me redresse légèrement pour regarder ma jambe gauche et pousse un hoquet de surprise. Je vois mon genou complètement rentré avec la rotule qui sort de l'autre côté._

 _\- NON ! Aïe ! Ma jambe ! Maman, j'ai mal !_

 _Je pleure en criant._

 _Quelques heures plus tard, je suis dans mon lit d'hôpital et le docteur vient de m'annoncer que je ne pourrais plus jamais faire de danse, en tout cas, ce plus en faire mon métier. Quand je lui ai demandé ce que je pouvais faire comme sport moins intense, il m'a dit que le Yoga pouvait être une bonne option. Mes parents sont à côté de moi._

 _\- Vous vous rendez compte que je ne pourrais pas entrer à Julliard… Je… Maman… Papa…_

 _Je pleure et ma mère me prend dans ses bras et mon père tient ma main._

 _\- C'est pas possible ! C'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas réel… Je vais me réveiller…_

Je me redresse brusquement dans mon lit, en sueur et en pleurs.

\- Non ! Je… Ouf… C'était un cauchemar…

En réalité, ce n'était pas un cauchemar, mais un souvenir, un souvenir assez douloureux. J'ai une drôle de sensation en essayant de calmer ma respiration. J'ai l'impression d'être paniquée, inquiète et en colère contre quelque chose. Mais, j'ai l'intuition que ce ne sont pas mes propres sensations mais celle de quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un à qui je suis liée. J'ai le sentiment que quelqu'un est près de ma chambre depuis deux nuits, comme si on essayait de me protéger. C'est vraiment bizarre.

Samedi matin

Il est neuf heures du matin et ce soir, je vais au feu de camps avec Jacob et ses amis. Je me sens un peu stressée par le secret des Quileutes. Bon, il est temps que je me lève. Ce que je fais, j'ouvre la fenêtre de ma chambre, laisse mon lit s'aérer. Je vais dans la salle de bain pour me changer vu que je vais faire la cuisine pour ce soir, je me mets un pantacourt gris large avec mon tee-shirt Britney Spears blanc et m'attache les cheveux en un chignon assez serré. Je vais dans la cuisine où personne n'est installé. Bizarre. D'habitude, maman est là. Peut-être qu'elle est trop fatiguée, Amber dort encore, elle a son cours de guitare à deux heures et papa dort sûrement encore. Je fais un petit tour des chambres discrètement et constate qu'en effet, tout le monde dort encore. Je retourne dans la cuisine pour me faire un petit thé au citron, avec deux tartines au miel et un jus d'orange. Après mon petit déjeuner, je vais chercher le petit poste radio/CD qui est dans la salle de bain pour le mettre dans la cuisine, comme ça je pourrais écouter la musique en préparant les muffins à la myrtille et d'autres aux pépites de chocolat pour ce soir. Je regarde alors par la fenêtre et constate qu'il ne pleut pas, il ne fait pas soleil, mais, il ne pleut pas, ce qui me fait sourire.

Je retourne dans la salle de bains pour préparer une machine que je pendrais pendant qu'une fournée cuira cet après-midi. Après avoir mis la machine en marche, je vais dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs. Un quart d'heure après avoir commencé à faire mes exercices de maths pour mardi, j'entends du bruit dans la cuisine. Quelqu'un tape doucement à ma porte.

\- Oui ?

\- Bonjour ma chérie. Tu es déjà levée ?

\- Bonjour maman. Oui. J'ai déjà pris mon petit déjeuner, j'ai fait tourner une machine et je m'avance dans mes devoirs pour la semaine.

\- D'accord. C'est bien ma chérie. Ton père et moi, nous sommes fiers de toi. Mais, la radio est…

\- Oui. Je l'ai mise dans la cuisine pour faire les muffins cet après-midi. Juste après avoir déposé Amber à son cours, je les…

\- Je déposerai ta sœur à son cours de guitare. Repose-toi un peu avant de faire la cuisine. Je sais qu'hier soir, tu as veillé tard pour faire tes devoirs de lundi. Si tu veux les continuer un peu vas-y, mais, profite de ton weekend aussi.

\- D'accord. Merci maman. Je vais travailler encore un petit moment et après, si tu veux, je t'aide pour le bandage de papa.

\- Très bien. Je vais aller réveiller ta sœur pour qu'elle range sa chambre et qu'elle prépare son sac pour ce soir chez sa copine.

Vers onze heures, j'ai enfin terminé mes exercices de maths. Je n'aime vraiment pas cette matière, moi c'est les mots, pas les chiffres. Je range mes cours, fais mon lit, range ma chambre. Quand je sors de ma chambre, je vois ma sœur qui fait des allées et venues entre le salon et sa chambre. Quant à ma mère, elle est dans la cuisine et fais la vaisselle. Je toque à la porte de la chambre où est papa.

\- C'est bon j'ai fini chérie…

J'ouvre la porte et mon père semble surpris.

\- Bonjour papa.

\- Bonjour Charlotte. Je pensais que c'était ta mère qui venait chercher mon plateau.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'en occupe.

Je récupère le plateau, l'amène à la cuisine où ma mère me dit de lui passer pour qu'elle range. Je retourne voir mon père.

\- Alors papillon, ta mère m'a dit que tu avais avancé encore dans tes devoirs…

\- Oui. Je voulais passer le reste du weekend tranquille.

\- C'est bien ma chérie. Mais, tu devrais te reposer un peu aussi. En plus, tu vas faire la cuisine cet après-midi ?

\- Oui. J'ai décidé de faire des muffins aux myrtilles et d'autres aux pépites de chocolat. J'espère que ça plaira à tout le monde.

\- Tu cuisines très bien alors il n'y a pas de raison.

\- Merci papounet. Par contre, je vais mettre de la musique en cuisinant et je ne voudrais pas te déranger.

\- Tu ne déranges pas. De toute façon, je me regarde un film en général l'après-midi donc fais comme tu veux papillon.

\- D'accord. J'essayerais de ne pas mettre trop fort quand même.

\- Ta sœur prépare son sac ?

\- Oui. Je crois qu'elle cherche des films à ramener chez Iris vu qu'elle fait des allées et retours salon-chambre… je réponds avec un sourire qu'il me rendit. Cela me rappelle que je faisais la même chose quand je passais certains weekends chez Brooke.

Il est bientôt deux heures et maman vient de partir déposer Amber à son cours de guitare. Nous avons mangé toutes les trois et là, je vide la machine et vais dans le salon où est installé l'étendoir. Mon père vient de se mettre un Star Trek dans la chambre et du coup, j'allume la radio dans la cuisine. Je mets un des CD que j'ai gravé que je vais écouter en faisant la cuisine. La première musique commence et j'entends Whenever, Wherever de Shakira. Je commence tranquillement à étendre le linge mouillé en chantonnant et me déhanchant en souriant. Quelques minutes plus tard, ma mère rentre à la maison et elle me sourit en passant dans le salon. Je viens de terminer le linge et je vais dans la cuisine pour sortir tous les ingrédients pour faire les muffins pendant que la chanson In Your Eyes de Kylie Minogue se fait entendre. Je sors deux grands saladiers, un pour préparer la pâte et un pour mettre les myrtilles surgelées. Je me lave les mains et commence tranquillement à faire l'appareil tout en chantonnant les chansons diverses qui passent.

Il est maintenant quatre heures trente et tous mes muffins sont terminés et rangés dans deux grosses boîtes en plastiques. Je ramène la radio dans la salle de bain. Pendant que je cuisinais, maman a fait du repassage, a refait le bandage de papa et lui a donné ses médicaments. Je pars pour la Réserve vers six heures trente. Heureusement que papa peut se lever tout seul s'il en a besoin. Le Chef Swan va venir passer la soirée avec lui pour regarder le match de baseball de ce soir et ils vont se commander des pizzas. Mais, je vais quand même garder mon portable avec moi ce soir au cas où. Je vais dans ma chambre pour préparer mes affaires. Je mets mon CD gravé avec des chansons Rock dans mon ordinateur et la chanson In The Deep de Sum 41 résonne dans la pièce. Je range le CD que j'ai écouté pour faire la cuisine sur mon bureau car je vais le prendre pour aller à la Réserve. Je ferme la fenêtre, ouvre l'armoire et prends un pantalon noir slim avec un pull gris simple avec quelques détails sur les côtés en dentelle, des sous-vêtements gris et des bottes marrons sans talons. Je mets la musique en pause et je vais dans la salle de bain me laver, ainsi que mes cheveux et je brosse mes dents. Je reviens dans ma chambre, remets la musique qui a changé et fait place à This Love de Maroon 5. Je m'habille et m'assois à ma coiffeuse en chantonnant en commençant par maquiller mon teint au plus simple. Je me mets du fard à paupière gris tout simple, un peu de mascara, du blush et je m'arrête là. Pendant que je me maquillais les chansons défilaient, j'entends à présent Enjoy The Silence de Depeche Mode, la version originale et je chante presque à tue-tête en essuyant un peu plus mes cheveux avec la serviette. Je sors mon sèche-cheveux en m'en servant comme d'un micro en chantant toujours sur la chanson. Je mets pause car le séchage de cheveux va être bruyant et pour une fan de musique, savoir qu'une chanson résonne et qu'on ne peut pas l'écouter est presque un crime. Après avoir séché mes cheveux, je remets lecture et la même chanson résonne mais la version de 2004. Je regarde sur ma table de nuit et constate que mon réveil affiche six heures passées. Je pousse un hoquet qui me fait m'activer plus vite. Je brosse mes cheveux qui ondulent à présent sur mes épaules.

Il est six heures et demi et je viens d'entrer dans ma voiture après avoir mis dans le coffre le sac avec les muffins ainsi que mon manteau. Je mets mon CD dans le lecteur, démarre le moteur et mets la musique All For You de Janet Jackson. En faisant marche arrière pour sortir de l'allée, je chante tranquillement et avec un sourire. J'arrive dans quelques minutes à la Réserve et la musique que j'adore de Britney Spears commence, When I Found You, ce qui fait que je la chante en entrant dans la Réserve.

 _I believe  
We all have one true love  
Somewhere in this world  
I do (I do, I do)_

 _When it seemed  
All my dreams  
Were falling through  
That's when I found you_

 _I believe for every heart  
That whispers in the dark  
There's a ray of light somewhere  
Shining through  
It was sink  
Or swim  
When the tide came in_

 _I found myself  
When I found you  
I found the closest thing to heaven  
Yes in you  
I found the deepest love I knew  
Ooooh Ohh  
I'll believe  
Yes it's true  
I found myself  
When I found you_

 _Ooh yeah_

 _I believe (I believe)  
For every door (Every door)  
That's closing  
For every heartbreak‚  
There's hope for something new  
From the ashes rise a glimpse of paradise  
It still flickered in your eyes_

 _When I found you  
I found the closest thing to heaven  
Yes in you  
I found the deepest love I knew  
Ooooh Ohh  
I'll believe  
Yes it's true  
I found myself  
When I found you_

 _A life unfolds  
No one knows  
I thought love was just a tingling of the skin  
I felt so alone  
All Alone  
More than you could ever know  
You show deep love  
Sweet love_

 _When I found you (I found love)  
Oooh (the closest thing to heaven)  
Oh yeah  
I found you baby, I found you  
I found you  
Yeah  
I found myself_

 _When I found you  
I found the closest thing to heaven  
Yes in you  
I found the deepest love I knew  
Ooooh Ohh  
I'll believe  
Yes it's true  
I found myself  
When I found you, you_

Je me gare tranquillement sur le parking où j'étais la dernière fois. Jacob m'attend mais semble accompagné par son ami Embry. Quand je sors de la voiture, je les vois le nez en l'air, ce que je trouve bizarre et Jacob me regarde la bouche ouverte comme surpris, émerveillé et admiratif à la fois, ce qui me fait rougir.

\- Bonsoir les gars.

\- Bonsoir Charlotte, me dit Embry avec un sourire. Tu as apporté des gâteaux ?

\- Euh oui. Ils sont dans le coffre. Comment tu le sais ?

\- J'ai un bon odorat. Je vais te chercher ça, me répond le garçon.

\- Merci. Jacob ?

\- Mmm… Bonsoir Miss Musique. Très jolie voix, il a une voix qui me fait frissonner.

\- Au fait, Charlotte. Pas besoin de prendre ton manteau.

\- Mais…

\- Je suis certain que Jacob va bien vouloir te servir de chauffage.

Je rougis et n'ose pas regarder en direction du jeune Black qui grogne légèrement envers son ami.

Nous marchons tous les trois et Jacob, qui semble avoir retrouver la parole m'explique que les feux de camps se tiennent derrière sa maison. Je vois alors une maison de plein pied en bois toute en longueur couleur rouge brique, à gauche de la maison, se tient un genre d'atelier rouge également. Je devine que c'est l'atelier où Jacob fait la mécanique. En avançant un peu plus, je constate qu'il y a déjà du monde. Tout le groupe que j'avais rencontré le weekend dernier, soit Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Paul, Seth, Leah, Claire et Quil. Il y avait également une femme d'environ une quarantaine d'années, ainsi que deux hommes un peu plus vieux qu'elle. Ce sont sûrement les Anciens du Conseil des Quileutes. De loin, je constate qu'un des deux hommes est dans un fauteuil roulant et je me dis que cela doit être Billy Black, le père de Jacob. Mon père m'a dit qu'il était dans un fauteuil roulant suite à un accident de voiture dans lequel il avait perdu sa femme. Je stresse un peu, me demandant tout de même ce que je fais au milieu de tous ces indiens à la peau brune. Jacob se rapproche légèrement de moi et me prend la main avec hésitation. Sa peau est brûlante et légèrement rugueuse, mais, il y met tant de douceur que cela fait battre mon cœur plus rapidement et m'apaise en même temps. Nous avançons encore un peu et je constate un énorme foyer où un feu commence doucement à brûler, tout autour plusieurs gros rondins de bois sont disposés afin que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir. Un peu plus loin, est installée une longue table de bois où plusieurs boîtes et saladiers sont disposés dessus.

A notre arrivée, la petite Claire quitte les bras de Quil pour courir dans notre direction et cela me fait sourire. Tout le reste de la troupe avance vers nous avec un sourire.

\- Bonjour Charlotte, tu as réussi à faire un bandage à ton papa ? me demande Claire en s'accrochant à une de mes jambes.

Je m'accroupie pour être à sa hauteur, lâchant doucement la main de Jacob.

\- Oui, ma chérie. Ma maman est infirmière, faire des bandages c'est son métier.

\- C'est pas juste. Je voulais te montrer, fit la fillette, boudeuse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu me montreras comment toi tu les fais. Je suis sûre que tu sais très bien les faire.

\- Vrai ?

\- Vrai. Allez, fais-moi une bise.

Elle s'exécute avec un sourire.

Quand je me relève, je constate que tout le monde est autour de nous et me regarde avec un nouveau sourire, je me sens rougir.

\- Charlotte, tu te souviens de la bande ?

\- Oui. Comment vous allez depuis la dernière fois ? Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça la…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Charlotte, me dit Emily en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Comment va ton père ? me demande Sam.

\- T'as ramené des muffins ? demande Paul en zieutant sur le sac qu'Embry tient encore.

\- Ils sont à quoi ? renchérit Seth.

\- Il paraît qu'il s'est pris une balle dans l'épaule… intervient Jared.

\- Stop, stop. Elle vient juste d'arriver et vous la soûlez déjà avec vos questions, interrompt Sam.

Aucun d'eux ne répond et ils baissent tous la tête. Bizarre.

\- Alors, déjà, mon père va un peu mieux. Il peut enfin commencer à se lever et à se balader dans la maison. Et oui, il s'est pris une balle dans l'épaule.

Je les vois tous faire une légère grimace.

\- Et pour les muffins, je continue, j'en ai fait à la myrtille et d'autres aux pépites de chocolat, comme ça il y en aura pour tous les goûts je pense.

\- Mmm… On va se régaler, pas vrai Jacob ? intervient Quil avec un sourire envers son ami qui grogne.

\- C'est sûr que si tu fais aussi bien les muffins que ta sauce de la dernière fois, ça va être un régal, renchérit Paul.

\- Jacob, tu ne nous présente pas ? intervient une voix grave qui me fait presque sursauter.

Je me tourne vers celui qui a parlé, qui n'est autre que Billy Black. A sa gauche, se trouve la femme qui ressemble beaucoup à Leah et Seth, qui a le même sourire qu'elle, jovial et gentil. A la droite de Black Senior, se trouve un homme, le plus vieux du groupe d'ailleurs, à qui Quil ressemble quelque peu au niveau du front et du nez. Jacob me prend de nouveau par la main et m'entraîne vers les trois dernières personnes présentes à ce feu de camps, pendant que le reste du groupe nous suit silencieusement, à part Embry, qui est parti déposer mon sac près de la table des victuailles.

\- Charlotte, je te présente les Anciens du Conseil de notre tribu. Tout d'abord, Sue Clearwater, la mère de Seth et Leah, son défunt mari faisait partie du Conseil, elle a pris sa place.

Je tends ma main droite à son encontre, surprise et émue.

\- Bonsoir Mrs Clearwater. Je suis désolée d'apprendre la mort de votre mari. Je suis sûre que c'était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Elle me sourit doucement en serrant ma main.

\- Merci beaucoup Charlotte, j'apprécie. Mais, appelle-moi Sue et tutoies-moi.

\- D'accord Sue.

\- Charlotte, je te présente Quil Ataera Senior, le grand-père de Quil, mon grand-oncle.

Donc, Quil et Jacob sont cousins. Intéressant.

\- Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, monsieur.

\- Enchanté miss, me dit-il en me serrant la main également.

\- Et voici Billy Black, mon père.

\- Bonsoir Charlotte. Je suis content de te connaître, il a une voix profonde, sans aucune hésitation et me scrute.

Je me sens rougir sous son regard et tends une main hésitante qu'il prend.

\- Je suis honorée de vous rencontrer Mr Black.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Billy. Ton père se remet de son accident ?

\- Doucement.

\- Charlie dit qu'il lui manque beaucoup au bureau. Il est venu le voir mercredi soir à ce qu'il m'a dit.

\- En effet, ils ont regardé le match ensemble. En tout cas, je vous remercie de m'avoir conviée à un de vos feux de camps, j'en suis plus qu'honorée.

\- Aucun souci. Tu n'as jamais entendu nos légendes, à ce qu'il paraît ?

\- Non. Enfin, mon père m'a dit d'aller à Port Angeles pour trouver un livre dessus mais j'avoue que je préfère les entendre. Je suis persuadée que cela est encore plus fantastique de les entendre par les principaux concernés et ceux qui vivent à travers elles. Je… Désolée. J'ai tendance à bavasser pour rien quand je suis un peu stressée, je m'excuse en baissant la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas jolie-Charlie. On comprend ce que tu veux dire, me dit Jacob d'une voix douce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous installés autour du feu et mangeons joyeusement. Les garçons se lancent quelques piques rigolotes mais dont certaines sont incompréhensibles pour moi. Je ressens encore plus qu'il y a d'énormes secrets dans ce groupe.

\- Sue, le poulet est délicieux, intervient Embry, qui a une cuisse dans chaque main entre deux bouchées.

\- Emily, ta salade de riz est très bonne, je dis avec un sourire.

\- Moi, j'ai hâte de goûter les muffins de Charlie, intervient Jared avec un sourire.

\- J'avoue que moi aussi, dit Jacob en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Je souris doucement en me perdant dans ses yeux noirs. La nuit est tombée depuis quelques minutes et j'ai pu voir un magnifique coucher de soleil à travers la cime des arbres qui nous entourent.

\- J'hésitais entre ça et des cookies mais vu comment vous avez l'air de tous beaucoup manger, je me suis dit que j'aurais eu à faire plus d'une centaine de cookies.

\- C'est sûr qu'il faudrait tout un camion pour les contenter au niveau bouffe, intervient Kim.

\- Seulement au niveau de la bouffe, ma chérie, je t'assure, lui répond Jared avec un ton coquin qui fit glousser la jeune fille.

\- Beurk… Retenez-vous… intervint Paul.

Jacob se lève pour aller chercher les deux grosses boîtes avec mes muffins. Il me présente les deux boîtes, comme pour savoir lesquels sont à la myrtille et lesquels sont au chocolat.

\- La boîte claire c'est myrtille et la foncée, chocolat.

\- D'accord, jolie Charlie. Prends-en un…

Je rougis.

\- C'est très gentil. Mais, je n'en mange pas. Passes-en aux autres.

\- Tu ne manges pas de muffins mais tu les cuisines ? intervient Seth, aussi surpris que les autres.

\- En effet. Mais, c'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas.

Jacob fait le tour avec les deux boîtes qui semblent se vider au fur et à mesure. Il semble me jeter quelques coups d'œil.

\- Tu ne prendras pas de poids même si tu en mangeais un, me dit sérieusement Leah.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir, merci. Mais, je n'aime tout simplement pas ça. Je préfère les donuts au sucre, mais je ne sais pas encore les faire.

\- Oh…

\- Jacob, prends-en note. Elle préfère les donuts, intervient Quil avec un sourire, Claire sur ses genoux.

\- En tout cas, tes muffins sont très excellents, dit Billy Black avec un sourire, ce qui me fait rougir, contente que mes gâteaux fassent l'unanimité.

Une fois que les derniers mangeurs ont terminé les derniers muffins, je vis Emily se blottir un peu contre Sam, Jared prendre Kim dans ses bras pour lui chuchoter des choses à son oreille qui la faisait sourire. Je vois également que Quil a mis Claire dans son blouson et seule sa tête sort, ce qui est assez rigolo et bizarre en même temps. Il est vraiment très protecteur avec elle, pourtant, je sais qu'ils n'ont aucun lien de parenté. Il la regarde d'une façon très spéciale, un peu comme le regard de Sam envers Emily ou Jared avec Kim. C'est vraiment étrange. Je me penche un peu vers Jacob qui est à ma gauche, il met son bras chaud sur mes épaules et cela me réchauffe. Embry avait raison, pas besoin de manteau avec Jacob.

\- Je suis impatiente d'écouter vos légendes, tu sais, je lui chuchote.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Charlie. Ça va commencer dans peu de temps, me répondit-il sur le même ton.

Tout se passa comme si ce chuchotis inaugurait la suite, et l'atmosphère changea brutalement. Paul et Embry se redressèrent, Jared releva doucement Kim, Emily, se détacha de Sam, tira de sa poche un carnet à spirale et un stylo, réplique exacte de l'étudiante assistant à un cours magistral. A son côté, Sam se tortilla de façon à regarder dans la même direction que le vieux Quil, qui était près de lui. Je devinai alors que le conseil ne comptait plus trois mais quatre membres. Leah, le visage aussi immobile qu'un masque magnifique et dénué d'émotions, ferma les yeux, non pour exprimer sa lassitude mais pour mieux se concentrer. Son frère se pencha en avant, impatient.

Le bois craqua derechef, expédiant une nouvelle gerbe d'étincelles qui scintillèrent dans la nuit. Billy se racla la gorge et, sans aucune introduction, se lança dans son récit, de sa voix grave aux riches intonations. Les mots lui venaient avec précision, comme s'il les connaissait par cœur, teintés cependant d'un rythme et d'une réelle musique, tel un poème déclamé par son auteur.

 _\- Les Quileute ont toujours été un petit peuple. Nous n'avons cependant jamais été éradiqués de la surface de la Terre grâce à la magie qui coule dans nos veines depuis la nuit des temps, même si notre capacité à changer de forme n'est venue que plus tard. Car, au commencement, nous étions des esprits guerriers._

J'écoutais très attentivement le début du récit de Billy Black qui montrait un reflet de l'autorité naturelle que je lui avais connue dès le début. Le stylo d'Emily dansait vivement sur le papier afin de ne rien perdre de ses précieuses paroles.

Fin PDV Charlotte


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

PDV Jacob

C'est bientôt l'heure pour moi d'aller chercher Charlotte sur le parking réservé aux « visages pâles » et Embry veut bien m'accompagner. Je sais très bien que c'est pour voir si je risque de craquer en l'embrassant comme j'ai failli faire quand on s'est vus mercredi. Lors d'une patrouille avec lui et Paul, j'y ai repensé sans faire attention ce qui m'a bien entendu valu des moqueries. Il a fait un pari avec Quil, comme d'habitude à mes dépends, sur le temps qu'il me faudrait avant de réellement embrasser mon imprégnée. Nous arrivons sur le parking et nous entendons qu'une voiture arrive près de la frontière de la Réserve avec de la musique. J'entends la voix de mon imprégnée qui chante au-dessus de la musique et cela me donne des frissons, ce qui fait glousser mon meilleur ami.

\- On verra quand tu t'imprègneras… Maintenant, laisse-moi l'écouter…

 _I believe  
We all have one true love  
Somewhere in this world  
I do (I do, I do)_

 _When it seemed  
All my dreams  
Were falling through  
That's when I found you_

 _I believe for every heart  
That whispers in the dark  
There's a ray of light somewhere  
Shining through  
It was sink  
Or swim  
When the tide came in_

 _I found myself  
When I found you  
I found the closest thing to heaven  
Yes in you  
I found the deepest love I knew  
Ooooh Ohh  
I'll believe  
Yes it's true  
I found myself  
When I found you_

 _Ooh yeah_

 _I believe (I believe)  
For every door (Every door)  
That's closing  
For every heartbreak‚  
There's hope for something new  
From the ashes rise a glimpse of paradise  
It still flickered in your eyes_

 _When I found you  
I found the closest thing to heaven  
Yes in you  
I found the deepest love I knew  
Ooooh Ohh  
I'll believe  
Yes it's true  
I found myself  
When I found you_

 _A life unfolds  
No one knows  
I thought love was just a tingling of the skin  
I felt so alone  
All Alone  
More than you could ever know  
You show deep love  
Sweet love_

 _When I found you (I found love)  
Oooh (the closest thing to heaven)  
Oh yeah  
I found you baby, I found you  
I found you  
Yeah  
I found myself_

 _When I found you  
I found the closest thing to heaven  
Yes in you  
I found the deepest love I knew  
Ooooh Ohh  
I'll believe  
Yes it's true  
I found myself  
When I found you, you_

Sa voix est tellement magnifique et pleine de sentiments, tout comme la chanson elle-même. Je vois alors mon imprégnée qui vient de terminer de se garer en même temps que la chanson s'achève. Elle sort de son véhicule et je sens qu'elle a ramené quelque chose à manger qui titille mes narines. Elle porte un pantalon simple avec un haut gris tout simple mais qui la rend vraiment belle, elle sent toujours aussi bon la framboise et la fleur d'oranger. Je dois sûrement lui faire un regard assez insistant puisqu'elle rougit en s'approchant de nous.

La soirée se déroule assez bien malgré un regard soupçonneux de la part de mon père quand je lui ai présenté mon imprégnée. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris en entendant qu'elle a cuisiné une bonne partie de l'après-midi des gâteaux qu'elle n'aime pas manger. Yuma prend d'ailleurs note du fait qu'elle aime beaucoup les donuts au sucre. Ses muffins sont délicieux, j'en ai pris un aux myrtilles et deux au chocolat. C'est un véritable régal. Sans compter qu'elle est à côté de moi et la sentant frissonner, j'entoure ses épaules de mon bras. J'entends son cœur battre légèrement plus vite, ce qui fait sourire Yuma et l'apaise à la fois. Pendant quelques instants où j'essaie de la regarder discrètement sous le regard de mon père, je la vois observer Quil et Claire quelques secondes et froncer les sourcils. Je sens qu'elle réfléchit intensément. Elle se penche vers moi pour me chuchoter qu'elle est impatiente d'écouter nos légendes. Je lui réponds sur le même ton que cela va bientôt commencer. Ce qui a enclenché le début du récit de mon père.

 _\- Les Quileute ont toujours été un petit peuple. Nous n'avons cependant jamais été éradiqués de la surface de la Terre grâce à la magie qui coule dans nos veines depuis la nuit des temps, même si notre capacité à changer de forme n'est venue que plus tard. Car, au commencement, nous étions des esprits guerriers._

 _\- La tribu s'installa sur cette côte et se spécialisa dans la construction de bateaux et la pêche. Malheureusement, nous étions peu nombreux, l'endroit regorgeait de poissons. Des rivaux convoitaient nos terres, et nous n'étions pas assez puissants pour les défendre. Une tribu plus importante nous envahit, et nous fûmes contraints de fuir sur nos navires._

 _« Kaheleha ne fut sans doute pas le premier esprit guerrier, mais nous avons oublié les légendes ayant précédé la sienne. Nous ne nous rappelons plus qui s'est aperçu de l'existence de notre pouvoir, no comment il a été utilisé avant cette épreuve. Pour nous, Kaheleha inaugura la lignée des grands Chefs Esprits de notre peuple._

 _« Le jour de l'attaque, lui et son armée quittèrent les embarcations. Par l'esprit seulement. Les femmes restèrent sur les flots pour surveiller leurs enveloppes charnelles, tandis que les hommes regagnaient la grève._

 _« S'ils n'étaient pas en mesure d'atteindre physiquement leurs ennemis, ils disposaient d'autres moyen. Les récits nous apprennent qu'ils pouvaient déclencher de violentes bourrasques sur le camp adverse qu'ils étaient capables de faire hurler le vent pour terrifier leurs opposants. Les histoires nous disent aussi que les animaux les voyaient et les comprenaient, qu'ils leur obéissaient._

 _« Kaheleha et ses hommes vainquirent les envahisseurs. Ces derniers avaient des meutes de gros chiens à la fourrure épaisse dont ils se servaient pour tirer leurs traîneaux sur les terres gelées du nord. Les Quileute retournèrent les bêtes contre leurs maîtres puis déclenchèrent une invasion de chauves-souris qui peuplaient les cavernes des falaises. Ils provoquèrent les cris du vent afin d'aider les chies à semer la pagaille parmi les hommes. Les animaux l'emportèrent, et les survivants s'égaillèrent en jurant que notre côte était maudite. Les Quileute victorieux libérèrent les chiens qui retournèrent à la vie sauvage, tandis qu'eux-mêmes réintégraient leurs corps et retrouvèrent leurs épouses._

 _« Effrayées par notre magie, les tribus environnantes, les Hoh et les Makah, signèrent des traités de non-agression avec nos ancêtres. Si un ennemi se risquait quand même à nous affronter, les esprits guerriers le chassaient, et nous vécûmes en paix._

 _« Les générations se succédèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'ultime grand Chef Esprit, Taha Aki, réputé pour sa sagesse et son pacifisme. Sous son règne, le peuple connut la joie. Il n'y avait qu'un mécontent, Utlapa._

 _\- Utlapa était l'un des guerriers les plus forts de Taha Aki. Sa puissance n'avait d'égale que son avidité. Il estimait que la tribu aurait dû se servir de sa magie pour étendre son territoire et réduire les Hoh et les Makah en esclavage, afin d'établir un véritable empire._

 _« Désormais, lorsque les soldats se transformaient en purs esprits, ils étaient capables de lire les pensées de leurs pairs. Taha Aki découvrit donc ce à quoi rêvait Utlapa et se fâcha. Il condamna l'ambitieux à l'exil et lui interdit de jamais se resservir de son esprit. Tout fort qu'il fût, Utlapa n'était pas en état de résister à une armée entière, il fut contraint d'obéir. Rageur, il se cacha dans une forêt proche pour y guetter l'occasion qui lui permettrait de se venger de son supérieur._

 _« Même en temps de paix, le Chef Esprit restait vigilant quand il s'agissait de la sécurité des siens. Souvent, il gagnait un endroit secret et sacré, perdu dans la montagne. Il y abandonnait son corps et survolait les bois et la côte pour s'assurer qu'aucun danger ne menaçait. Un jour, alors que Taha Aki remplissait son devoir, Utlapa le suivit. Son intention première avait été de le tuer, purement et simplement. Ce plan avait des inconvénients, cependant. Les guerriers chercheraient sans doute à détruire l'assassin, qu'ils rattraperaient sans aucune difficulté. Dissimulé derrière un rocher, Utlapa observa les préparatifs du chef et il eut une autre idée._

 _« Taha Aki s'envola pour sa tournée d'inspection, Utlapa attendit qu'il se fût éloigné pour mettre son projet à exécution. Le chef sut immédiatement que son rival l'avait rejoint dans le monde spirituel et devina ses secrets, mais les vents ne réussirent pas à le porter assez vite pour le sauver. Quand il arriva là-bas, son enveloppe charnelle avait disparu. Celle d'Utlapa gisait au sol, abandonnée. Hélas, le maudit avait tout prévu en tranchant sa propre gorge des mains même de Taha Aki, si bien que ce dernier était condamné à rester esprit._

 _« Il suivit son corps dans la vallée, agonissant d'injures Utlapa, qui l'ignora comme une brise anodine. Désespéré, Taha Aki vit son ennemi prendre sa place au sein des Quileute. Durant quelques semaines, Utlapa garda profil bas, afin que chacun crût qu'il était Taha Aki. Puis les premiers changements intervinrent. Le traître commença par interdire aux guerriers d'entrer dans le monde spirituel. Il prétendit avoir eu la vision d'un danger, alors que, en réalité, il avait peur. Il était conscient que Taha Aki attendait une chance de raconter ce qui s'était passé. D'ailleurs, l'imposteur craignait lui aussi de se transformer en esprit, sachant pertinemment que Taha Aki exigerait la restitution de son corps. Ainsi, ses rêves de conquête tombèrent à l'eau, et il dut se contenter de diriger la tribu. Il oppressa celle-ci, réclamant des privilèges que l'ancien chef n'avait jamais demandés, refusant de travailler avec ses hommes, prenant une deuxième épouse, puis une troisième, alors que la femme de Taha Aki vivait encore, un évènement extraordinaire pour les Quileute. Taha Aki assista à tout cela en proie à une rage impuissante._

 _« Il finit par essayer d'assassiner son propre corps afin d'épargner à son peuple les excès d'Utlapa. Il convoqua un loup féroce de la montagne, mais l'imposteur se cacha derrière ses soldats et, quand un jeune homme fut tué en tentant de protéger celui qu'il prenait pour son chef, Taha Aki ressentit un chagrin épouvantable et ordonna à la bête de regagner son repaire._

 _« Toutes les histoires insistent sur la difficulté d'être un esprit guerrier. Il était plus terrifiant qu'amusant de se libérer de son enveloppe charnelle, voilà pourquoi nos aïeux ne recouraient à leur magie qu'en cas de besoin. Les expéditions solitaires du chef étaient un fardeau, un sacrifice auquel il consentait pour le bien de la communauté. Etre privé de corps était désorientant, inconfortable, très pénible. Taha Aki avait été éloigné du sien depuis si longtemps qu'il était à l'agonie. Il se croyait maudit, estimait qu'il n'atteindrait jamais la terre ultime où l'attendaient ses ancêtres, parce qu'il était à jamais voué à cette vacuité atroce._

 _« Le loup, animal imposant et magnifique, suivant dans les bois l'esprit de Taha Aki qui se tordait de douleur. L'ancien chef éprouva une soudaine jalousie pour cet animal sans cervelle. Lui possédait un corps ! Lui avait une vie ! L'existence d'une bête valait mieux que cet abominable vide conscient. Ce fut alors que Taha Aki eut l'idée qui allait changer notre destin à tous. Il prit le grand loup de l'accueillir, de partager son enveloppe terrestre. L'animal obtempéra, et Taha Aki se glissa en lui, à la fois soulagé et plein de gratitude. Certes, il n'était plus humain, mais il n'était plus condamné à la vacuité du monde spirituel._

 _« Ne faisant plus qu'un, la bête et l'homme retournèrent au village sur la côte. Les gens s'enfuirent, affolés, en appelant à l'intervention des guerriers. Ces derniers surgirent, armés de leurs lances. Bien sûr, Utlapa préféra rester derrière. Taha Aki n'attaqua pas ses anciens combattants. Il recula lentement, s'adressant à eux avec ses prunelles, tentant de chanter les chansons de son peuple, et ils comprirent peu à peu que ce loup n'était pas ordinaire, qu'une âme l'influençait. Un vieux guerrier nommé Yut décida de désobéir aux ordres de celui qu'il prenait pour son chef et d'essayer de communiquer avec l'animal._

 _« Dès que Yut eût franchi les limites du monde spirituel, Taha Aki quitta le corps du loup, qui attendit sagement son retour, et parla. Confronté à la vérité, Yut rendit hommage à son vrai chef. A cet instant, Utlapa vint voir si la bête avait été tuée. En découvrant la dépouille de Yut protégée par ses pairs, il saisit ce qui se passait. Tirant son coureau, il se précipita afin d'assassiner le vieux soldat avant qu'il ne réintègre son enveloppe charnelle. « Traître ! » hurla-t-il. Les guerriers furent décontenancés. On leur avait interdit les voyages spirituels, et il appartenait au chef de punir qui contrevenait à ses ordres. Yut regagna prestement son corps. Malheureusement, Utlapa menaçait déjà sa gorge d'un couteau, une main plaquée sur sa bouche. Le corps de Taha Aki était fort, et l'âge avait affabli Yut qui ne put même pas prononcer un mot et prévenir ses camarades, car Utlapa le fit taire à jamais._

 _« Taha Aki regarda l'esprit de Yut s'en aller vers l'ultime contrée, celle qui lui était interdite pour l'éternité. Il ressentit une rage immense, la plus puissante de son existence. Il retourna dans le grand loup, bien décidé à déchirer la gorge d'Utlapa. C'est alors qu'une magie réellement extraordinaire se produisit. La colère du vieux chef était celle de l'homme. L'amour qu'il nourrissait envers les gens de sa tribu et la haine qui le consumait à l'encontre de leur oppresseur étaient trop vastes pour le loup, trop humaines. L'animal frissonna et, sous les yeux ahuris tant des guerriers que d'Utlapa, il transforma en être humain. Ce nouvel homme ne ressemblait pas à Taha Aki. Il était bien plus splendide. Il était l'interprétation incarnée de l'esprit de Taha Aki. Ses soldats le reconnurent aussitôt, car ils avaient volé en sa compagnie. Utlapa tenta de fuir, mais la nouvelle enveloppe charnelle de Taha Aki avait la force du loup. S'emparant de l'imposteur, il anéantit son âme avant qu'elle ne s'évade du corps qu'il avait dérobé._

 _« Le peuple se réjouit en comprenant ce qui s'était produit. Taha Aki rétablit l'ordre, se remit à travailler avec les siens, rendit ses deux jeunes épouses à leurs familles. La seule chose sur laquelle il ne revint pas les voyages spirituels. Il avait compris qu'ils étaient devenus trop dangereux, à présent qu'avait germé l'idée de voler la vie d'un autre. Les esprits guerriers cessèrent donc d'exister._

 _« Dès lors, Taha Aki fut plus qu'un simple loup et qu'un simple homme. On le surnomma Taha Aki le Grand Loup ou Taha Aki l'Homme Esprit. Il présida à la destinée de la tribu durant de très nombreuses années, car il ne vieillissait plus. Dès lors qu'un danger menaçait, il se transformait en bête afin de combattre ou d'effaroucher l'ennemi. La vie se poursuivit dans la paix, Taha Aki engendra de multiples fils dont certains s'aperçurent, après avoir atteint l'âge adulte, qu'ils étaient eux aussi capables de transmuter. Ces loups différaient tous les uns des autres, car ils étaient des esprits et reflétaient la nature des hommes qui les habitaient._

 _\- Quelques fils, reprit-il, se firent guerriers et arrêtèrent de vieillir. D'autres, qui n'appréciaient pas la transformation, refusèrent de se joindre à la meute. Ils se remirent à subir les assauts du temps, et la tribu comprit alors que les hommes-loups étaient comme n'importe quel humain dès qu'ils abandonnaient leur esprit lupin. La vie de Taha Aki dura aussi longtemps que celle de trois vieillards. Après la mort de sa première femme, il en épousa une deuxième, puis une troisième quand la seconde fut décédée. En cette dernière, il rencontra sa véritable moitié. Certes, il avait aimé les autres mais là, c'était différent. Il décida alors de renoncer à son esprit de loup afin de pouvoir mourir en même temps qu'elle. Ainsi nous a été transmise la magie, bien que ce ne soit pas là la fin de l'histoire…_

Mon père regarda le vieux Quil Ateara qui se tortilla sur sa chaise et redressa ses frêles épaules. Billy but une gorgée d'eau à la bouteille puis s'essuya le front. Sans faiblir, le stylo d'Emily continuait de courir sur le papier. Je me tournais alors vers mon imprégnée qui avait le regard plongé dans le feu. Pendant certains moments du récit, je l'avais entendu retenir sa respiration, ou soupirer, comme si elle avait vu dans sa tête tout ce qui avait été raconté. Elle est magnifique, plongée dans ses pensées.

\- Telle est la légende des esprits guerriers, entonna le vieux Quil de sa voix de ténor. Je vais vous narrer celle du sacrifice de la troisième épouse.

 _« Bien après que Taha Aki eut abandonné son esprit lupin, alors qu'il était chenu, des troubles éclatèrent au nord, avec les Makah. Plusieurs jeunes femmes de cette tribu disparurent, et leurs hommes blâmèrent les loups du voisinage qu'ils craignaient et dont ils se défiaient. Les hommes-loups pouvaient toujours lire les pensées de leurs pairs quand ils revêtaient leur forme animale, comme leurs ancêtres l'avaient fait en tant qu'esprits. Ils savaient donc qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était responsable. Taha Aki tenta d'apaiser le chef Makah, mais les peurs étaient trop fortes. Taha Aki ne souhaitait pas la guerre, il n'était plus un guerrier pour réussir à conduire les siens à la victoire. Il chargea son fils aîné, Taha Wi, d'identifier le vrai coupable avant que ne débutent les hostilités._

 _« Taha Wi entraîna cinq de ses compagnons lupins dans une quête à travers les montagnes, cherchant des indices sur les filles enlevées. Dans la forêt, ils tombèrent sur une chose inconnue, une étrange et douceâtre odeur qui leur brûla les narines jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient douloureuses._

 _\- Ils ignoraient quelle créature laissait ces traces olfactives, les suivirent cependant_ , continua le vieux Quil dont les intonations, quoi que dénuées de la majesté qui caractérisait la voix de Billy, étaient empreintes d'une sorte d'urgence. _Ils trouvèrent également de vagues traces humaines, du sang, le long de la piste. Ils furent donc certains d'avoir repéré l'ennemi qu'ils traquaient. Leur voyage les mena si loin vers le nord que Taha Wi renvoya la moitié de la meute, les plus jeunes, vers le village, afin d'y faire un rapport à son père. Lui-même et ses deux frères ne revinrent jamais._

 _« Leurs cadets partirent à leur recherche, seul le silence leur répondit. Taha Aki pleura la perte de ses fils. Il aurait voulu les venger, il était si vieux. En habits de deuil, il alla à la rencontrer du chef Makah et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé. L'autre crut en son chagrin, et les tensions s'apaisèrent._

 _« Un an plus tard, la même nuit, deux vierges Makah disparurent de chez elles. Les guerriers en appelèrent aussitôt aux Quileute, qui flairèrent l'identique puanteur dans tout le village. Ils repartirent donc en chasse. Seul l'un d'eux survécut, Yaha Uta, l'aîné de la troisième femme de Taha Aki, le benjamin de la meute. Il ramena avec lui quelque chose que les Quileute n'avaient jamais vu – un cadavre qu'il avait mis en pièces, froid comme la pierre. Tous ceux qui étaient du sang de Taha Aki, y compris ceux qui n'avaient pas été loups, sentirent l'odeur puissante qui émanait de la créature morte. C'était elle, l'ennemi des Makah._

 _« Yaha Uta narra ce qui s'était passé : lui et ses frères avaient trouvé l'être étrange qui, sous l'apparence d'un homme, était comme le granit avec les deux filles Makah. L'une d'elles avait déjà perdu la vie et gisait, blanche, vidée de son sang, sur le sol. L'autre était prisonnière des bras du monstre qui avait la bouche tout contre sa gorge. Elle était sans doute encore vivante quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux de l'abominable spectacle, mais la créature lui brisa rapidement le cou et jeta son corps à terre. Ses lèvres pâles étaient couvertes de sang, ses prunelles étaient allumées d'un rougeoiement furieux._

 _« Yaha Uta décrivit la force et la rapidité de l'adversaire. Un des frères mourut pour avoir sous-estimé cette puissance, car le monstre le déchira en deux, comme une poupée de son. Yaha Uta et son autre frère furent plus circonspects. Ils s'unirent, harcelant la créature de tous les côtés, le trompant par d'audacieuses manœuvres. Il leur fallut toutefois recourir à toute la célérité et à toute l'habileté de leurs corps de loups, d'en repousser les limites comme s'ils n'avait jamais été obligés de le faire. L'étranger avait la dureté de la pierre et la froideur de la glace. Seules leurs dents réussissaient à l'entamer. Ils se mirent donc à le dépecer petit à petit tout en luttant contre lui._

 _« L'ennemi apprenait vite, néanmoins, et il ne tarda pas à les égaler en ruse. Il parvint à s'emparer d'un des deux loups, puis Yaha Uta trouva une ouverture vers la gorge du monstre et bondit. Ses crocs tranchèrent sa tête, mais les mains assassines continèrent de broyer son frère. Yaha Uta lacéra la créature en mille morceaux avec une hargne désespérée desstinée à sauver son malheureux allié. Hélas, il était trop tard, même s'il finit par anéantir l'assassin._

 _« Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde croyait. Le survivant déposa les restes puants à terre pour que les anciens les examinent. Une main coupée traînait à côté d'un bras. Quand les sages les poussèrent avec des bouts de bois, les deux débris épars se touchèrent, et la main tenta de se ressouder au bras. Horrifiés, les aînés ordonnèrent qu'on y mît le feu. Un gros nuage de fumée malodorante pollua l'air. Lorsqu'il ne resta du monstre plus que des cendres, les Quileute les répartirent dans de nombreux sac et les éparpillèrent au loin, un peu partout, dans l'océan, les bois, les cavernes des falaises. Taha Aki tint à garder un des sachets autour du cou afin d'être averti si la créature tentait une fois encore de se rassembler._

Le vieux Quil s'interrompit pour regarder Billy qui sortit de sous sa chemise un grand lacet de cuir au bout duquel était suspendue une petite bourse que les ans avaient noircie. Quelques auditeurs laissèrent échapper un souffle. Charlotte poussa un hoquet de surprise que je trouvais absolument charmant.

 _\- Ils l'appelèrent Sang-Froid, buveur de sang, et se mirent à vivre dans la crainte qu'il ne soit pas le seul représentant de son espèce. Il ne leur restait plus qu'un loup protecteur, le jeune Yaha Uta._

 _« Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. Le monstre avait une compagne, qui vint trouver la tribu, l'âme assoiffée de vengeance. Les légendes affirment que cette femelle était l'être le plus beau qu'œil humain eût jamais croisée. Elle ressemblait à la déesse de l'aube lorsqu'elle entra dans le village, ce matin-là. Pour une fois, le soleil brillait, se reflétant entre mille éclats sur sa peau blanche et illuminant sa chevelure dorée qui lui tombait jusqu'aux reins. Son visage était magique de splendeur, avec ses prunelles noires sur toute cette pâleur. Certains tombèrent à genoux pour la révérer._

 _« Elle posa une question d'une voix haute et aigüe, dans une langue que nul ne connaissait. Ahuris, les gens ne surent que répondre. Dans l'assistance, personne n'était de la lignée de Taha Aki, mis à part un garçonnet qui s'accrocha aux jambes de sa mère en hurlant qu'une odeur lui brûlait le nez. L'un des anciens, en route pour le conseil, entendit ses paroles et comprit à qui il avait affaire. Il cria aux autres de se sauver. Ce fut lui qu'elle tua en premier._

 _« Il y eut vingt témoins de l'arrivée de la femelle Sang-froid, deux survécurent, uniquement parce que, distraite par le sang, elle s'arrêta pour s'y abreuver. Ils coururent Taha Aki qui participait à la réunion en compagnie des autres sages, de ses fils et de sa troisième épouse. Yaha Uta se transmuta en esprit lupin sitôt qu'il eût vent des nouvelles. Il partit seul affronter et détruire l'intruse. Taha Aki, sa femme, ses fils et les anciens le suivirent. D'abord, ils ne réussirent pas à trouver la créature, juste les traces de son attaque. Des cadavres brisés jonchaient le chemin par lequel elle était venue, dont quelques-uns vidés de leur sang. Puis ils perçurent des hurlements et se ruèrent vers la grève._

 _« Une poignée de Quileute s'étaient réfugiés sur les bateaux. La femelle les poursuivait à la nage, tel un requin. Elle cassa la proue d'un navire avec une force incroyable. Lorsque l'embarcation coula, elle attrapa ceux qui tentaient de surnager et les brisa en deux également. Apercevant le grand loup sur la côte, elle oublia ses victimes et revint vers la rive à une telle allure qu'on distinguait à peine ses gestes. Alors, elle se dressa devant Yaha Uta, dégoulinante d'eau, dans toute sa gloire. Elle pointa sur lui un doigt blême et posa une nouvelle question, aussi incompréhensible que la précédente. Yaha Uta se tint prêt._

 _« Ce fut un rude combat. Elle n'était pas de la trempe de son compagnon, certes, mais Yaha Uta était seul, cette fois, sans personne pour détourner de lui la furie du monstre. Quand Yaha Uta fut vaincu, Taha Aki lança un cri de défi. Il s'approcha en boitillant et reprit son ancien corps de loup au museau blanchi. La bête avait beau être âgée, elle était animée par Taha Aki l'Homme Esprit, et sa rage lui donnait des forces. La lutte repartit de plus belle._

 _« La troisième épouse de Taha Aki venait de voir mourir son fils. A présent, son mari se battait, et elle ne nourrissait aucune illusion quant à l'issue du combat. Elle avait entendu chaque mot que les témoins du massacre avaient rapporté au conseil elle connaissait le récit de la victoire de Yaha Uta sur le premier Sang-froid, elle savait qu'il n'en était sorti que grâce à la diversion de son frère._

 _« Elle tira un couteau de la ceinture d'un des fils qui se tenait à son côté. Tous étaient de jeunes gars, pas encore des hommes, elle avait conscience qu'ils mourraient en tentant de venger leur père. L'épouse se précipita vers la buveuse de sang en brandissant le poignard. La créature sourit, amusée par cette intervention. Elle ne craignait pas cette faible humaine ni la lame qui ne ferait qu'égratigner sa peau, et elle s'apprêtait à délivrer le coup de grâce. Ce fut alors que la troisième épouse eut un geste auquel la femme ne s'attendait pas. Tombant aux pieds de l'ennemie, elle planta le couteau dans son propre sein. Le sang gicla entre les doigts de la malheureuse, éclaboussant le monstre qui ne put résister à son avidité. Poussée par son instinct, entièrement consumée par sa soif durant une seconde, elle se tourna vers la mourante. Aussitôt, les crocs de Taha Aki se refermèrent autour de son cou._

 _« Ce ne fut pas la fin du combat, mais Taha Aki n'était plus seul à lutter, désormais. En voyant leur mère mourir, deux jeunes fils furent saisis d'une telle fureur qu'ils se ruèrent, transformés en loups alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore des hommes faits. Ils vinrent à bout du monstre avec leur père._

 _« Taha Aki quitta la tribu. Il ne reprit pas sa forme humaine. Une journée entière, il resta couché près de la dépouille de sa troisième épouse, grondant dès que quelqu'un tentait de la toucher, puis il s'en alla dans la forêt pour ne plus jamais revenir._

 _« A compter de cette époque, les ennuis avec les Sang-froid furent l'exception. Les fils de Taha Aki veillèrent sur les Quileute jusqu'à ce que leurs propres fils soient assez âgés pour les remplacer. Il n'y eut jamais plus de trois loups à la fois. C'était suffisant. De temps en temps, un buveur de sang s'aventurait sur notre territoire – les loups, auxquels il ne s'attendait pas, les prenaient au dépourvu. Il arriva certes qu'une des bêtes mourût, elles ne furent cependant jamais décimées comme lors du premier affrontement. Elles avaient appris à combattre les Sang-froid et se transmirent ce savoir de loup en loup, d'esprit en esprit, de père en fils. Avec le temps, les descendants de Taha Aki cessèrent de se transformer à l'âge viril. Ce n'était que lorsqu'un ennemi surgissait que la transmutation se produisait. Les Sang-froid venaient toujours par un ou deux, si bien que la meute restait peu nombreuse._

 _« Un jour, une famille plus importante arriva, et vos propres arrière-grands-pères se préparèrent à les affronter. Mais leur chef s'adressa à Ephraïm Black dans une langue humaine et jura de ne pas toucher aux Quileute. Ses étranges yeux jaunes prouvaient que lui et les siens se différenciaient des autres buveurs de sang. Ils surpassaient les loups en nombre, rien ne les obligeait donc à offrir un traité alors qu'ils auraient remporté le combat haut la main. Ephraïm accepta, eux restèrent fidèles à leur parole, bien que leur présence dans la région eût tendance à attirer d'autres représentants de leur espèce._

Le vieux Quil s'interrompit et soupira.

\- Les Cullen, souffla mon imprégnée, ce qui fit se tourner les loups, moi le premier.

Elle est vraiment intelligente et réfléchit très vite.

\- Il y en a tant, à présent, continua-t-il, que la tribu a dû développer une meute grande comme jamais depuis l'époque de Taha Aki. Les fils de notre peuple sont contraints de supporter à nouveau le fardeau et le sacrifice de leurs pères.

Un silence s'installa qui dura longtemps. Les héritiers de la magie et des légendes se contemplaient au-dessus du feu, leurs regards pleins de tristesse. Toute la meute me regarda, comme le signal qu'il fallait que j'explique les choses à la jolie blonde.

J'inspire un bon coup, jetant un coup d'œil à mon père qui acquiesce et me tourne vers Charlotte. Je me racle la gorge et elle plonge son regard dans le sien. Je sens de l'incertitude, un peu de peur et de la perdition. Yuma gémit dans ma tête en sentant son imprégnée perdue et désorientée.

\- Hum… Charlotte… Comme tu le sais, les feux de camps comme celui-ci ne sont pas autorisés à tout le monde.

Elle acquiesce, presque prudente.

\- Ce que je vais te dire va sûrement te faire peur, mais…

\- Ne me dis pas que vous êtes réellement des loups et les Cullens des vampires… me coupe-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- Je suis désolé. Mais, c'est tout à fait ce qui…

\- J'y crois pas… C'est impossible… Enfin… Je…

Elle se lève, me surprenant. Elle fait presque les cent pas en réfléchissant et secouant la tête. Je sens qu'elle est vraiment troublée.

\- Charlotte… Ecoute-moi. C'est la vérité, nous nous transformons bien en loups. Et tu as tout compris pour les Cullens.

\- Très bien. Alors, si c'est la vérité, montrez-moi votre transformation, me dit-elle déterminée.

\- Quoi ?

\- Jacob, montre-lui, me dit mon père.

\- Très bien, je réponds avec contrition.

\- Attends, je ramène Claire, elle tombe de sommeil, intervient Quil.

Je me lève à la suite de Charlotte et Emily la tire un peu vers le centre du feu de camps pour ne pas que je la blesse. Je me retrouve alors face à mon imprégnée, je souffle un bon coup et commence à me déshabiller, toujours en la regardant. Quand j'enlève mon haut, je sens son regard sur moi, je sens du désir venant d'elle, ce qui fait gémir Yuma. Concentre-toi Jacob… J'ôte également mon pantalon.

\- Jacob, mais… résonne la voix de mon imprégnée surprise.

Le son de sa voix excite mon loup, je me sens trembler. Je la regarde dans les yeux et je vois de la surprise et une légère crainte. Mon corps se modifie et s'allonge, il grossit et quelques secondes plus tard, je suis un énorme loup couleur rouille.

Le silence se fait dans le groupe et mon regard plonge de nouveau dans les yeux couleur azur de mon imprégnée. Elle se détache quelque peu de d'Emily qui la laisse faire. Charlotte s'approche lentement de moi, hésitante et la main tremblante. Pour ne pas l'effrayer, je me couche sur le sol, presque en rampant.

\- Ja… Jacob ?

Je baisse les oreilles et gémis. Je la regarde de nouveau dans les yeux et je vois qu'une larme a coulé sur sa joue gauche.

 _* Ne pleure pas, bébé… Je ne te ferais pas de mal… *_

\- Comment c'est possible ? Je…

Son odeur de framboise et de fleur d'oranger me donne encore plus envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Sous notre forme lupine, tout est décuplé, mais alors, encore plus quand notre imprégnée entre en ligne de compte et qu'elle est proche de nous. Sam s'approche de Charlotte, mais à une distance raisonnable, sachant qu'un loup imprégné quand l'objet de son imprégnation est près de lui, peut réagir brusquement, tout le reste du groupe est resté dans les rondins de bois et regardent la scène avec attention et calme, comme pour laisser mon imprégnée prendre une certaine place. La place de l'imprégnée de l'Alpha naturel, même si je ne me sens pas encore prêt à ça. Elle s'avance un peu plus et sa main tendue frôle mon museau qui est à la hauteur de son visage. Je sens sa main caresser ma mâchoire, puis elle continue sa caresse, avec un léger tremblement, en atterrissant sur le sommet de ma tête, entre mes oreilles. Elle gratte légèrement avec ses doigts fins et cela me fait gémir et fermer les yeux.

\- Voilà comment dompter un Alpha… Grattez-lui la tête et il devient guimauve, intervient Paul avec un sourire dans la voix.

 _* Lahote, je vais te fracasser… *_

Je grogne légèrement, faisant sursauter mon imprégnée, mais elle ne bouge pas.

\- Jake, tu es magnifique… chuchote-t-elle, ce qui me donne un frisson.

\- Charlotte, tu te sens bien ? lui demande Emily gentiment.

\- Oui. Mais, j'ai des questions, répond-elle en se collant à moi et se tournant vers le groupe. Je la sens frissonner légèrement, mais je la sens également apaisée.

Je les observais et constatais que Sue et le vieux Quil étaient partis, accompagnés de Leah.

\- On se doute bien, répond mon père sur un ton calme.

\- Très bien alors, pourquoi les Cullen qui sont des vampires peuvent vivre à Forks sans que vous ne les tuiez ?

\- Ils ne boivent pas de sang humain, intervient Sam. Ils se nourrissent de sang animal, c'est pour cela que nous avons fait un traité avec eux.

\- Et vous êtes absolument sûrs qu'ils ne craqueront pas à un moment ou à un autre ?

\- Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien, mais jusqu'à présent, aucun humain n'a été mordu ou tué par un des Cullen, continue Sam.

\- Et Bella est au courant pour les Cullen et vous ?

\- Oui, répond Embry.

\- Et elle sort avec Shakespeare ? Elle se croit dans Roméo et Juliette ou quoi ? Elle est encore plus tarée que je le pensais.

Shakespeare ? J'entends Paul glousser dans sa barbe, pas mal comme surnom… Mais, revenons à nos moutons…

Je grogne légèrement, ce qui la fait se tourner de nouveau vers moi, toujours sous ma forme de loup.

\- Jacob, je sais qu'elle est ton amie mais là, je viens d'apprendre que tes amis et toi étiez des formes de loups-garous, que les Cullen sont des vampires qui mangent les animaux et que Bella Swan, la fille du chef de mon père sort avec l'un d'eux. Sans compter, qu'elle peut toujours venir te voir ici malgré tout, alors excuse-moi de ne pas me sentir d'humeur sympathique envers elle.

Je reste coi devant sa tirade. Mais, le pire n'est pas encore arrivé dans les explications.

Un seul regard de Sam et je comprends que je dois me transformer pour la partie qui la concerne le plus et que je crains le plus. Je me recule de mon imprégnée qu'Embry a pris par la main doucement, faisant grogner Yuma, qui devient de plus en plus possessif envers elle. Je vais dans le noir pour muter, me retrouvant nu comme un ver. Je me rhabille rapidement et reviens vers le centre du feu de camps.

\- Comment tu te sens Charlotte ? je lui demande prudent.

\- Ca va. Il faut juste que je digère tout ça. En plus, j'ai la forte impression que ce n'est pas encore terminé.

Cela sonne comme un écho à ma dernière pensée. Le lien est de plus en plus fort et je sens que le moment le plus important est venu. Je soupire et Charlotte me regarde de nouveau, je la sens hésitante.

\- Ton impression est vraie. Je dois t'avouer la raison pour laquelle nous venons de t'apprendre notre nature et celle des Cullen. Tu te souviens de la partie à propos de la troisième épouse de Taha Aki ?

\- Celle qui est sa moitié ? Oui. Mais, je…

Elle s'arrête dans sa phrase et reste la bouche ouverte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? me crie-t-elle en se levant et s'éloignant de moi.

Je fais un pas vers mon imprégnée qui recule légèrement, ses yeux me lançant des éclairs. Cela me fait de la peine, même si je comprends sa réaction, Yuma, lui gémit, triste.

\- Charlotte. Je ne te veux aucun mal. C'est quelque chose qui arrive aux loups et c'est incontrôlable… Cela s'appelle l'imprégnation… C'est grâce à cela qu'un loup trouve son âme-sœur.

\- Mais… Ce n'est pas possible. On ne se connaît même pas. On ne s'était jamais vus. Et là, avec un seul regard…

\- Je sais que c'est difficile à croire ou même à comprendre, mais c'est la vérité, intervient Emily de nouveau d'une voix douce.

\- Je me suis imprégné de toi et crois-moi, je suis désolé de t'entraîner là-dedans alors que tu n'as rien demandé.

\- Donc, à cause de ce lien surnaturel, tu es obligé de finir ta vie avec moi ? me dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Je sursaute.

\- NON ! Pas du tout. Je… Je peux être tout ce dont tu as besoin, à chaque moment de ta vie. Si tu veux que je sois ton ami, ton frère, ton protecteur, ton amant, je le serais. C'est toi qui choisis.

\- Mais, tu dois faire ce que je dis à cause de ce lien…

\- Je suis lié à toi à jamais. Mais, ce n'est absolument pas une obligation. Je ne me force en rien du tout. J'avoue que quand j'ai croisé tes yeux et que j'ai compris ce qui m'arrivait, j'étais en colère. J'étais amoureux de Bella, elle, préférait sa sangsue, alors j'ai vu comme un signe me disant que je n'aurais jamais la fille que j'aimais. Que même mon loup ne voulait pas que je sois avec elle.

Je la vois sursauter. Les filles me regardent assez durement et les gars secouent la tête, comme affligés. Oups… J'ai peut-être fait une bourde là.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que mon imprégnation pour toi ne s'est pas faite au bon moment.

\- Tu aurais préféré que ce soit Bella, pas vrai ?

\- J'avoue que cela aurait été plus simple, mais, je suis content que ce soit toi. Tu es vraiment une jeune fille surprenante. Tu es gentille, artiste, sportive, courageuse, très intelligente, tu es intuitive, très jolie. Plus je passe du temps avec toi, plus j'apprends à te connaître et plus j'ai l'impression que Yuma, mon loup, t'a choisi pour une bonne raison.

\- Jacob… Je… J'ai besoin de temps pour… réfléchir à tout ça.

\- Je comprends. Ça fait beaucoup de choses à savoir en une soirée. Je te ramène.

\- Non. C'est bon. De toute façon, j'ai ma voiture. Merci Jacob. Merci à tous, dit-elle en direction de tout le monde.

Elle commence à partir et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se brise.

\- Charlotte, tu es l'imprégnée d'un Alpha de naissance, si tu étais une louve, tu serais une Oméga. Tu avais raison en disant qu'ensemble ils feraient des êtres exceptionnels, dit mon père d'une voix calme.

J'entends les pas de mon imprégnée s'arrêter brusquement dans la nuit. Elle revient vers nous et nous voyons tous qu'elle avait commencé à pleurer. Cela me donne envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle s'avance droit vers Billy, sans me regarder.

\- Billy, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous, pour votre tribu, vos légendes, mais, j'ai vraiment besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Je ne comprends pas où est le rapport avec… Jacob, Alpha ? Je croyais que c'était Sam…

\- Mais… Personne n'a dit que Sam était l'Alpha… intervient Jared, aussi surpris que tout le monde d'ailleurs, à part mon père.

\- C'est facile à comprendre. Dès qu'il parle, aucun de vous ne répond et certains baissent la tête…

\- Sam a été le premier à se transformer dans cette génération, en attendant que Jacob prenne la place qui lui revient de droit, répond Billy, pas surpris et d'un ton calme.

\- Je ne comprends pas trop…

\- Jacob est le cinquième à s'être transformé. Mais, il est le descendant d'Ephraïm Black, le dernier grand Alpha.

\- Celui qui a conclu un pacte avec les Cullen ?

\- Tout à fait, tu retiens vite jeune fille.

\- Merci. J'aime bien les petits détails dans ce que je lis ou écoute. Ecoutez, il se fait tard, je dois rentrer. Le Chef Swan a sûrement dû partir à présent, ma mère est de nuit et ma sœur passe la nuit chez une copine. Mon père doit sûrement attendre que je rentre pour dormir et je ne veux pas qu'il fatigue trop.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne ? C'est plus prudent.

\- Jacob, je… D'accord, mais j'ai besoin de conduire seule.

\- Charlotte, si tu veux passer la fin de la journée avec nous demain, tu es tout à fait la bienvenue, intervient Emily.

\- Merci Emily, mais je passe déjà l'après-midi avec Brooke et Brent.

\- Tu dois garder le… commence mon père.

\- Secret. Je comprends Mr Black. Je veux juste passer un peu de temps avec ma meilleure amie et mon cousin, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Embry ramène les deux boîtes vides dans lesquelles étaient les muffins que mon imprégnée a fait et me les donne. Je marche à côté de la blondinette qui reste silencieuse. Je suis assez gêné.

\- Jacob ?

\- Oui. C'est à cause de l'imprégnation que je ressens toutes ces choses à propos de toi ?

\- Quelles choses ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Je me sens attirée par toi physiquement, j'avais senti qu'il y avait un lien très fort entre nous. Et depuis mercredi, j'ai l'impression de ressentir des choses qu'à la base, je ne ressentais pas… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

\- Je… Oui… Pour les choses que tu ressens et… enfin… moi aussi, je ressens certaines de tes émotions… C'est le lien qui se renforce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti de moi ? elle s'est arrêtée dans sa marche.

\- Quand ton père a eu son accident, j'ai ressenti ta tristesse.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es arrivé aussi vite ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh… Il va falloir que j'essaie de contrôler mes émotions alors…

\- Moi aussi apparemment, je lui réponds avec un sourire.

\- Du coup, pour le physique aussi, c'est l'imprégnation ?

\- Je vais essayer de t'expliquer un peu mieux comment ça marche.

Nous sommes arrivés à sa voiture, elle a le dos appuyé sur la portière côté conducteur. Je me penche un peu vers son visage. J'inspire un bon coup et commence.

\- Tout d'abord, sache que quand je t'ai regardé dans les yeux, tu es devenue l'ancre qui me tient sur la terre, à ma place. J'ai senti comme des milliers de fils d'acier qui me rattachaient à toi sans que je ne le contrôle. Tu es devenue mon centre de gravité. Comme je t'ai dit, au départ, je ne l'ai pas accepté parce que j'étais amoureux de ma meilleure amie et que je ne te connaissais pas. Sans compter que tu n'es pas indienne, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé.

\- Normalement, une imprégnée est indienne ?

\- Oui. Mais, nous avons trouvé le journal d'un ancêtre d'Ephraïm Black qui s'était également imprégné d'une étrangère à la tribu. Leur lien avait été tellement fort que depuis, nous sommes Alpha de génération en génération.

\- Tu veux dire que si toi et moi, nous… enfin… nous ferions des louveteaux Alpha pour encore des générations ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai compris aussi. Mais, je ne t'obligerais jamais à rien du tout. Bref, vendredi dernier, quand je t'ai rejoint à la fête, j'ai appris à te connaître et j'avoue que depuis, je ne pense qu'à toi.

\- Comment tu savais pour la fête ?

\- Edward Cullen. Il vous a entendu en parler avec Brooke et Brent.

\- Sale sangsue trop curieuse ! marmonna-t-elle

\- Tu parles déjà comme une fille à loup… je rétorque avec un sourire et j'entends son cœur s'accélérer.

\- Merci… Enfin, je crois. Dis-moi, est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que je dois savoir sur les Cullen ?

\- Tu es trop intelligente pour mon propre bien… je marmonne. Oui, Alice peut voir l'avenir, mais ne peut plus voir le tien, car tu es liée à moi. Jasper peut sentir et contrôler les émotions et Edward… entend les pensées.

\- Bon sang… Il a dû entendre tout ce…

Je la regarde réfléchir et elle est tellement belle. Elle rougit légèrement de gêne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle est dans sa voiture et conduit doucement pour arriver chez elle. Bien entendu, je la suis en loup pour être rassuré. Elle s'est mis une chanson de Shania Twain, il me semble et la chantonne en conduisant. En se garant, elle reste quelques minutes derrière le volant, puis je l'entends pleurer doucement. Cela me brise le cœur, je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça. Yuma essaie d'intervenir mais je le bloque dans un coin de ma tête. Elle a appris beaucoup de choses en une soirée, donc elle craque. Je l'entends renifler légèrement après quelques minutes de sanglots.

\- Il faut que je me calme sinon Jacob va s'inquiéter…

Je reste encore plus tapi dans l'ombre, surpris par sa déduction. Elle est vraiment surprenante et je la sens qui s'apaise quelque peu. Elle sort de la voiture et rentre chez elle.

Fin PDV Jacob


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

PDV Charlotte

Dimanche matin

J'ai très mal dormi. Mon sommeil était rempli de cauchemars dans lesquels je voyais les Cullen qui attaquaient les Quileutes, transformés en loups. Jacob et Edward se battaient violemment, ce dernier mordait le loup à la jugulaire et du sang avait giclé du loup au pelage rouille. J'étais dans cette forêt en leur compagnie, ce qui fait que j'avais hurlé de toutes mes forces pour Jacob. Je me suis réveillée en sueur et en pleurant.

Hier soir, en écoutant le père de Jacob raconter les légendes de leur tribu, j'étais absolument fascinée et c'était comme si, dans ma tête, j'imaginais tout ce qui avait été dit. Quand j'ai compris que ce qui était raconté était vrai, au départ, je n'y croyais pas. Même si j'ai toujours aimé les histoires sur le surnaturel, je ne pensais pas que beaucoup de celles-ci pouvaient être totalement vraies. Les vampires et les loups-garous… Est-ce que les sorciers aussi existaient ? Je commence à me demander pourquoi dans la plupart des histoires du type Harry Potter, mes personnages préférés sont les loups-garous. Peut-être que même mon subconscient savait que j'étais lié à l'un d'eux d'une certaine manière.

Lorsque Jacob s'était levé pour me montrer qu'il était bien un loup, je me suis dit que c'était une blague et je l'ai vu enlevé ses vêtements, ce qui m'a, je l'avoue, troublée au plus haut point. Il était tellement beau, musclé, sexy que j'ai cru que mes yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Mais là, il s'est transformé en un loup géant couleur rouille, ses yeux avaient une couleur caramel par rapport au Jacob-humain, qui sont marrons presque noirs parfois. En le voyant en loup, je n'ai presque pas eu peur, mais le loup s'était mis à ramper comme pour me rassurer et ne pas m'effrayer. Les yeux du loup étaient tellement pleins de sentiments que ma peur s'est presque envolée quelques minutes plus tard et je sentais dans son regard, la douceur de Jacob. Puis, j'ai touché le loup géant et ses poils étaient chauds et doux, comme une couverture pleine de peluches.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jacob est redevenu lui-même et on m'a expliqué l'imprégnation. Je dois avouer que j'ai eu plus peur de cette imprégnation que du fait que Jacob et ses amis soient des loups géants. Le fait qu'en un regard, deux personnes inconnues l'une pour l'autre, puissent se retrouver âme-sœurs, est quelque chose qui, pour moi, est impossible. Même si j'admets que même avant de regarder Jacob dans les yeux, j'avais été attirée par lui immédiatement. Mais, ce n'était que physiquement. Et ce lien s'est fait en quelques secondes. Je me remémore ce que j'ai ressenti ce jour-là. Un lien presque palpable s'était fait entre nous. « Comme s'il venait de découvrir le soleil et qu'il en était émerveillé », c'est ce que m'avait dit Brooke après que j'ai croisé les yeux de Jake. Je suis également un peu effrayée par le fait que je sois la seule imprégnée à ne pas être indienne. Cela voulait dire quoi ? Que j'étais différente, que j'avais un pouvoir spécial, à part le fait d'être la « femelle » de l'Alpha ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Jacob et moi allions devoir nous marier à cause de ce lien ? Nous n'avons que seize ans, mais nous sommes déjà l'unique l'un pour l'autre sans avoir réellement connu d'autres personnes. Est-ce que je devais adopter une attitude différente avec lui et la « meute » maintenant que je connaissais leurs secrets ? Devais-je éviter les Cullen au lycée, maintenant que je connais leur véritable nature et par rapport à mon lien avec les loups ? Tant de questions se bousculent dans ma tête, tant de questions sans réponse.

Il n'est même pas huit heures du matin et je suis réveillée, en train de penser à toute cette histoire. Un mal de tête commence à se former et me fait grogner. Je me redresse dans mon lit et prends dans ma table de nuit mon baladeur CD, que je n'ai pas touché depuis longtemps. Je me lève en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Maman n'est pas encore rentrée de l'hôpital vu qu'elle vient de terminer à l'instant et je suppose que papa dort encore. Je vais vers ma bibliothèque pour prendre l'album Paint The Sky With Stars d'Enya, ainsi qu'un livre. J'ai pris mon livre préféré, Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban où deux de mes personnages préférés de la saga font leur apparition et me réinstalle dans mon lit. Je mets le CD dans le baladeur, installe mon oreiller en position verticale pour que je puisse lire, mets mes écouteurs dans les oreilles et commence ma lecture. Pendant que je lis et que je m'imprègne de plus en plus dans l'histoire, faisant abstraction de ce qui se trouve autour de moi et de ce à quoi je pensais, le CD, que j'ai mis en repeat recommence une deuxième fois. Je viens de commencer le chapitre où le professeur Lupin, mon personnage préféré, dort dans le train menant à Poudlard et que les Détraqueurs entrent dans le compartiment quand je prends conscience que la chanson Caribbean Blue résonne dans mes oreilles. Adorant cette chanson, je stoppe ma lecture le temps de la chanson. Toujours en écoutant, je regarde sur mon réveil et ouvre les yeux de stupéfaction. Il est presque dix heures. Je ne pensais pas avoir lu autant.

Je termine la chanson, mets un marque-page dans le livre que je pose sur ma table de nuit, je stoppe le baladeur, ôte mon casque et le pose sur le lit. Je me lève en m'étirant et écoute les bruits de la maison. J'entends le bruit de la télévision qui est allumée. Mon père doit sûrement attendre que je prépare son petit-déjeuner. Je m'attache les cheveux en chignon lâche et sors de ma chambre. Après être allée faire un tour au petit coin, je vais dans la chambre de papa.

\- Bonjour papa…

\- Bonjour ma grande. Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi on dirait…

\- Mmm… J'ai fait des cauchemars et je me suis réveillée à sept heures et demi.

\- Ta soirée s'est mal passée ?

\- Oh… Non… Pas du tout. Mais, tu sais, je repense à mon accident de l'année dernière alors…

\- C'est vrai que cela fera un an le mois prochain… Désolé ma puce…

\- Pas de souci. Je vais mieux et au moins, j'ai mes weekends… je lui réponds avec un léger sourire.

\- Sinon, ta soirée ?

\- Très bien. On a mangé autour du feu et ensuite, le père de Jake nous a raconté leurs légendes. C'était vraiment super intéressant.

\- Jake ? me dit-il avec un sourire soupçonneux qui me fit rougir.

\- Papa… je souffle, les joues en feu.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te taquine.

\- Ecoute, je… il m'intéresse vraiment beaucoup. Mais… Je… Enfin…

\- Vous sortez ensemble ?

\- Non. Enfin… Pas encore… Je…

Je rougis encore plus. Parler de ça avec mon père est vraiment gênant. Surtout sachant qu'avec ce que j'ai appris sur mon lien avec le Quileute, cela en sera dans la logique des choses.

\- Ma chérie, tu sais, il est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Charlie le connaît très bien, il l'a vu grandir.

Je me perds dans mes pensées avec un léger sourire. Charlie. C'est le surnom que Jacob me donne de plus en plus.

\- Quoi ? A quoi tu penses ?

\- Je… Charlie. C'est comme ça que Jacob m'appelle.

Mon père a un gentil sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner pour mon père et moi. Il s'est levé pour être à table avec moi. Il est presque onze heures et demi et Amber va bientôt rentrer à la maison. Je suis en train de débarrasser la table, mon père et moi discutons de la soirée qu'il a passé la veille avec le Chef Swan. Quand, on entend la clef dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. La porte s'ouvre sur ma sœur qui entre avec son sac avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et quelques cernes sous les yeux. A mon avis, elle a dû passer une bonne nuit chez sa copine et elles ont sûrement dû se mater plusieurs films.

Il est trois heures de l'après-midi et je viens de partir chez Brooke. J'ai décidé de ne pas prendre la voiture, vu qu'elle n'habite pas très loin de chez moi. J'ai pris mon Ipod pour écouter la musique sur le chemin. J'ai mis un pantalon cargo gris, un tee-shirt noir à l'effigie de Linkin Park, mes Vans marrons et ma parka. Vu qu'il pleut maintenant, je me suis mis la capuche et j'ai fait deux tresses. La chanson Unspoken de Lacuna Coil résonne dans mes oreilles et je marche en fredonnant. Personne n'est de sortie apparemment aujourd'hui. J'arrive moins de dix minutes plus tard chez les Matthews. Je sonne et Brooke vient m'ouvrir et j'enlève mes écouteurs. On se prend dans les bras et j'entre dans la maison. Jane est dans le salon et repasse devant la télévision.

\- Bonjour Charlotte, comment tu vas ?

\- Bonjour Jane. Ça va et toi ?

\- Temps pourri. Mais, ça permet d'avancer le ménage et le linge, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Je vois, je lui souris.

\- Viens Cha-Cha. On va dans ma chambre. Brent ne va pas tarder.

Nous allons dans la chambre de ma meilleure amie.

\- Alors ? Raconte.

\- Je… C'était très intéressant et… instructif, je réponds avec hésitation.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Ils ont raconté leurs légendes. Elles sont absolument fascinantes.

\- Mais, il s'est passé quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? Je te connais…

J'ai envie de pleurer et de lui raconter. Mais, il ne faut pas. Ça serait catastrophique pour Jacob, pour les Quileutes, pour les Cullen.

\- Charlotte ?

\- … Brooke…

Elle ouvre ses bras pour que je pleure un bon coup. Je ne peux rien lui dire, je vais devoir lui mentir tout le reste de ma vie et cela me fait mal. Je suis complètement perdue.

\- Shh… Poulette, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave avec Jacob ?

\- Je… Non… Je ne peux… rien… dire…

\- Il t'a fait quelque chose de mal ?

Sa voix est emplie de colère. Je me redresse vivement, elle a un regard dur.

\- Non. Il n'a rien fait. C'est juste que notre lien est… lié à leurs légendes mais… je ne peux rien dire…

\- Votre lien ? Il se passe donc quelque chose entre vous ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est négatif ?

\- Non. Enfin… C'est positif. Mais, incontrôlable, définitif, soudain et sans possibilité de retour en arrière.

\- Dis-moi quelque chose Charlotte. Je ne comprends pas trop…

J'ai envie de prononcer le mot « imprégnation » mais il ne sort pas. C'est sûrement un effet, personne ne peut le prononcer si on ne fait pas partie de la meute ou qu'on n'est pas dans le secret.

\- Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que lui et moi sommes des âmes-sœurs.

Je vois les yeux de la brune s'écarquiller de surprise, puis son visage revenir à la normale au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est exactement l'impression que j'ai eu vendredi dernier. Mais, comment pouvez-vous en être sûrs ? Vous venez juste de vous rencontrer.

\- C'est comme ça Brooke. Je ne peux rien dire de plus. Juste le fait que nous sommes liés à jamais.

\- Et ça t'embête d'être lié à un tel beau gosse ?

Je rougis brusquement, gênée.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas par rapport à lui. Je t'assure qu'il m'intéresse de plus en plus. Encore plus depuis hier, où je l'ai vu sans tee-shirt. J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir tellement il était beau.

Ma meilleure amie me fait un sourire suggestif.

\- C'est cette histoire d'âmes-sœurs. Tu sais, avant notre lien, il était amoureux de Bella Swan, mais notre lien a brisé ses espoirs avec elle.

En prononçant cette dernière phrase, je me sens amère et légèrement déçue.

\- Mais… Je ne comprends pas comment ça se fait que…

\- C'est comme ça. Je te l'ai dit, c'est incontrôlable.

\- Mais, tu l'aimes ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne le connais pas encore assez mais je sens que… Enfin, déjà physiquement, il me plaît comme c'est pas permis et au niveau du caractère, je commence à l'apprécier de plus en plus.

\- Il faudrait que vous passiez plus de temps ensemble pour savoir ce que tu ressens. Et pour lui ?

\- Il m'a dit que je lui plaisais de plus en plus et qu'il oubliait Bella depuis qu'il passait plus de temps en ma compagnie. Il m'a dit qu'il pensait de plus en plus à moi et que je l'attirais également.

\- Donc, ça va évoluer. Laisse faire le temps poulette.

\- Ouai. Merci Brookie. Désolée.

Il est six heures passées et je viens de partir de chez Brooke pour rentrer chez moi. Mais, je me sens inquiète et triste. Comment ça se fait ?

\- Jacob… je souffle.

Je sors mon portable et compose son numéro de téléphone en arrivant devant la maison. Mais, un mouvement entre les arbres m'arrête dans mon geste. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je me dirige vers le bruit. Il y a quelque chose dans les feuillages juste derrière la maison, près de la fenêtre de ma chambre. Et si c'était un des Cullen ? Je m'approche un peu plus en entendant plus rien. Là, je vois deux grands yeux caramels. Jacob.

\- Jacob ? je chuchote.

Le silence me répond mais je vois un immense loup couleur rouille qui montre le bout de son museau ainsi que, attaché à sa patte arrière un sac plastique. Je souris, soulagée et avec la main sur le cœur. Je me dirige vers lui et lui caresse doucement le sommet du crâne, il gémit doucement.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Tu m'espionnes ?

Le loup me regarde dans les yeux et je ressens comme une légère panique.

\- Jake, ce serait mieux si tu mutais. Je ne comprends pas le langage des loups… je dis avec un léger sourire.

Je vois alors le loup s'éloigner en direction des arbres et quelques secondes plus tard, Jacob apparaît vêtu simplement d'un short.

\- Wouah… je souffle, incapable de m'en empêcher.

Il est torse nu face à moi et je sens mon cœur rater un battement. Ses pectoraux, ses abdos, ses muscles sont magnifiques. Je lève les yeux vers son visage. Jacob me sourit doucement, ce qui me fait rougir. Il s'approche encore de moi.

\- Je constate que ce que tu vois te plaît…

Je déglutis difficilement.

\- Mmm… En même temps, n'importe quelle fille serait comme moi Jake, je dis tout bas.

\- Je vois… Mais, seules tes réactions m'importent, me répond-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Hum… Que fais-tu là et comment sais-tu où j'habite ?

Il se gratte l'arrière de la tête, l'air gêné.

\- Euh… Le jour où je me suis imprégné, je… enfin… je t'ai suivie pour savoir où tu habitais. Bref, j'étais inquiet, je ne savais où tu étais.

\- J'avais ressenti ton inquiétude, j'étais sur le point de t'appeler.

\- Ah… Et tu étais où ?

\- Chez Brooke.

\- C'est vrai… Tu me l'as dit hier. Vous avez fait quoi ? J'ai ressenti ta tristesse.

\- Je… C'est à cause de cette histoire d'imprégnation… J'avais besoin d'évacuer.

\- Tu…

\- Non. Je lui ai simplement dit que toi et moi étions des âmes-sœurs mais que je ne pouvais rien dire de plus.

Je vois ses yeux s'ouvrir de surprise.

\- Mais, Charlotte, tu ne devais rien dire…

\- Je n'ai pas parlé de vos… mutations, ni de l'imprégnation. Mais, elle est ma meilleure amie et elle a compris avant moi que nous étions liés pour toujours toi et moi.

\- Ah bon ? Comment ça ?

\- Brooke est très intelligente. Quand on s'est regardé la première fois sur ce parking, elle m'a fait entrer au lycée, tu sais ?

Il acquiesce.

\- Là, elle m'a dit qu'on aurait dit que tu avais reçu un coup de massue sur la tête que c'était comme si tu venais de rencontrer le soleil et que tu en étais émerveillé. Tout à l'heure, elle m'a montré qu'elle n'était pas plus étonnée que ça par rapport à notre lien.

\- Tu as pleuré jolie-Charlie ?

\- Comment tu… Le lien…

\- J'ai senti ta tristesse et ta détresse. Yuma était déchaîné.

\- Yuma ? Fils du Chef ? C'est ton loup ?

\- En effet. Je te l'ai dit hier soir…

\- Je me souviens. Du coup, sentant ma tristesse, tu as accouru ?

Je m'approche de lui, jusqu'à sentir la chaleur ambiante de son corps d'apollon. Il se gratte l'arrière de la nuque d'un air gêné.

\- Euh oui… Toi, tu allais m'appeler ?

\- Mmm…

J'acquiesce, les joues en feu.

\- Notre lien se renforce, Charlie… me dit-il d'une voix basse qui m'envoie des frissons.

Jacob frôle doucement mon avant-bras de sa main, je ressens comme un courant électrique me parcourir. Il me regarde dans les yeux, je me mords légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Sa main atterrit contre la mienne, paume contre paume et nos doigts s'enlacent naturellement. Nos mains sont entrelacées près de ma joue, nos respirations ont légèrement changé.

\- Tu n'as plus peur de moi jolie-Charlie ? me demande Jake d'une voix rauque et nous faisant changer de position.

Je me retrouve alors toujours face à lui, mais face à la maison, la fenêtre de ma chambre plus précisément, dos à la forêt.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi Jacob… je chuchote.

Je me recule légèrement, l'entraînant avec moi. Je me retrouve quelques secondes plus tard, adossée à un arbre dont je sens l'écorce fraîche à travers mon tee-shirt et ma parka, Jacob face à moi, nos mains toujours liées et nos corps à une distance raisonnable.

\- Tant mieux ma Charlie… il a encore une voix rauque.

Ma Charlie…. Ces deux mots me font louper un battement tellement je trouve ça beau de la bouche de ce jeune homme. Je vois que ses yeux font la navette entre mes yeux et ma bouche que je mordille encore, me disant que je voudrais qu'il m'embrasse. Sa deuxième main se pose sur l'arbre juste à côté de mon visage et je sens son souffle saccadé près de ma bouche.

\- Charlie… Tu… Arrête de faire ça… grince-t-il entre ses dents d'une voix saccadée et approchant encore plus ses lèvres des miennes.

\- Qu…

\- Charlotte !

La voix de ma sœur me fait sursauter et stoppe le geste de Jacob, qui, je le sentais et l'acceptais, allait m'embrasser. Je tourne la tête dans la direction de la voix d'Amber. Je constate qu'elle est appuyée contre la fenêtre de ma chambre, elle a un petit sourire.

\- Merde… Amber… Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans Ma chambre ?

\- Je voulais t'emprunter ton CD d'Indochine et je vous ai vus. Heureusement que ce n'était pas maman, elle est de mauvaise humeur.

Je me sens rougir et Jacob se détache de moi. Je ressens alors la fraîcheur du début de soirée et la distance entre nous.

\- Je… il se racle la gorge. Je dois partir de toute façon.

\- Amber, tu peux refermer la fenêtre et essayer de retenir maman quelques minutes s'il te plaît ?

\- Ouai.

Elle ferme la fenêtre en souriant et part vers l'intérieur. Je me tourne vers Jacob, gênée.

\- Désolée…

\- Ce n'est pas grave Charlie. J'ai une patrouille. Tu veux qu'on se voit mercredi comme la semaine dernière ?

\- Euh… D'accord. Patrouille ?

\- Oui. On surveille s'il n'y a pas de… vampires dans le coin.

Il avait prononcé la fin de la phrase tout bas pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre et j'hoche la tête.

\- Bon… On se voit mercredi alors. Cinq heures ?

\- Cinq heures.

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue brûlante. Je vois un léger frisson le parcourir et je souris en rentrant chez moi. Bon sang, j'ai failli être embrassée par Jacob Black, mon loup, mon âme-sœur, mon imprégné.

Fin PDV Charlotte


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

PDV Jacob

Dimanche après-midi

Je viens de partir de l'entraînement avec les Cullen. Mais, depuis quelques heures, je me sens tellement triste et perdue que j'ai l'impression que je vais pleurer comme une fille. D'ailleurs, Paul et Quil m'ont charrié en entendant mes pensées, ce qui m'a fait grogner. C'est sûrement Charlotte qui ne se sent pas bien. Ce que je peux comprendre, vu les révélations d'hier soir. Elle avait l'air tellement perdue quand je l'ai laissée rentrer chez elle. Mais, là, j'ai l'impression que sa tristesse s'amplifie depuis quelques minutes alors je laisse les gars et je cours jusqu'à chez elle.

Elle n'est pas là. Où peut-elle être bon sang ? Je suis dans la forêt derrière sa maison et j'observe les alentours. Ses parents et sa sœur sont là, mais pas mon imprégnée. Je… La voilà. Elle marche vers chez elle, mais semble inquiète. Je la vois sortir son téléphone précipitamment et je commence à me reculer dans les feuillages. Je ne suis pas censé être là. Mais, elle m'a entendu et s'approche de là où je suis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me suis transformé et la rejoins. Le regard qu'elle me lance en soufflant un « Wouah » me donne carrément une érection. Son cœur et sa respiration s'accélèrent légèrement et Yuma sourit, moi également.

\- Je constate que ce que tu vois te plaît…

Je l'entends déglutir bruyamment.

\- Mmm… En même temps, n'importe quelle fille serait comme moi Jake, dit-elle tout bas, m'envoyant quelques frissons.

\- Je vois… Mais, seules tes réactions m'importent, je lui réponds.

Et c'est vrai.

Pendant quelques minutes, nous parlons doucement et je suis surpris de constater qu'elle a parlé de notre lien à sa meilleure amie, pas en détail bien sûr, mais assez pour qu'elle sache que nous serons toujours ensemble. Je suis également surpris du fait qu'elle lui fasse autant confiance pour essayer de lui expliquer la situation sans en dire trop. Tout en parlant, je touche légèrement son avant-bras, ne pouvant m'en empêcher. En la regardant dans les yeux, je constate qu'ils sont devenus légèrement plus foncés que d'habitude et je la vois se mordre la lèvre inférieure. J'ai soudainement chaud et j'ai une envie folle de l'embrasser. Nous nous tenons la main et nous nous collons de plus en plus.

\- Tu n'as plus peur de moi jolie-Charlie ?

J'ai une voix un peu plus rauque et je nous fais changer de position. Je me retrouve dos à sa maison. Elle me répond sur le même ton qu'elle n'a pas peur de moi. Puis, je la vois se reculer légèrement pour s'adosser à l'arbre qui se tenait derrière elle.

\- Tant mieux ma Charlie…

A mes derniers mots, j'entends son cœur s'accélérer de nouveau. Je regarde ses dents qui mordillent encore ses lèvres. J'ai tellement envie de plaquer mes propres lèvres sur les siennes pour savoir quel goût elle a. Est-ce qu'elle a un goût de framboise ? Je pose ma main libre sur l'arbre derrière elle, près de son beau visage en me rapprochant encore de quelques millimètres de sa bouche. Voilà qu'elle mord encore ses lèvres, je vais craquer c'est sûr. Entre son regard, son cœur qui bat la chamade, ses yeux, son odeur entêtante et ses lèvres qu'elle…

\- Charlie… Tu… Arrête de faire ça… je grince entre mes dents d'une voix saccadée.

\- Qu…

\- Charlotte !

La voix de sa petite sœur me stoppe et fait sursauter mon imprégnée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle me fait un bisou sur la joue, ce qui me donne un frisson délicieux pour me dire au revoir.

Lundi matin

Je commence ma patrouille avec Sam et Quil. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je repense à mon moment avec Charlotte derrière chez elle. Son regard, ses lèvres et à quel point j'avais eu envie de l'embrasser à cet instant.

 _* Hey ! C'était quand ça Jake ? *_ \- demande Quil avec un ton surpris.

 _* Hier, quand je suis allée la voir. *_

 _* Et bin dis donc, ça avait l'air chaud… *_ \- me répond Quil.

 _* Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas embrassée ? Elle avait l'air d'en avoir envie aussi d'après ce qu'on vient de voir. *_ \- dit Sam en passant près d'une rivière.

 _* Sa sœur nous a interrompus *_

 _* Merde. Désolé vieux. *_ \- Quil.

 _* De toute façon, vous vous verrez mercredi, non ? *_ \- reprend Sam.

 _* Ouai. Au fait Sam, tu penses que je devrais lui parler de la bataille qui se prépare ? *_

 _* Fais comme tu veux Jacob, elle est ton imprégnée. Si tu penses qu'il faut lui en parler, vas-y. *_ \- me dit mon Alpha.

Mercredi après le cours de Yoga

J'attends que mon imprégnée sorte de son cours de Yoga et je suis devant sa voiture. Je sens son odeur de framboise arriver doucement et je lève la tête. Bon sang ! Elle veut vraiment me faire craquer, c'est pas possible. Elle porte une robe en jean clair sur le buste sans manches, attachée de minuscules boutons et qui se fonce au fil de la descente. La robe s'évase légèrement à partir des hanches en descendant et elle porte les mêmes chaussures qu'à la fête où on a appris à se connaître un peu plus. Elle a les cheveux lâchés et ne porte qu'un léger mascara. Elle est vraiment trop belle pour ma santé mentale. Chaque fois que je la vois, je me sens de plus en plus attiré par elle. J'ai l'impression que je ne résiste plus du tout à mon imprégnation. Charlotte est tellement… il n'y a pas de mots. Elle est gentille, intelligente, pleine de compassion, jolie, attirante… Je ne vais pas réussir à contenir mon envie de l'embrasser aujourd'hui. Elle me sourit en arrivant vers moi et Yuma trépigne presque d'impatience de pouvoir toucher notre imprégnée.

\- Bonjour Charlie. Comment ça va ?

\- Bonjour Jake. Ça va. Tu veux aller où ?

\- Euh… Je pensais qu'on pouvait aller pas trop loin…

\- Que dirais-tu si on allait sur le parking du collège ? Il y a un petit coin dans la forêt qui est sympa.

\- Si tu veux. Mais, j'espère que tu n'y vas pas trop souvent toute seule. Ça peut être dangereux, je lui dis inquiet de la savoir à la merci de sangsues.

\- Non. J'y allais souvent avec Brooke quand on finissait les cours au collège.

Elle me sourit joliment et rosissant. Nous montons dans sa voiture et elle conduit. De la musique rock retentit dans l'habitacle qui sent comme elle. J'essaie de me concentrer sur la musique pour ne pas craquer maintenant, déjà que ma demie érection semble ne pas partir. C'est vraiment surprenant d'avoir autant de désir pour elle juste en étant à ses côtés. Je pense que c'est dû à l'imprégnation. Je revois certaines réactions de Jared au début où il s'est imprégné de Kim et les fois où il était seul avec elle. Je reconnais la chanson Bring Me To Life d'Evanescence. Kim l'écoute souvent, je l'ai vu dans la tête de Jared lors d'une patrouille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Charlotte se gare sur le parking vide et sort de la voiture. Je la suis dans la forêt, elle marche avec élégance et confiance, ce qui me surprend un peu je l'avoue. Nous nous retrouvons près d'un rondin de bois qui me rappelle quelque chose. Ça y est ! Je me souviens. C'est là où je me tenais le jour où je me suis imprégnée d'elle et qu'elle avait prononcé à voix haute une réplique de Cyrano de Bergerac en attendant que sa sœur sorte des cours. Nous nous asseyons sur le bois et je la regarde. Elle sourit en inspirant profondément.

\- J'ai l'impression que dans n'importe quelle forêt où je vais, je me sens bien… chuchote-t-elle.

Yuma prend le contrôle sur mon corps sans que je ne le contrôle ou que je ne lui autorise. Ma main se lève lentement et je caresse ses cheveux blonds et légèrement ondulés. Je la vois rosir doucement.

\- Jake… elle chuchote de nouveau et j'entends son cœur battre légèrement plus fort et plus vite.

\- Tu es tellement belle ma Charlie…

Elle tourne son beau visage vers moi et je peux voir qu'elle mordille légèrement sa lèvre comme dimanche. Ce qui avait mis mes nerfs à rude épreuve. Je ressens son désir en plus du mien et j'ai l'impression qu'elle ressent également le mien. Notre lien se renforce de jour en jour. Mes doigts atterrissent sur sa nuque et la malaxent lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, elle mordille de nouveau ses lèvres roses et charnues. Je craque. Je ne peux plus résister. Je ne veux plus résister à son attraction.

Je me penche vers elle pour l'embrasser lentement et chastement. Mais, je baisse mon regard sur ses lèvres à quelques millimètres et je vois alors sa langue qui lèche ses lèvres, comme pour les préparer à mon baiser. Cela me donne soudainement chaud et je plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes avec brusquerie. Elles sont fraîches et tellement douces. C'est le paradis ! Je la sens presque trembler contre moi. Elle répond à mon baiser qui devient un peu plus sauvage de seconde en seconde. J'entrouvre mes lèvres pour demander l'accès afin de frôler sa langue. Elle répond à mon geste par le bruit le plus délicieux à mes oreilles, un gémissement inaudible aux oreilles d'un simple humain et la sensation de sa langue contre mes propres lèvres. Cela me fait grogner de désir face à ses réactions. Au bout de quelques minutes à s'embrasser l'un à côté de l'autre sur ce rondin de bois, nous stoppons le baiser pour respirer. J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux et la vois encore plus belle, les joues rougies, les yeux presque pétillants, ses lèvres rougies et la respiration saccadée.

\- J'en avais tellement envie… je souffle sous son regard empreint de désir.

Charlotte se lève alors, me surprenant. Elle marche alors vers un des arbres qui nous entoure et je me lève.

\- Charlotte ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non… Je… Enfin… Bella… Je sais que tu l'aimes encore et…

J'écarquille les yeux sous la surprise.

\- Bella ? Mais, je n'y ai pas pensé depuis un moment…

Ce qui est vrai. Enfin. J'y pense quand on est en entraînement, mais seulement parce qu'elle est poursuivie par une sangsue détraquée. Charlotte est dos à l'arbre et me regarde, gênée et confuse. Je m'approche d'elle doucement.

\- Charlie. Je t'assure que je ne pense qu'à toi depuis des jours. Je ne pense qu'à tes mains, ta taille fine, tes jolies hanches, tes beaux cheveux blonds, tes yeux bleus et tes lèvres que j'ai encore envie d'embrasser…

Elle mordille de nouveau ses lèvres en entendant ma phrase. Et je replonge mes lèvres contre les siennes. Mon imprégnée gémit sous la surprise de me voir fondre vers elle, la plaquant entre l'arbre derrière elle et mon corps sûrement trop chaud pour elle. Je lui tiens la taille d'une main et l'autre est sur son cou, les doigts dans ses cheveux et la paume sous sa joue. Comment fait-elle pour avoir également le goût de framboise même sur ses lèvres ? Je sens ses mains qui se posent sur mon torse timidement et qui se déplacent lentement, m'envoyant des frissons. Elle entoure ma nuque de ses mains. Je sais que je suis trop grand pour elle alors ma main qui est sur sa taille l'entoure et je la soulève pour la plaquer encore plus contre moi tandis que nos bouches ne se détachent pas l'une de l'autre et que nos langues dansent presque frénétiquement. La sentir aussi proche de moi, aussi tremblante dans mes bras, aussi pleine de désir me fait grogner et bander à mort. Nous sommes toujours contre cet arbre et j'ai l'impression que je la colle un peu trop fort contre l'écorce. J'ai peur de lui faire mal alors, je me baisse légèrement pour attraper l'arrière de ses cuisses et la soulever sans qu'elle n'ait à faire d'efforts. Elle stoppe notre baiser sous la surprise et hoquète et gémit à la fois.

\- Charlie…

Ma voix est toujours empreinte de désir et rauque. Je tourne sur moi-même pour m'appuyer à l'arbre, elle toujours dans mes bras. Ses jambes se sont enroulées autour de mes hanches, elle doit surement sentir mon érection dans mon short. Sans compter qu'en plus, elle est en robe et sans collants. J'embrasse son cou gracile doucement, la faisant soupirer.

\- Jake… Mmm…

Il faut absolument que j'essaie de me contrôler parce que sinon, je vais la prendre toute entière alors que nous ne sommes même pas ensemble officiellement et que nous nous connaissons à peine. Cette imprégnation commence à devenir incontrôlable. Son corps entier brûle de passion pour moi, il m'appelle et je suis incapable de ne pas répondre. Sa beauté, sa sensualité, sa douceur, sa chaleur m'entourent et je…

\- Jacob, retiens-toi mec… c'est votre premier baiser bon sang…

J'entends le chuchotement d'Embry presque furieux dans la forêt, ce qui me stoppe, me ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Yuma grogne légèrement dans ma tête.

\- Tu devais lui parler du prochain combat, pas la violer dans la forêt…

\- J'ai plutôt l'impression que la demoiselle serait plus que consentante… intervient la voix de Paul dans un sourire.

Je vais les tuer. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ?

Mais, ils ont raison sur un point. Plusieurs même. Je dois me calmer et lui expliquer mon combat. Je la repose doucement sur le sol et la regarde. Seigneur ! Elle est encore plus magnifique. Les yeux rêveurs, les joues encore rouges, ses lèvres devenues gonflées de mes baisers et un doux sourire a envahi ses lèvres. Je lui caresse doucement la joue, comme pour la faire revenir à la réalité, sa peau est douce.

\- Désolé Charlotte. Je n'aurais pas dû te brusquer…

\- Ne t'excuse pas, Jacob. C'était vraiment très agréable… elle a une voix un peu rauque, Jacob junior se réveille de nouveau quelque peu.

Je sens que je vais devoir prendre une douche glacée pour me calmer. Je lui prends la main pour la ramener s'assoir sur le rondin de bois et nos doigts s'entrelacent naturellement.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu dois me parler de quelque chose… Je me trompe ?

\- Non. En effet, je dois t'apprendre certaines choses.

Pendant les minutes qui suivent, je lui explique la situation par rapport à Bella, cette sangsue de Victoria et maintenant le futur combat contre les nouveaux-nés.

\- Alors, que je résume la situation. Bella Swan a failli être tuée par l'ancien compagnon de cette Victoria. Mais, Shakespeare l'a tué avant, ce qui a mis Victoria dans une spirale de vengeance. Au lieu de tuer directement Edward, elle a décidé de tuer sa compagne pour qu'il se sente tellement mal qu'il voudrait en mourir. Et vu que Bella est sous la protection des Cullen ainsi que de vous, les loups, Vampirella a décidé de changer sa manière de procéder en envoyant une armée de nouveaux vampires qu'elle a créé pour qu'ils fassent le sale boulot. Ai-je oublié quelque chose ?

\- Non. Tu as parfaitement résumé la situation.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu participes à ce combat. C'est trop dangereux Jake…

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi Charlotte ? Tu penses que je ne peux pas tuer quelques vampires ?

\- Si. Je suis sûre que tu en es parfaitement capable. Mais, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre parce que ta meilleure amie est un aimant à sangsues. Je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup et je ne la critique pas. Je constate simplement les faits. Et les faits sont que Bella Swan attire énormément de problèmes avec les vampires. Et je sais que tu as été inquiet pour elle lundi après-midi.

Je suis surpris par sa dernière phrase. C'est vrai que lundi pendant notre entraînement, j'étais assez inquiet pour Bella. Elle semble être de plus en plus fatiguée, elle m'a dit qu'elle faisait beaucoup de cauchemars depuis qu'elle avait compris dans un rêve la raison pour laquelle de nouveaux vampires voulaient s'attaquer à elle. Décidément, les effets de l'imprégnation deviennent de plus en plus fort et Charlotte sait même pour qui je ressens certaines choses maintenant. Même moi, je ne sais même pas par rapport à quoi ou à qui elle peut ressentir telle ou telle chose. Cela fait peut-être partie de son propre pouvoir.

Jeudi après-midi

Je viens de terminer ma patrouille avec Sam et Leah et nous retrouvons la meute pour l'entraînement avec les Cullen. Depuis hier, j'essaie de penser au pouvoir de Charlotte uniquement et pas nos baisers échangés plus intenses que jamais. Embry et Paul nous avaient suivis car un vampire nomade était dans le coin. Bien entendu, Paul m'a charrié pendant un long moment alors qu'Embry m'avait reproché d'être peut-être allé un peu trop loin et trop vite avec mon imprégnée. J'entends les pensées des autres qui entrent en communion avec le mien car il est l'heure d'aller dans la clairière.

 _* Alors Jared, les cours ? *_ \- je demande.

 _* Ne lui demande pas, sinon, il va encore nous parler de… *_ \- intervient Paul, qui en revenait également.

 _* Kim a été tellement brillante aujourd'hui… *_ \- dit Jared d'un ton rêveur et nous envoyant, inconsciemment, je suppose, une image de Kim qui l'embrassait timidement devant son casier.

 _* On voit ça… *_ \- renchérit Sam avec un sourire.

Nous sentons l'odeur nauséabonde des Cullen ainsi qu'une odeur de freesia, signe que nous approchons. Bella est avec eux. Nous trottons tranquillement et j'essaie de ne pas demander si Edward l'avait vue au lycée aujourd'hui comme à chaque entraînement. Les Cullen sont là et nous sourient brièvement en nous voyant, Bella s'approche de moi et me fait une légère gratouille sur le sommet du crâne et Edward serre les poings, constatant que cela ne me dérange pas malgré ma récente imprégnation.

 _* Yo Shakespeare ! *_ \- dit Embry dans un sourire.

 _* C'est vrai que Charlie l'appelle comme ça… J'avais oublié. *_ \- intervient Quil.

Et c'est reparti. Ils l'ont fait exprès, je suis sûr. Je repense à mon imprégnée et du coup notre séance de bécotage intense me revient immédiatement.

\- Je constate que tu as bien avancé Jacob… dit Edward avec un immense sourire moqueur.

Je grogne et je vois Bella qui fait l'aller-retour avec ses yeux entre son vampire et moi, curieuse.

\- Jacob a accepté son imprégnation et a passé un… très bon moment avec Charlotte hier, répond Shakespeare.

Je vois alors les autres vampires qui sourient presque taquins.

\- Et ne t'inquiète pas. Elle allait bien aujourd'hui. Elle espère juste que la bataille avec les vampires ne fera de mal à aucun de vous.

\- Jake, tu lui as parlé de la bataille ? demande Bella, surprise.

 _* Bien sûr. Elle est son imprégnée… C'est normal qu'elle soit au courant d'un max de choses *_ \- intervient Sam

\- C'est normal pour un loup de raconter un maximum de choses à son imprégnée, répond Edward.

 _* Bon, commençons. J'ai besoin de me défouler *_ \- rétorque Leah

Fin PDV Jacob


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

PDV Charlotte

Jeudi soir

Je suis aux anges. Ce n'est pas encore officiel entre nous, mais je suis aux anges. Jacob et moi, nous nous sommes embrassés et quel baiser ! Je sentais son désir presque plus fort que le mien lorsqu'il me prenait dans ses bras. Je sais qu'il a eu un entraînement avec les Cullen pour préparer la bataille qui allait avoir lieu dans quelques semaines il y a quelques minutes. Je suis à la maison et Brooke passe la nuit ici car sa mère a un rendez-vous. Du coup, nous sommes allées chercher Amber ensemble, mais, je ne lui ai pas encore dit qu'avec Jake, on s'était embrassés. Nous venons de terminer de manger, Amber fait la vaisselle, papa est dans le canapé et regarde le match et maman est sous la douche. La chanson When I Found You de Britney Spears résonne et je me précipite sur mon téléphone.

\- Bonsoir Jake…

Je sens le regard curieux et amusé de ma meilleure amie.

\- Bonsoir ma Charlie. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Ca allait et toi ?

\- Notre entraîn…

Je me racle la gorge, l'interrompant afin qu'il comprenne que je ne suis pas seule.

\- Ca s'est bien passé. Je… Hum… Je voulais te dire que demain soir, Emily et Sam organisent un repas chez eux et tu es bien entendu invitée.

\- Je vais demander, mais je pense que ce sera tout à fait possible. Pour quelle heure je dois…

\- Non Charlie. C'est moi qui vient te chercher.

\- Tu as terminé ta voiture ?

\- Oui. Ça ne te dérange pas au moins ?

\- Pas du tout. J'ai hâte de voir comment elle roule. Je suis sûre que tu as fait en sorte qu'elle tourne comme une horloge.

En plus, j'ai eu un peu plus de frais en allant à la Push et maman m'en a fait la réflexion hier soir.

\- Tu verras, elle tourne bien. Et surtout, j'ai hâte de t'embrasser encore comme hier…

Il a une voix rauque et je me sens me liquéfier sur place, rien qu'en entendant sa voix. Je ressens également son désir à travers notre lien. Je vois Brooke se redresser brusquement sur mon lit. Merde. Je vais devoir me mettre à table.

\- Moi aussi Jake.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'ai raccroché le téléphone.

\- Alors, tu as enfin craqué ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Je croyais que j'étais ta meilleure amie…

\- En réalité, c'est Jacob qui a craqué, mais c'était merveilleux. Et je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que…

Il y avait les Cullen et je sais qu'en plus Shakespeare entend les pensées alors…

\- Parce que ?

\- Parce qu'il y avait quelques oreilles indiscrètes. Mais, je vais te raconter si tu veux…

\- Raconte-moi vite… me dit-elle plus qu'impatiente.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je vais voir mes parents qui se câlinent légèrement sur le canapé.

\- Euh… maman, papa…

\- Toi, tu as quelque chose à demander… me dit mon père avec un sourire.

\- Oui. Je… Demain, je suis invitée à manger chez Sam et Emily, avec les amis de Jake, et Jake bien entendu…

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à…

\- C'est Jacob qui vient me chercher. Il a terminé sa voiture et je veux voir comment elle roule. Ça faisait plus d'un mois qu'il travaillait dessus.

\- Tu sors beaucoup avec Jacob en ce moment… commence ma mère.

Je rougis fortement et je vois mon père sourire malicieusement.

\- Tu préfères que je lui dise, me dit-il.

\- Me dire quoi ? Tu sors avec lui ?

\- Non… Enfin… Pas officiellement… Enfin je veux dire…

\- Vous vous êtes embrassés ? demande ma mère et je suis encore plus gênée.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Nous sommes contents pour toi ma chérie. Il est très bien ce jeune homme, me dit mon père avec un sourire.

\- C'est vrai mais… prudence. D'accord, allez-y doucement.

\- D'accord maman. Merci à vous deux.

Vendredi après-midi

J'attends tranquillement au lycée pour aller chercher ma sœur à son cours de théâtre. Et, vu qu'on a terminé presqu'une heure avant, Brooke est partie chez Brent pour après se faire un restaurant en amoureux ce soir à Port Angeles. Je vois alors Bella et Edward qui sortent également du lycée. Je me dirige vers eux d'un pas assuré.

\- Bonjour Bella. Edward.

\- Oh… Bonjour Charlotte, me dit Bella gentiment. Comment va ton père ?

\- Il va de mieux en mieux, merci.

\- Tu voulais nous demander quelque chose, Charlie ? demande Edward.

Je fronce les sourcils. Seuls Jake et la meute peut m'appeler comme ça. Je n'aime pas cela prononcé par quelqu'un d'autre. Encore moins un vampire, aussi « végétarien » soit-il. Je le vois sourire gentiment. Nous nous dirigeons vers le fond du parking, un petit coin à l'orée de la forêt.

\- Désolé… Je pensais que… hésite Edward.

\- Quoi ? demande Bella.

\- Charlotte n'aime pas que quelqu'un d'autre Jacob ou la meute l'appelle par ce surnom.

\- Je vois, sourit-elle. L'imprégnation…

\- J'aurais préféré que tu le comprennes tout seul Shakespeare au lieu de lire dans mes pensées.

\- Ecoutez, je commence, j'avoue que de savoir ce que vous êtes ta famille et toi me rend nerveuse. Encore plus, sachant que vous entraînez une humaine dans cette histoire.

Je vois que Bella veut intervenir mais je la coupe.

\- Je sais que tu es consentante dans le fait que ton petit copain soit un buveur de sang, mais je sais que tu as fait et que tu fais encore du mal à Jacob. Je ne le connais que depuis deux semaines, mais par notre lien, je ressens ce qu'il ressent. Et ce qu'il ressent à tes côtés ou en pensant à toi le fait souffrir plus que tu ne le penses. Même si je suis son imprégnée, je sais qu'il t'aime et je pense que cela ne changera jamais, malgré ce qu'il me dit ou son comportement envers moi ou même notre rapprochement. Et le fait qu'en plus, tu attires les problèmes de vampires comme du miel attire les abeilles l'aide encore moins. Je sais que pendant certains de leurs entraînements, tu es là. Sûrement qu'Edward ne te le dit pas, mais Jacob est très affecté par ta présence. Il est effrayé à l'idée de te perdre, sans compter que tu veux te transformer en… bref.

\- Charlotte, tu… commence Edward, hésitant et je le coupe d'un geste de la main.

\- Shakespeare, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler. J'ai besoin de clarifier la situation. Je fais ça pour le bien de Jacob. Bella, je sais que tu es son amie, sa meilleure amie et que tu l'aimes, d'une certaine façon, ce qui compréhensible. Il est beau comme un dieu, gentil, amusant, compréhensif, un peu coléreux par moment, souriant même quand ça ne va pas, intelligent, altruiste et protecteur. Mais, j'aimerai que tu viennes un peu moins aux entraînements, ça le perturbe grandement. Sans compter qu'il sait très bien que tu es heureuse qu'il se soit imprégné car tu peux maintenant vivre ton amour avec Edward vu que Jake est lié à moi à jamais. Cela ne l'aide pas non plus à t'oublier et être heureux. Donc, j'espère que tu vas réfléchir à ce que je viens de te dire. Je ne te le dis pas pour faire du mal à Jake, bien au contraire. Je suis dans la… meute depuis peu de temps, mais je te le demande. Eloigne-toi un peu de lui pour qu'il apprenne à vivre sans toi à ses côtés.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire Charlotte. Mais, il est mon rayon de soleil et… commence-t-elle pleine de tendresse.

Je grogne, en colère.

\- Bella… Tu ne devrais pas dire ça devant l'imprégnée d'un loup, lui dit Edward doucement.

\- Pourquoi ? Je… commence-t-elle, mais je l'interromps.

\- Ecoute-moi bien Swan, je me suis approchée d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux et lui parle en essayant de contenir ma colère et ma jalousie. Je n'ai rien contre toi, mais redis encore une fois que Mon Loup est Ton rayon de soleil et tu te prendras mon poing dans la figure… je dis en colère. Tu n'as absolument aucun droit sur lui, tu as choisi ton mort-vivant au détriment d'une personne qui est bien vivante et qui t'as soutenue. Il est Mon Ame-Sœur. J'ai l'impression que joues un double-jeu. Tu parles de Jake comme s'il était ton deuxième amoureux alors que tu sors avec Edward. Quand le vampire n'est pas là, le loup fait l'affaire, c'est ça ? Jacob, qui t'a aidé quand tu étais au fond du trou, Jacob, qui reste ton ami malgré le fait que tu le traites comme un chien. Je sais que tu ne fais pas confiance au succès des loups contre les suceurs de sang.

\- Charlotte… Calme-toi s'il te plaît, intervient Jake juste à mes côtés d'un air suppliant.

Je sursaute constatant que Quil, Embry, Sam et Paul sont là également. Jacob tient mon bras doucement pour ne pas que je m'approche encore un peu de Bella. Cette dernière est entourée des Cullen.

\- Jacob ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- J'ai senti ta colère et j'ai accouru immédiatement. Mais, je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait être contre Bella.

\- Jacob, Bella a dit à ton imprégnée que tu étais son… rayon de soleil alors… intervient Edward d'une voix blanche suite à ma tirade.

Je grogne de nouveau. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette nouvelle manie de grogner ? Je vois les loups sauf Jacob grimacer. Ce dernier semble un peu perdu.

\- Instinct de protection… chuchote Paul avec un grand sourire.

\- L'imprégnation est quasiment complète à présent, dit Quil.

\- Tu as quelques réactions de ton loup maintenant, continue Sam.

\- Comment ça ? je demande, calmement. Peut-être que c'est dû au fait que Jacob caresse lentement ma main de son pouce.

Sam s'avance prudemment vers Jacob et moi.

\- Maintenant, tu es très possessive envers ton loup. Si une personne te dit ou montre une certaine tendresse ou beaucoup d'affection envers ton imprégné, tu peux avoir des réactions assez fortes. On va te montrer… me dit-il en tournant la tête vers Embry.

Ce dernier s'approche lentement de moi avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Charlie, tu es magnifique et j'ai envie de t'embrasser… commence à me dire Embry.

Jacob grogne et me place immédiatement derrière lui. Il se met en position d'attaque face à son ami.

\- Tu ne la touches pas… dit-il avec colère. Elle est Mon imprégnée alors…

Je mets ma main sur la sienne et il se calme instantanément. Je vois.

\- Sam, tu veux dire que dès qu'une fille va approcher Jake, je vais devenir comme ça ?

\- On va dire ça comme ça… Mais, ne t'inquiète pas. Chaque imprégnée devient possessive à un moment ou à un autre. Même si, dans le cas de Jacob, c'est assez compliqué, vu qu'il…

\- Aime Bella, je termine presque tristement.

\- Peut-être mais également parce qu'il est l'Alpha naturel, termine Sam.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis dans ma voiture et je me suis mis de la musique pour me calmer. La musique Better Off Alone d'Alice Deejay résonne et je fredonne pour me changer les idées. Amber monte dans la voiture, mais ne dit rien. Elle a dû comprendre à ma tête qu'il ne faut pas me poser des questions. Je me gare, dépose mes affaires de cours sur mon bureau et regarde l'heure cinq heures vingt. Jacob vient me chercher pour huit heures ce soir. Je me mets legging de sport noir qui m'arrive à mi- mollet avec un tee-shirt Harry Potter noir et gris, mes baskets noires, me fais un chignon, prends mon Ipod et sors de la maison. Je me mets les écouteurs et une playlist électro se fait entendre dans mes oreilles. Je commence à courir doucement en écoutant The World Is Mine de David Guetta, un DJ français. Au fil de ma course, j'accélère de plus en plus et en entendant Human After All des Daft Punk, je me rends compte que je suis presque arrivée vers le collège de Forks. Je décide de faire demi-tour pour rentrer. Juste avant de rentrer, j'entends le début de la chanson Call On Me d'Eric Prydz et je l'adore. Je me mets derrière la maison pour faire quelques étirements dans l'herbe. Puis, je rentre chez moi pour me préparer. Je branche mon Ipod dans ma chambre pour écouter le reste de ma playlist en m'habillant. Je vais me doucher rapidement, me réchauffant du même coup.

Quand je retourne dans ma chambre, je mets la suite de la playlist et la musique The Magic Key de One-T Cool-T résonne pendant que je m'habille. Je me mets un pantalon noir tout simple avec un haut bleu roi à manches longues. Un beau décolleté se forme car le devant fait penser à un cache-cœur et il y a de la dentelle partout sur le top. Avec cela, je me mets des bottes noires, je me maquille avec une couleur taupe foncé et du gloss framboise. Pendant que la musique You Are My High de Demon se fait entendre, j'ai bouclé mes cheveux et j'ai attaché simplement deux mèches à l'arrière du sommet du crâne. Je me mets mon parfum Noa de Cacharel et regarde l'heure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit à la porte d'entrée. Ma sœur va ouvrir précipitamment, je mets ma veste en cuir et prends mon portable et mes clefs. J'entends mon père qui m'appelle et entre dans le salon. Je vois alors Jake dans un jean, un tee-shirt blanc et une veste en cuir noire. Trop sexy pour mon propre bien. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer légèrement et je le vois sourire en me regardant. Il doit sûrement entendre les battements de mon cœur. Mais, je ressens son désir pour moi, ce qui me fait un peu rougir. Je sens qu'il a envie de m'embrasser mais qu'il se retient par respect pour mes parents. Je m'approche de lui, ma sœur est en train de le regarder sans vergogne, ma mère est à côté de mon père qui est face au loup.

\- Bonsoir Jacob, je dis un peu timide sous le regard de ma famille.

\- Bonsoir Charlie. Tu es prête ? me dit-il la voix un peu rauque.

J'acquiesce et avance vers lui. Il se penche et me fait une bise sur la joue, presque à la commissure des lèvres. Je me sens rougir et nous sortons quelques minutes plus tard.

Je vois alors une Golf qui semble rouge dans la semi-obscurité, elle semble vieille mais en très bon état. Jacob m'amène du côté passager, m'ouvre et je m'engouffre dans le véhicule. J'inspire un bon coup, son odeur emplit mes narines, un mélange de forêt et de musc épicé. Cela met mes nerfs légèrement en pelote. Jacob s'installe derrière le volant et démarre tranquillement. Le moteur n'émet aucun bruit suspect et nous avançons tranquillement sur la route. Le silence est de mise, mais, je sens qu'il faut que je dise quelque chose.

\- Ta voiture roule très bien Jacob.

\- Merci Charlie.

\- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, avec Bella, je chuchote.

\- Ce… Enfin, je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi tu es allée lui parler, surtout avec sa sangsue. Il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose et, il essaye de contenir sa colère, je le sens. Mais, il y a aussi de la déception dans le ton de sa voix.

\- Parce que je ressens tout ce que tu peux ressentir à son propos et ça m'énerve qu'elle te traite comme ça. On dirait qu'elle veut te faire croire qu'il y aura plus entre vous alors qu'elle préfère Shakespeare.

\- Mais, il n'y aura rien entre nous. Je me suis imprégné de…

\- De moi. Oui, je le sais. Mais, si tu ne l'avais pas été, elle t'aurait encore mené par le bout du nez et tu aurais souffert beaucoup plus que jusqu'à présent.

\- Tu… Tu regrettes que nous soyons liés toi et moi ? me dit-il.

\- Non. Pas du tout. Je me dis juste que s'il n'y avait pas eu cette imprégnation, tu ne m'aurais sûrement pas vue.

Il reste silencieux et semble dans ses pensées.

\- Désolée. Je ne voulais pas gâcher la soirée…

\- Tu n'as rien gâché du tout, Charlie. J'avoue que peut-être l'imprégnation m'a fait ouvrir les yeux par rapport à Bella et qu'elle m'a fait te connaître. Mais, je suis content que ça soit arrivé. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te trouve géniale.

\- C'est l'imprégnation qui parle, je dis tout bas.

Je me rends compte qu'on est arrivé à la Push, juste devant chez Jacob, quand ce dernier me prend par les épaules et me tourne vers lui. Il caresse ma joue lentement et je retrouve mon regard planté dans le sien.

\- Charlotte, l'imprégnation m'a fait ouvrir les yeux mais c'est en passant du temps avec toi que je ressens notre lien. C'est en apprenant à te connaître un peu plus que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais été un idiot de m'accrocher à une fille qui préférait quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es gentille, intelligente, dynamique, courageuse, pleine de compassion, parfois caractérielle, d'après ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, et absolument magnifique, désirable et attirante.

Il prononce ces derniers mots avec une voix chaude qui me donne des frissons. Au fil de ses paroles, il s'était encore rapproché de moi, sa bouche était à quelques millimètres de la mienne. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de ressentir son désir pour moi ou ses paroles, mais je me laisse aller à mes envies. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et je l'entends gémir sous la surprise et la sensation de mes lèvres fraîches. Ses lèvres sont chaudes, brûlantes contre les miennes. J'agrippe ses cheveux dans la nuque pour le rapprocher un peu de moi et il grogne. Sa main qui était sur mes épaules, descend dans mon dos et je ressens sa chaleur irréelle à travers mon haut et ma veste.

TOC, TOC, TOC

Nous nous détachons l'un de l'autre pour voir qui est l'espèce de… Oh… Merde !

Fin PDV Charlotte


	16. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

PDV Jacob

Vendredi après-midi

Cet après-midi, nous sommes un plus grand nombre à patrouiller car un groupe de vampires nomades parcourt nos terres et ils semblent être nombreux. Ce qui fait que je suis avec Sam, Quil, Embry et Paul, qui a séché pour venir. Leah surveille deux nouveaux louveteaux, Collin et Brady Littlesea, des jumeaux, qui vont muter dans les jours qui viennent, ils n'ont que 14 ans.

 _* Ils sont sur la gauche *_ \- dit Embry qui bifurque, me coupant dans mes pensées.

 _* Nous, on en a trois sur la droite *_ \- contredit Paul, accompagné de Sam et moi.

 _* Bon, on active et ceux qui terminent en premier vont aider l'autre groupe. *_ \- dit Sam de sa voix d'Alpha.

Je m'élance sur un des vampires, il est roux et porte un kilt écossais. Il court assez vite et arrive sur une crevasse que j'évite. Il saute, sûrement pour essayer de m'attraper par la taille, mais je réussis à lui attraper avec la gueule une de ses jambes, ce qui le fait tomber dans un bruit sourd sur un rocher. Il crie quand j'arrive à lui arracher la jambe, suivi d'un de ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai terrassé mon vampire et je vais aider Sam qui semble être légèrement en difficulté contre un mâle aussi costaud qu'Emmett Cullen.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, nous avons réussi à foutre le feu à huit sangsues à nous cinq et nous commençons à trottiner vers la Push.

 _* Alors, prêt pour ta première soirée avec ta petite amie, Jake ? *_ \- me demande Quil, taquin.

 _* Ce n'est pas ma petite amie. *_ \- je grogne.

 _* Mais, vous vous êtes embrassés non ? *_ \- demande Embry.

 _* Les gars, embrasser une fille ne veut pas dire qu'immédiatement, elle devient votre petite amie. *_ \- intervient Paul.

 _* C'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais eu de meuf officielle Paul ? *_ \- dit Quil.

 _* Non. Lui, il les saute mais ce n'est jamais officiel et ce n'est pas pour durer… *_ \- répond Embry.

 _* Mais, Jacob n'est pas pareil. Pas vrai mec ? *_ \- demande Quil.

Je commence à me sentir assez en colère et j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant.

 _* Oh… Vous me gavez grave. Je… *_ \- je grogne, de plus en plus en rogne.

C'est quoi encore ce bordel ? Charlotte…

 _* Ouai, là c'est ton imprégnée qui est dans cet état. *_ \- intervient Sam.

 _* Il faut la trouver… *_

 _* On te suit. *_ \- dit Paul.

En courant, je me rends compte que nous sommes juste derrière le lycée de Forks et je sens qu'elle est dans la forêt. Je suis très surpris en constatant qu'elle est avec Bella et Edward. Et j'écoute.

\- Je sais que tu es consentante dans le fait que ton petit copain soit un buveur de sang, mais je sais que tu as fait et que tu fais encore du mal à Jacob. Je ne le connais que depuis deux semaines, mais par notre lien, je ressens ce qu'il ressent. Et ce qu'il ressent à tes côtés ou en pensant à toi le fait souffrir plus que tu ne le penses. Même si je suis son imprégnée, je sais qu'il t'aime et je pense que cela ne changera jamais, malgré ce qu'il me dit ou son comportement envers moi ou même notre rapprochement. Et le fait qu'en plus, tu attires les problèmes de vampires comme du miel attire les abeilles l'aide encore moins. Je sais que pendant certains de leurs entraînements, tu es là. Sûrement qu'Edward ne te le dit pas, mais Jacob est très affecté par ta présence. Il est effrayé à l'idée de te perdre, sans compter que tu veux te transformer en… bref.

 _* Charlie n'a pas totalement tort. *_ \- intervient Quil.

 _* Elle sait parler la petite nouvelle… *_ \- dit Paul.

 _* Elle sait analyser les choses aussi *_ \- dit Sam.

\- Charlotte, tu… commence Edward, hésitant et je vois la jolie blonde le couper en levant la main.

\- Shakespeare, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler. J'ai besoin de clarifier la situation. Je fais ça pour le bien de Jacob. Bella, je sais que tu es son amie, sa meilleure amie et que tu l'aimes, d'une certaine façon, ce qui compréhensible. Il est beau comme un dieu, gentil, amusant, compréhensif, un peu coléreux par moment, souriant même quand ça ne va pas, intelligent, altruiste et protecteur. Mais, j'aimerai que tu viennes un peu moins aux entraînements, ça le perturbe grandement. Sans compter qu'il sait très bien que tu es heureuse qu'il se soit imprégné car tu peux maintenant vivre ton amour avec Edward vu que Jake est lié à moi à jamais. Cela ne l'aide pas non plus à t'oublier et être heureux. Donc, j'espère que tu vas réfléchir à ce que je viens de te dire. Je ne te le dis pas pour faire du mal à Jake, bien au contraire. Je suis dans la… meute depuis peu de temps, mais je te le demande. Eloigne-toi un peu de lui pour qu'il apprenne à vivre sans toi à ses côtés.

 _* C'est bien la femelle d'un Alpha… *_ souffle Sam.

Je suis sidéré de constater qu'elle a pu ressentir toutes ces choses assez contradictoires qui se passent dans ma tête. Elle les a analysées parfaitement et je viens de comprendre ce que je n'arrivais pas à faire depuis ces deux dernières semaines. J'ai besoin de moins voir Bella pour aller de l'avant avec mon imprégnée et pour me sentir mieux.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire Charlotte. Mais, il est mon rayon de soleil et… dit Bella pleine de tendresse.

J'entends alors mon imprégnée grogner.

 _* Ouille… Ca va mal aller pour Bella *_ \- dit Sam.

Je ne comprends pas trop ce que ça veut dire.

\- Bella… Tu ne devrais pas dire ça devant l'imprégnée d'un loup, dit Edward doucement.

\- Pourquoi ? Je… commence Bella. Mais, Charlotte s'est approchée de ma meilleure amie pour la regarder dans les yeux. Je sens qu'elle est encore plus en colère, jalouse et elle semble menaçante. Elle est magnifique et cela me fait un drôle d'effet.

\- Ecoute-moi bien Swan. Je n'ai rien contre toi, mais redis encore une fois que Mon Loup est Ton rayon de soleil et tu te prendras mon poing dans la figure. Tu n'as absolument aucun droit sur lui, tu as choisi ton mort-vivant au détriment d'une personne qui est bien vivante et qui t'as soutenue. Il est Mon Ame-Sœur. J'ai l'impression que joues un double-jeu. Tu parles de Jake comme s'il était ton deuxième amoureux alors que tu sors avec Edward. Quand le vampire n'est pas là, le loup fait l'affaire, c'est ça ? Jacob, qui t'a aidé quand tu étais au fond du trou, Jacob, qui reste ton ami malgré le fait que tu le traites comme un chien. Je sais que tu ne fais pas confiance au succès des loups contre les suceurs de sang.

J'ai muté au début de sa tirade, me suis rapidement rhabillé, j'écoute avec attention ce qu'elle dit et m'approche rapidement pour me retrouver à son côté.

\- Charlotte… Calme-toi s'il te plaît, j'interviens d'un ton suppliant.

Yuma est aux anges suite à ses paroles possessives. Il secoue la queue dans ma tête, content.

Charlie sursaute en voyant que mes amis sont là, ainsi que le reste des lycéens Cullen entourent Bella. Elle semble perdue et étonnée.

\- Jacob ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- J'ai senti ta colère et j'ai accouru immédiatement. Mais, je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait être contre Bella.

\- Jacob, Bella a dit à ton imprégnée que tu étais son… rayon de soleil alors… intervient Edward d'une voix blanche.

Charlie grogne de nouveau. Mes frères grimacent sous la révélation d'Edward, mais je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi.

\- Instinct de protection… chuchote Paul avec un grand sourire.

\- L'imprégnation est quasiment complète à présent, dit Quil.

\- Tu as quelques réactions de ton loup maintenant, continue Sam.

\- Comment ça ? demande mon imprégnée, calmée maintenant.

Sam s'avance prudemment vers Charlotte et moi.

\- Maintenant, tu es très possessive envers ton loup. Si une personne te dit ou montre une certaine tendresse ou beaucoup d'affection envers ton imprégné, tu peux avoir des réactions assez fortes. On va te montrer… lui dit-il en tournant la tête vers Embry.

Ce dernier s'approche lentement d'elle avec un sourire charmeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout bon sang ?

\- Charlie, tu es magnifique et j'ai envie de t'embrasser… commence à lui dire Embry.

C'est à mon tour de grogner et en quelques secondes, je me place devant elle et me mets en position d'attaque.

\- Tu ne la touches pas… je dis avec colère. Elle est Mon imprégnée alors…

Charlotte pose sa main sur la mienne, ce qui m'interrompt et m'apaise. Sentir sa peau me fait un bien fou.

\- Sam, tu veux dire que dès qu'une fille va approcher Jake, je vais devenir comme ça ?

\- On va dire ça comme ça… Mais, ne t'inquiète pas. Chaque imprégnée devient possessive à un moment ou à un autre. Même si, dans le cas de Jacob, c'est assez compliqué, vu qu'il…

\- Aime Bella.

Je ressens une immense tristesse émanant d'elle, ce qui fait gémir Yuma dans ma tête.

\- Peut-être mais également parce qu'il est l'Alpha naturel, termine Sam.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Charlotte et les Cullen sont partis et nous rentrons à la Réserve. Je réfléchis à ce qui vient de se passer. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Charlotte ait fait ça. Demander à Bella de ne plus venir à nos entraînements.

 _* Jacob, elle a eu raison de le faire, je pense. *_ \- intervient Quil, me coupant dans mes réflexions.

 _* Les gars, je sais que vous n'appréciez pas…_

 _* Cela n'a rien à voir. Franchement, elle vient à nos entraînements pour faire quoi ? *_ \- dit Embry.

 _* Elle accompagne son vampire et en même temps elle voit son meilleur ami… *_ \- je réponds, hésitant.

 _* On sait tous que tu l'aimes encore… *_ \- dit Paul.

 _* Même Charlotte le sait. Et ça lui fait de la peine et elle sent que tu souffres. Voilà pourquoi elle a demandé à Bella de ne plus venir aux entraînements. *_ \- intervient Sam.

 _* Elle ne l'a peut-être pas fait de la bonne manière, mais, dans le fond, elle a eu raison. *_ \- dit Paul.

Vendredi soir

Je viens d'arriver devant chez les Davis pour aller chercher mon imprégnée pour le repas chez Emily et Sam. Ce dernier a parlé d'ailleurs avec mon père de notre dernière course-poursuite avec les nomades. Je pense qu'il lui a parlé également de l'altercation qu'il y a eu entre Charlotte et Bella au lycée. Je pense que mon père va vouloir lui parler. Quand je vois mon imprégnée arriver dans l'entrée, mon cœur ratte un battement. Elle est magnifique. Elle porte un haut bleu avec des dentelles, son décolleté est un régal pour mes yeux, ses yeux sont maquillés, ainsi que ses lèvres qui sont de la même couleur que les framboises, me donnant terriblement envie de les goûter rapidement. Par-dessus son haut, elle porte sa veste en cuir noir. J'ai une envie folle de l'embrasser. J'entends son cœur s'accélérer à ma vue et cela me fait sourire. Apparemment, je lui fais aussi de l'effet.

Quand je rentre dans ma voiture, Charlotte à l'intérieur, je dois me retenir de l'embrasser fougueusement. Son odeur me rend fou, un mélange de pivoine, de musc épicé et de la framboise.

\- Ta voiture roule très bien Jacob, me dit-elle après quelques minutes à rouler dans le silence.

\- Merci Charlie.

\- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, avec Bella, elle chuchote.

\- Ce… Enfin, je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi tu es allée lui parler, surtout avec sa sangsue. Il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose et, je me sens légèrement en colère contre elle.

\- Parce que je ressens tout ce que tu peux ressentir à son propos et ça m'énerve qu'elle te traite comme ça. On dirait qu'elle veut te faire croire qu'il y aura plus entre vous alors qu'elle préfère Shakespeare.

\- Mais, il n'y aura rien entre nous. Je me suis imprégné de…

\- De moi. Oui, je le sais. Mais, si tu ne l'avais pas été, elle t'aurait encore mené par le bout du nez et tu aurais souffert beaucoup plus que jusqu'à présent.

\- Tu… Tu regrettes que nous soyons liés toi et moi ? je lui demande.

\- Non. Pas du tout. Je me dis juste que s'il n'y avait pas eu cette imprégnation, tu ne m'aurais sûrement pas vue.

Je réfléchis en arrivant dans la réserve.

\- Désolée. Je ne voulais pas gâcher la soirée…

\- Tu n'as rien gâché du tout, Charlie. J'avoue que peut-être l'imprégnation m'a fait ouvrir les yeux par rapport à Bella et qu'elle m'a fait te connaître. Mais, je suis content que ça soit arrivé. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te trouve géniale.

\- C'est l'imprégnation qui parle, elle parle tout bas.

Je me gare devant chez moi et j'ai tellement envie de la prendre dans mes bras. La pauvre arrive, découvre ce que je suis, apprend qu'elle est liée à moi, comprend que j'en aime une autre qui ne m'aime pas de la même façon. Elle est perdue et c'est normal. Je la prends par les épaules et la fais se tourner face à moi. Je caresse sa joue lentement, nos regards s'ancrent l'un dans l'autre.

\- Charlotte, l'imprégnation m'a fait ouvrir les yeux mais c'est en passant du temps avec toi que je ressens notre lien. C'est en apprenant à te connaître un peu plus que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais été un idiot de m'accrocher à une fille qui préférait quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es gentille, intelligente, dynamique, courageuse, pleine de compassion, parfois caractérielle, d'après ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, et absolument magnifique, désirable et attirante.

Sur la fin de ma tirade, j'ai une voix un peu plus rauque et je m'étais rapproché d'elle. Nos lèvres sont tellement près que je sens son souffle devenu saccadé contre ma bouche. C'est elle qui franchit les derniers millimètres et cela me fait gémir doucement. Je sens sa petite main agripper mes cheveux dans la nuque, cela me fait grogner de désir et d'anticipation. J'ai envie de la mettre sur mes jambes pour pouvoir l'embrasser pleinement alors je bouge ma main dans son dos.

TOC, TOC, TOC

Je me tourne et vois mon père, dans son fauteuil roulant. C'est lui qui vient de taper à la vitre côté conducteur.

\- Mmm… Oh non… dit mon imprégnée en gémissant.

Je sens qu'elle est vraiment très gênée. Je lui souris gentiment et sors de la voiture. La jolie blonde sort également et nous rejoint, timidement.

\- Bonsoir Charlotte.

\- Bonsoir Billy. Comment allez-vous ?

Mon père sourit et dit :

\- Ca va. Désolé de vous avoir interrompus.

Je grogne légèrement pour lui confirmer qu'en effet, il nous a interrompu. Charlotte rosit dans l'obscurité.

\- Charlotte, je suis… au courant de ce qui s'est passé au lycée avec Bella.

\- Je… Je me doutais bien que l'un d'entre vous allait vouloir m'en parler.

\- Tu sais. Nous entretenons une relation particulièrement unique et légèrement houleuse avec les Cullen. Même si, en ce moment, nous collaborons pour la protection de Bella et du reste de la population de Forks et la Réserve.

\- Je le sais très bien Billy. Mais, ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi n'a rien à voir avec la relation vampires-loups, ni même votre traité avec eux. Cela concerne le fait qu'étant l'imprégnée d'un de vos loups, j'ai tout à fait le droit de dire à Bella Swan qu'elle n'est correcte ni envers votre fils, ni envers Edward.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça envers Edward aussi ? je demande.

\- Eh bien, elle n'a pas hésité à dire, devant son « amoureux », dit Charlotte en faisant le signe des guillemets, que tu étais son rayon de soleil. Je ne trouve pas ça correct de la part d'une fille qui se dit amoureuse.

Sur le coup, même mon père ne sait quoi répondre. Apparemment, mon imprégnée enregistre tout un tas de choses dans sa tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, papa se racle la gorge pour lui parler.

\- Tu sais que Jacob sera bientôt Alpha ?

\- Oui

\- Quand il sera enfin à la place qui lui revient de droit, tu seras à la même place qu'Emily dans la hiérarchie de la meute, voire plus élevée. Donc, tu vas devoir apprendre à t'occuper des loups. J'avoue que ta méthode nous a tous surpris, même si nous comprenons tes motivations. Nous savons tous que tu as fait ça pour protéger mon fils car vous êtes liés…

\- Ce n'est pas seulement parce que nous sommes liés, Billy. Je trouve simplement que Bella n'est pas juste et qu'elle fait du mal à une personne comme Jake, qui est trop loyal envers elle parce qu'il l'aime. Votre fils est courageux, altruiste, juste et loyal. Il n'est pas uniquement un Alpha, il est exceptionnel en beaucoup de points et il ne mérite pas de souffrir autant.

Je suis abasourdi par les paroles de la blondinette et je sens mon cœur battre encore plus vite.

\- Jacob, je pense que tu as trouvé la perle rare. Je crois que ton pouvoir, Charlotte, c'est la parole et la justice. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que tu pourrais être le porte-parole et le cerveau de la meute. Je pense que tu devrais être décisionnaire lors des prochaines années, lorsque mon fils sera le chef.

\- Désolés de vous interrompre dans cette discussion plus qu'intéressante, mais, nous sommes attendus chez Sam pour manger, intervient Quil qui vient d'arriver.

Claire est là pour passer le weekend chez les Young-Uley donc monsieur est impatient de voir son imprégnée.

\- Très bien. Alors, passez une bonne soirée tous ensemble, dit mon père gentiment.

Je prends lentement la main de Charlotte, ressentant encore un courant électrique passer entre nous. Je souris à mon père, perdu dans mes pensées. Charlotte, décisionnaire et porte-parole de la meute. Waouh… Je ne pensais pas que mon père avait une telle estime de mon imprégnée et je sais que le Conseil serait entièrement d'accord suite au jugement de mon père. Nous marchons, accompagnés de Quil, dans le silence. Charlotte est aussi perdue dans ses pensées que moi, je ressens tout de même de la tristesse qui émane d'elle. Mais, moi, je ressens tout autre chose.

J'ai l'impression d'ouvrir les yeux sur la situation. Bella n'est pas du tout faite pour moi, il me faut quelqu'un qui est gentille, intelligente, qui s'impose dans notre relation, qui ne me fait pas croire des choses alors qu'elle en pense d'autres. Une personne qui croit en moi au-delà de tout, une personne qui sait dire les choses quand il le faut. Mais, également, une personne qui sait être douce, altruiste et juste. Et, je constate que Charlotte est cette personne en tout point sans compter qu'elle est absolument magnifique. Elle est tout à fait le genre de fille qui me plaisait avant de connaître Bella. Embry avait raison, je n'ai jamais été attiré par les indiennes. Quand nous n'étions pas dans cette situation invraisemblable et que nous allions au cinéma ou nous balader autre part que dans la Réserve, il est vrai que je matais plus de filles blondes aux yeux bleus que de brunes à la peau foncée, contrairement à mes deux amis. En avançant, Charlotte, près de moi, je souris tranquillement, la rapprochant un peu plus, jusqu'à la prendre par les épaules et tenir sa taille pour la coller à moi. Nous arrivons dans le jardin de Sam et Emily d'où on entend des discussions et des rires.

Fin PDV Jacob


	17. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17

PDV Charlotte

Pendant le chemin, je ressens de nouvelles sensations émanant de Jacob qui font battre mon cœur plus vite. J'ai l'impression qu'il ouvre les yeux à propos de Bella et ensuite de moi. Je n'arrive pas encore à mettre le doigt dessus. Je le sens s'approcher un peu plus de moi, il me prend par les épaules en avançant. On vient d'arriver chez Sam et Emily avec Jacob et Quil qui semble très impatient et joyeux. Je comprends pourquoi quand, en arrivant, je vois la petite Claire qui se précipite vers le jeune Ateara. Cela me fait sourire doucement. Jacob m'a pris par la taille pour entrer, ce qui, je l'avoue me fait de l'effet, son corps chaud contre mon dos, ses mains autour de ma taille comme s'il croyait que j'allais m'enfuir me surprend et me réchauffe le cœur et le corps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que quelque chose est en train de changer en lui et apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule à le remarquer parce que les membres de la meute, à l'exception de Claire, nous lance un regard interrogatif. Les gars froncent les sourcils puis sourient, tandis que les filles sourient tendrement.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde, je dis timidement, Jake me tenant toujours contre lui.

\- Salut Charlie. Jacob, tu sais, tu peux la lâcher, elle ne va pas s'enfuir, dit Jared qui tient Kim, sa propre imprégnée de la même manière.

\- Tu peux parler. Tu fais exactement la même chose avec Kim, grogne Jacob contre mon oreille, m'envoyant un frisson.

Tout le monde rigole en voyant Jared s'éloigner très légèrement de Kim, l'air gêné. Je constate que seule, Leah n'est pas là, mais que deux garçons se sont rajoutés dans la meute. Ils semblent être un peu plus vieux que ma sœur, quatorze ou quinze ans tout au plus. Je pense qu'ils viennent juste de se transformer en loups et je me sens triste pour eux.

\- Peut-être que je fais la même chose, mais Kim est mon imprégnée et officiellement ma petite amie… renchérit Jared en regardant le jeune Black dans les yeux.

Je me sens rougir sous sa réplique. C'est vrai que, malgré que nous nous soyons embrassés, nous ne sommes pas vraiment ensemble, sans compter qu'il aime encore Bella. Jacob s'éloigne un peu de moi pour enlever sa veste et je fais de même. Je ressens alors un élan de désir soudain qui me surprend et je me tourne vers Jake. Celui-ci semble comme figé en me regardant. Ses yeux se sont assombris, sa bouche est entrouverte et il tient sa veste d'une main sans bouger. Je sens mes joues chauffer, mais je souris légèrement en le regardant dans les yeux. Puis, mes yeux descendent vers son cou, ses épaules, ses bras musclés et son torse tout aussi musclé, caché par un tee-shirt noir qui le moule parfaitement. Je sens et j'entends au loin les autres autour de nous s'activer, comme pour nous faire sortir de notre matage mutuel, mais, c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Son regard, empreint de désir qui parcourt mon corps me donne envie de me jeter à son cou pour l'embrasser comme tout à l'heure. Charlotte ! Réveille-toi… Il y a toute la meute autour de vous ! Je secoue la tête et reprends conscience que, en effet, tout le monde autour de nous fait des choses en souriant en coin. Je me sens encore plus gênée. Jacob semble sortir également de sa transe. Je vais rejoindre les filles dans la cuisine.

\- Ahem… Euh… Vous avez besoin d'aide les filles ?

\- Reste avec Jacob Charlotte, tu… commence Emily.

\- Non. Déjà que je n'ai rien apporté alors que je suis invitée, je ne vais pas vous laisser tout faire à deux pour tous ces morfales… je la coupe sans aucune méchanceté.

Le silence me répond. Je fais peur ou quoi ? Les deux filles me regardent surprises.

\- Oh… Vous êtes au courant pour ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi avec Bella c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas. On comprend toutes les deux ta réaction, me dit Emily doucement et avec un sourire.

\- Surtout la partie où tu veux lui mettre un pin si elle redit que « Ton Loup est Son rayon de soleil », renchérit Kim en rigolant doucement.

\- Tu seras une bonne femme d'Alpha, me dit Emily.

Le repas se passa sans encombre et dans la bonne humeur. Après avoir débarrassé, Quil monta dans Claire dans une des chambres pour la coucher tranquillement. Seth et les deux nouveaux, Collin et Brady sortirent pour faire une patrouille. Puis, pour ceux qui restaient, nous décidâmes de discuter un peu pour digérer. Sam est un fauteuil, Emily sur ses genoux et lui, l'entourant de ses bras. Paul, Embry et Quil sur un des canapés, Jared tenant Kim contre lui sur le deuxième canapé, ainsi que Jacob et moi, l'un à côté de l'autre, mais assez proches.

\- Au fait, Charlotte, c'est vrai que tu faisais de la danse ? me demande Kim joyeusement. J'ai toujours rêvé d'en faire.

Cela me rappela qu'il y aura un an demain que j'ai eu mon accident qui m'a fait arrêter la danse et je souris tristement.

\- Oui. Demain, ça fera un an que j'aurais arrêté, je dis d'une voix blanche et les larmes aux yeux.

Jacob me prit la main, sentant ma tristesse. Les autres ont senti le changement d'ambiance dans ma voix et la réaction de Jacob.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non Kim. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je… C'est juste que j'ai eu un accident qui m'a obligé à arrêter la danse et tous mes projets d'avenir…

Le silence se fit dans le salon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demande Quil, curieux.

\- Merde… Quil… Tu deviens comme Seth ? Les pieds dans le plat… grogne Jacob.

Je pose ma main sur la sienne.

\- Ce n'est rien, Jake. Lors d'un ballet, j'avais un solo à faire sur scène, j'ai glissé et suis tombée de la scène. J'ai eu une luxation aigue de la rotule à la jambe gauche, ce qui fait que mon entrée à Julliard ou dans toute autre école de danse m'est impossible.

\- Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant, je peux faire du Yoga et je me suis ouverte à d'autres possibilités. Même si je ne peux plus vraiment danser comme je veux, j'aime toujours autant la musique et je fais avec.

\- Tu es courageuse Charlotte, me dit Sam.

\- En plus, tu es toujours aussi souple, rajoute Paul avec un sourire.

\- Pardon ? Comment tu peux savoir que je suis souple ?

Jacob semble gêné et soupire.

\- Elle ne sait pas ? demande Embry.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas Jacob ?

Je me suis tournée vers lui et je le vois baisser les yeux.

\- Désolé, Charlie. J'ai oublié de te dire que, lorsqu'on est en loups, on lit et on voit dans l'esprit de chacun des loups. Et vu que… Enfin, la première fois que je suis venu te chercher au Yoga, je t'ai observée et… Enfin… J'y ai pensé lors d'une patrouille alors…

\- Oh… Alors… Tu… Enfin… Quand nous…

Je me sens rougir de la tête aux pieds. Est-ce qu'il a repensé à nos baisers ? Les autres les ont vus ? Vu leurs regards, je me dis qu'en effet, il y a pensé… La honte…

Je viens de partir de chez Sam et Emily avec Jacob. Nous traversons une partie de la forêt, sans parler.

\- Encore désolé Charlie. J'aurais dû te dire pour le partage de pensées.

\- C'est pas grave. Juste… Est-ce que tu leur as montré quand nous nous sommes… embrassés ?

\- Je… J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… il me répond, comme obligé.

Je pense que l'imprégnation lui interdit de me mentir.

\- D'accord. Bon, essaye de te retenir la prochaine fois, s'il te plaît.

\- Ca veut dire qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? me demande-t-il d'une voix basse, nous stoppant dans notre marche.

\- Ca ne dépend que de toi Jacob… je réponds sur le même ton.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouve plaquée doucement contre un arbre, le corps brûlant de Jake contre moi, une de ses mains sur ma taille, l'autre sur l'arbre, à côté de mon visage et son regard plongé dans le mien.

\- Est-ce un défi Miss Davis ? il a une voix rauque qui me donne des frissons délicieux, le long de mon dos.

Je déglutis difficilement. Son aura puissante et sexy me donne encore plus envie de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

\- Jake… je souffle.

Il se penche un peu plus vers mon visage et je sens son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres.

\- Avant toute chose, je dois te demander quelque chose, souffle-t-il de nouveau.

\- Quoi ?

\- Charlotte Emma Davis, veux-tu devenir la petite amie officielle de moi, Jacob Billy Black ?

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre.

\- Et Bella ?

\- Je ne veux pas être avec Bella. Je ne veux plus. Je veux être avec toi. Seulement toi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir mais, j'étais perdu.

\- Alors j'accepte avec quelques conditions…

\- Lesquelles ? me demande-t-il en caressant ma joue.

\- Je voudrais comprendre quel est ce pouvoir que ton père dit que j'ai.

\- Normal. Dès que j'en saurais plus, je te tiendrais immédiatement au courant.

\- Si tu me trompes avec Bella ou une autre, je t'assure que tu ne pourras plus jamais avoir de louveteaux de ta vie.

\- Ca n'arrivera pas. Je te le promets.

\- Je veux que tu retournes au lycée l'an prochain. Je pense que toute cette histoire avec Bella et Victoria sera enfin terminée.

\- C'est exactement ce que je songeais à faire. Mais… tu veux que je reste à la Réserve ou…

\- Oui. C'est ta culture et je sais que vous avez des cours sur vos traditions.

\- Je les connais par cœur donc…

\- Reste à la Rez'. En plus, tous tes amis y sont.

\- Très bien. Tu as vraiment l'étoffe d'une femme Alpha… J'adore ça, rajoute-t-il d'une voix basse et pleine d'envie. D'autres conditions ma Charlie ?

\- Pas pour l'instant.

\- Donc, je peux t'embrasser comme petit ami officiel maintenant ?

J'acquiesce et je sens ses lèvres chaudes plaquées contre les miennes. Encore une mini explosion dans mon ventre.

Sa main est sur ma taille et la caresse. J'entrouvre mes lèvres pour rencontrer sa langue chaude contre la mienne. Cela m'électrise totalement et je gémis contre sa bouche. Mes mains s'accrochent derrière sa nuque. Dans ma tête, c'est comme si la chanson Just Like Heaven de The Cure montait au fil de notre baiser. Nos bouches ne se détachent pas et nos langues se frôlent, se touchent, se caressent et dansent un ballet effréné. Cela le fait grogner, m'envoyant des papillons dans le ventre. Je sens une de ses mains qui enlève mes cheveux sur mon épaule, sa bouche quitte lentement la mienne pour faire des baisers papillons le long de mon cou et je soupire sous sa douceur. Il attrape brusquement l'arrière de mes cuisses et nous fait tourner. En quelques secondes, je me retrouve, les jambes autour de ses hanches et me frotte contre ces dernières en soupirant, lui dos contre l'arbre, me tenant, suçant légèrement la peau de mon cou et grognant.

\- Mmm… Bon sang… je souffle.

\- Charlie… il soupire dans mon cou.

Je me redresse de quelques centimètres pour l'observer dans l'obscurité, mais le distingue à peine. Mais, je sais que lui, me voit parfaitement.

\- Je vais te ramener…

Je soupire.

\- Je veux bien aller dans ta voiture et rouler un peu. Mais, je ne veux pas encore rentrer.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. Je veux qu'on continue à faire des câlins si tu le veux bien sûr mais je veux te voir.

\- Très bien.

Juste avant de me faire descendre de ses hanches, il effleure mon nez de ses lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes dans sa voiture et il vient de démarrer. Il allume la radio et la chanson Kiss Me de Sixpence None The Richer résonne et je souris en augmentant le son.

\- J'adore cette chanson.

Je commence alors à la chanter pendant que Jacob conduit doucement, comme pour prolonger le trajet.

 **Kiss me out of the bearded barley**  
 _Embrasse-moi hors des champs d'orge barbu_  
 **Nightly, beside the green, green grass**  
 _Chaque nuit, près de l'herbe verte, verte_  
 **Swing, swing, swing the spinning step**  
 _Tourne, tourne, tourne en suivant ce pas_  
 **You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress**  
 _Tu portes ces chaussures et je porterai cette robe_

**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight**  
 _Oh, embrasse-moi sous la voie lactée_  
 **Lead me out on the moonlit floor**  
 _Emmène-moi dehors sur le sol éclairé par la lune_  
 **Lift up your open hand**  
 _Lève ta main ouverte_  
 **Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**  
 _Pour que le groupe se mette à jouer et que les lucioles dansent_  
 **Silver moon's sparkling**  
 _La lune d'argent étincelle_  
 **So kiss me**  
 _Alors embrasse-moi_

**Kiss me down by the broken tree house**  
 _Embrasse-moi en descendant vers la maison de l'arbre cassé_  
 **Swing me upon it's hanging tire**  
 _Fais-moi tourner sur le pneu qui lui est suspendu_  
 **Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat**  
 _Apporte, apporte, apporte ton chapeau fleuri_  
 **We'll take the trail marked on your father's map**  
 _Nous prendrons le chemin tracé sur la carte de ton père_

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sens que la voiture est arrêtée à la fin de la musique. Je me rends compte que nous sommes à Forks, dans un coin pas très loin de chez moi, mais un endroit pas très fréquenté.

\- Ta voix est merveilleuse…

\- Merci Jake.

\- J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça… il a de nouveau une voix rauque et je me tourne vers lui.

Il est magnifique et me regarde, ses épaules se soulèvent assez rapidement, il me désire encore fortement et je me sens fondre de nouveau. Nous recommençons à nous embrasser.

Vers onze heures et demi, la voiture s'arrête devant chez moi et je peux voir que les lumières sont allumées. Mes parents et ma sœur doivent attendre mon retour avec impatience. Jacob est gêné, je le sens.

\- Ils disent quoi ? je chuchote.

Mon petit ami lève la tête vers moi. Je lui souris doucement.

\- Ta sœur me trouve à tomber.

\- Et c'est ce qui te gêne ?

\- Oui. Enfin. Non. Tes parents se disent que je devrais être invité à un repas pour qu'on se connaisse mieux mais, ils savent que je ne suis pas allé en cours depuis quelques mois.

\- Je vois… Bon, je vais rentrer. On essaie de…

\- Je t'appelle demain ma chérie. J'ai entraînement avec les Cullen le matin et après je serais libre. Donc, si tu veux qu'on se voit, tu me dis.

\- Bin. Demain après-midi, je vais à Port Angeles avec Brooke et Brent. On va faire les boutiques et après, on va cinéma.

\- Vous allez voir quoi ?

\- V pour Vendetta, il est sorti mercredi. Tu veux venir avec nous ?

\- Pas de souci. Je t'appellerai pour qu'on voit à quelle heure et où.

\- D'accord.

On sort tranquillement de la voiture et avançons vers ma maison. Nous nous embrassons chastement et je rentre dans la maison.

Je ferme la porte d'entrée et m'y adosse en fermant les yeux. Un sourire se fait doucement sur mes lèvres et j'entends un petit gloussement qui me sort de ma rêverie. Mes parents et ma sœur sont assis sur le canapé et me regardent souriants.

\- Apparemment, ta soirée s'est bien passée ? me dit mon père.

\- Bon, c'est officiel ? Tu sors avec ce dieu vivant ? me demande ma sœur.

\- Vous vous reverrez quand ma chérie ? demande ma mère.

Fin PDV Charlotte


	18. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18

PDV Jacob

Samedi matin

Je me lève au son de mon réveil. Dans mon lit, je repense à la soirée d'hier, avec mes amis et mon imprégnée. Ma Charlie… Elle est tellement… Tout. Gentille, intelligente, serviable, sait se faire respecter, ce qui excite Yuma, et moi, je dois l'avouer. Hier soir, quand elle a dit à Emily qu'elle allait les aider elle et Kim pour le repas, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle leur avait donné comme un ordre. Comme si elle était l'Alpha parmi les imprégnées. Ça m'a fait tout drôle, j'ai même vu Sam et les gars trembler légèrement. Et sa tenue… Bon sang ! Son décolleté qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination. La mienne s'est développée encore plus pendant que je la ramenais. Nos baisers et notre séance de câlins avaient été…

\- Jacob ! Allez, tu as entraînements avec les Cullen, me dit mon père de la cuisine.

Je grogne légèrement et me décide à sortir de mon lit.

Je rejoins les gars et Leah, déjà transformés à l'orée de la forêt derrière chez moi.

 _* Hey Jake ! *_ \- me dit Embry

 _* Salut Leah, les gars… *_ \- je réponds tout sourire

 _* Alors ? *_ \- demande Quil

 _* Nous sommes officiellement ensemble. Ce soir, je serais à Port Angeles avec Charlie et ses amis, donc s'il vous plaît, oubliez-moi *_

 _* C'est cool. On est contents pour toi Black *_ \- dit Paul

 _* Au fait, vous avez remarqué le truc bizarre qui s'est passé hier soir entre Charlotte, Kim et Emily ? *_ demande Jared

 _* Justement, j'y ai pensé ce matin. *_ \- je dis, alors que nous marchons tranquillement vers le lieu d'entraînement

 _* Emily m'a dit qu'elle avait eu l'impression qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse ce que Charlotte lui disait *_ \- intervient Sam

 _* Kim m'a dit la même chose *_ \- renchérit Jared

 _* Claire aussi a tremblé dans mes bras *_ \- intervient Quil

 _* Je crois que même certains d'entre nous ont ressenti comme un ordre *_ \- dit Embry

 _* C'était comme si c'était elle l'Alpha à ce moment-là… *_ \- dit Paul

 _* Il faudra qu'on voit ça avec ton père Jacob. Et avec ta petite amie. *_ \- dit Sam

 _* Ca tombe bien, elle voudrait savoir quel est son pouvoir et ce qu'implique son rôle de femelle d'Alpha *_

 _* Il n'a pas répliqué quand on a dit que c'était sa petite amie *_ \- rigola Seth, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère

Nous venons d'arriver et les Cullen sont là, mais pas Bella. Je souris, un peu plus détendu.

 _* Parce qu'elle EST ma petite amie depuis hier soir *_

\- Bonjour à tous, nous dit Carlisle avec un signe de tête

 _* Hey Doc ! *_ \- dit Paul

 _* Yo Shakespeare *_ \- dit Quil avec un sourire

Je repense alors instantanément à ma Charlotte. Le baiser qu'on a échangé contre l'arbre hier soir. Ses bras autour de moi, ses soupirs quand je lui embrassais son cou et… Je grogne contre Quil en entendant les autres rire et Edward faire pareil.

\- Heureux de voir que ça va bien entre Charlie et toi, Jacob, intervient le télépathe.

Je vois les autres Cullen sourire, dont le balèze avec un air taquin. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense, mais il va sortir une connerie, je le sens, vu le regard qu'Edward lui jette.

 _* Charlotte n'aime pas quand quelqu'un d'autre que nous l'appelle Charlie… *_ \- intervient Seth

\- Je le sais très bien. J'ai entendu ses pensées hier, me rappelle Edward.

 _* D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais éviter d'écouter les pensées de ma petite amie, ce serait bien Cullen. *_

\- Ecoute Jacob. Je ne peux pas mettre pause sur ce qu'elle pense. Surtout que son cerveau est très intéressant. Elle a un sens de l'analyse inouï. Je n'ai presque jamais vu ça.

\- Dans quel sens ? demande Carlisle, intéressé.

\- Déjà, elle a le sens du détail. Certaines choses que nous allons trouver anodines, elle, va les dénouer très rapidement. Par exemple, quand Jacob lui a expliqué que nous allions nous battre contre les vampires « nouveaux-nés » avant même que l'on comprenne par le biais d'un cauchemar de Bella que c'est Victoria qui a commandité tout ça, elle y avait déjà pensé. Ensuite, hier, elle a parfaitement analysé ce que Jacob ressentait à propos de Bella et la façon dont Bella se comporte avec Jacob comme avec moi. Ce qui a engendré qu'on se dispute un peu hier soir et qu'elle ne soit pas là ce matin.

 _* Quoi ? Bella et toi vous êtes engueulé à cause de ma Charlie ? *_ \- je demande surpris

Bon sang ! Si je lui dis, elle va regretter d'être intervenue pour…

\- Nous ne lui en voulons pas du tout. Cela a simplement démêlé un problème qui nous pesait depuis que je suis revenu. Rassure-toi Jacob… Charlotte a simplement dit plusieurs vérités qui, certes font mal, mais qui vont nous faire avancer tous les quatre. La preuve, Bella n'est pas venue à l'entraînement pour que tu puisses aller de l'avant, tu acceptes enfin ton imprégnation et vous êtes enfin ensemble. Sans compter qu'en plus, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ton imprégnée commence à prendre sa place dans la meute. Je sens que dans peu de…

 _* Dans peu de temps, tu seras officiellement l'Alpha de la meute Jacob… *_ \- me dit Sam lentement

 _* C'est clair qu'avec Charlie à tes côtés, tu seras plus rassuré et un super Alpha *_ \- intervient Jared

 _* Sans compter qu'elle saura faire la part de certaines choses concernant la meute. Comme ton père a dit, elle aura une place plus élevée qu'Emily dans la meute. Il a même dit qu'elle serait une décisionnaire à part entière quand tu seras enfin l'Alpha. *_ dit Embry

 _* Et vu ce qui s'est passé hier soir chez moi, c'est pour bientôt et elle pourra même commander les loups si tu n'es pas là. *_ renchérit Sam

Wouah ! J'avoue que je suis surpris de voir que mes frères voient autant de potentiel chez mon imprégnée, même Sam, qui est notre Alpha actuel.

 _* Pourquoi ? Charlotte est gentille, intelligente, elle sait s'exprimer et analyser, peut faire preuve de compassion et d'autorité. *_ \- dit Jared

 _* En plus, elle est très jolie, ce qui ne gâche rien… *_ \- dit Paul

 _* Lahote… Ne fantasme pas sur ma copine… *_ \- je grogne en voyant quelques images de Ma Charlie dans certaines positions imaginées par ce pervers.

 _* Désolé mec *_

 _* Calme-toi… *_

 _* Ouai. Jacob a déjà du mal à se retenir d'y penser alors si tu t'y mets aussi, la pensée commune sera un véritable baisodrôme *_ \- intervient Leah

Edward rit dans sa barbe, mais redevient sérieux au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Nous avons plus d'informations sur Victoria… intervient Jasper d'un ton presque militaire.

Tous les loups et moi-même nous asseyons, attentifs et Carlisle intervient.

\- Alice a eu une vision hier soir. Les « nouveaux-nés » et Victoria vont arriver dans une semaine environ.

\- Ce qui fait qu'il y aura un entraînement tous les soirs à partir de demain a cinq heures, intervient de nouveau l'ancien militaire vampire.

Cela veut dire que mercredi, je ne verrais pas ma Charlie après son Yoga. Je lui en parlerais ce soir pendant notre sortie. D'ailleurs, il faut que je l'appelle pour qu'on voit pour ce soir…

 _* Tu y penseras plus tard Jacob. On va commencer l'entraînement *_ \- dit Sam pour me réveiller

Deux heures plus tard, je suis rentré chez moi après un entraînement un peu moins intéressant que d'habitude. En réalité, nous revoyons les mêmes techniques quasiment depuis le début. Je viens d'arriver dans la cuisine et mon père est là.

\- Salut Jacob. L'entraînement s'est bien passé ?

\- Comme d'habitude. Alice a vu que ce serait dans une semaine environ. Donc, il faudra qu'on soit prêts. J'essayerai de faire venir Charlotte chez Emily, avec les imprégnées. Les deux louveteaux seront avec les filles pour protéger la Réserve.

\- D'accord. Charlie va manger avec nous à midi avec Bella et il va rester pour voir le match de cet après-midi.

\- Je vais téléphoner à ma Charlie pour notre sortie de ce soir.

\- Oh… Vous allez où ? me dit-il avec un sourire.

La curiosité qu'il montre me fait me sentir assez gêné.

\- Elle va avec sa meilleure amie et son copain à Port Angeles. Ils vont manger un bout et au cinéma. Elle m'a proposé de venir avec eux.

\- Alors, c'est officiel entre vous ?

\- Oui. Nous sommes ensemble depuis hier soir.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es rentré à minuit passé ?

\- Je l'ai raccompagnée chez elle.

\- Je suis heureux pour toi fils.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sors de la douche, je me suis habillé d'un simple short et j'appelle ma Charlie. Au bout de deux sonneries, elle décroche.

\- Jake ?

\- Bonjour ma Charlie. Je ne te réveille pas au moins ?

\- Non. Il est bientôt midi. Je dois m'occuper de papa jusqu'à ce que je rejoigne Brooke chez elle.

\- Oh. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il va mieux. Mais, il en a marre de rester à la maison. Il a besoin d'action, dit-elle dans un rire et mon cœur rate un battement.

\- C'est un policier, c'est normal. Je t'appelais pour ce soir…

\- Oui. Je m'en doutais. Eh bien, je passe l'après-midi chez Brooke et Brent vient nous chercher en voiture sur les coups de six heures et demi. On pourrait venir te chercher à la Réserve juste après.

\- Je peux vous rejoindre chez Brooke si tu veux…

\- Jacob, tu ne vas pas venir en courant, ça ferait bizarre.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé. Tu es trop intelligente ma chérie.

Un léger silence me répond.

\- J'ai eu des nouvelles pour le combat au fait, je dis sur un ton plus sérieux.

J'entends son cœur qui bat un peu plus vite à travers le téléphone et je ressens son anxiété.

\- Ca serait dans une semaine environ. Donc, entraînement tous les soirs, même le mercredi. Et le jour J, je voudrais que tu ailles chez Emily rejoindre les autres imprégnées. Je ne veux pas que tu sois sur Forks avec tous ces vampires…

\- Et ma famille ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Peut-être que ta sœur pourrait venir avec toi, mais…

\- Elle ne comprendrait pas notre anxiété aux filles et moi. Je verrais.

\- De toute façon, les vampires qui vont sur le territoire de loups préfèrent attaquer leurs imprégnées en général. Pas les familles des imprégnées.

\- D'accord. On en parlera ce soir Jake. Je dois terminer de me préparer et aider mon père.

\- Très bien ma chérie. Venez me chercher sur le parking des visiteurs un peu avant sept heures.

\- Okay. A toute à l'heure.

Samedi six heures quarante

Je viens de partir de chez moi pour mon rendez-vous avec Charlie et ses amis. Je vois Seth et Embry qui marchent vers la plage.

\- Salut les gars !

\- Hey Jake ! Tu attends ta belle ? dit Seth dans un sourire.

\- Tu ne t'es pas mis sur ton trente-et-un ? dit Embry.

\- On va manger un bout et voir un film avec sa meilleure amie et son cousin. Et vous ?

\- On va rejoindre Paul sur la plage. Sam et Emily se font un dîner en amoureux Jared et Kim, idem et Quil et Claire se font une soirée gommettes chez lui.

Je ris en imaginant Quil qui joue aux gommettes.

\- En même temps, elle lui fait faire n'importe quoi. A son dernier anniversaire, il s'est carrément déguisé en princesse, j'interviens en riant.

\- Il était ridicule… J'en ai encore mal aux côtes, dit Embry.

\- Et ta sœur ? je dis à Seth.

\- Elle patrouille avec les deux nouveaux. Ils nous rejoindront après leur patrouille pour qu'on prenne la relève.

Je lève brusquement la tête en sentant l'odeur de mon imprégnée qui entre dans le territoire.

\- On a compris. Bonne soirée mec ! me dit Embry en me tapant sur l'épaule.

\- Mmm…

Quelques minutes plus tard, je vois un genre de 4x4 gris arriver en direction du parking. Je me concentre pour entendre ce qu'i l'intérieur et la musique Sk8ter Boi d'Avril Lavigne résonne et j'entends deux voix chanter en rigolant. Je souris en entendant mon imprégnée heureuse avec sa meilleure amie.

\- Il est là, je l'entends dire.

\- Wouah… soupire son amie.

\- Merci pour moi mon amour… bougonne la voix d'un gars, sûrement Brent.

\- Tu sais que c'est toi que j'aime mon cœur, répond Brooke.

\- Mmm… dit Brent.

\- Ca ne m'empêche pas de regarder un beau gosse, chuchote sa petite amie.

Je rigole dans ma barbe en attendant qu'il se gare. La porte côté conducteur s'ouvre et je tombe sur un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés, un nez légèrement aplati, une bouche un peu épaisse et une carrure fine mais assez musclée à travers un pull gris près du corps et un jean bleu foncé. Le côté passager à l'avant s'ouvre et je peux voir la jeune brune qui était avec mon imprégnée le jour où j'ai croisé le regard de Charlotte pour la première fois. Elle porte une robe gris clair façon écossaise avec des motifs de fleurs, manches longues, qui lui arrive à mi-cuisses avec des bottines marrons à lacet. La porte arrière s'ouvre et je sens l'odeur caractéristique de la framboise et de fleur d'oranger de mon imprégnée.

\- Bon sang… je souffle.

Elle est trop belle. Elle porte une robe rose pastel, qui lui arrive à mi-cuisse, le tissu épouse parfaitement la forme de son buste et s'évase légèrement à partir des hanches, le tout et soutenu par une ceinture noire sur sa taille. A ses pieds, des petits talons roses pâles compensés et ses cheveux sont lâchés à l'exception d'une petite mèche qu'elle a attaché. Je m'approche d'elle, presque subjugué et la prends dans mes bras pour embrasser chastement ses lèvres roses.

\- Bonsoir ma Charlie.

Je me tourne vers son amie Brooke, qui, entre temps a été rejointe par son copain.

\- Désolé… Bonsoir, je suis Jacob Black.

Je tends la main vers Brent et Brooke qui sourient gentiment. Le premier serre ma main et la seconde s'avance vers moi pour me faire la bise. Je me sens soudainement en colère. C'est Charlotte qui est dans cet état et cela me fait sourire. L'imprégnation la rend vraiment possessive, j'adore ça, et je ne vous parle même pas de Yuma.

Cela fait quelques minutes que nous sommes arrivés dans un petit restaurant pas loin du cinéma. On vient de terminer le film V pour Vendetta avec Natalie Portman et j'ai beaucoup aimé. On s'assoit à une table pour quatre.

\- Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Moi, je n'ai pas trop aimé, intervient Brooke.

\- Moi, j'ai adoré, dit son petit ami.

\- Moi aussi, dit mon imprégnée. Jake ?

Je la regardais à ce moment-là et je n'ai pas fait complètement attention au fait qu'elle me parlait.

\- Jacob ? demande Brent, me stoppant dans ma contemplation.

\- Hein ?

Je tourne mon visage vers lui et je le vois sourire, ainsi que Brooke.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu avais apprécié le film, me dit Charlotte.

\- Oh… Désolée Charlie. Oui, j'ai bien aimé. Et toi ?

\- Je viens de dire que oui. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui. Désolé, je réfléchissais, c'est pour ça.

\- D'accord.

\- Désolées messieurs, mais nous devons aller nous refaire une beauté, intervient Brooke en entraînant mon imprégnée par le bras.

Je me retrouve donc seul avec Brent.

\- Alors, ça y est, tu sors officiellement avec ma cousine ?

\- Euh… Oui. Depuis hier soir en fait.

\- J'espère que tu ne lui feras jamais de mal. Sinon, que tu sois baraqué ou pas, je te flanque une droite.

\- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de lui faire de mal… Elle est devenue la personne la plus importante à mes yeux…

Pendant ce temps, dans les toilettes des filles, j'entends Brooke et Charlotte qui discutent.

\- Franchement Cha-Cha, quand tu m'as dit que vous étiez liés pour toujours tous les deux, je ne comprenais pas vraiment. Mais là, je te jure que la façon dont il te regarde c'est… Il n'y a que toi pour lui, ça se voit. Il est fasciné par toi.

\- Je sais Brookie. J'ai encore un peu de mal parce qu'on ne se connaît que depuis deux semaines.

\- C'est vrai, mais c'est merveilleux. Je suis sûre que tu as des papillons dans le ventre à chaque fois qu'il te touche… dit-elle d'une voix excitée.

J'entends le cœur de mon imprégnée accélérer légèrement et elle se sent gênée.

\- Rien qu'en croisant son regard… dit-elle en chuchotant.

Elle doit sûrement comprendre que j'entends sa conversation sinon, elle ne parlerait pas aussi bas. J'entends son amie taper dans ses mains et un « chut » de la part de ma petite amie.

\- Bon, on y va. J'ai faim. Et je suis sûre que les garçons aussi… dit cette dernière.

Fin PDV Jacob


	19. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19

PDV Charlotte

Dimanche dans la matinée

\- Charlotte, tu es sûre de ne pas pouvoir venir avec nous ? me demande ma sœur en bougonnant.

\- Certaine. De toute façon, je rejoins Jake et ses amis à la Push à midi.

\- C'est pas juste… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec Ashley moi ? reprend-elle en faisant la moue.

La raison pour laquelle ma sœur n'est pas très contente, c'est que ce midi, elle et mes parents vont chez tante Annie et oncle Tom pour un déjeuner de famille. Ce qui est bien tombé, c'est que Jacob et la meute m'ont invité à déjeuner avec eux sur la plage ce qui m'a fait une excuse et un plaisir. Hier soir, la soirée s'est bien terminée. Après que Brent, Brooke et moi avons ramené Jacob à la Push, nous avons discuté un peu tous les trois même si j'ai senti que Jacob nous suivait sûrement sous son autre forme. Mon cousin et ma meilleure amie semblent l'apprécier. Brent a également constaté, tout comme Brooke, que Jacob semblait être fasciné et émerveillé par ma personne. Cela m'a un peu gênée, sachant que je ne peux donner aucune vraie explication. J'ai donc décidé de changer de sujet car nous venions juste d'arriver chez moi.

 _Flashback_

Je peux voir la fenêtre du salon légèrement éclairée. Je pense que papa est sûrement devant la télévision pour m'attendre afin de tout fermer à clefs, comme à son habitude. Je descends de la voiture en souriant et remerciant mes amis. Je rentre dans la maison et souris en songeant que j'avais raison. Je souhaite une bonne nuit à mon père et vais dans ma chambre afin de me démaquiller et me mettre en pyjama. Un petit short gris et rouge style gros carreaux écossais avec un petit tee-shirt blanc et rouge à l'effigie de Gryffondor et je me fais deux tresses de chaque côté. Quelques secondes plus tard, je ressens la présence de Jacob vraiment très près de ma chambre.

\- Jake ? je chuchote dans le silence de la maison.

Un léger grattement se fait entendre sous ma fenêtre, je marche sans faire de bruit pour ouvrir ma fenêtre. Je vois alors Jacob, l'air gêné qui m'admire de bas en haut.

\- Tu voulais savoir comment j'allais dormir ? je chuchote de nouveau, taquine.

\- En fait, je voulais juste surveiller le périmètre pour ta sécurité et je t'ai entendu m'appeler.

\- J'ai senti ta présence. Je savais que tu nous avais suivis jusqu'à ce que j'arrive ici.

\- Désolé. Mais…

\- Je comprends. Mais, tu devrais aller te coucher, tu as un entraînement demain matin avec les Cullen et les gars.

Il fait une moue adorable et je me sens fondre.

\- J'adore ton pyjama ma Charlie. Je voulais t'écouter respirer, soupirer et parler dans ton sommeil, m'avoue-t-il, ce qui me fait rougir.

Comment ça parler ?

\- Parler ? Je parle en dormant ?

\- Oui ma Charlie.

\- Je dis quoi ?

\- Ca dépend de quoi tu rêves. Mais, il y a deux nuits, par exemple, tu rêvais de faire de la moto alors tu disais que le moteur faisait un super bruit. J'ai trouvé ça très intéressant…

Je me souviens d'avoir rêvé de monter derrière Jacob sur sa moto noire. La même vision que j'ai eu la première fois que l'on s'est vu, mais avec moi à la place de Bella.

Je le regarde à la faible lumière de ma lampe de chevet, il est magnifique. J'avance mon visage vers le sien pour un léger baiser. Quelques secondes plus tard, il attrape ma nuque pour plus de contact, toujours avec nos lèvres scellées. J'aime nos baisers. J'adore ça même, cela me fait sourire contre ses lèvres.

\- Bon, Roméo et Juliette, il est tard à présent…

Je sursaute en me retournant et je gémis en voyant ma mère à l'entrée de ma chambre. Je ressens la gêne de Jacob qui est figé dans mon dos. Ma mère est en robe de chambre et a les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Elle ne sourit pas mais son regard ne semble pas dur, juste rieur et nostalgique.

\- Maman ? Je…

\- Bonsoir Mrs Davis. Je suis désolé de vous avoir… commence mon petit ami.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Jacob. Je suis sûre que tu voulais simplement venir dire bonne nuit à ma fille, ce que je comprends parfaitement. Mais, il me semble que vous vous verrez demain, donc, il serait préférable que tu rentres chez toi.

\- Bien entendu Madame…

\- Appelle-moi Emma. Je pense que nous serons amenés à nous revoir.

\- D'accord Emma, j'en serais plus que ravi.

\- Très bien. Je vais aller me recoucher et j'espère que bientôt tu pourras venir manger à la maison pour être présenté officiellement, et avec ton père s'il le souhaite. Bonne nuit les jeunes.

Là, elle sort de la pièce, toujours avec un sourire et ferme la porte derrière elle.

\- Tu ne l'avais pas entendue ? je demande à mon loup.

\- Non. J'étais distrait par tes douces lèvres… me dit-il d'une voix basse.

\- Ah oui ? je chuchote, presque enjôleuse.

Je vois alors ses yeux s'assombrir légèrement sous le ton de ma voix.

\- Arrête Charlie… Je dois y aller. On se voit demain de toute manière ?

\- Mmm… Oui, je lui réponds avec une moue déçue. Je viendrais à midi chez Sam et Emily.

\- Okay. Bonne nuit ma Charlie…

Il me fait un bisou sur les lèvres et un sur le front. Il disparaît dans la nuit et je vais me coucher quelques minutes plus tard.

 _Fin Flashback_

Il est dix heures et demi du matin et Amber termine de se préparer pour aller chez les Smith. La chanson All For You de Janet Jackson résonne dans notre salle de bain. Pendant qu'elle l'occupe, j'ai terminé mes devoirs et les range pour demain. Quelques minutes plus tard, la musique Don't Tell Me de Madonna se fait entendre et je chantonne en sortant quelques habits de mon armoire. Je sors un haut à manches courtes en voile, style chauve-souris rose pâle ainsi qu'un legging noir et mes bottes noires. Je pense que ça fera tout à faire l'affaire. Je vais alors dans la cuisine après m'être attaché les cheveux en chignon et sors un gros saladier afin de préparer une grande salade composée. Je sors la planche à découper, un économe, deux couteaux, des tomates, des poivrons rouges, des poivrons verts, des poivrons jaunes, du maïs, des carottes, des aiguillettes de poulet, de la salade et deux pommes vertes. J'entends mes parents qui terminent de se préparer, Amber est dans sa chambre et moi, je commence à éplucher les carottes pour les râper ensuite. Je mets alors mon Ipod dans la poche de mon short, ainsi que mes écouteurs dans les oreilles. La chanson Try Again de Aaliyah se fait entendre dans mes oreilles pendant que je fais ma salade. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un me tape doucement sur l'épaule alors que je suis en train de couper les poivrons verts en lamelles. J'enlève mon écouteur droit et regarde ma mère qui me sourit.

\- Oh… Vous partez ?

\- Oui, ma chérie. Je vois que tu te mets à fond dans ta salade… me dit ma mère.

\- Bin, on est assez nombreux et les garçons sont de vrais ogres…

\- On comprend, ne t'inquiète pas, me répond mon père avec un sourire.

\- Passez un bon moment chez tante Annie et oncle Tom.

Je vois ma sœur, juste à côté de mon père qui lève les yeux au ciel. Mes parents me font une bise chacun et commencent à aller vers l'entrée de la maison.

\- Promis, la prochaine fois, soit je viens, soit je ferais en sorte que tu viennes à la Push avec moi.

\- Lâcheuse… Mais, je comprends que tu préfères rester avec ton bel indien…

Je me sens rosir un peu.

\- T'as pris ta Nintendo DS au cas où ? je lui demande discrètement.

\- Comme d'hab… Bon à ce soir Cha-Cha…

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'installe mon Ipod sur son socle pour pouvoir l'écouter sans écouteurs et la musique Jerk It Out des Caesers résonne dans la maison. Je continue ma salade jusqu'à environ onze heures vingt. Après l'avoir mise au frais et emballée correctement, je vais dans la salle de bain pour me prendre une douche rapide. En sortant de la salle de bain, j'entends dans la cuisine la musique Round Round des Sugababes qui commence. Donc en me déhanchant et en chantant à tue-tête, je m'habille, me maquille légèrement et me coiffe en demi-queue. Je me mets mon parfum Amor Amor, prends mon portable qui a chargé, ma veste en cuir, mes clefs de voiture et de maison et vais éteindre mon Ipod dans la cuisine. Je récupère ma salade pour la mettre dans un sac et sors de la maison en fermant à clefs. Je m'engouffre dans ma Honda, mets ma salade sur le siège passager, mets le contact, le temps que le moteur chauffe un peu et mets un CD. La musique It Wasn't Me de Shaggy résonne dans l'habitacle, ce qui me fait chanter joyeusement en démarrant tranquillement.

Je viens d'arriver à la Push et la musique You Rock My World de Mickael Jackson se fait entendre. Je suis un petit sentier non loin de la maison des Black sur la droite, la pluie commence à tomber, ce qui me fait râler un peu, sachant que j'allais avoir les cheveux trempés et arrive quelques minutes plus tard devant la maison de Sam et Emily. Je coupe le contact et vois de ma voiture Jacob sortir de la maison. Il ne porte qu'un short marron et des baskets. Il est tellement beau… Il a un grand sourire sur le visage et vient m'ouvrir la portière.

\- Charlotte ! Tu es là !

\- Jacob, je t'avais dit que je viendrais…

\- Je sais, mais quand j'ai vu qu'il pleuvait, j'ai eu peur que…

\- Aucune pluie, neige ou tempête ne pourra m'empêcher de venir ici, avec toi.

Il me serre dans ses bras et la fraîcheur de la pluie ne fait que glisser sur mon corps grâce à sa chaleur irréelle.

\- Jake… J'ai amené une salade composée, elle est sur le siège passager. Attends, je la prends.

Je lui tourne le dos et vais récupérer le plat, ainsi que mon portable et mes clefs. Je ressens alors une vague de désir émanant de lui. Je l'entends déglutir malgré le bruit des gouttes de pluie sur le toit de ma voiture. Mon cœur s'accélère sous son désir soudain. Je ressors de la voiture et me retrouve plaquée contre la portière, embrassée brusquement par Jacob, me faisant perdre la tête. Le plat de salade n'est plus dans mes mains et je n'ai aucune idée d'où il est et m'en moque. Tout ce qui compte c'est le baiser de Jake qui me donne chaud et m'embrouille tout à coup les idées.

\- Vous êtes trempés bon sang ! Jacob, fais attention à ton imprégnée !

La voix d'Emily nous fait nous détacher l'un de l'autre et je me rends compte qu'en effet, je suis trempée. Mes cheveux doivent sûrement coller contre mon cou, le froid commence à se faire sentir à travers ma veste en cuir et mon haut en voile me colle à la peau. Je sens que je vais tomber malade si on reste comme ça. Jacob me regarde de haut en bas et je vois qu'il fronce les sourcils. Il s'inquiète, je le sens. Il nous ramène dans la maison où toute la meute est présente. J'enlève avec difficulté ma veste et, comme je le devinais, ma tunique est trempée et, malgré la chaleur ambiante faite par les loups, je tremble.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez… Atchoum !

J'éternue avant de terminer ma phrase. Quil, Embry, Seth et Paul rigolent.

\- Ma chérie, ça va ? me demande Emily.

\- Viens dans mes bras Charlie… me dit Jacob.

Je fonce presque dans ses bras chauds qui m'accueillent, mais, j'ai toujours froid.

\- Emily va te passer un haut pour que l'autre sèche… dit Sam.

\- Oui. Allez viens Charlotte, m'invite Emily à monter.

\- Je viens avec vous, nous suit Kim.

En montant, j'entends Sam qui fait des reproches à Jacob.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'à cause de toi, ton imprégnée est tombée malade…

\- Ca va. J'ai remarqué Sam. Je le regrette déjà assez alors écrase. Je vais prendre soin d'elle, lui répond mon petit ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je redescends accompagnée d'Emily et Kim. Je me suis pris une douche chaude, pendant que les filles mettaient mes vêtements à laver, car même mon legging était trempé, et me sortaient d'autres habits. Elle m'a prêté un jean ainsi qu'une chemise style bucheron rouge et bleue foncée et j'ai attaché mes cheveux en chignon. Tout le monde s'est installé autour de la table qu'ils ont mis entre temps. Je m'installe à côté de Jacob et Embry.

\- Ca va mieux ma chérie ? me demande Jacob, encore inquiet et me caressant la joue.

\- Oui. Une bonne douche chaude ça fait du bien.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. J'aurais dû attendre d'être à l'intérieur… me dit-il penaud.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne regrette pas Jake. Tout va bien. J'ai déjà fait pire et me suis tapée une sacrée grippe.

\- Ah bon ? T'as fait quoi ? me demande Seth avec un sourire.

\- Je me suis mise à danser pendant presque deux heures sous la pluie avec Brooke et Amber pour rigoler. Nos parents n'étaient pas dans le coin alors on en a profité. Quand ils sont arrivés, on rigolait comme des folles, toujours sous la pluie. Le lendemain, on était toutes les trois dans nos lits avec de la température, le nez rouge, des courbatures et à éternuer toutes les deux minutes, je termine avec un sourire.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de le regretter… intervient Jared.

\- Pas le moins du monde. Je me suis éclatée avec ma sœur et ma meilleure amie.

Nous commençons alors le repas tranquillement et dans la bonne ambiance.

\- Bon, il faudrait discuter par rapport à Victoria… intervient Sam alors que Quil est parti coucher Claire après le repas.

Je suis couchée contre Jacob sur un fauteuil, je me sentais un peu somnolente à cause de sa chaleur, le ventre bien rempli et sûrement la petite crève que je commence à avoir. J'ai éternué plusieurs fois lors du repas. Mais, en entendant Sam parler de la prochaine bataille, je me réveille brusquement.

\- Tout d'abord, Alice a vu que c'était samedi que les vampires attaqueront. Donc, Collin et Brady, vous resterez ici avec les imprégnées.

\- Charlotte, tu pourrais essayer de venir toute la journée ? me demande Leah.

\- Et peut-être la nuit… intervient Sam.

\- Je pense que ce sera possible. Mais, je ne sais pas trop quoi donner comme excuse.

\- Tu pourrais dire qu'on va faire du camping ou un truc dans le genre… dit Embry.

\- Embry, t'es un génie ! je m'exclame.

\- C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée. Je pense que je vais utiliser cette excuse également par rapport à mon père, intervient Kim.

\- En réalité, le vendredi soir, je dois amener Bella en haut d'une montagne afin qu'elle rejoigne Edward pour cacher sa présence aux « nouveaux-nés », me dit Jacob.

\- Donc, tu vas passer la nuit avec Bella ? je demande, légèrement jalouse.

Il me caresse doucement la joue, comme pour m'apaiser.

\- C'est seulement pour cacher son odeur et ensuite, Seth prendra ma place au matin.

Fin PDV Charlotte


	20. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20

PDV Jacob

Nous sommes vendredi et Charlotte a presque terminé ses cours. Je suis venu la chercher en voiture pour la ramener chez elle. On ne s'est pas vus de la semaine avec mes entraînements tous les jours. En plus, Charlotte a été malade lundi et mardi par ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû lui faire des câlins dimanche sous la pluie, mais je sais qu'elle ne m'en veut aucunement. Demain, c'est le jour de la bataille avec Victoria et sa clique. Charlotte et les imprégnées ont décidé de faire un genre de soirée pyjama pour se rassurer entre elles et avoir une excuse pour les parents de Charlotte et le père de Kim. J'entends la sonnerie retentir dans le lycée et j'avoue que cela me manque un peu d'aller au lycée. D'ailleurs, j'ai promis à ma Charlie d'y retourner dès la rentrée de septembre. Les élèves sortent par groupes et je sens le regard de plusieurs filles sur moi. Je vois Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Blondie sortir sur le parking, on se fait un signe de tête. J'entends alors :

\- Ashley, ce n'est pas celui qui se faisait draguer par Davis à la fête d'Ellie ?

\- Je crois que c'est lui. Il a dû se rendre compte que je lui avais tapé dans l'œil en fin de compte… répondit une voix haut perchée qui appartient à la cousine de ma Charlie.

Je lève la tête et tombe sur Ashley et sa clique. Elle s'habille comme une pute même au lycée ma parole. Elle porte un jean avec un débardeur bleu ciel qui montre son décolleté avec un genre de mini veste ouverte et des bottes à talons aiguilles. Je la vois qui s'approche de moi d'une manière presque féline. Une légère brise amène avec elle l'odeur forte de son parfum trop fort, un mélange pivoine et d'orange.

\- Salut beau gosse… Alors, tu viens voir les visages pâles ? me demande-t-elle presque enjôleuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Ashley ? je lui dis sur un ton presque agressif.

\- Je vois que tu es venu à Forks, alors j'en déduis que… Elle s'était approchée de moi et commençait à toucher mon avant-bras.

\- Que rien du tout en ce qui te concerne. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je m'intéresse à Charlotte.

\- Je suis persuadée qu'elle est beaucoup trop timide ou à trop parler de livres pour combler un mec tel que toi.

Elle minaude en me caressant le bras. Je sens mes poils qui se hérissent, Yuma et moi n'apprécions pas du tout qu'une autre femme que Charlotte me touche. Sa main continue de me caresser et remonte jusqu'à mes biceps. Je dégage violemment mon bras et je sens l'odeur caractéristique de ma Charlie. Je tourne la tête, ainsi qu'Ashley. Charlotte est là avec Brooke et Brent. Elle porte un jean slim avec un pull rayé noir et couleur un peu café. Elle a son sac en bandoulière et fusille sa cousine du regard. Je ressens sa colère et sa jalousie. Charlie est tellement belle même avec son beau visage en colère. Elle s'approche de nous et met une claque magistrale à la brune qui émet un hoquet de surprise.

\- De quel droit tu oses toucher Mon petit ami ? demande la jolie blonde les dents serrées.

\- Comment ça ton petit ami ? dit la brune, la main sur sa joue.

\- Jake est mon petit ami. Mes parents vous ont dit que je n'avais pas pu venir chez vous car j'étais avec mon petit ami.

\- Arrête. Ne me dis pas que ce beau gosse bronzé est ton mec parce que vous n'avez rien à voir l'un avec l'autre. Peut-être qu'avant, quand tu pouvais encore danser, tu aurais pu intéresser un tel apollon mais plus maintenant…

\- Ashley, tu devrais arrêter là, essaie d'intervenir Brooke qui s'était incrustée également, suivie de Brent.

\- Non. Je suis sûre qu'elle ment pour se donner un genre… Déjà, l'an dernier, tout le monde a eu pitié d'elle parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus danser et là, elle s'imagine qu'elle peut sortir avec un beau gosse qui s'intéresse vraisemblablement à moi, répond la brune en colère.

Je comprends mieux. Ashley est jalouse de Charlotte, et depuis longtemps apparemment. Charlotte se rapproche un peu plus de sa cousine et lui dit d'une manière calme mais menaçante :

\- Ashley, je te le dis encore une fois et j'espère que ton crâne de piaf enregistrera bien. Jacob est Mon petit ami et il est fidèle. Il ne s'intéresse pas à toi et ne le fera jamais. Je constate que ta jalousie est encore plus pathétique et visible qu'avant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es jalouse de moi et je m'en moque. Mais, dis encore une fois que Mon Mec s'intéresse à toi et ce n'est pas une claque que tu te prends, c'est un coup de tête qui te défigurera. Tu sais que je ne suis pas une fille violente, mais personne, je dis bien personne ne touchera à Mon Jake. Maintenant, va te plaindre à ta chère maman ou à mon père, je sais que tu es douée pour ça, elle se retourne pour me faire face et dit : Mon cœur, tu veux bien me ramener à la maison ?

Je regarde ma fougueuse petite amie et j'ai une envie folle de l'embrasser. Là. Devant tout le monde. Elle se rapproche de moi et je sens qu'elle a également envie de m'embrasser, même si je sais que c'est pour montrer la réalité de notre relation à Ashley qui nous regarde d'une manière de défi. J'attrape mon imprégnée par la taille et lui donne un baiser fougueux. Elle répond à mon baiser avec un gémissement qui me fait un effet de fou. Elle s'accroche à mes cheveux pour approfondir notre baiser et j'entends certains commentaires autour de nous.

\- Quel baiser ! dit la voix d'Emmett avec un sourire.

\- J'avoue que là, Davis est vachement excitante… dit un gars, ce qui me fait grogner et mettre ma main dans ses beaux cheveux.

\- J'aurais voulu que ce soit moi, dit une voix de fille.

\- Bon sang ! Ils vont mettre le feu s'ils continuent comme ça, renchérit Brooke.

Nous sommes dans ma voiture avec Charlotte et Amber, que nous sommes allés chercher au collège. Je me gare devant chez les Davis et la plus jeune des filles entre dans la maison presque en courant. Je me retrouve seul avec mon imprégnée, qui n'a rien dit depuis que nous sommes montés dans la voiture pour partir du lycée.

\- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure Jake, commence-t-elle en hésitant et en baissant la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Charlotte. C'est Ashley qui a commencé et je t'avoue que tu m'as… donné envie… hum… Je veux dire que ta jalousie et ta réaction m'ont…

Je me sens gêné d'avoir ressenti autant de désir de la voir en colère parce qu'une autre qu'elle m'avait touché. Elle sourit doucement en levant la tête vers moi, ses yeux bleu ciel plongent dans mon regard. Notre lien se renforce de jour en jour et je me sens plus puissant depuis quelques jours. Et en la regardant, j'ai encore envie de l'embrasser. Elle m'attrape par la nuque et m'embrasse elle-même.

\- Charlie… je souffle quelques secondes plus tard.

\- J'ai senti ton désir…

\- Je sens le tien là… je lui dis d'une voix rauque.

Et en effet, le sien actuellement est aussi élevé que le mien.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être demain, me dit-elle, me rappelant la bataille qui se fera et le fait que je ne pourrais même pas être avec elle ce soir. Chacun des loups imprégnés va être avec son âme-sœur ce soir, sauf moi. Je dois accompagner Bella et Edward à un campement retiré non loin du lieu de la bataille ce soir.

\- Je sais ma chérie. Je voulais d'ailleurs savoir à quelle heure tu allais venir à la Push demain pour le dire à Emily.

\- Je pense que je serais là vers huit heures du matin. Tu vas rejoindre Bella dans combien de temps ?

\- On a rendez-vous à la clairière dans un peu plus de trois heures. Je dois te prévenir qu'il fera très froid là-haut donc…

\- Donc, Bella aura besoin d'un chauffage qui ne sera pas son vampire glacé mais ce sera toi.

Elle est vraiment intelligente.

\- Tu vas sûrement ressentir certaines choses et j'en suis désolé d'avance, je lui dis en lui caressant la joue tendrement.

\- Et toi tu vas souffrir ?

\- Même si elle est ma meilleure amie, je pense que oui. Yuma va souffrir encore plus vu que c'est toi son imprégnée.

Charlotte se blottit dans mes bras et je sens l'odeur de ses cheveux. C'est une odeur de noix de coco.

\- Mmm… Tu sens bon.

\- Nouveau shampoing…

\- Eh bien j'aime beaucoup.

\- Est-ce que tu sais si ma famille nous observe ?

\- Ta sœur fait de la guitare et tes parents sont dans la cuisine et discutent du nouvel emploi du temps de ta mère.

\- Wouah… T'entend vraiment tout dis-moi…

\- J'entends même les battements de ton cœur ma chérie.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Charlotte reprend.

\- Jake, tu veux manger à la maison ce soir ? Je suis sûre que mes parents…

\- Non, ma chérie pas ce soir. Je serais trop collé à toi pour me montrer correct à cause de demain.

\- D'accord, je comprends.

\- Au fait, ton rhume est presque complètement passé je vois.

\- Ouai. Il était temps.

\- Tu veux rentrer ?

\- Pas encore. Je veux être dans tes bras c'est tout. J'ai peur pour toi…

\- Il ne va rien m'arriver ma chérie. On va détruire ces sangsues…

\- J'espère bien que tu vas les faire brûler en enfer…

Je souris, confiant.

Cela fait quelques minutes que le matin s'est levé dans la montagne et Bella a claqué des dents une bonne partie de la nuit, comme je le prévoyais. Edward avait refusé catégoriquement, mais Bella avait l'air tellement gelée qu'il a finalement accepté. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas seulement l'air glacée, elle l'était. Quand elle s'est blottie contre moi, Yuma a hurlé dans ma tête d'indignation sachant que ce n'était pas Charlie. C'était comme s'il s'était débattu pour courir vers elle. Moi-même, j'avais envie de la rejoindre immédiatement après avoir senti la peau de ma meilleure amie. J'ai laissé un peu d'intimité à Bella pour aller chasser un lièvre pour prendre des forces pour la bataille et en attendant que Seth arrive au campement. Ce dernier vient d'arriver et fait la tronche d'être en retrait.

\- Hey gamin…

\- Jacob…

\- Tout le monde est prêt ?

\- Oui. Ton imprégnée est arrivée quelques minutes avant que je vienne ici. Elle avait l'air d'avoir passé une mauvaise nuit.

\- Je sais. J'espère la rejoindre bientôt.

\- Je suis heureux que tu ais trouvé une personne comme Charlotte. On l'apprécie tous tu sais ?

\- Merci Seth.

\- Bon, je vais aller à mon poste, dit-il d'une manière déçue.

Il part en direction du campement, transformé. Quant à moi, je le suis mais toujours en homme et j'entends la conversation de Bella et Shakespeare.

\- Quelle était ta meilleure nuit ? demande ma meilleure amie.

\- Celle où tu as enfin accepté de m'épouser, Mrs Cullen.

Quoi ? Bella va épouser ce… C'était la seule condition du vampire pour accepter la transformation de la jeune fille. C'est inconcevable ! Non Bella !

\- Je te rappelle qu'on est au XXIème siècle, j'ai l'intention de garder mon nom…

\- T'as accepté de l'épouser ?

\- Jacob ?

Je la vois se tourner vers son fiancé.

\- Tu savais qu'il était là…

\- Il a le droit de savoir. Bella… commence Edward en lui tenant la main.

Elle se tourne vers lui et lui dit sur un ton sans appel alors que moi je pars en colère en direction de la forêt pour rejoindre la clairière.

\- Lâche-moi ! Jacob !

Je l'entends marcher derrière moi.

\- Jake je t'en prie.

\- C'est fini. Je ne veux plus rien savoir.

\- Que puis-je faire ?

\- Tu peux rien faire. Mais moi si. Tuer quelques vampires.

\- Non Jake. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis. Ne fais pas ça.

\- Peut-être que je devrais être tué…

\- Non Jake. Reste.

\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison.

\- Parce que je ne veux surtout pas te perdre.

\- Ce n'est pas assez.

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami.

\- Toujours pas assez.

\- Jake. Embrasse-moi.

Tous les sentiments que j'avais pour Bella refont alors surface sur-le-champ. Je me précipite alors sur elle et l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait. Tout à coup, je sens comme si mon cœur se brisait et Yuma hurle de douleur. Je prends alors conscience du fait que j'embrasse une autre personne que ma Charlotte et qu'elle doit sûrement ressentir tout ce qui se passe. Bon sang ! Je suis ignoble !

Fin PDV Jacob


	21. Chapitre 21

Chapitre 21

PDV Charlotte

Vendredi soir

\- Maman, je vais préparer mon sac pour passer le weekend avec les filles de la Push.

\- D'accord ma chérie. Prépare-toi quand même quelques pulls, il risque de pleuvoir et vu ta crève en début de semaine, tu dois te couvrir.

\- D'accord. J'y vais.

Je retourne dans ma chambre après avoir terminé de débarrasser la table. Mon sac est déjà sur mon lit, ouvert avec quelques DVD à l'intérieur, je sais que Claire va vouloir regarder quelques dessins animés et j'ai pris également des films romantiques pour les filles et moi, comme Orgueils et Préjugés ou Roméo+Juliette. Je mets également le livre Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban, ainsi que mon Ipod et mes écouteurs. Je me mets la chanson Incomplete des Backstreet Boys et sors quelques vêtements de mon armoire. Je prendrais mon pyjama du moment Harry Potter. Je mets dans une pochette mes sous-vêtements et des chaussettes. Je me prévois deux pantalons, un jean noir et un pantalon de jogging pour traîner dans la maison d'Emily je me sors le pull gris avec de la dentelle, ainsi qu'un pull couleur café avec des détails chaînes et mon gros pull à capuche qui représente un loup sur le devant. Pour demain, j'ai prévu un pantalon cargo noir avec mon pull rayé noir et marron et des Dr Martens noires. Je pose mon sac sur le petit fauteuil qui est près de la fenêtre et retourne à mon lit. Je mets mon téléphone à charger, éteins ma sono, vais dire bonne nuit à mes parents, ma sœur est déjà couchée, allume ma télévision et me mets mon réveil à six heures vingt. Pour mes parents, nous allons faire du camping dans la forêt pas très loin de la maison d'Emily et les garçons partent faire une randonnée.

Cela fait deux heures que je suis dans mon lit, la télévision éteinte, mais j'ai du mal à dormir. Je ne fais que me tourner et me retourner dans mon lit. Jacob tient Bella contre lui et j'ai même la sensation d'avoir très froid c'est vraiment perturbant de ressentir tout ça. Même si je sens qu'il pense à moi, ça me met en rogne et je grogne au fond de mes couvertures. Je regarde mon réveil et vois qu'il est plus de deux heures du matin, il me reste encore quatre heures pour essayer de dormir. J'aimerais bien que Bella Swan n'ait plus froid pour que Jacob la lâche enfin et que je puisse dormir en paix. En fin de compte, je sens qu'il l'a enfin quitté aux alentours de quatre heures. Il me reste deux heures et je sombre quelques minutes plus tard. Mon réveil me fait sursauter dans mon lit, je l'éteins en grognant. Je me lève au bout de cinq bonnes minutes en essayant de remettre les idées en place et commence par aller me prendre une bonne douche pour me réveiller. Je m'habille en silence, sachant que mes parents et ma sœur dorment encore. Après m'être habillée, je me tresse les cheveux et me mets mon manteau. Pas besoin de me maquiller, je vais traîner avec les filles et on sera tellement inquiètes qu'on s'en foutra de voir si on est maquillées. Je prends mon sac, mes clefs, mon portable et vais dans le salon qui est encore plongé dans le noir. Il est sept dix et maman part travailler à quatre heures pendant qu'Amber et papa restent à la maison. Je ferme la porte d'entrée à clefs derrière moi en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et vais vers ma voiture. La gelée du matin la recouvre, je vais devoir faire chauffer légèrement le moteur avant de partir. Je monte dans ma voiture non sans avoir mis mon sac dans le coffre, j'allume le moteur qui a un peu de mal sous ce froid matinal. Pendant que le moteur chauffe, je cherche quelque chose à écouter qui me réveille mais ne réveille pas toute la ville. Je mets alors la chanson Forever Young d'Alphaville, un vieux tube mais que j'adore et démarre en direction de la Push. J'arrive devant chez Emily et Sam et vois qu'il y a encore les loups. Embry vient me dire bonjour, il semble assez stressé et récupère mon sac dans le coffre.

\- Bonjour Charlotte. Tu as l'air fatiguée…

\- Bonjour Embry. Je le suis. Jake a tenu Bella contre lui toute la nuit alors ça m'a empêché de dormir.

Je le vois avoir un regard un peu triste pour moi. On entre dans la maison où trois géants tiennent fortement leurs imprégnées contre eux. Je me sens un peu jalouse en constatant que mon propre imprégné est avec une autre. Seth part pour prendre la place de Jacob et rester à l'écart du combat.

Vu que les loups vont aller sur le terrain dans moins d'une heure, nous nous installons pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Les loups essayent de nous détendre les filles et moi, mais cela semble peine perdue. Depuis quelques secondes, je ressens une immense colère et tristesse qui me font mal au cœur. Tout à coup, je lâche la cuillère que je tenais, m'attirant le regard de toute la tablée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai la sensation que des lèvres et une langue sont sur les miennes. Oh non ! Jacob embrasse Bella !

\- Charlotte ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demande Emily.

\- Jacob a des ennuis ? demande Sam.

\- Charlie, réponds-nous, intervient Paul.

Leur ton est inquiet. Ma respiration s'accélère et je sens mon cœur qui se brise. Je m'effondre en pleurs et je répète la même chose.

\- Jacob embrasse Bella… Jacob embrasse Bella… Jacob embrasse Bella…

J'entends que la meute bouge autour de moi. Je me retrouve dans des bras brûlants qui m'installent sur un fauteuil.

\- Ca va aller Charlie… me chuchote la voix d'Embry, celui qui m'a installée sur le fauteuil.

Je reprends peu à peu conscience de ce qui m'entoure. Les loups partent et semblent désarçonnés et tristes. Collin et Brady se postent devant et derrière la maison. Avant de quitter la maison, chacun des loups, ainsi que Leah, me jettent un coup d'œil inquiet. Claire s'installe sur le canapé pour regarder des dessins animés, je regarde l'écran sans le voir réellement. Une couverture chaude se pose sur moi et je comprends que je tremble de froid.

Au bout d'un moment dont je ne sais si ce sont des minutes ou des heures qui se sont écoulées, je me racle la gorge et me redresse sur le fauteuil. Je vois alors Kim et Emily qui avancent vers moi.

\- Comment tu te sens Charlotte ? me demande Kim.

\- Je… Il est quelle heure ? je demande d'une voix rauque.

\- Il est bientôt midi, me dit Emily. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

\- Non. Mais, je veux bien cuisiner. Je pense que ça me ferait penser à autre chose qu'à…

Je n'arrive pas à terminer ma phrase et les deux jeunes femmes me sourient tristement. Je me lève doucement et j'ai un peu mal aux jambes que je n'ai pas bougé depuis plus de quatre heures. Les filles continuent de me regarder prudemment, me faisant soupirer.

\- Tu avais prévu de faire quoi ? je demande à Emily.

\- Je pensais faire une omelette avec des patates et du gruyère et une petite salade.

\- Et pour ce soir ? demande Kim.

\- Je pensais faire du poulet avec des pâtes.

\- Pourquoi pas un poulet basquaise avec du riz ? je propose.

\- C'est une bonne idée, mais, je ne sais pas le faire.

\- Moi, je sais. Je vais le faire après le repas comme ça j'écouterais la musique si ça ne vous dérange pas. J'ai besoin d'évacuer tout ça…

\- On comprend ma belle, me dit Emily.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle, je prends mon Ipod et me mets ma playlist des chansons tristes. Je commence par mettre la chanson What Hurts The Most de Rascal Flatts en commençant la découpe des tomates et des poivrons. Pendant que Kim, Emily et Claire sont dans le jardin pour faire jouer la petite et sûrement faire un tour chez Billy Black. Je pense qu'elles veulent le tenir au courant de ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

Cela fait plus de deux heures que je cuisine et cela m'a fait du bien, comme je m'en étais douté. Même si j'ai toujours la sensation que mon cœur était brisé à cause de ce que Jacob a fait avec Bella, je me sens maintenant plus en colère que triste. J'ai bientôt terminé le poulet basquaise, il ne restera plus qu'à le réchauffer pour ce soir. Collin est venu me voir pour m'informer que la bataille semble être bientôt terminée et que seul Jasper, un des Cullen a été mordu. J'ai déposé mon Ipod et rejoins Emily et Kim qui jouent au jeu de petits chevaux avec Claire qui semble essayer de tricher, ce qui me fait rire. Brusquement, une sensation déchirante s'empare de mes côtes et je hurle sous la douleur vive.

\- Charlotte ! Mon dieu ! s'exclame Kim.

\- Jacob est sûrement blessé, il faut amener Charlotte chez Sue, intervient Emily.

J'entends à travers mes cris des pleurs. Claire doit certainement avoir eu peur. Je sens qu'un des jeunes loups me porte vers l'extérieur tandis que je continue de crier. L'air frais semble me faire un peu de bien mais très peu de temps. Je me sens alors sombrer dans l'inconscience la plus complète.

 _Je marche dans la forêt dense de la Push, je porte une simple robe blanche et j'ai les pieds nus. Le silence est de mise à travers les arbres, quelques rayons du soleil traversent les feuillages, apportant un peu de lumière dans ce coin qui semble reculé de la ville. Je marche sur l'herbe fraîche et j'ai l'impression de sentir la terre s'infiltrer dans la peau de mes pieds nus. J'entends des pas s'approcher de moi lentement et je croise un loup immense couleur rouille. Jacob est sous la forme de Yuma et me contemple tristement._

 _\- Jacob, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_

 _Le loup me regarde de ses yeux caramel, presque interrogatif._

 _\- Pourquoi as-tu embrassé Bella ? Je croyais que tes sentiments pour elle étaient partis. Tu m'as fait du mal. J'ai mal partout. J'ai l'impression de mourir._

 _\- Je suis vraiment désolé ma Charlie, répond la voix de Jacob dans ma tête semblant souffrir._

 _Je sursaute en l'entendant me répondre alors qu'il est toujours en loup._

 _\- Comment ça se fait que je peux t'entendre ?_

 _\- Tu as une vision liée à Yuma. Il voulait te parler pour te demander de nous pardonner._

 _\- Cela arrive à certaines imprégnées quand leur loup veut communiquer directement avec elles, commence une voix grave et profonde qui me donne des frissons._

 _Je devine alors que Yuma me parle et je me rends compte du lien qui nous lie tous les deux. Cette voix me fait beaucoup plus de frissons que lorsque Jacob me parle._

 _\- Charlotte… refait la voix._

 _\- Oui Yuma ?_

 _\- Crois-moi, j'ai essayé de contrôler Jacob mais, quand Bella lui a demandé de l'embrasser, il n'a pas réussi à résister._

 _\- Pourquoi le lui a-t-elle demandé ?_

 _\- Il vient d'apprendre qu'elle a accepté d'épouser Edward et c'était la seule condition pour qu'elle puisse se faire transformer._

 _\- Jacob ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne un vampire depuis le départ et sachant qu'à présent, même Edward l'accepte, il voulait tenter le tout pour le tout._

 _\- Tu comprends vite ma chérie, dit Yuma avec un léger sourire._

 _\- Je comprends la réaction de Jacob mais pourquoi Bella lui a demandé de l'embrasser ? C'est surtout ça ma question. Que Jake ait succombé, je peux comprendre vu ses sentiments pour elle depuis si longtemps même si ça me fait souffrir._

 _\- Je pense qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte se jeter dans le combat complètement perturbé, mais elle n'a pas réfléchi à toi et ce qui en découlerait._

 _\- Yuma, vous êtes blessés ?_

 _\- En effet. Un vampire nous a brisé les côtes pour sauver Leah. Tu as tout ressenti ?_

 _\- Oui. Un des loups m'a amené chez Sue Clearwater apparemment._

 _\- Pardonne-nous encore Charlie… Pardon…_

 _J'entends la voix qui s'éloigne et j'entends une voix de femme m'appeler en se rapprochant et j'ouvre les yeux difficilement._

Cela fait quelques minutes que j'ai émergé suite à mon évanouissement. Mais, je ressens comme si mes os se cassaient les uns après les autres, me faisant hurler encore plus fort dans le lit de Leah, où Sue Clearwater m'a fait installer. Elle m'explique que Carlisle est en train de casser les os de Jacob pour qu'il puisse guérir plus rapidement. Le combat est terminé mais Jacob étant mal en point, la meute n'est pas au mieux moralement en plus de ce qui s'est passé entre Bella et Jacob, ainsi que mon cœur brisé. Au bout de ce qui m'a semblé une éternité de douleur, je me rends compte que j'ai moins mal et que je peux me lever. Embry arrive en trottinant chez Sue et me dit qu'il m'amène chez les Black où Jacob finit de se faire soigner. Il grimace en voyant mon état et mes yeux emplis de cernes. Cela fait presque quarante-huit heures que je n'ai pas bien dormi alors je dois sûrement faire peur à voir. Sur le coup, je refuse d'aller voir Jake car j'ai peur de lui pardonner trop rapidement en le voyant blessé mais Embry m'apprend que Bella va arriver pour le voir. La colère monte en moi, me donnant la force d'aller en direction de chez les Black. Je vois alors la meute à l'extérieur de la maison, Carlisle sort à ce moment-là et on tourne la tête en voyant la Chevrolet de Bella arriver en trombe sur le sentier. Embry essaie de me retenir mais tout le monde lui fait le signe de me laisser aller vers la fille aux cheveux acajou. Son visage semble inquiet et je sais que c'est parce que Jacob a été blessé. En me voyant arriver vers elle, le visage fermé et les poings serrés, la jeune fille se fige.

\- Carlisle, laissez-la faire, dit Billy Black au docteur-vampire.

\- Charlotte ? me demande Bella d'une voix prudente. Tu es au courant ? Comment te sens-tu ?

Je me retrouve face à elle et reste sans bouger quelques secondes, les yeux dans les yeux. Je ne vois aucune once de regret dans son regard. Ma colère monte et je lui mets un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui la fait hoqueter de surprise et de douleur mêlée. Elle se tient la joue et me regarde les larmes aux yeux.

\- Isabella Swan, tu es la personne la plus cruelle que je connaisse. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? je lui demande la voix enrouée.

\- Je…

\- La ferme ! Sais-tu qu'une imprégnée ressent tout ce que son loup ressent ? Déjà, cette nuit, j'ai senti quand il t'a pris dans ses bras pour te réchauffer. Mais alors, ce matin, c'est le bouquet final. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que j'ai carrément senti tes lèvres sur les siennes comme si elles étaient sur les miennes ? Tu n'as aucune dignité, aucune compassion, aucun sens du réalisme. Tu n'es qu'une fille égoïste, sadique, immorale et inhumaine. Tu mérites bien de devenir une créature morte à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Tu ne penses qu'à ta petite personne, tu es cruelle et dénuée de sentiments. Tu voulais prouver quoi à Jacob en lui demandant de t'embrasser alors qu'il a souffert tout ce temps à cause de toi. Il commençait enfin à guérir de toi avec mon aide et ceux qui sont présents ici pour lui. Et toi ? Toi, tu as tout gâché pour quoi ? Pour un baiser avec lui alors que tu sais très bien que de toute façon, tu allais être avec ton cher vampire. J'espère qu'Edward va de nouveau te laisser tomber pour tout le mal que tu fais autour de toi.

\- Charlotte, je regrette de…

\- Ne rajoute rien. Je vois bien dans tes yeux que tu ne regrettes absolument rien. Il est hors de question que tu revois Jacob ou même que tu reviennes à la Push, même si je sais que je ne suis pas d'ici à part entière. Mais, je suis l'imprégnée de l'Alpha naturel et je demande, non, j'ordonne que toutes les personnes présentes ici suivent à la lettre ce que je dis présentement.

Je me tourne vers le reste de la meute qui me regarde, certains surpris, certains tristes et tous, les imprégnées comprises, tremblent sous mon ordre.

\- Ne remets plus jamais les pieds dans cette Réserve et n'essaie plus de revoir Jacob Black. Lui, je ne peux pas l'empêcher de venir te voir mais, toi, je ne veux plus te voir dans son sillage à ta demande ou ton initiative. Prends ta poubelle, tes faux sentiments et dégage hors de ma vue. Va te marier avec ton suceur de sang, deviens-en un toi-même et pars. Quitte Forks et ne revient plus jamais. En tout cas, pas temps que je serais là et, crois-moi, je vais rester ici jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Si on se revoit d'ici là au lycée ou autre, je t'ignorerais pour le bien de nos pères qui bossent ensemble mais, n'attend plus aucune conversation de ma part ou même respect.

Je sens qu'on me tire alors doucement et prudemment vers la maison des Black. Je vois alors Bella s'éloigner dans le noir, suivie de Carlisle qui me regarde surpris. La jeune femme monte dans sa voiture, les yeux emplis de larmes. Les miennes ont déjà coulé sur mes joues. Paul, car c'est lui, me fait entrer dans la maison de mon imprégné. Celui-ci est allongé dans son lit, des bandages autour de la taille, le regard fatigué mais il me regarde. Je sais qu'il a tout entendu de mon altercation avec la fille Swan.

\- Merci Paul, je dis au jeune Lahote d'une voix cassée et m'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Pas de problème femme Alpha, me dit-il avec un sourire et en sortant de la chambre.

Je me tourne de nouveau vers Jacob qui baisse les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé Charlie, me dit-il. Ils m'ont dit que tu avais même senti quand je me suis blessé…

\- Ne m'appelles plus Charlie. En tout cas, pas tant que je ne t'ai pas pardonné, je lui parle d'une voix éteinte. J'espère que tu vas te remettre rapidement, je viendrais te voir demain pour voir comment tu vas.

\- D'accord Charlotte. Je comprends. Yuma t'a parlé ?

\- Oui, quand tu t'es blessé, je me suis évanouie. On a parlé lui et moi dans une vision.

\- Alors, tu penses me pardonner un jour ?

\- Je le dois mais, pour l'instant… Tu dois guérir et j'ai besoin de temps. Je vais retourner chez Emily, je tombe de sommeil et tu dois te reposer.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Charlotte, murmure Jacob sur le point de s'endormir.

Je sors de sa chambre et de sa maison. La meute est toujours là et me regarde marcher d'un pas décidé en direction de la maison des Uley. Je me retourne une seconde et je vois que Billy Black est présent également et essaie de me sourire chaleureusement. Je lui rends son sourire timidement et tristement.

Fin PDV Charlotte


	22. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 22

PDV Jacob

Dimanche

J'émerge d'un sommeil plus qu'agité en grimaçant. Mes côtes sont complètement guéries mais mon cœur s'est brisé. Non. En fait, J'AI brisé le cœur de Charlie et je ressens tous ses effets. J'ai fait du mal à Charlotte Davis, mon imprégnée pour un baiser avec Bella. Bella que je n'aime plus, elle n'était qu'une illusion de l'amour, je le vois à présent. Bella qui va se marier avec son vampire. Bella qui n'est officiellement plus la bienvenue sur notre territoire, œuvre de Charlotte dans sa colère. J'ai entendu que tous les loups, ainsi que les imprégnées avaient bien enregistré l'ordre de la jolie blonde. Même mon père a pris en compte sa demande, il me l'a dit hier soir après que Charlie soit passée pour me dire qu'elle avait parlé avec Yuma, malgré que Bella soit la fille de son meilleur ami. De toute façon, ce mariage était la dernière condition pour qu'elle soit transformée en buveuse de sang. Je me sentais vraiment épuisé toute la nuit. Je pense que Charlotte a sûrement passé une nuit et une journée plus qu'émotive et éreintante. Je me lève en titubant un peu et vais dans la cuisine. Mon père est assis devant la table du petit déjeuner et je sens qu'il veut me parler, ce dont je ne doutais pas.

\- Comment tu vas fils ?

\- Mes côtes sont guéries. Et toi ? je dis sur un ton confiant mais essayant de changer de sujet.

\- Jacob, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Même si je sais que ta santé va mieux.

\- Hum… J'ai mal dormi. Charlotte était épuisée mais je ressens son cœur littéralement brisé et je sais que c'est ma faute.

\- Pas totalement. Mais, oui. Tu lui as fait beaucoup de mal.

\- Tu veux certainement me parler de ce qui s'est passé avec Bella…

\- Bien entendu. En premier lieu, je voudrais savoir la raison pour laquelle tu as embrassé Bella.

\- Personne ne te l'a dit ? je demande, surpris.

\- Les filles m'ont simplement dit que tu avais embrassé Bella et que Charlotte était inconsolable et en colère ce qui est totalement compréhensible.

\- Bella a accepté la demande en mariage de Cullen. C'était la dernière condition pour qu'il accepte qu'elle se transforme. Je l'ai appris hier matin, juste avant la bataille et elle a voulu me retenir de foncer tête baissée sur les sangsues à cause de ma colère.

L'homme sur le fauteuil reste silencieux quelques secondes, semblant assimiler les informations.

\- Et tout ce que Bella a trouvé pour te retenir et te calmer c'est un baiser ?

\- Hum… Oui.

\- Et tu n'as pas pensé une seconde à ton imprégnée, avec qui tu as commencé une relation il y a quelques jours ?

\- J'avoue que… sur le coup… je n'ai pensé qu'à Bella qui allait se transformer en vampire, je réponds en me sentant honteux de minute en minute.

\- J'espère pour toi que Charlotte va te pardonner, mais, je pense que tu mérites de ramer quelque peu.

Je baisse la tête, comme pour accepter ce qui va suivre dans les jours et peut-être même les semaines qui arrivent. Je m'étire quelque peu et grimace légèrement, j'ai encore quelques petits restes de ma blessure.

Il est bientôt onze heures et demi et je viens de sortir de chez moi. Je vais rejoindre le reste de la meute et surtout, Charlotte. J'entends alors quelques bribes de conversation en arrivant non loin de la maison de Sam et Emily d'où une délicieuse odeur de poulet rôti se fait sentir.

\- Vous vous rendez compte que nous avons tous ressenti son ordre ? demande Seth.

\- Tu crois que c'est parce que Jake est enfin l'Alpha ? renchérit Quil.

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas du tout comment elle a fait pour nous donner à tous un ordre sachant que Jake n'est pas encore l'Alpha… Même si, de toute façon, c'était ce que je comptais faire moi-même, intervient Sam.

Sam voulait donner l'ordre que Bella ne soit plus la bienvenue sur le territoire Quileute ? Ils ont tous senti, sans exception, que c'était un ordre direct ? Au fait, pourquoi ils en parlent librement de ce qui s'est passé alors que Charlotte est avec eux ?

J'approche un peu plus de la maison et hume l'air. L'odeur de framboise et de fleur d'oranger de Charlotte est présente mais semble moins importante que quand elle est là. J'arrive sous la véranda d'où je vois les imprégnées collées à leur loup sur les canapés et les fauteuils, quant aux autres, ils sont assis de part et d'autre des différents couples d'âmes sœurs. Tout le groupe lève la tête à ma vue.

\- Jacob ! hurlent-ils en se levant brusquement.

Emily me prend dans ses bras.

\- Comment tu te sens ? commence Embry.

\- On allait bientôt venir te chercher, renchérit Quil, Claire dans ses bras.

\- Sacrée bataille… dit Paul.

\- Où est Charlotte ? je demande.

Un silence qui semble gêné me répond et je les vois tous baisser la tête. Ils vont tous se rasseoir comme précédemment et je les suis faiblement.

\- Elle est rentrée chez elle il y a moins d'une heure, commence Emily.

\- Mais… Elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait pourtant…

Je me sens triste et déçu, alors que Yuma gémit dans ma tête.

\- Jacob, comprends-la, commence Jared tristement mais il est interrompu.

\- Tu as embrassé Bella comme si ta vie en dépendait alors que tu avais enfin accepté votre imprégnation à toi et Charlotte. Sans compter qu'elle a ressenti tout de votre baiser. Elle s'est vengée de Bella d'ailleurs, ça nous a fait du bien à tous de la voir être un peu remise en place après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait mais, avec toi, je pense qu'elle n'a pas encore commencé. Parce que je dois te dire que si j'avais été à sa place, je me vengerais au centuple, intervient Leah.

Je m'attendais à ce que Sam ou quelqu'un essaie de couper la louve, mais personne ne l'a fait. Ce qui me conforte alors dans l'idée que tous, sont d'accord avec ce que mon imprégnée a fait par rapport à Bella et que je dois m'attendre à une vengeance.

\- Mais, Charlotte est trop gentille et elle tient vraiment à toi, dit Emily sur un ton gentil.

\- J'admets volontiers cela mais vu la façon dont elle a mis un coup de poing à Bella nous a montré qu'elle savait tout de même se défendre et qu'elle n'allait pas pardonner de sitôt, intervient Paul.

Attendez…

\- Quoi ? Charlotte a mis un coup de poing à Bella ? Mais, Carlisle n'a rien fait ?

\- Non. On lui a fait le signe qu'il fallait que ton imprégnée montre son territoire et il semblerait qu'il ait compris, intervient Sam pour la première fois depuis que je suis arrivé.

\- Qu'est-ce que Charlotte ressent ? me demande Kim timidement.

Je me concentre sur mon imprégnée et j'ai l'impression qu'une lame brûlante essaie de me transpercer. Bon sang ! Je me tiens le ventre et la poitrine en grimaçant.

\- Elle souffre ! Elle… Bon sang ! C'est comme si une lame la transperce ou essaie de la couper en deux. C'est une torture ! j'ai la voix cassée et j'ai envie de pleurer.

\- Elle t'aime réellement Jacob. C'est pour ça qu'elle souffre autant… me dit Emily en posant sa main sur mon épaule comme pour m'apaiser et cela marche un peu.

\- Comment c'est possible ? Ça ne fait même pas un mois qu'ils se connaissent, demande Embry.

\- Peut-être que c'est le fait qu'elle était seule avant de connaître Jake… ou alors un effet de l'imprégnation en ce qui concerne les imprégnées… intervient Jared, tenant Kim contre lui.

\- C'est vrai que moi aussi j'ai eu très rapidement des sentiments pour Jared juste après notre… commence la jeune indienne.

\- Ouai. Mais, toi, tu l'aimais déjà un peu, intervient Seth.

\- Elle souffre vraiment beaucoup. Hier, elle est restée prostrée sur le fauteuil où Embry l'a installée pendant plus de trois heures. On l'entendait respirer uniquement quand elle pleurait, dit Kim.

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je dis honteux de moi-même.

\- Essaie de lui laisser un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça et deviens enfin qui tu dois être.

Je me tourne et constate que c'est Sue qui est à l'entrée de la maison, un immense saladier dans les mains.

\- Maman… sourit Seth en allant la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour tout le monde. Désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter votre conversation.

\- Il paraît que c'est toi qui a pris soin de Charlie hier quand j'ai été blessé. Je te remercie, je lui dis reconnaissant.

\- En effet, me dit-elle tandis que sa fille prenait le saladier pour le mettre dans la cuisine. Elle n'a eu aucune blessure physique réelle mais, je n'avais jamais vu ça… Elle ressent vraiment tout ce que tu ressens. Quand Carlisle t'a cassé les os pour une guérison plus rapide, Charlotte a hurlé exactement au même moment que toi à chaque brisure. Je ne crois pas que Kim ou même Emily a ressenti autant les blessures de leurs imprégnés quand ils ont été blessés lors de leur dernier combat.

\- Ah bon ? Je suis vraiment surpris qu'elle ait toutes tes sensations Jake, intervient Sam.

Nous nous regardons tous choqués du mystère qui entoure Charlotte Davis, mon imprégnée blessée.

Cela fait bientôt deux semaines entières que la bataille a eu lieu et que je n'ai pas revu Charlotte. Yuma tourne comme un lion en cage et me fait tourner en bourrique. J'essaie d'appeler mon imprégnée deux ou trois fois par jour, mais elle ne répond pas. Toutes les nuits, je me pose sous sa fenêtre, muté en Yuma. Cela me soulage de l'entendre respirer même si je l'entends également pleurer, gémir et faire des cauchemars en m'appelant en sachant que je ne peux pas la rejoindre. Chaque jour, je ressens sa profonde colère en arrivant au lycée et j'ai compris le mardi que cette colère était dirigée vers Bella. A chaque fois qu'elle la croise, sa colère augmente comme un pique et j'essaie de me retenir de la rejoindre pour l'apaiser. Nous sommes vendredi soir et je vais à mon poste depuis deux semaines. Elle est dans sa chambre, ses parents et sa sœur ne sont pas là et Charlotte écoute la musique à fond. J'entends la musique Go Your Own Way de Fleetwood Mac, un vieux groupe de rock.

 _Loving you  
Isn't the right thing to do  
How can I ever change things  
That I feel _

_If I could  
Maybe I'd give you my world  
How can I  
When you won't take it from me _

_You can go your own way  
Go your own way  
You can call it  
Another lonely day  
You can go your own way  
Go your own way_

 _Tell me why  
Everything turned around  
Packing up  
Shacking up's all you want to do_

 _If I could  
Baby I'd give you my world  
Open up  
Everything's waiting for you _

_You can go your own way  
Go your own way  
You an call it  
Another lonely day  
You can go your own way  
Go your own way _

Charlotte chante magnifiquement et je prends en compte les paroles qui disent qu'il faut que la personne qu'elle aime trace son propre chemin. Yuma gémit en entendant ces paroles.

 _* Elle souffre pour l'instant. C'est pour ça qu'elle chante cette chanson. *_ \- me dit Jared qui est en patrouille avec Seth et Paul.

 _* C'est normal qu'elle souffre. Elle essaie de panser les blessures que tu lui as fait. *_ \- intervient Paul.

Une nouvelle chanson commence et je me rends compte que c'est une chanson qui semble être en français. Je l'entends alors chanter de sa voix douce mais avec un accent qui ne semble pas être le sien car elle chante dans un français parfait dont je ne comprends pas le sens.

 _Assise à ta place  
dans cette maison de glace  
Je compte un à un mes torts  
Je vois ces carafes remplies du vide  
Qui transperce mon corps  
Et toutes mes nuits se fondent  
Jamais tes yeux ne tombent  
de mon cœur qui succombe  
A ton départ, mais..._

 _Mais je t'appartiens  
Comme l'orque et la mer ne font qu'un  
Elles n'aiment qu'une seule fois  
Puis échouent comme on se noie_

 _Des projets, des rêves  
s'arrachent et j'en crève  
Je ne vis plus, je meurs  
Même en surface  
Te voir, me glace  
et m'éventre le cœur  
Et toutes mes nuits se fondent  
Tes bras une autre tombe  
Je méprise même son ombre  
et ton départ, mais..._

 _Mais je t'appartiens  
Comme l'orque et la mer ne font qu'un  
Elles n'aiment qu'une seule fois  
Puis échouent comme on se noie  
Elles n'aiment qu'une seule fois_

 _* Elle dit qu'elle t'appartient même si tu l'as fait souffrir et que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. *_ \- dit Seth.

 _* Comment tu peux savoir ça gamin ? *_ \- je lui demande.

 _* Je fais du français depuis plus de deux ans *_ \- me répond le jeune Clearwater.

J'entends un mouvement dans la chambre de mon imprégnée et je me tasse un peu plus contre le sol.

\- Jacob, laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plaît, me dit la voix cassée de ma Charlie, ses sanglots se font entendre.

 _* Non, bébé. Ne pleure pas. Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait du mal. Laisse-moi être près de toi. *_

Yuma la supplie et je sens que même mes frères en patrouille écoutent mes supplications mais ne disent rien.

\- Je sais que tu es encore là. J'ai besoin de temps. Je t'ai senti ici toutes les nuits à côté de moi, reprend la jolie blonde.

Elle ne vient pas à la fenêtre et je suis encore plus triste. Elle ne veut même pas me voir. Ma Charlie, mets-toi en colère contre moi une bonne fois pour toutes mais arrête de m'ignorer.

\- Jacob, je suis vraiment déçue par toi. Je savais que tu tenais encore à Swan mais tu n'as pas pensé à moi, j'entends qu'elle commence à se mettre en colère, sa respiration s'accélère quelque peu au fil de ses paroles. C'est surtout pour ça que je t'en veux. Tu sais que j'ai ressenti ses lèvres sur les tiennes, ton désir pour elle, ton amour pour elle ? Cela me dégoute au plus haut point. Cette garce a eu ce qu'elle voulait… Avoir son vampire et toi, son petit toutou qui continuent à se battre pour elle. Je savais qu'un jour elle allait te demander de lui prouver que tu l'aimais encore malgré moi. Par contre, je ne pensais pas que tu succomberais aussi rapidement. Elle ne baisse même pas la tête quand elle me voit au lycée malgré ce qu'elle a fait. Elle ne regrette absolument pas ce qui s'est passé. Même Edward baisse la tête quand il me voit alors que lui, n'a rien fait.

Je commence à me sentir en colère également en entendant ses paroles. Elle continue à croire que je suis le toutou de Bella et cela m'énerve de plus en plus. Je ne suis le toutou de personne. Sans compter qu'elle défend Cullen, une sangsue comme Bella.

* _Jake. Elle est en colère. Laisse-la s'exprimer. Elle en a besoin. *_ \- intervient Sam et je me rends compte que toute la meute s'est transformée.

\- Je sais que tu es en colère, je le sens. Mais, je suis plus en colère encore. Tu n'as pas pris en considération mes sentiments. Malgré tout ce que tu me disais sur le fait que tu ne pensais plus à Bella de cette façon, tu as agi de la pire des façons. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de te frapper si fort mais, je sais que c'est moi qui vais souffrir le plus. Mon seul moyen de défense et d'attaque, c'est de parler, de dire les choses sans fioriture. Tu es un gamin qui ne sait pas où il en est, qui s'attache à une fille qui n'en a jamais rien eu à faire de lui. Un garçon qui n'est pas capable d'accepter qui il est en réalité un chef de meute mais, vu qu'il ne pense qu'à cette garce, il refuse d'être lui-même et de prouver sa valeur. Isabella Swan n'a fait que du mal autour d'elle. Elle nous a tous transformés en des êtres qui n'osent pas être eux-mêmes, nous empêchant d'être heureux avec les choses simples de la vie. Mais… Je ne veux plus parler d'elle, cela lui donne plus d'importance qu'elle n'en mérite. Je préfère parler de toi qui n'essaie pas de comprendre les autres à part ta précieuse amoureuse des sangsues qui préfère détruire deux âmes à son profit alors que tu sais très bien qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de venir auprès de toi. A présent, c'est à toi de faire tous les efforts pour essayer de peut-être me récupérer. Et je t'assure que tu vas ramer, peut-être même plus que ces deux dernières semaines. Il va falloir mettre les bouchées doubles.

 _* C'est normal que son ton de défi m'excite plus qu'autre chose ? *_ \- je me demande à moi-même.

 _* C'est ton imprégnée et un loup aime les défis. *_ \- intervient Sam avec un sourire.

\- Enfin, si tu en es capable petit loup… reprend-elle et je me sens encore plus excité de ce nouveau défi. Maintenant, dégage de chez moi et cherche un moyen plus imaginatif que rester sous ma fenêtre.

La jolie blonde surgit alors et je constate qu'elle a lissé ses cheveux, elle porte un tee-shirt avec une épaule dégagée noir et violet à l'effigie du groupe de métal Metallica et représentant une tête de mort. Je ne pensais jamais voir ce genre de vêtement assez violent par rapport à sa douceur naturelle. Je sens que Yuma a du mal à résister à cette vision presque enchanteresse, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je regarde son visage et elle fronce les sourcils sous la colère. Ses yeux sont embués de larmes contenues, ses lèvres pulpeuses sont légèrement pincées, sa respiration est saccadée et ses poings sont fermés. Je me rends compte qu'elle m'en veut vraiment beaucoup et cela me donne envie de me jeter à ses pieds pour me faire pardonner. Mais, j'essaie de me retenir car je n'ai pas pensé à prendre des vêtements après ma mutation. Je pensais faire comme d'habitude, rentrer en courant à la Push au petit matin.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour partir d'ici et réfléchir à ce que tu vas faire Jacob ? recommence-t-elle à dire.

 _* Elle est sexy comme ça… *_ \- pense Embry.

 _* N'y pense même pas Em' *_ \- je grogne derrière moi.

\- Tout le monde est là apparemment… Sympa l'intimité… dit Charlotte. Je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien après la bataille et le reste, surtout toi Embry. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé, merci. Mais, il serait temps que vous partiez tous, je passerais bientôt pour voir la meute et les filles. Et pensez à ramener votre pote. J'ai besoin d'au moins une nuit sans qu'il m'écoute me morfondre à cause de lui.

Sam sort de la forêt comme pour m'inciter à le suivre.

\- Merci Sam.

Mon téléphone sonne, interrompant nos conversations chez Sam et Emily. Je constate que c'est Edward, ce que je trouve étrange.

\- Cullen, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? je grogne.

\- C'est Charlotte ! Elle va à la même fête que la dernière fois et j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle va faire une bêtise.

\- Comment tu peux savoir où elle va et ce qu'elle compte faire ?

\- Je viens de passer près de chez Brooke d'où elle vient de partir. Apparemment, elle compte se déchaîner et boire. Beaucoup.

\- Dis-lui comment elle est habillée ça le fera peut-être se ramener, intervient la voix d'Emmett avec un sourire.

\- Comment ça comment elle est habillée ? je demande.

\- Ramène-toi là-bas et tu verras. Je t'assure que sa tenue n'a rien à voir avec celle de la dernière fois.

Le vampire raccroche brusquement et je reste figé quelques secondes dans le salon. Charlotte qui va boire et se déchaîner ? Une tenue encore plus sexy que la dernière fois ? Je me lève, suivi d'Embry, Paul et Sam et pars de la maison. Je me dessape, attache mes habits à ma cheville et mute en quelques secondes. Les trois autres m'imitent et nous courons en direction de Forks.

 _* Faîtes qu'elle ne fasse pas une bêtise… *_ \- je me dis en courant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on arrive près de la maison où j'avais fait connaissance avec mon imprégnée, nous mutons dans la forêt juste à côté et nous rhabillons. La chanson The Sound Of San Francisco se fait entendre et j'entre suivi de mes frères. Je ne sens pas encore l'odeur caractéristique de mon imprégnée et je constate que la soirée semble ne faire que commencer.

\- Elle n'est pas encore arrivée Jake, me dit Paul.

Certains des lycéens qui sont dans la maison nous regardent, certaines filles, la plupart en vérité nous regardent avec envie. Nous nous mettons dans un coin un peu moins éclairé de la pièce car je ne veux pas intervenir dans ce qui risque de suivre. Je me tends en sentant l'odeur de framboise et de fleur d'orangers de Charlotte mais qui semble avoir une nouvelle odeur particulièrement malodorante et désagréable, les gars me tiennent, sentant l'orage arriver. Je tourne la tête vers l'entrée du salon alors que la musique est bientôt sur le point de se terminer et là, Charlotte arrive. J'ai le souffle coupé devant sa tenue et sa démarche féline. Elle porte une robe noire bustier qui lui arrive à mi-cuisse, sa poitrine semble compressée dans ce tissu. Mes sens s'affolent en voyant cette sirène blonde entrer dans la pièce. Et j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas le seul à apprécier la vue.

\- Wouah… souffle Embry.

\- Quelle bombe… renchérit Paul à ma droite.

\- J'y crois pas, je grogne devant sa beauté, sa tenue, sa confiance, sa démarche et surtout, je peux sentir qu'elle a certainement pas mal bu de la vodka vraisemblablement.

Elle ne me voit pas, vu que je suis un peu caché dans l'ombre, dans un coin de la pièce. La musique Wait A Minute des Pussycat Dolls résonne dans la pièce, ce qui fait immédiatement réagir mon imprégnée. Elle se met en plein milieu des personnes qui dansent dans le grand salon et commence à se déhancher de manière sensuelle. Au fil de sa danse, je vois de plus en plus de mecs qui s'engagent sur la piste pour la reluquer et j'entends certains commentaires qui me mettent les nerfs à vif mais moins que ce que la danseuse me fait comme effet. Elle danse encore plus sensuellement que lors de la dernière fête où je l'ai vu. L'alcool doit bien l'aider. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulent le long de son dos et suivent les mouvements de son corps de sirène. Elle bouge ses hanches, sa taille de droite à gauche d'une manière hypnotisante et provocante et les gars me tiennent les bras. Mais, je suis figé sur place en voyant mon imprégnée aussi lâchée, aussi sexy et aussi dévergondée à cet instant. Tout ça c'est à cause de moi, je le sais.

\- Et bien la p'tite Davis se lâche, commente une fille sur un des canapés.

\- J'aimerais bien la voir comme ça plus souvent, les soirées seraient beaucoup plus intéressantes et plus que plaisantes, dit un gars assis à côté d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée pour qu'elle soit comme ça ? demande une brune de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- Il paraît qu'elle sortait avec un des beaux gosses de la Push et qu'il l'aurait trompée avec la fille Swan… intervient un gars blond à lunettes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je peux voir Charlotte qui discute avec son cousin. Elle semble encore plus éméchée que tout à l'heure, elle tient un verre qu'elle secoue en parlant avec Brent. J'essaie de me concentrer sur ce qu'ils se disent mais, j'ai l'impression d'être sourd et embrouillé. Je me sens fébrile, en colère, fatigué et saoul. Je ressens de plus en plus ce que mon imprégnée ressent actuellement. Mais, je n'arrive pas à entendre de quoi elle parle avec lui et Brooke qui vient de les rejoindre. La musique est plus forte maintenant et j'ai besoin de prendre l'air pour me calmer les nerfs. Sam, Paul et Embry m'emmènent dehors pour que j'essaie de me calmer.

\- Ca va Jacob ? me demande Sam, inquiet.

\- Hum… J'ai l'impression d'avoir bu des litres d'alcool… je dis en souriant et en pleurant presque en même temps.

\- Ca, c'est parce que Charlotte a sûrement bu plus d'un verre d'alcool… intervient Embry.

\- Ca me fait trop de mal de la voir dans cet état… je ronchonne. Je veux rentrer…

\- Il faut le ramener les gars, renchérit Paul en me tenant contre lui.

\- C'est pas toi que je veux, c'est Charlie. Ma Charlie… je pleure presque, n'arrivant plus à marcher droit.

\- On va t'aider à rentrer Jake, me dit Sam qui me tient de l'autre côté.

Le chemin jusqu'à la Push s'est déroulé sans encombre mais fut plus long que je le pensais, vu que j'étais incapable de muter tellement j'avais la sensation d'être saoul. En arrivant chez moi, je peux voir mon père et Charlie Swan devant la maison. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un problème. Cela me conforte dans mon idée lorsque mon père se tourne vers moi et me regarde un peu tristement. Je me redresse et les gars me lâchent en me suivant devant chez moi.

\- Papa, Charlie, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Jacob, je suis désolé, me dit le chef Swan. J'ai appelé ses parents…

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

En posant cette question, je me suis rapproché et là je vois la porte de mon atelier ouverte en grand. J'entends alors des sanglots que je connais bien.

\- Charlotte ? Mais, qu'est-ce… MA VOITURE ! j'hurle à pleins poumons.

Dans l'atelier, je vois alors ma golf rouge, mon bijou, avec un immense trou en plein milieu du pare-brise. Charlotte est assise sur le capot et elle pleure. De la poussière recouvre sa belle robe noire, son maquillage a coulé le long de ses joues.

\- Charlotte, c'est toi qui a pété mon pare-brise ? je lui demande en m'approchant prudemment de mon imprégnée. Elle semble anéantie.

\- Jacob… Jacob, pourquoi tu m'as brisé le cœur ?

Face à cette question, je reste muet. J'arrive devant elle, me sentant misérable. L'odeur de vodka et de tequila l'imprègne de toutes parts.

\- Est-ce que tu t'es blessée ?

\- Non. Mais, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Je… Je suis vraiment désolé ma chérie. Je suis un crétin ignoble…

\- C'est vrai… Je vais me faire punir je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu.

\- Et c'est entièrement ma faute…

\- Tu n'es pas totalement coupable. Bella a foutu un sacré bordel…

\- En quoi ma fille a quelque chose à avoir avec ce que vous avez fait Miss Davis ? interrompt la voix du Chef Swan.

Mon imprégnée descend tant bien que mal avec mon aide de ma voiture et s'approche du supérieur de son père avec le peu de dignité qui lui reste.

\- Voyez-vous Mr Swan, votre fille, Bella a demandé à Jacob, Mon petit-ami depuis plus de trois semaines, de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, ce qu'il a fait dans un moment de faiblesse. Donc, si l'on prend en compte le fait qu'elle-même est en couple avec Edward et que Jacob est lui-même en couple avec moi je considère que je réagis plutôt bien par rapport à la situation.

Au fil de la tirade de Charlotte, je vois les yeux de l'homme à moustaches s'ouvrir sous la surprise et derrière lui, son second, le père de mon imprégnée accompagné de Mrs Davis qui regardent la scène.

\- Bella t'a demandé de l'embrasser alors que tu sors avec une autre ? me demande Charlie.

\- En effet Charlie.

\- C'était donc ton œuvre l'œil au beurre noir de ma fille il y a deux semaines ? reprend-il en regardant la jolie blonde.

\- Oui. Et je ne le regrette absolument pas. Tout comme je ne regrette pas ce que je viens de faire à ta voiture Jake.

Fin PDV Jacob


	23. Chapitre 23

Chapitre 23

PDV Charlotte

\- Ma tête ! je m'exclame en me réveillant et me tenant la tête comme si mon mal de crâne dû à l'alcool allait partir en un clin d'œil.

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement et m'aperçois que je suis dans ma chambre. Les volets sont fermés, mais pas la fenêtre. J'ai comme un haut-le-cœur qui remonte de mon estomac car une odeur de vomi se fait fortement sentir. J'ai l'impression que j'ai été ramenée à la maison alors que j'étais complètement bourrée. J'ai bu plus de deux bouteilles de vodka avant d'aller à la fête d'Ellie. Qui sait ce que j'ai bu encore. Est-ce que j'ai fait des bêtises ? Je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé dès lors que je suis arrivée à la fête et que j'ai commencé à danser. Je me lève difficilement de mon lit et vais me regarder dans le miroir de ma coiffeuse.

\- Bon sang ! je grogne.

J'ai les cheveux qui ressemblent à un immense nid d'oiseaux, mes yeux ressemblent à ceux d'un panda et je suis dans un bas de jogging noir, ma robe tombe dessus. Je regarde derrière moi à travers mon reflet et retiens un hoquet de surprise. Une flaque de vomi est juste au pied de mon lit. Combien d'autres verres d'alcool j'ai pu m'enfiler hier ? Je sens un vomissement pointer le bout de son nez et je me précipite dans la salle de bain.

Après avoir régurgité ce qu'il fallait, je fonce dans la douche pour me laver entièrement et voir si cela pourrait m'éclaircir les idées. Je me suis mise dans un pyjama Star Wars et je me brosse les dents au moins trois fois pour enlever le goût désagréable. Je me regarde dans le miroir, j'ai de grosses cernes sous les yeux, les joues rouges, les yeux un peu embués et les cheveux mouillés. Je soupire et retourne dans ma chambre pour la nettoyer et l'aérer. Je regarde l'heure et vois qu'il est un peu plus de dix heures du matin. Mais, sur ma table de nuit, il manque quelque chose… Mon portable ! Où est-il ? Sur mon bureau, mon ordinateur a été désinstallé. Ma sono également a été enlevée de ma commode ! Je tends un peu l'oreille et j'entends du bruit dans la maison.

Je sors de la pièce, encore un peu embrouillée mais énervée. Je vois ma sœur et mes parents qui sont à table pour le petit-déjeuner. Amber me voit et stoppe son geste. Cela interpelle mes parents qui se tournent vers moi. Leur regard se fait dur et déçu sur ma personne. Je me sens honteuse d'avoir bu comme ça hier, mais pourquoi m'avoir enlevé toutes mes affaires ?

\- Pourquoi mon ordi, mon téléphone et ma sono ont disparu de ma chambre ? je demande d'une voix enrouée.

\- Est-ce que tu veux plaisanter jeune fille ? commence mon père.

\- Tout d'abord, tu devrais t'excuser d'avoir bu autant et d'avoir détruit la voiture de ton petit-ami hier soir… intervient ma mère. Tu aurais dû plutôt passer la nuit au poste de police dans la cellule de dégrisement vu ton comportement.

\- Je… Quoi ? J'ai détruit la voiture de Jake ?

\- Tu as lancé une pierre en plein dans son pare-brise et tu t'es assise sur le capot pour pleurer.

J'ouvre les yeux en grands sous la révélation. Quelques images défilent dans ma tête. Je me vois me faufiler dans la propriété des Black, une grosse pierre dans la main. Puis, le bruit fracassant du pare-brise qui casse.

\- Oh… Je… Je ne m'en souviens pas. Je suis… désolée. J'avais trop bu… je réponds d'une voix plus calme.

\- Nous savons que ce jeune homme t'a fait du mal en embrassant la fille du Chef Swan, mais, la vengeance ne résout rien, me dit mon père d'une voix déçue.

\- Jacob a embrassé Bella ? demande ma sœur sous la surprise.

C'est vrai que je ne lui ai pas dit ce qui s'était passé pour que je sois aussi déprimée depuis deux semaines.

\- Et à elle, tu lui as fait quoi ? J'espère que tu lui as mis une baffe… renchérit-elle avec un sourire presque diabolique.

\- Je lui ai mis un coup de poing et elle a eu un œil au beurre noir pendant une semaine, je lui réponds avec un sourire identique au sien.

\- Ca suffit ! Je ne tolère pas autant de violence et de vengeance de la part de mes filles ! s'exclame ma mère.

\- Mais maman… Bella va se marier avec Edward et elle a demandé au petit copain de Charlotte de l'embrasser. C'est méchant !

\- Il n'avait qu'à refuser de le faire… répond ma mère.

\- Il aimait Bella depuis presque trois ans et nous sommes ensemble depuis moins de trois semaines, je réponds pour défendre mon loup.

\- Tu ne veux pas te séparer de lui ? me demande mon père, ce qui fait que toute la famille me regarde.

Je me sens rougir sous leurs regards étonnés. Je secoue la tête à la négative.

\- Non. Mais, il va devoir faire ses preuves pour me reconquérir. En tout cas, je suis désolée d'avoir trop bu hier et d'avoir fait… ça, même si dans un sens, Jake le méritait. Je comprends que je sois punie pour mon comportement, mais, je voudrais juste savoir pour combien de temps ?

\- On va dire au minimum un mois.

\- Mais, j'ai besoin de l'ordi pour mes cours…

\- Tu auras droit à celui de la maison mais seulement pour tes devoirs. Tu pourras prendre la voiture pour aller en cours, aller chercher ta sœur et aller au Yoga mais c'est tout.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais aller à la Push dans l'après-midi pour présenter mes excuses à Jacob et à Billy Black ?

Je vois mes parents réfléchir, s'entre-regarder et acquiescer.

\- D'accord, mais tu ne resteras pas plus d'une heure et après tu rentreras illico-presto.

Après avoir bu un café serré et mangé deux tartines au beurre, je retourne dans ma chambre avec le matériel pour nettoyer la pièce. Je m'attache les cheveux en chignon, défais mon lit, ouvre en grand les volets et la fenêtre, mets les draps sales dans la panière et nettoie le sol. Ma sœur est dans sa chambre et allume la musique assez fortement pour que je puisse profiter un peu. La chanson What A Feeling de The Global Deejays se fait entendre et je souris en frottant le sol même si je suis dégouttée de l'odeur de mon vomi. Quelques minutes après, la chanson Say My Name résonne depuis la salle de bain dont ma sœur avait ouvert la porte de chacun de nos côtés pour plus de résonnance. Je vais dans la chambre d'amis où j'ai pu trouver des draps propres et retourne dans ma chambre pour faire mon lit. Je range tout le matériel de ménage et retourne dans ma chambre pour étudier environ une heure.

Après un peu plus d'une heure de devoirs, je m'étire à mon bureau et me lève pour me préparer pour aller à la Push. Je vais dans la salle de bain pour me reprendre une petite douche et me mets un pantalon cargo noir avec un tee-shirt noir avec le visage d'un loup gris d'un côté et de l'autre côté le pelage devient noir.

\- Cha-Cha, tiens envoie un message à Jacob pour lui dire que tu passes…

\- Merci Babi, mais, je crois que je vais juste y aller. Comme ça, il ne va pas essayer de m'éviter.

Ma sœur me sourit et reprend son portable.

\- Pas de souci. Je comprends. Et tu as bien fait de te venger…

\- Dommage que je ne me souvienne même pas de comment j'ai fait… Ni sa réaction…

\- Apparemment, tu as même dit au Chef Swan que sa fille avait demandé à Jacob de l'embrasser alors qu'elle est en couple et que lui aussi…

\- Au moins, elle ne se fera plus passer pour une sainte nitouche qui n'a jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit… je grogne.

\- Mmm… Bon, je te laisse te préparer pour affronter ton bel indien…

Je viens d'arriver sur le territoire de la Push, tout est calme et la pluie commence à tomber. Je vois la maison couleur rouge brique caractéristique des Black et me gare juste à côté de l'entrée. Je vois Jacob courir sous la pluie jusqu'à ma voiture. Il a l'air fatigué et en colère. Il ouvre la portière et je sors, mettant ma capuche.

\- Bonjour Jacob… je dis hésitante.

\- Charlotte, viens, ne reste pas sous la pluie.

Il me tire doucement vers la maison où je suppose que Billy est là. En effet, en entrant dans le salon, je trouve Billy Black dans son fauteuil et face à la télévision. En me voyant entrer, précédée de Jake, il éteint la télévision.

\- Bonjour Charlotte. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? me demande le père de mon imprégné.

\- Euh… Oui mais, je ne me souviens pas tellement de ce que j'ai fait hier soir. Mes parents m'ont dit que j'avais détruit ta voiture Jacob, je dis en relevant la tête vers le loup qui me regarde intensément.

\- Je vois, dit Billy.

\- Je suis punie mais j'ai demandé à mes parents de venir pour vous présenter mes excuses pour avoir détruit un bien sur votre propriété et surtout en pleine nuit et bourrée.

\- J'accepte tes excuses et je suis désolé que tu aies été punie.

\- C'est normal vu mon comportement. Jacob, je dis en me tournant de nouveau vers le jeune Black. Je suis désolée d'avoir fracassé la voiture que tu as mis tant de temps à réparer. J'aurais dû me contrôler un peu plus.

Je vois que Jake veut répondre quelque chose mais Billy l'interrompt.

\- Jacob, tu devrais prendre en considération que tu as fait beaucoup de mal à cette jeune fille, ton imprégnée. Elle est venue s'excuser donc…

\- Charlotte, je comprends tout à fait ton attitude d'hier. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal et je le regrette sincèrement. Tu n'as pas été trop malade au moins ?

\- Je… J'étais dans un état… Enfin… J'ai eu une sacrée gueule de bois. Mes parents m'ont dit que j'aurais dû aller en cellule de dégrisement vu mon taux d'alcoolémie mais ils ont préféré me ramener à la maison.

\- Le Chef Swan a vérifié ton taux d'alcoolémie, il était de 3,5g. Tu as eu de la chance d'être seulement malade et pas de faire un coma éthylique, intervient Billy. Jacob, emmène ton imprégnée dans l'atelier et discutez un peu tous les deux. Je pense qu'une réconciliation serait une bonne idée.

Je fais un signe de tête à Billy et Jacob m'entraîne dehors, où la pluie continue de tomber. Nous allons dans son atelier et je reste figée à la porte. La belle Golf rouge de Jake semble toujours la même mais un immense trou au beau milieu du pare-brise montre le contraire.

\- Oh mon Dieu… C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? je bredouille.

De drôles de sensations me prennent à l'estomac. D'un côté, je me sens honteuse d'avoir détruit l'objet le plus précieux de Jacob et en même temps, je me sens enfin soulagée et vengée.

\- Tu n'y as pas été de main morte… Mais, je pense que je l'ai mérité, me dit Jake dans un chuchotement près de mon oreille.

Cela me donne quelques frissons le long de mon dos. Il pose lentement une de ses mains sur mon ventre. Je sens qu'il est prudent de peur que je le repousse. Mais, sa chaleur irréelle me réchauffe de part en part. Il me désire, je le sens. Il se colle dans mon dos et son autre main prend la totalité de mes cheveux avec délicatesse et les rassemble sur mon épaule droite. Je ferme les yeux sous sa douceur. Je sens son souffle chaud contre mon cou, sa bouche est près de ma peau et je soupire doucement.

\- Je suis désolé ma Charlie. Je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal et je le regrette sincèrement…

Sa voix est basse et emprunte de désir contenu, je le sens.

\- Jacob. Je suis désolée pour ta voiture, mais tu n'es pas complètement pardonné… je souffle, sentant mon propre désir s'amplifier alors qu'il me fait quelques baisers papillons dans le cou, me collant de nouveau contre lui.

\- Je sais… Je vais devoir faire pas mal d'efforts… continue-t-il en caressant mon ventre de sa main.

Je sens que je vais craquer s'il continue à faire tout ça…

\- Wouah ! C'est ton œuvre Charlotte ? s'exclame Quil en entrant dans l'atelier, me faisant sursauter.

Jacob grogne dans mon dos et je me détache de lui. Je lui lance un regard un peu en colère. Il veut que je craque rapidement et quoi de mieux que faire marcher les hormones ? Mais, je ne me ferais plus prendre aussi facilement. Quil est suivi d'Embry qui ouvre grand les yeux en voyant l'état de la voiture de son ami. Je m'éloigne de Jake et souris timidement aux deux loups.

\- Bonjour les garçons, je dis hésitante.

\- Coucou petite Alpha, me dit Quil avec un grand sourire.

\- Peut-être que ça va faire comprendre à notre Jacob national qu'il ne faut pas faire de mal impunément à sa dulciné, intervient Embry.

\- Tu as tapé là où ça fait mal Charlie… Tu apprends vite les leçons de Paul… renchérit Quil.

\- De quelles leçons il parle ? demande Jacob en se tournant vers moi.

\- Je ne sais pas… je réponds en haussant les épaules.

\- Parce que c'est exactement ce que Paul aurait fait à ta place, il y a pensé lors d'une de nos patrouilles. Je pensais que c'était lui qui t'avait donné cette idée d'ailleurs, reprend Quil.

\- Et bien non. Mais, de toute façon, je ne me rappelle même pas ce que j'ai fait et comment j'ai pu venir jusqu'ici alors que je n'ai pas tenu le volant hier…

Je réfléchis intensément en essayant de me souvenir de la nuit dernière mais rien ne vient. Je sens le regard des trois garçons sur moi.

\- Brent ! s'exclame Jacob.

\- Qu'est-ce que mon cousin a avoir là-dedans ? Et pas la peine de crier, j'ai encore mal au crâne… je dis alors que je me tiens la tête, mon mal de crâne n'est pas encore complètement parti.

\- Désolé Charlotte… Il était à la fête avec toi hier soir. Un moment donné, tu discutais avec lui avec un verre de tequila et tu semblais le supplier de faire quelque chose. Mais, il y avait trop de bruit et je n'ai pas pu entendre ce dont vous parliez et…

\- Après, Jacob a commencé à ressentir les effets de tout l'alcool que tu avais bu et on a dû le ramener ici avec Paul et Sam. Il avait l'air complètement déchiré, intervient Embry.

\- C'est là qu'on a vu mon père et le Chef Swan qui semblaient attendre quelqu'un. En fait, ils attendaient tes parents pour qu'ils te récupèrent. Je suis entré ici et je t'ai vue sur le capot de ma voiture et un énorme trou dans mon pare-brise. Le Chef Swan a entendu une partie de notre conversation, comme quoi Bella avait foutu un sacré bordel et a voulu en savoir plus. Tu lui as dit qu'elle m'avait demandé de l'embrasser sachant qu'elle sortait déjà avec Edward et que toi et moi étions ensemble. Tu lui as même avoué d'être responsable de l'œil au beurre noir de Bella. Enfin, ça, il l'a compris tout seul. Tu lui as juste confirmé.

\- Après, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je me souviens seulement de m'être réveillé dans mon lit, le visage juste au-dessus d'une flaque de vomi et un mal de crâne carabiné.

Je vois les garçons grimacer.

\- Charlie t'a fait un test d'alcoolémie, comme mon père t'a dit. Tes parents voulaient que tu ailles en cellule de dégrisement pour t'apprendre une leçon mais mon père est intervenu en ta faveur et leur a dit qu'il préférait que tu rentres chez toi pour décuver. Finalement, ils ont accepté de te ramener chez vous. Tu as dit que tu étais punie…

\- Oui. Je suis punie de téléphone, d'ordi et de musique pendant au moins un mois pour commencer. J'ai le droit de prendre la voiture uniquement pour les cours, pour accompagner ma sœur et pour aller au Yoga.

\- Ouch… Dur… Surtout la musique pour toi… grimace de nouveau Jacob.

\- Oh… Quelle heure est-il ? je demande.

\- Il est presque quatre heures pourquoi ? intervient Embry.

\- Je vais devoir partir. Les parents m'ont donné une heure.

Je commence alors à partir de l'atelier mais Jacob m'attrape la main, ce qui me fait me retourner.

\- Charlotte, je pourrais passer te voir après tes cours de temps en temps à la fenêtre de ta chambre pour discuter ? Vu qu'on ne pourra pas s'appeler…

\- Pas tous les soirs, mais c'est d'accord. A la prochaine les gars, je dis aux deux autres.

Cela fait bientôt une semaine que je suis punie, je me sens comme assignée à résidence. Mon téléphone avec mes conversations tard le soir avec Brooke me manquent même si on se voit au lycée toute la journée, c'est différent. Mon ordinateur me manque, moi qui avais l'habitude d'écrire quelques paragraphes de mes fanfictions un peu après mes devoirs. La musique me manque encore plus, même si Amber m'aide quand même car elle est aussi fada de musique que moi et essaie de faire en sorte que je puisse écouter un peu à travers notre salle de bain. Mais, c'est pas pareil. Mais, ce qui me manque le plus, c'est Jacob. Même si je sais qu'il m'a fait du mal et qu'on s'est vus quelques fois cette semaine. Il se met derrière la maison sous ma fenêtre en attendant que j'ai terminé mes devoirs et ensuite on discute simplement jusqu'à ce que je doive préparer le dîner ou que maman ait terminé de le faire. Papa va de mieux en mieux et il va bientôt se faire enlever son bandage et commencer la rééducation.

On est vendredi et je discute tranquillement avec Jacob par ma fenêtre. Il est en short et en tee-shirt noir et je porte un pantalon beige et un tee-shirt bleu roi tout simple. Je suis debout, penchée à la fenêtre.

\- Je te jure Charlotte, la tête qu'il a fait quand il a vu le pare-brise de ma voiture. C'était à mourir de rire. Franchement, Seth est resté sur le cul… Il ne te pensait pas si violente…

Je rigole doucement et la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre. Je me retourne surprise et vois mon père.

\- Jacob Black, que faites-vous à la fenêtre de la chambre de ma fille ?

\- Je…

\- Papa.

\- Non jeune fille. Tu es punie et en plus, il t'a fait du mal. Tellement de mal que tu as terminée saoule et que tu as fracassé sa voiture. Alors, je t'interdis de le revoir jusqu'à la fin de ta punition.

Je sens mon cœur et celui de Jacob faire une embardée. Nous sommes l'imprégné l'un de l'autre et nous ne pouvons pas ne pas nous voir pendant plus de trois jours. C'est impossible.

\- Mr Davis. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir fait autant de mal à votre fille. Mais, j'ai envie de tout mon cœur qu'elle me pardonne. Et surtout, j'en ai besoin. Je ne peux pas vous expliquer la raison mais je vous assure que je ne veux en aucun cas lui faire du mal de nouveau. Elle est trop importante. S'il vous plaît, ne nous interdisez pas de ne plus nous voir.

\- Papa, je continue, s'il te plaît. Je sais qu'il a fait une bêtise, mais moi aussi. Et nous ne faisons rien de plus que discuter à chaque fois qu'il vient ici et…

\- Donc, ce n'est pas la première fois, dit mon père.

Merde ! J'ai tout balancé. Je me tourne légèrement vers Jake qui me fait un sourire contrit mêlé à de l'encouragement.

\- Non. En effet papa. Il est venu mardi et hier aussi. Mais, comme je te l'ai dit. Nous ne faisons que discuter. Justement, il me racontait comment un de ses amis avait réagi en voyant l'état de sa voiture.

\- Seth trouve que votre fille a du caractère et qu'elle a bien fait… intervient Jacob.

Je me sens sourire.

\- D'ailleurs, tous mes amis, et même mon père, ont dit la même chose. Ils l'apprécient tous beaucoup.

Mon père nous regarde encore et quitte la chambre en silence.

Fin PDV Charlotte


End file.
